In taen uin maur - Le signe des ténèbres
by Ayress Jackser
Summary: 107 ont passé depuis la fin de la seconde guerre contre Sauron pour la survie des peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu. Durant cette centaine d'années, la paix n'a fait que croître et l'âge des Hommes a pris le pas sur tous les autres. Or, lorsque trois anciens membres de la célèbre Communauté de l'Anneau disparaissent et l'apparition d'un étrange symbole semble sonner la fin...
1. Chapitre 1 - Cent sept ans

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voici le tout premier chapitre de "In taen uin maur - Le signe des ténèbres", nouvelle fanfiction faisant office de "suite" aux "Prodiges des Valar". **

**Bien qu'ayant depuis longtemps l'idée en tête de faire une suite à cette histoire, je ne l'ai pas écrite dans la foulée après avoir terminé LPDV. J'ai préféré attendre un peu et prendre du recul, même si ce premier chapitre était écrit depuis longtemps. Il était là, bien au chaud dans un dossier, attendant patiemment d'être corrigé et d'avoir d'autres chapitres à sa suite.**

**J'espère donc que cette "suite" vous plaira ! Avec son côté peut-être un peu plus sombre que sa grande sœur. **

**Bonne lecture à tous, et que les Valar veillent sur vous.**

* * *

107 ont passé depuis la fin de la seconde guerre contre Sauron pour la survie des peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu. Durant cette centaine d'années, la paix n'a fait que croître et l'âge des Hommes a pris le pas sur tous les autres. Or, lorsque trois anciens membres de la célèbre Communauté de l'Anneau disparaissent et l'apparition d'un étrange symbole semble sonner la fin de cette paix durement acquise.

* * *

_**Chapitre 1.**_

_**Cent sept ans.**_

Depuis trop longtemps il n'avait pas donné signe de vie. Ce n'était pas normal, surtout après cent années à s'être écoulée. Le cœur lourd, étreint par l'angoisse et l'appréhension, Elërinna Jackser serra ses enfants dans ses bras ainsi que son mari, qu'elle embrassa doucement sur les lèvres avant de sortir de la maison et de monter en selle. Sa jument, Azalée, la descendante de sa première jument, Ainu, n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour partir au trot et quitter l'enceinte de la ville Elfique se situant en Ithilien. Ce n'était pas son genre de partir ainsi, généralement, c'est avec Haldir qu'elle voyageait, mais pas aujourd'hui. Cent sept ans s'étaient écoulé depuis la fin de la guerre et la Terre du Milieu prospérer. Néanmoins, Elërinna était inquiète. Si elle était devenue une Elfe et que le temps avait arrêté de fonctionner sur son corps, ce n'était pas le cas pour deux de ses frères. Aranwë était mort entouré de sa famille à l'âge de 78 ans, après une vie bien remplie. L'argentée avait eue du mal à s'en remettre, elle avait vu son petit frère mourir, tout de même, mais maintenant, elle allait mieux. Aldaron lui, avait choisi la vie de Dunedain, il était toujours mortel, mais pouvait vivre plus longtemps, cependant, cela faisait plusieurs années que Lenwë, qui avait choisi l'immortalité aussi, et elle n'avaient plus de nouvelle de leur frère aîné. Raison pour laquelle Elërinna avait pris la décision d'aller à sa recherche dans l'ancien pays du Mordor que le Prodige de Yavanna voulait faire renaître en un pays verdoyant et non maudit.

_**\- Au galop, **_**Azalée ! **ordonna l'Elfe d'une voix douce.

S'engageant sur la route de l'Ithilien du Nord, la jument aux yeux roses et à la robe bordeaux partie au galop, sa crinière blanche volant légèrement au vent à cause de la vitesse. Pour ne pas la gêner dans sa course, la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa se plaqua contre son encolure, suivant le mouvement tout en la guidant.

C'est en fin d'après-midi, après toute une journée de galop, qu'Elërinna et Azalée arrivèrent à ce qui avait été les Portes Noires du Mordor. Dire qu'Aldaron avait fait du bon travail était un euphémisme. Grâce à lui, une végétation florissante avait repris ses droits sur l'ancienne terre stérile de cet endroit. Prudemment, elles descendirent dans le fossé formé par l'onde de choc de la destruction de Sauron et elles pénétrèrent dans l'endroit. Il n'y avait aucun son, aucun chant d'oiseau pour égayer l'endroit. Pourtant... La dernière fois qu'Elërinna était venue ici, il y a longtemps maintenant, elle se souvenait parfaitement y avoir vu une forêt pleine de vie, peuplée d'animaux. Ses sourcils argent se froncèrent, son inquiétude montant d'un cran à chaque pas que faisait Azalée dans cette région. Ce n'était pas normal que tout soit aussi calme, aussi silencieux... Elërinna tira sur les rennes de la jument qui s'arrêta au beau milieu de la forêt. Le pouvoir d'Aldaron, utilisait sur le très long terme était impressionnant, puisque au lieu de se trouvait au milieu d'une terre désolée, elle se retrouvait au milieu de gigantesques séquoias qui n'existaient normalement pas en Terre du Milieu.

_**\- Par les Valar... J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé...**_

S'il était arrivée quelque chose à Aldaron et que c'est elle qui le découvrait, à coup sûr, elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Lentement, tout en tendant l'oreille, Elërinna descendit du dos d'Azalée pour ensuite la guidée par la brise. Si elle se souvenait bien, la maison de son frère ne devrait pas être loin. Comme Radagast, ce dernier avait décidé de vivre directement dans la forêt, mais contrairement à l'Istari, l'habitat du vert était plus sympathique. Très vite, l'argentée retrouva le chemin et se trouva en face d'une petite maison à côté d'un lac. Un lac qui à l'état naturel n'aurait pas dû être là, mais Aldaron avait creuser un canal pour le créer et faire venir l'eau de la mer de Nurnen qui se trouvait bien plus loin dans les terres. Laissant Azalée brouter l'herbe, Elërinna s'approcha de la porte et toqua plusieurs fois, sans avoir de réponse. L'Elfe fronça un peu plus les sourcils en expirant par le nez. Elle regrettait parfois de savoir que son neveu était absent, il aurait pu lui venir en aide. Mais s'il fallait qu'elle parcoure tout le Mordor pour trouver Aldaron, elle le ferait ! Sans plus attendre, Elërinna tourna les talons, prête à remonter en selle, quand quelque chose lui attrapa le poignet. Un cri de peur lui échappa avant de voir que la chose qui l'avait retenue était les branches d'un buisson près de la maison qui l'avait retenue. Elle essaya de se dégager, mais les branches refusaient de la lâcher et au bout de quelques secondes, d'autres branches s'animèrent pour se mettre à pointer en une unique direction. Perplexe, Elërinna arriva enfin à se dégager et suivit la direction indiqué.

Elle marcha pendant plusieurs minutes, se disant qu'elle allait faire demi-tour puisqu'il n'y avait rien de spécial, lorsque son regard orangé tomba sur un arbre beaucoup plus imposant que les autres et à l'aspect particulier. Les séquoias étaient grands avec d'épais troncs, mais celui-là avait un tronc plus fin et était plus petit que les autres, de plus... Un visage était sculpté dans l'écorce. Elërinna hoqueta en identifiant le visage de son frère aîné.

**\- ADLARON !**

L'effroi s'emparant d'elle, l'argentée se précipita vers l'arbre. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle déposa ses mains maintenant tremblantes sur l'écorce. Cette dernière, loin d'être froide ou même désagréable au toucher, était chaude et douce. Elërinna avait même l'impression de sentir la sève pulser sous ses doigts... Comme si, outre le fait qu'un arbre soit un être vivant, capable d'une croissance, de vivre et de mourir, il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Ajoutée à cela, elle ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux que le visage d'Aldaron était sculpté à même le tronc, à la même taille que si elle avait eu son frère à côté d'elle. Ayant compris, grâce aux branches qui l'avaient guidé, que la forêt pouvait lui venir en aide, Elërinna décida de parler haut et fort. Son grand frère devait forcément être derrière tout ça, il lui faisait une blague.

**\- Si c'est une blague, elle est de très mauvais goût, Aldaron ! **s'écria-t-elle, brisant le silence de l'endroit. **Sors de ta cachette !**

Convaincue que son aîné lui jouait un mauvais tour, la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa se détourna de l'étrange arbre et commença à faire demi-tour en appelant son frère. Cependant, elle ne put pas faire plus d'une dizaine de pas. Les branches de tout à l'heure s'enroulèrent à nouveau autour de ses poignets. Elles la traînèrent jusque devant l'arbre et la forcèrent à regarder le visage incrusté dans le bois. Ce dernier était toujours aussi fixe, mais des traces plus sombre marquées l'écorce au niveau des yeux et ces traces suivaient la ligne de son nez pour finir sous son menton. La bouche d'Elërinna s'ouvrit, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Les interrogations se bousculaient dans sa tête. Que se passait-il ? Cet arbre ne pouvait pas être Aldaron... Ce n'était pas possible. Son frère avait un contrôle sur la végétation, mais il ne pouvait pas devenir la végétation elle-même. Et pourtant, le visage d'Aldaron était gravé à même l'écorce, un liquide semblable à de la sève s'écoulant de ses yeux, comme des larmes. Le cœur d'Elërinna se sera douloureusement dans sa poitrine, la peur s'abattant sur ses épaules comme un sac de brique. Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver à son frère aîné pour que cela arrive ? Quelle force maléfique était à l'œuvre pour avoir mis son aîné dans cet état ! Sauron avait été défait depuis cent sept ans maintenant ! Les Nazgûls avaient disparu et le Roi-Sorcier avait été détruit par Éowyn et Merry, alors qui avait bien pu faire cela ? La magie se faisait trop rare maintenant en Arda. Les Istari avaient quitté cette terre. Gandalf était reparti à Valinor, Sarouman était mort, les deux mages bleus disparus depuis très longtemps et Radagast... Le magicien brun vivait peut-être toujours non loin d'Eryn Lasgalen. Alors qui, quoi ? Un hennissement lointain la ramena brusquement sur terre. Elërinna nota de la panique dans l'appel de sa jument. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à décrocher son regard orange clair du visage de son frère aîné, des larmes brouillant sa vision.

**\- Tiens... La sœur. Au moins, vous êtes plus facile à attraper que prévu. **

Ses réflexes, datant de la guerre, refirent surface, cependant, ils le firent bien trop tard. Elërinna commença à se retourner, la main fermée en un poing, mais un coup-de-poing dans le ventre lui coupa le souffle, l'envoyant valdinguer plusieurs mètres plus loin. Roulant dans l'herbe fraîche, l'argentée ferma brièvement les yeux sous l'effet de la douleur. Cela faisait longtemps, qu'elle ne s'était pas pris un tel coup.

Elle mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits, et elle se redressa péniblement, déjà prête à en découdre avec son agresseur. Peut-être que ses réflexes n'étaient plus aussi vifs qu'auparavant, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle avait oublié comment se battre et se défendre. Les sourcils froncés, Elërinna fusilla les deux personnes présentes dans la forêt. Tout d'abord, bien évidemment, son regard fut attiré par le troll. C'est surtout la surprise, qui fit qu'elle s'intéressa plus à lui. Couvert d'une épaisse cuirasse qui le protégeait du soleil, il la regardait avec un regard empli de haine. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un troll pouvait bien faire ici ? Les seuls encore en vie à la fin de la guerre avaient disparu dans les profondeurs des montagnes du nord. Lentement, Elërinna braqua son regard sur la personne qui accompagnait la créature. Bien plus petite, de la taille d'un être humain normal, elle était dissimulée par un large manteau noir à capuche cachant entièrement son visage, ne permettant pas à l'argentée de l'identifier. Consciente qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter, Elërinna chercha Azalée du regard, ses armes étant restées accrochées à la selle de la jument, mais cette dernière n'était nulle part en vue.

**\- Uzaf, attrape-la.**

La vitesse du troll était hallucinante et au lieu de faire la maline comme elle aurait pu le faire cent ans plus tôt, Elërinna décida de monter dans l'un des arbres le plus proche au lieu d'aller directement à l'affrontement sans avoir ses armes. Ignorant la douleur dans ses côtes, la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa se hissa au niveau des plus hautes branches.

**\- Ingénieux, mais pas assez pour semer Uzaf.**

Effectivement, le troll ne se laissa pas arrêter par la hauteur et au lieu de monter lui aussi à l'arbre, il commença à la secouer brutalement. Lâchant un hoquet de stupeur, Elërinna s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au tronc, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Sa meilleure option était de prendre sa forme féline pour sauter à terre et partir pour mettre le plus de distance entre ces individus et elle le temps qu'elle retrouve ses armes. Convaincue par cela, l'argentée commença sa transformation. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes et une fois transformée en léopard des neiges, elle sauta au sol. Le choc se répercuta dans ses pattes, mais elle n'y prêta pas grande attention, préférant prendre la fuite. Sa vitesse étant accrue en félin, Elërinna slaloma entre les arbres et les buissons, courant à en perdre haleine. Elle ne vit pas le coup arriver. Cette fois-ci, elle s'envola pour ne jamais atteindre le sol à nouveau. Quelque chose l'attrapa en plein vol et sous le choc, Elërinna en perdit sa transformation, reprenant sans le vouloir sa forme humaine. Sa vision était trouble et elle distingua difficilement le visage hideux d'un second troll qui jusqu'à maintenant n'avait pas fait son apparition. En comprenant qu'elle était prisonnière, la Prodige commença à paniquer, de mauvais souvenirs refaisant surface.

**\- Je vois que la Prodige est bien silencieuse... Tout le contraire de son frère...**

**\- Que lui avez-vous fait ? **gronda-t-elle avec hargne, les yeux pleins de rage.

**\- Oh, rien de bien grave, seulement un juste retour des choses. **

**\- Un juste retour des choses ?! Relâchez-moi ! Relâchez-moi que je vous massacre pour ce que vous avez fait à mon frère !**

**\- Nous sommes trois contre un, tu n'as aucune chance, petite Prodige. Ozuf.**

Le troll qui la retenait n'eut pas besoin d'un autre ordre. Il approcha son poing du sol sans pour autant la relâcher. L'inconnu encagoulé s'approcha lentement, comme s'il savourait le fait de la voir dans une telle situation, ce qui était très certainement le cas. Elërinna feula et se débattit, mais cela n'eut aucun résultat.

**\- Tout doux.**

Lorsque la personne fut à hauteur de son visage, elle s'arrêta et sous les tissus de sa capuche, elle l'observa longuement. Le visage d'Elërinna, qui s'était embelli grâce à son changement de race, était ravagé par la fureur et la peur. Cela fit rire l'inconnu. D'un rire lugubre qui fit frissonner la Prodige.

**\- Ton frère a été bien plus coriace que toi.**

**\- Honnêtement ? Je t'emmerde espèce de sous-merde.**

Cela faisait bien des années qu'Elërinna n'avait pas été aussi vulgaire et pour tout dire, elle s'en fichait bien à l'instant. Cependant, son insulte ne sembla pas être du goût de son agresseur car il ricana méchamment. Il resta ensuite silencieux, pendant un certain temps. Puis il leva la main et la tête, révélant le bas de son visage. Un vilain sourire ornait ses lèvres.

**\- Au revoir, Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa.**

Puis sur ces derniers mots, il plaqua sa main sur l'emplacement du cœur de l'argentée qui hurla de douleur.

* * *

**Voici le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fanfiction terminée ! J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous aura plu et que vous êtes un peu content de retrouver Elërinna ? ;) Même si visiblement, cette dernière n'a pas l'air d'être dans une position très confortable.**

**Pour ce qui concerne les publications des chapitres... Pour l'instant, je pense en poster un à chaque fois que j'en aurai terminé un autre. Pour le moment, j'en suis à l'écriture du chapitre 4, donc en suivant cette logique, le chapitre 2 arrivera lorsque le 4 sera terminé.**


	2. Chapitre 2 - Enfant des peuples

**Voici le second chapitre de In taen uin maur qui permet l'apparition de nouveaux personnages !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2.**_

_**Enfant des peuples.**_

Sa flèche fendit l'air, siffla dans le silence de la forêt pour finalement venir se figer dans le bois tendre d'un arbre, faisant voler en éclats quelques morceaux d'écorces. Le calme retomba sur la forêt silencieuse. Puis, un bruissement d'ailes, suivit d'applaudissements admiratifs se firent entendre. Un elfe, personnage désormais devenu rare en Terre du Milieu, apparu parmi les buissons. Ses longs cheveux noirs et ses vêtements étaient impeccables malgré le temps peu clément de ces derniers jours, la boue ne collait même pas à ses chaussures. Sur la branche la plus basse de l'arbre poignardé par la flèche, une chouette effraie au plumage semblable aux rayons du soleil se posa avec grâce, son bec claquant joyeusement.

_**\- Bien joué, Mallaew, à cette distance, je ne te pensais pas capable de l'atteindre, **_se moqua allègrement l'immortel, ses yeux gris pétillants pourtant de fierté.

La chouette hulula, vexée alors qu'elle dépliait ses ailes pour s'envoler. Elle tourna quelques secondes autour de la tête de l'elfe brun avant de finalement bifurquer sur sa droite et de plonger vers le sol. Alors qu'elle allait sans aucun doute s'écraser, le volatile normalement nocturne laissa sa place à une jolie jeune elfe au physique exotique. Effectivement, introuvable étaient les elfes aux hanches larges et à la poitrine plus généreuse que la moyenne, en plus de posséder des yeux bicolores déroutant. Lorsqu'elle eu définitivement les deux pieds sur le sol, Nastriel jeta un regard furibond à son compagnon d'entraînement.

_**\- Arrête de douter de mes compétences, oncle Elrohir !**_

_**\- Pas un instant je n'ai douté de tes capacités, je suis juste étonné que tu sois aussi douée que cela à l'arc ! À une telle distance, même ton père ou ta mère n'arriveraient pas à atteindre leur cible.**_

_**\- Papa et maman n'ont plus eu à se servir de leurs arcs en situation réelle depuis longtemps, c'est normal !**_

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Elrohir eu un sourire en voyant celle qu'il considérait comme sa nièce retirer rageusement sa flèche de l'arbre avant de s'excuser auprès de ce dernier pour le mal qu'elle avait pu lui causer. Nastriel, fille aînée d'Elërinna Jackser et Haldir de la Lothlórien, était une vraie attraction à elle toute seule, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Mélange parfait de ses deux parents, aussi bien au niveau de son caractère que de son physique, la jeune elfe n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Elrohir l'observa avec un amusement non-fin vérifier que la pointe de sa flèche était toujours en état avant qu'elle ne la range dans son carquois.

_**\- Continuons la route, il commence à ce faire tard... **_annonça-t-il finalement.

_**\- Déjà ? **_s'étonna Nastriel en vérifiant l'avancé du soleil dans le ciel. **_Mais il n'est même pas encore leur du souper ! D'habitude, tu nous fais rester ici jusqu'à la nuit tombée et on chevauche durant la nuit. _**

_**\- Et la dernière fois, ton père à bien failli m'étriper sur place en l'apprenant.**_

À l'évocation de ce souvenir, les lèvres de Nastriel s'étirèrent dans un sourire amusé. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de cette soirée, où par mégarde, à cause de l'alcool, son oncle avait malencontreusement laissé échapper, en présence d'Haldir, qu'il entraînait sa fille dans la forêt jusqu'à tard le soir lorsqu'ils revenaient d'Imladris. Les elfes mûrissaient et grandissaient peut-être plus rapidement que les hommes ou toutes autres races en Arda, cela ne voulait pourtant pas dire que les parents ne pouvaient pas sur-protéger leurs enfants, et c'était en grande partie le cas pour l'ancien capitaine des gardes de la Lothlórien. Nastriel avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où son père avait failli avoir des crises cardiaques à cause de son intrépidité et de sa curiosité. Sa mère aussi était un peu comme ça, mais à une moindre échelle et elle l'encourageait souvent à faire ses propres choix et expériences. Un sifflement ramena Nastriel sur terre alors qu'au loin, un hennissement se faisait entendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, la monture d'Elrohir fit son apparition, tâche grise dans toute cette verdure au sol boueux.

_**\- Pas de course cette fois-ci, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, **_fit remarquer la jeune elfe.

_**\- Tu as raison, je te ramène chez toi, puis je prends la route pour Minas Tirith, je dois encore m'entretenir avec Elessar. **_

Sur ces derniers mots, l'immortel se hissa sur sa selle tandis qu'en même temps, la plus jeune fermait les yeux pour prendre son apparence de grande chouette effraie. Battant des ailes, elle poussa un hululement et ils se mirent en route.

Trente-cinq ans après la naissance de Nastriel, ses parents avaient douloureusement pris la décision, avec le peu d'elfes restant en Lothlórien, de quitter la forêt, cette dernière fortement atteinte par le départ dans les Terres Immortelles de Galadriel et de son anneau, Nenya. Depuis lors, les elfes Galadhrim s'étaient scindés en deux groupes, ceux prenant résidence à Imladris, avec le Seigneur Celeborn, pour y rester un temps avant de prendre la mer, et ceux allant plus loin à l'est, en Ithilien. Elërinna et Haldir avaient fait le choix de partir à l'est. C'était Legolas qui, après quelques années de maraudes en Terre du Milieu avec Gimli, avait décidé d'établir une colonie d'elfes dans les bois de l'Ithilien avec l'accord de son vieil ami Aragorn. À leur arrivée l'endroit accueillait déjà des elfes d'Eryn Lasgalen, restés en Terre du Milieu après le départ de leur roi pour Valinor et l'accueille qu'ils réservèrent à ceux les ayant aidé à reprendre leur forêt des mains des araignées et du mal qui la rongeait fut chaleureux. Et bien que pour certains, l'adaptation fut rude, les Galadhrim ayant très rarement quitté leur chère forêt, ils finirent par si faire. Nastriel, qui avait donc déjà trente cinq ans à l'époque, n'avait pas été dérangé par ce changement, même si elle aimait profondément la Lothlórien. Mais les enfants s'adaptent plus rapidement que les parents et ce fut son cas pour elle aussi. De plus, l'Ithilien avait une bonne place stratégique, puisqu'elle n'était pas éloignée d'Osgiliath, de Minas Tirith et du Mordor, cela lui permettait de voir plus régulièrement ses cousins et ses cousines. Bien que, étant une elfe, Nastriel fut obligée de voir la mort de quelques-uns d'entre eux, tous venant de la branche restée de la race des hommes. Néanmoins, d'un grand pragmatisme, la jeune elfe savait que ce n'était que le cycle de la vie. Sa mère lui avait d'ailleurs expliqué que même eux, elfes immortels, finiraient par s'éteindre un jour, s'ils ne se rendaient pas à Valinor un jour ou l'autre. Nastriel prenait donc la vie telle qu'elle se présentait, supportant les peines et les joies. S'élevant au-dessus de la cime des arbres, elle observa, alors que le vent soufflait dans ses plumes, la magnifique cité blanche de Minas Tirith au sommet de laquelle fleurissait continuellement l'arbre blanc du Gondor. En contre bas, elle eut un regard pour Osgiliath et son fleuve, qui était devenue encore plus belle grâce à quelques modifications que lors de sa première reconstruction d'après ses parents. Et enfin, ses yeux de chouette se posèrent sur la colonie, difficilement visible parmi les arbres. Dans un hululement, elle plongea en piquet, se redressant en arrivant au niveau de son oncle qui avait lancé son cheval au petit trot. Elrohir, en la voyant, lui offrit une grimace comique, ce qui, sous son autre forme l'aurait fait rire.

Ils arrivèrent une vingtaine de minutes plus tard devant la maison qu'occupait la famille de Nastriel. Cette dernière en profita donc pour reprendre sa véritable forme, s'attirant quelques rires de très jeunes enfants qui attendaient autour de la fontaine. Elrohir stoppa son cheval, les sabots de ce dernier claquant contre le chemin en dalle. Le seigneur de la cité de Fondcombe, à l'ouest, jeta un regard aux enfants, perplexe.

_**\- Nastriel, ta mère ne devait pas faire classe, aujourd'hui ? **_s'enquit-il auprès de la fille de son amie.

_**\- Si, normalement, après j'ai été à Imladris durant un mois, peut-être a-t-elle changé ses horaires de cours...**_

_**\- Peut-être. Tu passeras le bonsoir à ton père, je n'ai pas le temps de rester, je repasserai demain.**_

La jeune elfe hocha la tête, le salua puis monta les quelques marches menant à la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit avant de retirer ses bottes pour éviter de mettre de la saleté sur le plancher propre, consciente du fait que sa mère était légèrement maniaque. Le silence de la maison l'étonna légèrement. D'habitude, ses cadets étaient toujours là à son retour pour faire du bruit et lui sauter dessus. Bien plus jeunes qu'elle, Elanel et Aranel, de faux-jumeaux, étaient selon les dires de son père : « la réincarnation de Merry et Pippin, Merry étant revenu sous une forme féminine ». Deux proches amis hobbits de sa mère, qui apparemment, étaient de vrai fouteurs de troubles et pour les avoir un peu connu, Nastriel ne pouvait que confirmer.

_**\- Je suis rentrée ! **_annonça-t-elle d'une voix forte.

_**\- Nastriel, c'est toi ?**_

Son père émergea de la bibliothèque, l'une des plus grandes pièces de la maison. Comme tous les elfes, Haldir n'avait pas changé en seulement cent sept ans. Néanmoins, pour ceux qui l'avaient connu avant la naissance de ses enfants, il était possible de voir que l'ancien guerrier avait attrapé un pli soucieux sur son front, lorsqu'il fronçait les sourcils. En voyant son père, un grand sourire étira les lèvres de Nastriel et elle se précipita vers lui pour l'étreindre fortement. Même si elle était maintenant une adulte, et qu'elle aimait voyager en Arda, revenir à la maison lui faisait toujours le plus grand bien, surtout que ses parents, sa sœur et son frère, avaient toujours tendance à affreusement lui manquer.

_**\- Ada ! Tu m'as manqué !**_

_**\- Toi aussi, ma fille, je suis heureux de te voir de retour, **_répondit Haldir en la serrant dans ses bras en retour.

_**\- Où sont Elanel et Aranel ? Et nana ? J'ai vu plusieurs enfants dehors, mais elle n'est nulle part en vu.**_

_**\- Ils attendent l'elfe qui doit les ramener à Osgiliath... Ta mère est partie il y a quelques jours voir Aldaron et n'est toujours pas rentrée. **_

_**\- Oh, je vois, elle ne devrait pas tarder alors...**_

Haldir hocha la tête alors qu'il essayait de s'en convaincre. Sa femme lui avait parlé de ses inquiétudes au sujet de son grand frère. Ce dernier ne répondait plus à ses lettres depuis un certain temps et ne donnait plus signe de vie. Même pas à son fils qui était actuellement à Erebor aux côtés de Gimli pour en apprendre plus sur la culture naine.

_**\- Oncle Elrohir s'excuse, mais il avait un rendez-vous important avec oncle Aragorn, il repassera demain pour te voir.**_

_**\- J'en prends note, comment c'est passé ton séjour à Imladris ? **_questionna le blond, devenant soudainement soucieux pour l'état de santé de sa fille.

_**\- Bien, comme toujours, n'as-tu pas lu mes lettres ?**_ rigola Nastriel. **_J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec le Seigneur Celeborn pour s'occuper des plantes de la cité et aussi avec oncle Elrohir et oncle Elladan qui sont toujours aussi difficiles à battre !_**

_**\- As-tu essayé contre le Seigneur Celeborn ? **_

À l'évocation d'un possible combat contre le Seigneur Celeborn, Nastriel s'empourpra alors qu'un sourire en coin étirait la commissure des lèvres de son père, qui connaissait parfaitement la réponse. Sa fille était une excellente combattante, mais sous ses airs calmes, Celeborn était encore meilleur, mettant vite la jeune elfe en échec lors de combat. Et en voyant le rouge aux joues de sa fille et l'agacement qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux vairons, il devina qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à faire le poids contre lui.

_**\- Sinon, où sont Elanel et Aranel ? **_demanda Nastriel pour changer de sujet.

_**\- Avec Mirien, sous la surveillance de Nennviel. **_

Nastriel hocha la tête, puis discuta encore quelques minutes avec son père avant de décider qu'il était grand temps pour elle qu'elle prenne un bain.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, après avoir passé un peu de temps avec sa petite sœur et son petit frère, qui étaient toujours égaux à eux-mêmes, Nastriel décida qu'il était temps d'aller rendre visite à son meilleur ami. Ce dernier vivait à la limite de la ville de la colonie, dans une maison construite en haut d'un arbre. Les elfes d'Eryn Esgalen ayant cruellement manqué d'air libre durant leurs années cachées dans la montagne de l'ancienne Forêt Noire, qu'ils ne construisaient plus que ce genre de bâtiment. Montant les marches en bois quatre à quatre, la jeune elfe n'eut même pas besoin de toquer à la porte pour que cette dernière s'ouvre. Elior était un jeune elfe sylvain étant un peu plus âgé que Nastriel. Et ses cheveux brun aux reflets cuivre et ses yeux marrons étaient un parfait contraste des cheveux blonds aux reflets du soleil et aux yeux bleu et orange de sa meilleure amie.

_**\- Tiens, une revenante, tu avais été faire un tour chez Mandos ?**_

_**\- Tant de reproches, alors que je t'ai envoyé tant de lettres ! **_dramatisa la blonde.

Avec le grand sourire que le brun arborait, il était difficile de le prendre au sérieux et ses reproches n'étaient en réalité qu'un moyen pour dire à la jeune elfe qu'elle lui avait manqué durant son mois d'absence. D'une révérence exagérée, il l'invita à rentrer, ce qui fit rire Nastriel, heureuse de le retrouver. Son ami n'était peut-être pas le plus expressif des elfes en publique, mais dans tous les cas, leur amitié durait depuis son arrivée en Ithilien. S'installant sur l'un des fauteuils du salon, elle accepta la tasse de thé qu'Elior lui tendit.

_**\- Alors, tu as aimé t'amuser dans la vallée durant ce long mois ? **_fit l'elfe sylvain, un peu sarcastique.

_**\- Tout d'abord, je ne me suis pas amusée et mon séjour c'est effectivement bien passé et toi, comment vas-tu ? **_

_**\- Plutôt bien, quoique le temps soit un peu pluvieux en ce moment.**_

_**\- J'ai remarqué cela... Mes pieds sont encore un peu humide...**_

Le silence retomba dans le salon et les deux amis s'échangèrent un regard. Pendant de longues secondes, ils se fixèrent tous les deux avant que finalement, ils n'éclatent simultanément de rire. Les épaules parcourues de sursaut, Nastriel reposa sa tasse sur la table, de peur de la faire tomber.

_**\- Les discussions bateaux ne sont définitivement pas pour nous, Nastriel, **_déclara Elior en reprenant son sérieux.

_**\- Non, pas du tout, **_reconnu la blonde en souriant toujours. **_Et vu mon éducation et mon ascendance, je doute pouvoir un jour avoir une discussion aussi bateau sur la pluie et le beau temps. _**

_**\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as de la famille mortelle que tu n'es pas capable de te tenir en société.**_

_**\- Ce n'est pas ça, Elior, **_rétorqua la jeune elfe. **_Je veux dire que je connais les comportements des hobbits, des elfes, des hommes et des nains. Ma mentalité, comme celle de ma mère et de mes vrais oncles, ne sont pas la même._**

_**\- C'est vrai que ce ne sont pas toutes les femmes qui s'habillent continuellement en homme... Quoique, cela commence un peu à changer.**_

Tout en disant cela, il jeta un regard à la tenue de Nastriel qui lui allait à ravir, liant l'utile à l'agréable. Un pantalon en tissu et cuir, une chemise en laine ainsi que des gants et des bottes souples. Pour éviter tout problème avec ses longs cheveux blonds, elle avait attaché ces derniers en un chignon sophistiqué, décoré de plusieurs tresses. Fière de sa tenue et de son apparence, Nastriel croisa les jambes, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le fauteuil de son ami, arborant continuellement son sourire. La voyant faire, Elior secoua la tête, amusé malgré lui du comportement de la blonde.

_**\- Et... Vous avez des nouvelles de ta mère ? **_osa-t-il demander au bout de quelques secondes.

_**\- Non... Je m'inquiète, Elior, **_avoua Nastriel en baissant les yeux. **_Mon père m'a dit qu'elle était partie très inquiète, et je dois avouer que je la comprends. Oncle Aldaron n'est jamais resté autant de temps sans donner de nouvelle à ma mère._**

Elior hocha la tête, partageant les inquiétudes de sa meilleure amie. Bien qu'il n'ai pas connu les Jackser avant que la famille de Nastriel n'arrive en Ithilien, il avait tout de même entendu beaucoup d'histoire résultant de la Guerre de l'Anneau. Certaines de ces histoires avaient pour contenu l'arrivée de quatre personnes étranges en Arda, ainsi que leur implication dans les événements de la guerre. Aldaron et Elërinna, ayant participé à la quête pour aider le porteur de l'Anneau, Frodon Sacquet. Lenwë, le Guérisseur qui avait sauvé de nombreuses vies et Aranwë, le jeune homme ayant vaillamment combattu à Minas Tirith pour réduire le flot d'assaillant pénétrant dans les étages supérieurs de la cité blanche. Le jeune elfe sylvain avait également appris, grâce à ces histoires, que les quatre Jackser étaient très liés les uns et autres, et qu'Elërinna, même si voulant respecter une promesse faite à son ami Frodon, avait saisie l'opportunité de participer à la quête dans l'espoir de retrouver ses deux autres frères perdus en Terre du Milieu. Il était donc tout à fait normal que l'argentée s'inquiète pour son frère aîné ne donnant plus aucun signe de vie. Voyant l'inquiétude qui rongeait les yeux bicolores de son amie, Elior s'avança sur son siège et prit la main de la plus jeune dans la sienne.

_**\- Je suis sûr que ta mère va bientôt revenir, **_dit-il, dans l'espoir de la rassurer. _**Peut-être est-elle en train de remettre les idées en place à son frère.**_

_**\- Tu sais que même après tout ce temps, ils se disputent toujours autant, d'après mon père.**_

L'ambiance du salon se détendit, et bien que les yeux de Nastriel soient toujours habités par une inquiétude grandissante pour la femme qui lui avait donné la vie, elle avait retrouvé son sourire habituel.

Dans la colonie, tout comme dans beaucoup d'endroits de la Terre du Milieu, Minas Tirith, Osgiliath, Edoras, Fondcombe et Hobbitbourg, les descendants des Jackser étaient connus comme des loups blancs. Après tout, généralement, les enfants de la famille avaient toujours une apparence étonnante. Nastriel avait l'œil gauche de couleur orange, tandis que le droit était bleu foncé. Jenna, l'avant-dernière petite fille d'Aranwë et qui était âgée de vingt-trois ans, avait les mêmes cheveux flamboyants que son grand-père, arborant d'autant plus avec fierté les boucles frisées de sa grand-mère. Raison pour laquelle lorsque la jeune elfe se rendit à Minas Tirith pour rendre visite à son arrière-cousine, beaucoup de personnes s'arrêtèrent pour la saluer. Bien qu'elle ait passé les trente-cinq premières années de sa vie en Lothlórien, Nastriel connaissait la cité des rois comme sa poche depuis qu'elle en avait vingt-cinq et bien qu'en un peu plus d'un siècle la cité ai connue quelques changements, l'elfe blonde s'y promenait toujours avec une aisance surprenante. Montant les marches menant au dernier étage de la cité avec agilité, elle lança un sourire malicieux à son arrière-cousine qui peinait à suivre son rythme effréné.

**\- Tu abuses un peu, Nastriel, tu pourrais m'attendre ! **pesta la jeune femme à bout de souffle. **Je n'ai pas autant d'endurance que toi !**

**\- Et encore, je ne me suis pas transformée en chouette.**

**\- Je vais te brûler les plumes, tu vas voir, **souffla Jenna en arrivant enfin à son niveau.

La rousse lui donna un coup-de-poing moue dans l'épaule qui fit rire aux éclats la blonde qui savait parfaitement que la mortelle était redoutable au combat à l'épée. Jenna cachait parfaitement bien son jeu, derrière son apparence douce et fragile de fille de marchand, et pourtant, ses talents à l'épée étaient impressionnants. Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent leur chemin côte à côte, passant à côté de l'arbre blanc du Gondor, ce dernier continuellement en fleur. Nastriel ne l'avait jamais vu autrement, même lors des rudes journées d'hiver où la neige recouvrait toute la cité jusqu'à rendre difficile l'accès aux étages les plus hauts.

**\- Mes dames, l'air frais de la citadelle vous manquait-elle ? **fit soudainement une voix grave.

Dans un même mouvement, les deux cousines relevèrent la tête pour voir qu'un homme se tenait au sommet des marches de la citadelle. Vêtu richement, sa peau sans imperfection, son visage à la mâchoire carrée, ses yeux d'un gris d'acier et ses cheveux ondulés de couleur noirs arrivant au-dessus de ses épaules lui donnaient un air princier. Ce qui était tout à fait le cas, d'ailleurs.

**\- Voyez-vous, très cher prince, l'air doux de l'ouest n'est pas le même qu'ici et il me donne quelques allergies, voilà la raison pour laquelle je n'y reste pas plus qu'un mois, **répondit tranquillement Nastriel en arrivant devant Eldarion.

Le prince des royaumes réunifiés du Gondor et de l'Arnor offrit un sourire à la jeune elfe ainsi qu'à la jeune femme rousse qui possédait un visage aussi inexpressif que les plus anciennes sculptures, malgré le léger sourire poli qui étirait ses lèvres. Au contraire de sa cousine immortelle, Jenna était beaucoup plus réservée, même avec les personnes qu'elle connaissait très bien, comme cela pouvait être le cas avec Eldarion. Les trois jeunes gens, enfin, cela était tout relatif, pénétrèrent dans la citadelle et ne manquèrent pas de saluer le roi Elessar, assis sur son trône, un parchemin à la main. Même la vie des dunedains, n'était pas éternelle et la vieillesse commençait à se voir sur le visage d'Aragorn. Des rides avaient pris place sur son front et autour de ses yeux, alors que ses cheveux auparavant noir étaient désormais majoritairement gris. En entendant son fils entrée dans la salle du trône, il releva la tête de son parchemin. L'étonnement teinta quelques secondes le fond de ses yeux, puis un sourire prit place sur son visage alors qu'il se levait de son trône.

**\- Les enfants... Jenna, Nastriel, je suis heureux de vous voir en bonne forme.**

**\- Roi Elessar, **dirent simultanément les deux cousines en s'inclinant avec respect. **Nous sommes heureuses également de voir que vous vous porter bien, **ajouta Jenna.

**\- Comment vont vos familles ? **s'enquit Aragorn.

**\- Tout le monde va bien chez moi, **répondit la mortelle aux cheveux de feu. **En dehors de mes deux oncles, Géralt et Jaskier, qui commençant à montrer des signes de fatigue...**

**\- Je passerais leur rendre visite dans quelques jours, **déclara le roi.

Nastriel posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de sa cousine, consciente que cette dernière s'inquiétait pour ses deux oncles qui avaient tout deux dépassés la barre des soixante ans, et même si la médecine avait quelque peu progressé ces cent dernières années, principalement grâce à leur oncle Lenwë, certaines maladies n'en restaient pas moins incurables et mortelles. Touchée par la sollicitude de la blonde, Jenna la remercia d'un signe de la tête. Il y eut un petit moment de silence, avant qu'Aragorn ne se tourne vers Nastriel.

**\- Nastriel...**

**\- Elle va finir par revenir, **dit-elle, souriant faiblement. **Ma mère est en Mordor, avec oncle Aldaron, elle ne risque rien. **

**\- Oui... C'est vrai.**

Ils essayaient tous de s'en convaincre, mais le fait que cela fasse une semaine qu'Elërinna soit partir, sans ensuite revenir pour donner des nouvelles, étaient dignes des pires spéculations, surtout lorsque l'on connaissait la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa qui avait du mal à rester loin de sa famille et de son âme-sœur trop longtemps.

**\- Passer une bonne après-midi les enfants, et Eldarion, ne fait pas de bêtise.**

**\- Ne vous en faites pas, père ! Je serais aussi sage que les feuilles tombantes des arbres en automne. **

Aragorn garda un regard dubitatif sur son fils, doutant fortement de ces paroles. Après tout, même si Eldarion était un jeune homme respectueux et très sérieux dans son rôle de futur dirigeant des royaumes réunifier du Gondor et de l'Arnor, il n'en gardait pas moins un esprit facétieux, visiblement de famille. Ce dernier offrit un grand sourire innocent à son père qui secoua finalement la tête, laissant les trois jeunes gens partir à leur occupation.

* * *

Composer avec différentes cultures depuis son plus jeune âge n'était pas forcément toujours une chose aisée. Après tout, à chaque fois, Nastriel devait essayer de s'adapter à la société dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Heureusement, ses plus proches amis et sa famille ne se formalisaient pas de cela. La jeune elfe, à leur côté, pouvait agir comme elle le désirait sans craindre de blesser ou choquer. Après quelques minutes de marche dans les couloirs de la citadelle, le trio arriva dans ce qui était l'antichambre d'Eldarion. Ce dernier invita les deux jeunes femmes à rentrer, demandant à une femme âgée travaillant à la citadelle de leur apporter de quoi s'hydrater. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Nastriel et Jenna venaient ici. En dehors de la rousse, Nastriel et Eldarion étaient nés avec peu d'années d'écarts, une dizaine d'années seulement, et ces deux-là avaient en partis grandis ensemble, se voyant régulièrement. En se rapprochant de Jenna, Nastriel avait intégré la jeune femme au groupe qu'elle fermait déjà avec Eldarion, son cousin Nyrn, mais aussi le fils adoptif de son oncle Lenwë, Andoneus.

**\- Alors, quand est-ce que vous vous sentez prêtes pour repartir à l'aventure ? **demanda soudainement Eldarion avec le plus grand des sérieux.

S'enfonçant dans le siège sur lequel elle avait pris place, Nastriel croisa les jambes tout en posant son coude sur l'accoudoir pour que sa main soutienne sa tête, pesant réellement le pour et le contre de la proposition. Jenna de son côté, répondit qu'elle pouvait à n'importe quelle période de l'année. Après tout, la rousse n'avait aucune qualité pour fabriquer des instruments de musique et donc, son aide n'était que rarement requise à la boutique.

**\- Honnêtement, Eldarion, nous pouvons partir quand tu le souhaites, **répondit la descendante d'Aranwë.

**\- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Nyrn et Andoneus ? **interrogea la blonde.

**\- Nyrn est à Erebor, il reviendra d'ici peu et pour Andoneus, lui et Lenwë ne devraient plus tarder à revenir à Minas Tirith, non ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas, **dit avec honnêteté la fille de la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa. **Je sais juste que'oncle Lenwë devait venir rendre visite à ma mère, mais je ne connais pas la date exacte. Mais dans tous les cas, je ne peux pas quitter le Gondor pour l'instant, tant que ma mère n'est pas revenue, je ne peux pas laisser mon père, Aranel et Elanel. **

**\- On comprend, **fit Jenna. **Ne t'en fais pas, on ne partira pas tant que tout le monde ne va pas bien. **

Nastriel offrit un sourire à sa cousine et à son ami d'enfance, le cœur réchauffé par leur considération. Néanmoins, le fait qu'ils ne puissent pas partir tout de suite ne les empêcha pas de faire des plans pour le futur. Durant ces dernières années, ils avaient beaucoup visité le nord de la Terre du Milieu et désormais, ils avaient comme envie de partir vers le sud. Surtout vers une forêt, du nom de Eryn Vorn, où il n'y avait aucune indication de population sur les différentes cartes qu'ils avaient pu voir.

Une carte étendue sur la table basse de l'antichambre, Nastriel était assise à même le sol, penchée sur cette dernière, elle l'observait avec une intention toute particulière alors que sous l'œil attentif d'Eldarion, Jenna, munie d'une plume, s'occupait de tracer à l'encre rouge ce qui pourrait être leur futur trajet. Soudainement, il y eu de l'agitation dans le couloir adjacent à la pièce et on toqua si brusquement à la porte de l'entrée que la rousse sursauta et ratura la carte. Un sifflement d'agacement échappa à la jeune femme aux cheveux frisés. Elle détestait faire de telle rature, et surtout, sur une carte comme celle-là ! Eldarion, qui était assis sur son fauteuil, fronça doucement les sourcils et commença à se lever alors que de son côté, Nastriel n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, le visage figé comme celui d'une statue de pierre. L'elfe avait un mauvais pré-sentiment et elle n'appréciait pas cela. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit de se méfier de ce genre de sensation qu'elle-même avait déjà pu avoir. Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans faire le moindre geste, avant que le dunedain ne prenne la décision d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Eldarion n'était pas un homme qui avait pour habitude de montrer ce qui le préoccupait, alors le voir avec une expression aussi contrariée sur son beau visage était dès plus surprenant. Sans dire un seul mot, le brun ouvrit la porte pour voir qu'un bon nombre de gardes en armure complète traversaient le couloir. Perplexe, le prince du Gondor et de l'Arnor sortie de la chambre et arrêta un garde.

**\- Par Morgoth, pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il se passe ?**

**\- Prince Eldarion ! Des orcs ont été vus sortant de le val de l'Anduin !**

Toujours dans l'antichambre de leur ami, Nastriel et Jenna s'échangèrent un regard alerté. Déjà, il n'y avait quasiment plus d'orcs en Terre du Milieu depuis la défaite de Sauron et ensuite, leur oncle et Andoneus avaient pour habitude de descendre par le val de l'Anduin pour profiter du paysage magnifique que cette région avait pour habitude d'offrir. Dans le couloir, elles entendirent Eldarion remercier le garde qui lui avait donné l'information. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner pour revenir dans l'antichambre que les deux cousines étaient déjà à côté de lui, le visage sombre.

**\- Il faut qu'on aille voir ce qu'il se passe, **déclara Jenna.

**\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, **approuva Eldarion. **On rangera plus tard.**

Même si ce n'était pas dans leur habitude de faire cela, les deux jeunes femmes hochèrent toutes deux la tête.

* * *

**Alors, que pensez-vous de Nastriel aussi appelée Mallaew, d'Elior, Jenna et d'Eldarion (qui de son côté existe déjà dans l'histoire originale) ? **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! **


	3. Chapitre 3 - Le val de l'Anduin

**Voici le troisième chapitre de In taen uin maur ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, bonne lecture à tous. **

* * *

_**Chapitre 3.**_

_**Le val de l'Anduin.**_

À vrai dire, convaincre Aragorn et Haldir de les laisser partir avec la milice de gardes ne fut pas compliqué. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se rendaient sur place pour éviter au roi de trop quitter Minas Tirith. Eldarion avait depuis bien longtemps prit un rôle de général des armées. Les deux jeunes femmes, bien que ne faisant aucunement partie de l'armée, y étaient autorisées à cause de leurs bonnes compétences au combat et grâce à la confiance que Aragorn leur portait. En tête de groupe, ils chevauchaient leurs montures personnelles. Un étalon formé pour la guerre pour le prince, tandis que les deux cousines avaient pour montures des descendants d'Ainu et Naur. L'étalon de Nastriel avait une robe baie, tirant peu sur le bordeaux, son crin était toujours blanc et ses membres avant et arrière étaient noirs avec des rayures, comme ceux de la jument originale. Fils d'Azalée, actuelle jument de sa mère, son étalon avait pour nom Lossnórui. Jenna de son côté, montait sa jument, Vivéclat, à la robe noire et aux crins orange vif, identique à ceux de son ancêtre.

**\- Nastriel, tu veux bien aller voir si tout le monde suit ? **demanda tout à coup Eldarion.

Hochant simplement la tête, la jeune elfe fit faire demi-tour à sa monture et partit au galop vers l'arrière du groupe. Comme l'endroit où les orcs avaient été vu n'était pas tout près de Minas Tirith, ils avaient décidés de tous s'y rendre à cheval et la milice envoyée étant de grande taille, il fallait régulièrement s'assurer que tout le monde était encore présent. Lossnórui étant l'un des chevaux les plus rapide, Nastriel écopait régulièrement de cette tâche. Le faire de la dérangeait pas plus que cela et au contraire, cela lui permettait de saluer les gardes qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle avait en parti vu grandir. Après tout, il fallait s'y attendre en étant une immortelle. Nastriel grandissait moins rapidement que les hommes et alors qu'à cent ans, elle commençait à peine sa vie, la moitié des hommes et des femmes mortels qu'elle avait connu s'éteignaient les uns après les autres pour laisser la place à une nouvelle génération. Le visage souriant malgré tout ce qui pouvait la tracasser ces derniers temps, la jeune elfe vérifia consciencieusement que tous étaient bien présent et que personne ne s'était éloigné de la formation ordonnée qu'ils formaient. Bien que cela ne soit pas la première fois que la blonde se rendait quelque par avec une milice de la garde du Gondor et de l'Arnor, constater une nouvelle fois l'absence de femmes parmi les rangs des soldats l'affligea encore. Pourtant, en cent sept années, les mœurs avaient quelque peu évoluées grâce à la présence des Prodiges des Valar en Terre du Milieu et de leur éducation bien plus différente et moderne que les habitants de ce monde. Effectivement, les filles avaient droit à un peu plus de considération et pouvaient désormais être scolarisées, avec les garçons, dans des établissements construits spécialement pour cela. Nastriel savait qu'il y en avait un au Rohan, à Edoras, un à Minas Tirith, un à Bree, un à Dol Amroth, un en Comté et enfin, un dernier en Ithilien. Et chaque professeur dans ces établissements avaient été tout spécialement formés par Elërinna Jackser elle-même.

**\- Nastriel, je ne suis même pas surpris de vous voir ici, **l'apostropha un homme d'environs une trentaine d'années. **À peine de retour et déjà à nouveau sur les routes.**

**\- Bien le bonjour, Bodvarr et le fait que vous ne soyez pas surpris ne m'étonnes guère. Comment se porte votre petit garçon ?**

**\- Très bien ! Voyez-vous, il a hâte de grandir pour venir faire la chasse aux orcs avec nous, qu'il dit.**

**\- J'espère de tout cœur qu'il n'aura jamais à le faire et que les orcs auront disparus d'ici là.**

Le garde, d'accord avec elle, hocha gravement la tête avant de se remettre à échanger quelques banalités avec la blonde. Il s'écoula quelques minutes avant que finalement, Nastriel ne retourne en tête de groupe, rejoignant par la même occasion Eldarion et Jenna qui parlaient avec sérieux de ce qu'ils pensaient découvrir dans le val de l'Anduin après le passage des orcs aperçu plus tôt.

**\- Nous allons devoir les traquer, **annonça le jeune prince d'une voix dénuée de sympathie. **Ils n'ont rien à faire sur nos terres et dans notre monde tout court.**

**\- Nous allons mettre plusieurs jours à nous rendre au Val, **fit remarquer Nastriel en se replaçant à leur hauteur. **Ils peuvent très bien avoir pris plusieurs jours d'avances et nos vivres ne vont pas nous permettre de nous mettre en chasse de ces orcs.**

**\- Vous avez tous les deux d'accord, **tempera Jenna avec calme. **Nous verrons en temps et en heure.**

Eldarion, qui s'apprêtait à répondre avec verve à la jeune elfe, referma la bouche et inclina la tête, signe qu'il concevait le fait que Jenna avait parfaitement raison et donc, qu'il en était aussi de même pour Nastriel. Chevauchant entre les deux descendants d'immortels, la rousse laissa un sourire amusé orner ses lèvres. Eldarion et Nastriel avaient tous les deux la fâcheuse tendance à toujours vouloir avoir raison, ce qui plus d'une fois, avait donné lieu à des disputes houleuses entre les deux amis.

* * *

Trois jours et demi de cheval bien plus tard, ils étaient arrivés à destination. Les longues années qui s'étaient écoulés depuis la fin de la guerre de l'anneau n'avaient en rien entaché la beauté et le calme de l'endroit. Les hautes statues des anciens rois, toujours présentes, gardaient encore l'entrée du val et l'immense lac s'étendant derrière était aussi lisse qu'un ciel sans nuage. Épuisés par leur longue ascension pour éviter les chutes du Rauros, la milice de gardes mit pied à terre, laissant leurs montures se reposer en les guidant près de la rivière. En descendant de selle, Nastriel remercia Lossnórui avant de longuement s'étirait, n'ayant pas forcément l'habitude des si longues chevauchées. Après tout, la jeune elfe avait plus l'habitude de voyager en chouette. Près de la blonde, Eldarion ne prit même pas le temps de boire un peu d'eau, à peine eut-il les pieds sur le sol qu'il commença à donner des ordres.

**\- Nous allons nous diviser en quatre groupes, six soldats iront avec Jenna, six autres avec Nastriel, quatre resteront ici pour veiller sur les chevaux et le reste, avec moi. Chercher des traces de passage qui appartiendraient aux orcs. Dans deux heures, nous nous retrouvons ici pour faire le point.**

Si le général de leur groupe n'aurait pas été Eldarion, peut-être que sa décision de mettre une douzaine de soldats sous le commandement durant quelques heures de deux femmes aurait été contesté. Mais le jeune prince avait à quelques reprises prouvé qu'il était un fin stratège. C'est donc pour cela que les soldats l'écoutèrent docilement sans emmètre des protestations, se répartissant dans un bruit de métal dans les différents groupes. Pendant ce temps, les trois amis récupérèrent leurs armes, encore accrochées à leurs selles. Jenna accrocha ses épées jumelles à sa ceinture et enfila ses gants de combat qui lui permettaient de ne pas se brûler. Nastriel accrocha elle aussi sa lame elfique à sa ceinture et plaça son arc ainsi que son carquois dans son dos tandis qu'Eldarion de son côté n'avait pas grand chose, sa lourde épée étant déjà installée dans son dos, il n'eut qu'à vérifier les lanières tenant les différents poignards qu'il pouvait transporter sur lui. Une fois qu'ils furent tous prêt, Nastriel mena son groupe vers le nord. Bien qu'il y ait deux rives au lac, ils ne cherchèrent pas à se rendre sur le côté opposé, les rapports leur indiquant que les orcs n'avaient été vu que sur un seul côté. Parmi les soldats qui étaient venus avec elle, Nastriel reconnut l'homme avec qui elle avait discuté quelques jours plus tôt. Cela la rassura quelque peu sur le fait qu'elle allait pouvoir faire les recherches comme elle l'entendait sans avoir peur de recevoir des remarques. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, la blonde fit s'arrêter tout le groupe d'un seul signe de la main.

**\- Que plus personne ne fasse de bruit, s'il vous plaît.**

Les soldats tout d'abord surpris, acceptèrent de suivre son ordre. Une fois le silence revenu, la jeune elfe braqua ses yeux vairons sur chaque centimètre carré de la forêt qui s'étendait devant eux. Elle laissa son ouïe plus développée que la normale traînée, écoutant le moindre bruissement de feuille autour d'eux. Ses capacités étaient peut-être meilleures que la plupart des mortels, elles étaient tout de même limitées, même si beaucoup pouvaient penser le contraire. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, avant qu'un des gardes ne commence à s'impatienter.

**\- Demoiselle Nastriel, que voient vos yeux d'elfes ?**

**\- Ils ont brouillé les pistes, **déclara la blonde en se tournant vers les six hommes. **Ils sont passés et repassés dans toute la forêt pour qu'on ait du mal à les retrouver. Les orcs sont visiblement devenus plus malin, surtout sans leur maître... **

Son agacement face à cette constatation était presque palpable et en le comprenant, les soldats n'osèrent pas faire de commentaire, connaissant le caractère dont la jeune elfe aux cheveux blonds avait hérité. Nastriel eu un reniflement méprisant pour ces orcs qui s'amusaient visiblement à essayer de les faire tourner en bourrique. Utilisant son ouïe d'immortelle, elle essaya d'entendre des échos de ce que faisait ses amis, et elle en déduisit qu'ils étaient toujours en train de faire leur recherche, ce qui ne l'étonna guère. Avec un léger soupir de contrariété, elle rapporta son attention sur les six hommes qu'elle avait pour le moment sous ses ordres.

**\- Pouvez-vous chercher des indices qui pourraient nous venir en aide pour comprendre la véritable direction qu'ils auraient pu prendre ?**

**\- À quoi cela pourrait bien nous servir puisqu'ils ont pris le soin de brouiller leurs traces ? **rétorqua l'un des soldats que Nastriel identifia comme étant l'un de ceux qu'elle ne connaissait que peu.

**\- Eh bien, **un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de la jeune elfe. **Figurez-vous que comme tout le monde, les orcs peuvent faire des erreurs et qu'il n'est pas exclu qu'ils aient pu en faire une. **

Sans dire un mot de plus, la blonde se retourna et s'élança en avant sans attendre plus longtemps. Tout d'abord surpris, les soldats finirent par l'imiter.

À l'ouest, Jenna et les six autres hommes à qui Eldarion avait dit de la suivre dans la forêt marchaient en faisant attention au moindre détail étrange qui pourrait ne pas avoir sa place dans un tel endroit. À vrai dire, il était difficile pour la jeune femme et les six soldats de dire cela. Ils n'étaient jamais venus ici puisque le val de l'Anduin n'était pas l'un des passages les plus fréquentés depuis des années et des années puisqu'il était préférable d'utiliser les grandes routes commerciales reliant les différentes grandes cités présentes en Terre du Milieu.

**\- Demoiselle Jenna ! Il y a des traces de sang ici !**

En entendant cela, la rousse se tourna vivement vers le soldat qui venait de l'appeler, ses épées claquantes contre le cuir de son pantalon recouvrant ses cuisses. En quelques enjambées, la jeune femme se retrouva aux côtés de l'homme en armure qui était agenouillé près d'un arbre à l'écorce abîmé. À cette vue, Jenna fronça un peu les sourcils puis dirigea finalement ses yeux marron vers ce qui se trouvait au sol et qui m'acculer quelques feuilles mortes. Le sang qu'il y avait dessus n'était plus frais depuis un moment ce qui, dans la situation actuelle, n'était pas réellement surprenant.

**\- Ce sang n'est pas celui d'un orc...** commenta un autre soldat qui les avait rejoint.

**\- Nous allons regarder où il mène, **déclara Jenna, le visage devenu subitement inquiet.

L'hypothèse comme quoi Lenwë et Andoneus se seraient trouvés ici au moment du passage des orcs devenant de plus en plus envisageable. L'inquiétude nouait l'estomac de la Jackser, mais elle n'en montra rien et avança tout en cherchant les sources de ces traces de sang séché. Alors qu'ils cherchaient tous les sept dans la zone tout en faisant attention où ils mettaient les pieds, un soldat à la forte carrure appela la rousse quelques minutes plus tard. Cette dernière fut si rapidement auprès de lui que des feuilles mortes se soulevèrent sur son passage comme si une bourrasque de vent était passée par-là.

**\- Regardez, ici.**

Cette fois-ci, le sang était plus important et les traces se situaient à seulement quelques mètres des autres en partant vers le sud. Les sourcils de Jenna se froncèrent un peu plus tandis qu'elle réfléchissait intensément à la recherche de vieux souvenirs datant de l'époque où elle allait à l'école. Elle se souvenait des cours de biologie basique qu'on lui avait enseignés ainsi que le pourcentage de litre de sang que l'on pouvait perdre avant de mourir. 30%, soit 1,7 litres si ces souvenirs étaient bons. En prenant en compte le fait que Lenwë était un homme de plus de soixante-cinq kilo et qu'Andoneus avait la taille d'un enfant... Et cela s'appliquait pour n'importe quel représentant de chaque peuple. Le visage de Jenna perdit toutes ces couleurs. Elle espérait que la personne blessée soit encore en vie, de sa famille ou pas. Le groupe chercha encore un long moment en suivant les traces plus ou moins nette qu'ils parvenaient à trouver. Ils durent néanmoins arrêter au bout d'un certain moment, car les traces les menaient irrévocablement vers une partie de la falaise qui leur était impossible de descendre sans refaire le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté, mais dans le sens inverse...

* * *

Le même jour, à Minas Tirith, Haldir, suivi de ses deux plus jeunes enfants, Elanel et Aranel, se hâtait en direction de la citadelle. Les traits de l'ancien capitaine des gardes étaient tirés et quelques cernes apparaissaient sous ses yeux, signe qu'il n'avait pas bien dormi depuis plusieurs jours. Les deux jeunes frères et sœurs de leur côté, regardaient leur père avec inquiétude. Depuis le départ hâtif de leur sœur aînée pour le val de l'Anduin, leur père se montrait de plus en plus préoccupé par l'absence de leur mère qui n'avait toujours pas fait son retour. Alors qu'ils arrivaient tous les trois devant les portes menant à la salle du trône, les gardes postés devant leur barrèrent le chemin à l'aide de leurs lances. Surpris, Haldir se stoppa dans sa marche.

**\- Je dois m'entretenir avec le roi Elessar ! **annonça-t-il.

**\- Le roi est en réunion avec les membres du Conseil, **répondit l'un des deux gardes.

**\- Il faut que je le voie expressément, c'est un sujet dès plus urgent, pouvez-vous aller le prévenir ?**

Les deux gardes se consultèrent du regard pour que finalement, l'un d'eux ne se décide à prévenir le roi. Resté à l'extérieur, le blond perdait peu à peu patience tandis qu'Elanel et Aranel, leurs cheveux argent au vent, essayaient de le raisonner et le rassurer.

**\- Ada, ça ne sert à rien de perdre ta patience !**

**\- Aranel à raison, **ajouta Elanel ou les yeux bleus foncés trahissaient l'inquiétude. **Ils ne viendront pas plus rapidement et ils ne feront pas revenir nana...**

Et pourtant, Haldir aurait bien voulu. Il sentait, comme une brûlure au fer chauffé à blanc dans son cœur, que quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas avec son âme-sœur. Cette dernière était en danger et il ne pouvait pas lui venir en aide sans l'accord d'Aragorn ou de Legolas. Cependant, le second, qui aurait pu être en Ithilien, se trouvait avec le premier ! Tournant le dos à ses enfants, Haldir porta ses yeux sur le Mordor fleuri qu'il pouvait voir du haut des marches et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il n'avait pas ressentit de telles inquiétudes pour sa femme depuis la guerre et depuis ses accouchements, qui même pour les elfes, restaient dangereux.

**\- Ada...**

Tout en appelant son père, Elanel déposa une main sur l'avant-bras d'Haldir qui se tourna à peine vers sa fille. Bien qu'elle ait déjà bien entamé sa croissance, tout comme son frère, l'adolescente restait toujours plus petite que son père, tout comme Elërinna, ne put s'empêcher de penser le Galadhrim. Secouant la tête, il se força d'offrir un sourire à sa petite fille qui pour lui, aurait toujours la taille d'une petite elfing. Prenant Elanel par les épaules, il la serra dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux lisses. Il s'en voulut soudainement d'inquiéter ainsi ces deux derniers enfants, encore en pleine adolescence. Aranel apparut dans son champ de vision et son unique fils lui lança un regard lourd de sens et il attrapa le jeune elfe pour le serrer également dans ses bras. Leur court moment père-enfants se termina brusquement lorsque les portes de la citadelle s'ouvrirent. Elanel sursauta et ressembla pendant quelques secondes à un lièvre prit entre les phares d'une voiture n'existant pas en Terre du Milieu. Son expression fit doucement ricaner son frère jumeau alors que leur père rapportait son attention sur le garde qui venait de faire irruption.

**\- Le roi peut vous recevoir.**

**\- Vas-y, Ada, nous allons redescendre avec Elanel, **déclara l'adolescent aux cheveux d'argents.

Avant qu'Haldir ait pu dire quoique se soit, ses deux derniers enfants partirent comme des flèches... Comment se faisait-il qu'Aranel et Elanel aient tout deux hérité d'une telle endurance et vitesse... ?

Aragorn et Legolas étaient dans une salle adjacente à celle du trône. Les deux hommes, chez qui l'un le temps opérait encore, avaient l'air préoccupés par une chose dont le Galadhrim n'avait pas conscience. Ce dernier s'avança à grand pas, rejoignant rapidement les deux compères qui connaissait depuis longtemps. Contrairement à toutes les autres fois où Haldir était venu dans la citadelle pour simplement parler, Aragorn et Legolas n'étaient pas souriant, ce qui ne fit qu'inquiéter encore plus l'immortel.

_**\- Haldir, mon ami, que se passe-t-il ? Le garde m'a dit que tu avais quelque chose d'urgent à me dire...**_

_**\- Aragorn, Legolas, vous pensez bien que je ne viendrais pas vous embêter avec de banales affaires. Mais ici, rien n'est banale. Vous êtes au courant sans doute qu'Elërinna s'est rendue en Mordor pour voir comment se porter Aldaron... Cela va faire longtemps, qu'elle est partie et elle n'est toujours pas revenue. **_

_**\- Peut-être est-elle restée auprès de son frère ? **_fit Legolas, cherchant à trouver une justification à l'absence prolongée de leur amie.

_**\- Si c'était le cas, j'aurais eu de ces nouvelles, **_répondit Haldir en secouant la tête, abattu. **_Legolas, Aragorn, je suis venu vous demander la permission de partir la rechercher._**

Un silence s'installa entre eux trois. Aragorn et Legolas s'échangèrent un regard et le visage du dunedain commença à pâlir considérablement. Son expression n'eut pour résultat que d'inquiéter encore plus Haldir qui eu la sensation que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre.

_**\- Aragorn... Laisse-moi partir la chercher.**_

_**\- Haldir, tu n'es pas sans savoir que des orcs ont été vu près de l'Anduin, ta fille est même partie voir avec Eldarion et Jenna, et puis il y a tes enfants...**_

_**\- Le val est loin du Mordor et je vais demander à Nennviel si elle peut veiller sur Elanel et Aranel.**_

Aragorn, tout comme Legolas, ne pouvait pas empêcher l'ancien capitaine des gardes de la Lothlórien de partir, et ce dernier le savait, mais il préférait les prévenir avant, au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose. Fatigué, Aragorn se passa une main sur le visage, laissant libre cours à ses inquiétudes. Il avait l'impression que tout partait en vrille en ce moment. Les Haradrims redevenaient agressifs envers eux, l'esclavage était en augmentation et les anciens serviteurs de Sauron étaient à nouveau en activité, traversant leurs terres en toute impunité. Il avait cru que ce genre de problème se finirait avec la fin de la guerre, mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas.

_**\- Je ne peux pas te retenir, mais fais attention, je ne peux pas te promettre que le chemin sera sans danger, **_déclara le roi Elessar en déposant une main amicale sur l'épaule de l'immortel.

_**\- Merci, **_répondit ce dernier en ayant le même geste. **_Je ferais attention._**

Après s'être relâché mutuellement, les deux hommes s'éloignèrent et Haldir échangea avec Legolas une étreinte amicale avant de finalement partir de la pièce. Une fois sortie de la citadelle, Haldir s'approcha du rebord et porta son regard sur le Mordor, les tripes nouées. Il allait se détourner pour redescendre, lorsque quelque chose, un détail dans le paysage attira son attention, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux.

* * *

Comme Eldarion l'avait demandé, deux heures plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent au bord du lac où leurs chevaux avaient eu le temps de se reposer. Contrariée par le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé la piste exacte des orcs, Nastriel tapait du pied sur les galets alors que Jenna expliquait ce qu'ils avaient trouvé près du ravin. L'angoisse commençait doucement à lui nouer l'estomac. Des traces de sang comme celles trouvées n'étaient pas anodines et reliées aux traces de passage des orcs, cela ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il s'était passé quelques jours plutôt. Les orcs étaient venus ici et un combat avait du avoir lieu. Dans d'autres circonstances, ils auraient simplement pu prendre en chasse les orcs après avoir retrouvé leurs traces, mais là...

**\- Selon nos estimations, avec ses blessures et très certainement la panique liée à l'attaque, la personne a dû tomber dans le ravin.**

**\- Si c'est le cas, il doit être mort, **commenta un des soldats autour des trois amis.

**\- Pas forcément, **rétorqua un autre. **Le ravin est une pente abrupte, peut-être, mais une personne peut très bien survivre à la chute. **

**\- Fald à raison, **déclara Eldarion, qui avait l'air bien déterminer à rendre justice. **Jenna, Nastriel, pour nous tous la route pour redescendre va être longue, vous voulez bien partir en éclaireuses ? **

Sans prendre la peine de se concerter, les deux jeunes femmes hochèrent la tête de concert, elles aussi déterminées à retrouver la personne blessée et avec chance, les orcs, ce qui ferait d'une pierre deux coups. Ces monstres, qui n'étaient plus des elfes depuis bien longtemps et qui avaient causés avec leur Maître déchu, tant de souffrance, n'avaient en aucun cas le droit de parcourir leurs terres aussi impunément et d'en plus, blesser quiconque se trouvant sur leur route. Pour une fois, une autre expression se peignit sur le visage de Jenna que celui de l'indifférence et un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de la rousse.

**\- Compte sur nous, Eldarion et si par un heureux hasard, des orcs croisent notre route, ne soyez pas étonné de trouver leurs cadavres.**

Pour appuyer les propos de sa cousine, Nastriel leva un regard plein de rage alors qu'elle posait pensivement sa main droite sur la garde de son épée. Les hommes présents reculèrent discrètement, priant pour ne pas se retrouver dans le mauvais camp, face à ces deux-là.

* * *

**Hum, encore plus de mystère... à votre avis, qu'est-il arrivé à Elërinna, qu'est-ce qu'Haldir va découvrir en se rendant en Mordor ? Et, est-ce Lenwë et Andoneus qui ont été attaqué, ou bien de parfait**** inconnus ? :)**


	4. Chapitre 4 - Sombres découvertes

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, fraîchement relu ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! **

* * *

_**Chapitre 4.**_

_**Sombres découvertes.**_

En à peine une nuit et une journée de galop intensif qui n'avait presque laissé aucun répit à sa monture, Haldir arriva à l'entrée du Mordor. Si autrefois la désolation de cette région l'aurait dégoûté, désormais, l'incroyable végétation qui y avait fleuri l'émerveillait. Mais son attention cette fois-ci, ne fut pas accaparée par les merveilles qu'Aldaron avaient réalisées en cet endroit. Non, toute son attention était dirigée vers le sol, où des multitudes de traces de pas invisible pour un œil non aguerri se dessiner. La veille, sa vision ne l'avait visiblement pas trompée. Un groupe de personne avait bel et bien quitté le Mordor et le Galadhrim espérait de tout son cœur que ce groupe n'était pas lié à celui d'orcs vu près de l'Anduin. Il hésita quelques secondes, devait-il se mettre à leur poursuite ou bien pénétrer dans les anciennes terres stériles pour chercher son âme-sœur ? Son cœur pencha inévitablement vers la seconde option et Haldir décida de le suivre, se souvenant des paroles que sa femme disait suivant : « Le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore, alors généralement, suis ton cœur, car il te dit ce que tu penses être le plus juste ». Sur ce souvenir, le blond talonna sa monture qui passa les immenses portes recouvertes de verdure. Depuis sa dernière visite, qui devait remonter à deux années, l'endroit n'avait pas changé et Haldir en fut soulagé puisque cela lui permettrait de mieux retrouver son chemin vers la demeure de son beau-frère. En à peine quelques minutes, il se retrouva devant la cabane d'Aldaron, et après être descendu de son cheval, il voulu toquer à la porte... Mais quelque chose le figea. Une odeur nauséabonde qu'il n'avait plus sentit depuis bien longtemps. Soudainement plus que méfiant, Haldir porta une main à son épée et contourna la bâtisse à la recherche de ce qui pouvait bien dégager une odeur aussi putride. Le choc le paralysa complètement durant plusieurs instants. Devant ses yeux, dans une mare de sang complètement sèche depuis plusieurs jours, gisait le corps en décomposition de la jument d'Elërinna. Couchée sur le flanc gauche, Azalée avait le ventre ouvert dans toute la longueur, ses entrailles se répandant sur le sol alors que de grosses mouches virevoltaient autour de la dépouille. D'un geste instinctif, Haldir se cacha le nez à l'aide du tissu de sa manche et fit le tour du cadavre pour atteindre les sacs de selle, mais ces derniers avaient été totalement vidés. Une peur plus grande encore que celle qu'il avait en quittant Minas Tirith et l'Ithilien s'empara de lui et sans pouvoir raisonner plus longtemps, il se mit à la recherche de sa femme et du frère de cette dernière.

Ses recherches durèrent un moment, mais finalement, Haldir se rendit à l'évidence des faits qu'il avait devant les yeux. Aldaron n'était pas là, le vert était introuvable, tout comme Elërinna. Où pouvaient bien être ? Et le cadavre d'Azalée qui gisait près de chez le Prodige de Yavanna sans aucune explication sur les circonstances de sa mort ! Rengainant son épée dans son fourreau, le Galadhrim se passa les mains sur le visage avant d'attraper la bride de son cheval pour revenir vers la demeure de son beau-frère. Hors, le chemin allait être plus long que prévu, puisqu'il s'était enfoncé profondément dans la forêt. Alors qu'il marchait, Haldir réfléchissait. Quelque chose de grave devait forcément s'être passé pour qu'il ait retrouvé Azalée dans cet état... Tout à coup, Haldir faillit trébucher sans aucune explication et il ne tomba pas que grâce à son agilité. Surpris, il retarda à ses pieds et vit la racine d'un arbre qui était presque complètement sortie de terre, et qui se trouvait en plein milieu du chemin. Le Galadhrim secoua vivement la tête, affligé par sa propre stupidité de ne pas avoir regardé devant lui lorsqu'il marchait. Il allait reprendre sa route en contournant l'obstacle, lorsque cette dernière se souleva un peu plus du sol, de seulement quelques centimètres. L'espoir de voir apparaître son beau-frère renaissant en lui, Haldir chercha autour de lui, appelant le nom d'Aldaron, mais il ne reçut aucune réponse, il n'y avait que le silence.

**\- ALDARON ! ELËRINNA !**

Encore une fois, aucune réponse ne résonna dans la forêt et un sentiment de malaise s'installa en lui lui, bien qu'il ne remplaça pourtant pas l'angoisse que l'immortel ressentait. Alors qu'il allait se mettre à chercher dans une autre partie qu'il aurait peut-être mal exploré, Haldir se figea en se retrouvant à côté d'un arbre bien particulier. Ce dernier lui fit l'effet d'un coup-de-poing dans l'estomac. Il tourna autour de l'arbre, cherchant à savoir si ses yeux étaient abusés par une sorcellerie ou bien alors, que tout était normale sans réellement l'être. Un arbre avec un visage humain ressemblant très exactement à celui de son beau-frère, il n'avait jamais vu ça. Méfiant, Haldir regarda tout autour de lui, cherchant à savoir si quelqu'un était en train de lui faire une mauvaise farce, mais au lieu de cela, il vit un autre arbre. Totalement banale, mais il était à moitié déraciné, comme si quelque chose de très, très fort, l'avait secoué jusqu'à atteindre le point que l'arbre ne pourrait plus jamais être enraciné à nouveau. Le Galadhrim connaissait une seule chose capable de causer de tel dégât. Un troll. Mais depuis la chute de Sauron, aucun troll n'avait été vu parcourant la Terre du milieu depuis la chute de Sauron. Des souvenirs d'il y a cent ans lui revinrent en mémoire à propos d'un troll et un frisson lui remonta le long de l'échine. Mais comment, après autant de temps, un troll aurait pu se retrouver dans cet endroit ? Et si Aldaron l'avait découvert avant de disparaître, sans doute aurait-il prévenu Minas Tirith ou l'Ithilien... En même temps qu'il réfléchissait à cela, un mouvement à sa droite attira l'attention d'Haldir. Une branche de l'arbre au visage humain gravé sur son tronc venait de descendre et tenait fermement en étant enroulée autour, l'arc, le carquois et l'épée de la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa. Choqué de les voir sortir de la cime d'un arbre, le Galadhrim les pris dans ses mains, ne comprenant pas ce que ces armes faisaient ici. Sans qu'il eu le temps de dire quoique se soit, quelque chose lui tapa le mollet et il baissa les yeux vers le sol pour voir que dans l'herbe, des morceaux de bois avaient été disposé de telle sorte qu'ils formaient un message.

**« Sauve ma sœur. Trolls »**

Le sang sembla se glacer dans les veines de l'immortel qui eut l'impression de mourir subitement en lisant ces quelques mots.

* * *

**\- Nastriel, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ? **demanda Jenna.

Tout en disant cela, la jeune femme aux cheveux flamboyants leva les yeux vers sa cousine. En une nuit et une journée, elles avaient déjà bien redescendu la pente, mais en voyant l'immortelle s'arrêtait aussi subitement, Jenna avait peur que le manque de sommeil ai un impact sur la bonne santé de la blonde. En effet, Nastriel était droite comme un piquet sur sa selle et complètement immobile. La fille aînée d'Haldir et Elërinna resta comme cela encore plusieurs minutes avant de finalement se tourner vers sa cousine aux origines mortelles.

**\- Nastriel ? **appela la rousse, désormais réellement inquiète.

**\- J'ai entendu des bruits de pas. Des pas lourds.**

En entendent les paroles de l'elfe, Jenna fronça les sourcils ne doutant pas une seule seconde de ce que sa cousine disait, ayant une parfaite confiance en ses capacités elfique. Les orcs étaient donc toujours dans les parages... Ils avaient dû jouer de nombreux stratagèmes astucieux pour ne pas être repéré par Nastriel dès leur premier passage. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent dans les yeux, avant de finalement se remettre à avancer. En à peine quelques secondes, la blonde se retrouva aux côtés de Jenna et elles reprirent la route ensemble, allant au trot pour ne pas glisser et faire une mauvaise chute. Bien que Lossnórui soit l'un des cheval les plus rapide de sa génération, Vivéclat n'était pas mal non plus. Rendant très fière sa propriétaire.

**\- Tu penses que ces orcs sont aux nombres de combien ? **s'enquit tout à coup cette dernière.

**\- Ce n'est pas leur nombre qui me préoccupe dans cette histoire, **déclara la blonde.

**\- Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? Le fait qu'il y ai un risque que se soit Andoneus ou Lenwë qui soit blessé ?**

Nastriel secoua la tête, essayant d'ordonner ses idées avant de les dire à haute voix, par peur d'effrayer sa cousine. Ce qu'elle avait cru entendre grâce à son ouï plus développée que la normale n'était pas habituel. Oh, bien sûr, elle avait entendu des pas appartenant à des orcs, encore éloigné, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Ils étaient accompagnés de quelque chose de plus lourd auquel Nastriel n'avait encore jamais eu à faire et cela l'inquiétait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Les orcs, elle pouvait gérer, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait confronté à eux, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, même si cette fois-là, elle avait été blessée, mais c'était autre chose... Elle avait quelques doutes.

**\- Jenna, rassure-moi, toi aussi tu t'es jamais battu contre autre chose que des mannequins ou quelques orcs trop aventureux ?**

**\- Tu me poses cette question à moi ? Alors que tu as un peu plus de cent ans ? **rigola la rousse, réellement surprise.

**\- Crois-moi que si ce n'était pas pour une bonne raison, je ne te dirais pas cela.**

**\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ne me dis pas que tu as entendu autre chose que des orcs !**

**\- Très bien, je ne te dirais rien.**

Abasourdie, Jenna regarda Nastriel s'éloigner avec de grands yeux écarquillés, ne s'attendent absolument pas à une telle réponse de sa part. La blonde se payait sa tête, sans aucune honte !

Dans un silence presque agréable, puisqu'il l'était pour la rousse qui n'avait pas la même ouïe que sa cousine, elles continuèrent leur chemin durant encore une bonne demi-journée avant que finalement, Nastriel ne descende de cheval. Sans dire un seul mot, elle fit un signe à Jenna qui stoppa Vivéclat et qui descendit à son tour en prenant garde à ne pas faire du bruit avec ses épées qui pourraient malencontreusement taper contre la selle ou les sacs de la rousse. En restant les plus silencieuses possible, les deux filles attachèrent leurs chevaux après un arbre, les mettant à l'abri des regards au cas où des orcs leur échapperait. À l'aide de geste purement militaire qu'on leur avait appris au même titre qu'Eldarion et d'autres personnes bien apte à se battre, Jenna et Nastriel se donnèrent des indications en même temps qu'elles avançaient à la recherche des orcs encore présents. Alors que la descendante d'Aranwë avait aperçu en première des traces de pas, la fille d'Elërinna et Haldir se concentrait sur les bruits qu'elle pouvait entendre. Cette dernière avait un peu l'impression de se retrouver lors des parties de chasse avec son père ou bien encore ses oncles de cœur, Elladan et Elrohir. Elle aurait très bien pu se transformer en chouette, mais cela aurait été abandonner Jenna durant quelques minutes, et c'était bien la dernière chose que Nastriel voulait. Soudainement, il y eu du mouvement un peu plus loin à travers les arbres et en même temps, les deux cousines se cachèrent derrière un gros tronc d'arbre tombé à terre.

**\- Trouvez-moi ce semi-homme ! Nous avons eu l'autre, mais si lui, il parle...**

Nastriel et Jenna se regardèrent, la panique se lisant dans leurs yeux. Leur pire crainte était confirmée, le semi-homme dont ces orcs parlaient ne pouvait être qu'Andoneus et visiblement, ils étaient toujours à sa recherche. Fermant brièvement les yeux, Nastriel adressa une rapide prière aux Valar, et principalement à Oromë et Nessa, dont elle avait hérité des pouvoirs qu'ils avaient donnés à sa mère.

**\- Nastriel, tu peux te transformer et regarder combien ils sont ? **quémanda la jeune femme aux épées jumelles.

**\- Et te laisser seule ? **chuchota la blonde en secouant la tête. **Si l'un d'eux te trouve, je n'aurai pas le temps de venir t'aider. **

**\- Ils ne me trouveront pas, mais si tu ne vas pas voir combien ils sont, on ne saura jamais si nous pouvons les vaincre à d'eux.**

Ce que disait Jenna était logique, donc l'immortelle ne rejeta pas plus longtemps l'idée. Elle se décala un peu du tronc d'arbre, tout en restant accroupi. Cela fait, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Contrairement à la transformation de sa mère, celle de Nastriel était différente. Déjà, rien qu'au niveau de l'animal, alors que sa mère prenait la forme d'un léopard des neiges, la jeune elfe prenait celle d'une chouette effraie. La transformation était donc légèrement différente et celle de Nastriel peut-être un peu plus douloureuse que celle de sa mère. Et ensuite, la blonde ne pouvait pas communiquer avec les autres une fois en chouette, ce qui parfois pouvait être légèrement handicapant. Une fois transformée, Nastriel rouvrit les yeux. De près, sa vision était plutôt floue, mais une fois dans les airs et loin du sol, elle serait encore meilleure qu'auparavant. Sans bouger son corps, elle tourna la tête vers Jenna qui l'observa avec un regard légèrement émerveillée. Intérieurement, Nastriel eu un sourire, avant de finalement se mettre à battre des ailes avant de donner une impulsion de ses pattes sur le sol pour pouvoir s'élever parmi les arbres. Le vent glissant sur ses plumes la fit frissonner de plaisir, comme à chaque fois qu'elle pouvait faire battre ses ailes pour voler et planer. Sa vision binoculaire, unique aux rapaces nocturnes, prit quelques secondes à s'habituer à la luminosité de cette journée ensoleillée. Une fois ces secondes écoulées, Nastriel ne perdit pas plus de temps. Jenna de son côté, regarda sa cousine s'éloigner avant de rapporter son attention sur les arbres devant elle.

* * *

La lecture du message inscrit avec des morceaux de bois avait complètement paralysé Haldir qui s'était revu, une centaine d'années plus tard, désespérer à côté de sa femme plongée dans un coma duquel elle ne voulait pas sortir à cause de ses blessures trop sérieuses infligées par un troll. Secouant la tête, le Galadhrim fit tout pour reprendre la maîtrise de ses capacités motrices. Relisant le message, il releva la tête vers l'arbre toujours identique. Était-ce son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ? Il avait l'intime conviction que la figure ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celui de son beau-frère était en train de pleurer, de la sève s'écoulant du coin de ses yeux. Haldir le fixa quelques secondes, impuissant. Que devait-il faire, face à un arbre qui semblait être réellement Aldaron ? Une magie était-elle encore assez puissante pour transformer une personne en arbre ? Le blond vivait depuis très longtemps, mais jamais il n'avait vu une telle chose.

**\- Aldaron ! Si c'est bien toi, qu'est-il arrivé ?**

Il n'eut aucune réponse vocale, comme il s'y était attendu, mais il vit des petites racines sortirent de terre et écrire un autre message à l'aide des petites branches mortes utilisées auparavant. Cette fois-ci, un seul mot se forma. « Attaque ». Haldir pinça les lèvres, se doutant de cette éventualité, mais cela ne fit qu'accroître encore plus son angoisse et sa peur. Avant qu'il ait pu poser une toute autre question, Aldaron usa de son pouvoir malgré tout pour lui dire autre chose.

« **Maison. Signe. »**

Les sourcils d'Haldir se froncèrent et il comprit presque immédiatement ce que son beau-frère essayait de lui dire. Sans plus attendre, il remonta en selle en se promettant qu'il reviendrait aider le Prodige de Yavanna. Sa monture, ressentant son inquiétude, piétina un peu en refusant d'avancer avant que finalement, Haldir ne lui murmure des paroles en sindarin qui l'apaisa. Enfin, ils purent partir en direction de la demeure du vert. En allant au triple galop, ils arrivèrent rapidement à la maison atypique. Haldir en fit le tour, cherchant la fameuse marque évoquée par son beau-frère. Mais, il eu beau faire plusieurs fois le tour de la bâtisse, les murs de cette dernière étaient vierge de toute inscription. Descendant à nouveau de son cheval, le blond accrocha les armes de sa femme après ses sacs de selle et conserva sur lui seulement son épée. C'est sur ses gardes qu'il s'avança vers la porte d'entrée de la maison. Cette dernière n'avait, en aucun cas, été forcée. Une personne seulement de passage et avec un piètre odorat aurait pu croire aisément que la personne vivant là était tranquillement chez elle. Sans faire de bruit, le Galadhrim appuya sur la clenche de la porte et le loquet la maintenant fermée se souleva, laissant la porte s'ouvrir dans un grincement désagréable. Bien que mal à l'aise de se retrouver ici, sans la présence d'Aldaron, l'immortel pénétra dans la pièce principale de la maison qui était éclairée par la lumière naturelle du soleil qui perçait à travers la cime des arbres. Tout était en parfait état, détail auquel l'on pourrait s'attendre venant d'un Jackser. Les quatre frères et sœurs étaient légèrement des maniaques de la propreté. Un jour, Elërinna lui avait d'ailleurs confié que la chose la plus dure lors de la quête de l'anneau, avait été de ne pas pouvoir prendre de douche très régulière comme elle le faisait dans son ancien monde. Souriant bien malgré lui à ce souvenir pour le moins particulier, Haldir rapporta son attention sur le salon de la maison, bien décidé à trouver ce qu'il était venu chercher.

La maison d'Aldaron n'était pas forcément très grande. Construire au départ pour qu'une seule personne y vive, lorsque le vert était revenu en Mordor en compagnie de son très jeune fils d'à peine quelques mois, il avait agrandi sa demeure en y rajoutant une pour son enfant. Haldir en fit donc rapidement le tour. Il commença par la pièce principale, qui servait à la fois de salon, salle à manger et cuisine. Ensuite, il passa au bureau de son beau-frère, où il ne trouva rien, tout comme dans la salle de bain, les toilettes et les deux chambres. Dépité et perplexe, le blond commença à sérieusement se demander si tout cela n'était pas blague de très mauvais goût, lorsque en se rapprochant de la porte pour sortir de la maison, une odeur particulière le fit s'arrêter. Cette dernière, plutôt discrète, avait été cachée par l'odeur de décomposition du cadavre de la jument à l'extérieur. Le Galadhrim la chercha quelques instants, avant de finalement avoir l'idée de refermer la porte d'entrée et ce qu'il découvrit, peint derrière dans un rouge carmin inquiétant, lui glaça le sang. Rien qu'à la faible odeur qui se dégageait de la porte, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que la « peinture » était en réalité du sang séché depuis quelques jours. La peur que ce sang appartienne à Aldaron, ou encore pire, Elërinna, s'empara d'Haldir et cela l'effraya tout autant que de voir ce que cette marque, ou plutôt ce signe, décrivait. Un grand œil cerné par les flammes. Choqué de voir ce signe apparaître ici après autant d'années, le blond recula de quelques pas, s'appuyant sur l'un des meubles de l'entrée pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Normalement, ce signe n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver ici. Il appartenait au Seigneur des Ténèbres et ce dernier avait été défait il y a cent sept ans. Comme beaucoup d'autre, Haldir avait vu la chute de Barad-Dûr de ses yeux lorsque Frodon avait jeté Gollum et l'Anneau dans la lave en fusion de l'Orodruin. Alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits, l'immortel se paralysa en entend quelqu'un marcher à l'extérieur. Mettant la main sur le garde de son épée, prêt à découdre avec la personne approchant, il vit la clenche de la porte bouger.

Cette dernière s'ouvrit en grand, et le soulagement qui s'empara d'Haldir en voyant qui était la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la maison lui fit pousser un soupir. La personne était petite, elle lui arrivait à la taille et sa carrure ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle avait des origines naines. À la différence de son père, Nyrn Jackser n'avait pas des cheveux de couleur vert. Ils étaient noirs et ondulés, mais ses yeux, eux, avaient une belle teinte verte semblable aux feuilles des arbres. La seule chose qui laissait penser qu'il n'était pas forcément totalement nain était sa barbe naissante qui finirait par s'épaissir avec les années. En voyant son oncle chez lui, Nyrn ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, ne s'attendant pas à le voir ici.

**\- Oncle Haldir ?** ne manqua-t-il pas de s'étonner. **Que fais-tu ici ? Et pourquoi Azalée est-elle dans cet état ?**

Encore trop surpris, Haldir ne trouva pas les mots pour expliquer clairement ce qu'il avait découvert à son neuve et il se contenta de faire rentrer Nyrn avant de fermer la porte à nouveau. Le jeune demi-nain hoqueta de surprise. Bien qu'il n'ait pas connu la guerre de l'Anneau et qu'il soit plus jeune que sa cousine Nastriel, Nyrn connaissait parfaitement l'histoire et savait de qui cela était le signe.

**\- Nyrn... Ton père...**

**\- Mon père ? **craignant soudainement le pire, le brun se tourna vers le plus grand. **Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec mon père ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas... **avoua Haldir. **Je suis venu ici à la recherche de ta tante, mais j'ai trouvé le cadavre d'Azalée et puis... Un arbre, avec le visage de ton père dessus et ce même arbre m'a indiqué l'existence de ce signe. **

Les yeux écarquillés par le choc, Nyrn regarda à nouveau le signe peint avec du sang sur la porte de la maison. Il aurait dû se douter qu'un malheur allait arriver lors de son absence. Avant qu'il ne porte pour Erebor, son père avait l'air particulièrement inquiet. Le jeune demi-nain se souvenait de lui, debout face à la forêt, ses sourcils verts froncés et son nez plissé dans une grimace. Il se souvenait également qu'il lui avait demandé ce qui le préoccupait ainsi et s'il devait finalement rester pour l'aider si une tâche difficile se présentait. Après tout, avec sa jambe boiteuse et son unique œil restant, Aldaron avait parfois des difficultés à réaliser certaines tâches. Mais son père s'était finalement tourné vers lui, le Prodige s'était radouci et lui souriait, lui affirmant que son inquiétude était seulement dû à un mauvais rêve. Nyrn était donc parti plus tranquille... Pourtant, la sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son départ et durant tout son séjour chez les nains. Haldir approcha sa main du signe et effleura le sang séché qui s'effrita légèrement sous ses doigts.

**\- …** refermant le poing, l'immortel prit une grande inspiration et déclara d'une voix sombre. **Le mal est revenu... Et il semble bien décidé à tous nous détruire, cette fois-ci.**

* * *

**Alors ? Que dites-vous de ça ? Et quelles sont vos hypothèses ? **


	5. Chapitre 5 - Groupe renégat

**Voici le chapitre 5, qui contient un peu plus d'action que les précédents !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5.**_

_**Groupe renégat.**_

L'utilité d'avoir la vision d'une chouette effraie était que Nastriel, une fois transformé et dans les airs, voyait parfaitement et surtout la nuit. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela, les premières fois où elle s'était transformé, la jeune elfe avait été subjuguée par le fait que, la nuit, elle voyait le monde en nuance de gris, et non en couleur et que le jour, le rouge et le vert étaient des couleurs très estompées. Et pourtant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de pouvoir percevoir parfaitement tout ce qui l'entourait. C'est la raison pour laquelle, lorsqu'elle baissa le regard vers le sol, son attention fut immédiatement attirée par les formes se mouvant au sol. Les orcs étaient dispersés un peu partout, cherchant dans les moindres recoins quelque chose, ou plutôt, quelqu'un. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas seuls. Avec eux se trouver une créature bien plus imposante, et bien plus dangereuse. En dehors des livres illustrés et des peintures se trouvant à Imladris ou dans la citadelle de Minas Tirith, Nastriel n'avait jamais vu de troll dans la réalité. Et en voir un lui noua l'estomac. Tout en comptant le nombre d'orcs qui accompagnaient le troll, la blonde commença déjà à réfléchir au meilleur moyen que Jenna et elle avaient pour vaincre tout ce beau monde. Elles ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'attendre l'arrivée d'Eldarion et des soldats l'accompagnant. Si elles ne faisaient rien, d'ici là, Andoneus serait peut-être mort ou bien retrouvé. Les orcs étaient au nombre de dix. Techniquement, se nombre n'aurait pas été un problème, mais le troll changeait la donne. Battant des ailes pour reprendre un peu d'altitude, Nastriel se mit à planer pour ensuite se mettre à bifurquer vers l'endroit où l'attendait Jenna. Cette dernière n'avait pas bougé de sa position et braqua ses yeux bruns sur sa cousine lorsqu'elle se posa avec douceur sur l'herbe à côté d'elle. Sans faire de bruit, la blonde se retransforma en elfe, se retrouvant agenouillée aux côtés de la rousse qui garda le silence, mais son regard parlait pour elle.

**\- Ils sont une dizaine et avec eux, il y a un troll...**

**\- Un troll ? **s'étrangla à moitié Jenna en entendant cela. **Comment tu veux qu'on se batte contre un troll ?!**

**\- Je ne sais pas... Il faut qu'on réfléchisse et qu'on se batte avec eux avant l'arrivée d'Eldarion et des autres, Andoneus ne pourrait ne pas survivre jusque-là. **

La jeune femme avala difficilement sa salive. Elles étaient de bonnes combattantes, de très bonnes même, mais combattre des ennemis n'hésitant pas à vous tuer était bien différent. Nastriel se passa les mains sur le visage et essaya d'établir un plan dans sa tête. De son côté, elle pouvait voler et se poser dans un arbre pour essayer d'abattre les orcs à l'aide de son arc, mais pendant ce temps-là, Jenna n'aurait aucun moyen de se protéger...

**\- Nastriel, je sais... **fit soudainement la rousse en la sortant de ses pensées. **Nous allons faire ça furtivement. Toi dans les arbres et moi au sol. On s'occupera du troll après.**

**\- Si les orcs ou le troll te repère, ils n'hésiteront pas à te tuer...**

**\- Tu seras là pour me couvrir.**

Nastriel pinça les lèvres, ayant peur que quelque chose tourne mal. Ses parents l'avaient toujours mise en garde. En cas de danger, ne surtout pas se séparer. Durant quelques secondes, la blonde essaya de trouver une autre alternative, mais avant qu'elle ait pu penser à quoique se soit, Jenna déposa une main pleine d'assurance sur son avant-bras. Étonnée, Nastriel leva ses yeux vairons vers sa cousine pour voir que cette dernière souriait très légèrement.

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va s'en sortir. Après tout, n'avons-nous pas eu les meilleurs maîtres d'armes ?**

**\- Si, bien sûr que si, mais... **tenta d'ajouter la jeune elfe.

**\- Et est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? **la coupa Jenna sans attendre que sa cousine termine.

La question était tellement idiote que la blonde regarda la plus jeune avec de grands yeux interloqués. Face à cette réaction, la rousse afficha un sourire victorieux alors qu'elle s'emparait déjà d'un poignard dissimulé dans l'une de ses bottes.

**\- Qui ne répond pas consent.**

Choquée, Nastriel ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose, mais ne trouvant rien à dire, elle la referma en voyant Jenna commençait à s'éloigner en rasant presque le sol. Finalement, l'immortelle se transforma et s'envola.

Lorsque la lame d'une dizaine de centimètres s'enfonça entre l'épaulière et le casque de l'orc, en plein dans sa carotide, un gargouillis se fit entendre. Le monstre légèrement difforme essaya de se retourner pour se saisir de la chose qui l'avait attaqué, mais déjà, Jenna retirait d'un coup sec son poignard. Le sang gicla en jet et la jeune femme s'éloigna juste à temps pour ne pas être éclaboussée. Elle regarda quelques secondes l'orc s'effondrer et se noyer dans son propre sang avant de choisir une autre cible. Du haut de l'arbre dans lequel elle s'était postée, Nastriel vit sa cousine disparaître parmi les buissons. Tout de suite après, son regard vairons fut attiré par un autre orc un peu plus loin qui n'avait pas du tout remarqué le meurtre de son comparse. Avec des gestes lents et silencieux, la blonde s'empara de l'une de ses flèches et l'encocha avant de se mettre à bander son arc. Son œil gauche clos pour plus de précision, Nastriel visa l'œil de sa cible, se concentra encore quelques secondes et relâcha sa flèche. Le projectile fit mouche avec une précision et une force monstrueuse. Il s'enfonça jusqu'à la moitié de sa longueur et l'orc n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'il s'écroula. Se retransformant en chouette effraie, la jeune elfe vérifia que les deux orcs étaient bien mort avant de se diriger vers une zone où quatre d'entre eux continuaient les recherches sans savoir que deux de leurs collègues déjà morts. Un éclat roux apprit à Nastriel que Jenna était dans les parages. Elle hulula trois fois, de manière particulière et qui pour la mortelle en dessous d'elle, était un signal. Comme elle ne pouvait pas parler sous sa forme animale, à la différence de sa mère, Nastriel avait dû trouver un autre moyen de se faire comprendre. L'intonation de son hululement, sa rapidité ou sa lenteur étaient des indications quant à ce qu'elle faisait ou ce qu'il fallait faire. En l'entendant, Jenna hocha la tête et se glissa derrière l'un des orcs tandis que Nastriel visait avec l'une de ses flèches l'orc se trouvant à côté. Tout se passa relativement vite. La nouvelle flèche atteignit sa cible et deux orcs tombèrent en même temps. Ceux qui restèrent comprirent le problème, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir un peu plus. Jenna et Nastriel étaient déjà sur eux. Poignard et épée elfique sorties. Côté à côté, les deux jeunes femmes s'échangèrent un regard tandis que la blonde s'essuyait une goûte de sang qui avait atterrit sur sa joue, ce qui eu pour effet de créer une trace rougeâtre sur sa peau de porcelaine. Sans se consulter, elles s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre et le hululement de la chouette effraie raisonna dans la forêt. Il ne restait plus quatre orcs encore en vie, plus le troll... Mais le problème était que ceux-là été tous regroupés ensemble. Du haut de l'arbre sur lequel elle venait de se reposer, Nastriel examina la situation, avant de se mettre à nouveau à hululer. Il s'écoula quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne hulule à nouveau et elle entendit grâce à son ouïe, Jenna pouffait légèrement de rire.

**\- Tu as raison, **murmura la rousse, sachant très bien qu'elle l'entendrait. **Qui ne répond pas consent.**

Le hululement que poussa Nastriel ressembla énormément à un gloussement et cela fit sourire la rousse sans que personne ne puisse le voir.

Les serres en avant et le bec ouvert, la blonde se jeta sur le troll. Il était quasiment entièrement recouvert d'une lourde armure le protégeant du soleil, mais toutes les parties de son corps n'étaient pas protégées et cela comprenait ses yeux, zone la plus sensible que Nastriel n'allait pas se priver d'attaquer. L'opération était difficile et particulièrement dangereuse, mais c'était le seul moyen de distraire le troll pendant que Jenna s'occupait de mettre hors d'état de nuire les quatre orcs restant. La jeune elfe transformée arriva face au troll, mais trop lent, ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir immédiatement en comprenant que la chouette effraie fonçait effectivement sur lui. Les serres acérées de Nastriel l'acérèrent la chaire dure de sa cible, sans pour autant lui faire beaucoup de dégât, mais cela fut suffisant pour faire hurler le troll qui recula de quelques pas en essayant d'attraper son assaillante. Mais cette dernière s'était déjà éloignée, virevoltant à bonne altitude pour ne pas se faire attraper. Non loin d'eux, Jenna se battait avec les quatre orcs, en ayant déjà blessé un grièvement. Nastriel plongea à nouveau en direction du troll, tournant autour de lui pour l'étourdir. Elle essaya à nouveau de l'éteindre aux yeux, mais cette fois-ci, son ennemi était prêt et se protégea le visage à l'aide d'une de ses grandes mains.

**\- Nastriel ! **hurla Jenna pour se entendre par-delà les cris. **Envole-toi bien haut !**

Jetant brièvement un regard à sa cousine, la métamorphe suivit son conseil et s'envola parmi les branches tout en gardant son attention braquée sur le sol en contre-bas. La seule tâche flamboyante qui était les cheveux de Jenna fut bientôt rejointe par plusieurs autres qui entourèrent bientôt l'épéiste. Cette dernière avait créé une véritable barrière de flamme autour d'elle pour éviter que les orcs ne l'approche de trop alors qu'elle continuait à les combattre. Cependant, cela demandait énormément de concentration à la jeune femme qui devait faire attention à ne pas mettre le feu à la forêt. Voyant le troll s'approchait dangereusement de Jenna, Nastriel redescendit plus bas et ferma les yeux pour se retransformer en elfe. Dans sa courte chute, elle tira de son fourreau son épée et se mit en garde. La force cinétique l'entraînant vers le troll en dessous d'elle, l'impact fut rude et légèrement douloureux. Le choc se répercuta dans tout le corps de Nastriel qui lâcha un petit cri alors que sous elle, le troll perdait un peu l'équilibre, s'appuyant sur un arbre pour ne pas tomber à terre. Les elfes étaient peut-être réputés pour être légers, en recevoir un tombé du ciel, même à faible hauteur, n'était pas dès plus agréable. Ils mirent tout les deux quelques secondes à se remettre de l'impact, mais une fois cela fait, Nastriel s'accrocha à l'armure du troll à l'aide d'une de ses mains et leva son épée pour l'abattre dans le cou du monstre. Sa lame s'enfonça profondément, à la verticale, mais cela n'était pas suffisant pour tuer un troll. Pour lui, la douleur fut tout de même fulgurante et avant que Nastriel ait pu réagir, il l'attrapa et la jeta un peu plus loin. Surprise, la jeune elfe se protégea la tête à l'aide de ses bras et roula dans les feuilles mortes qui atténuèrent un peu le choc. Avant qu'elle ait pu se remettre debout, une imposante ombre la recouvrit. Se retournant sur le dos, la blonde écarquilla les yeux en voyant le troll la surplomber de toute sa hauteur, l'épée elfique toujours plantée dans son cou. En comprenant que même sa transformation en chouette effraie ne la sauverait pas, Nastriel essaya de reculer. Voir son assaillante démunie fit sourire le troll qui tendit une main pour l'attraper. Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, l'immortelle vit les mains de Jenna apparaître sur le casque du troll. La rousse se hissa jusqu'en haut avant de toquer avec un naturelle effrayant sur le métal.

**\- Monsieur le troll ? **appela l'épéiste. **Vous devriez peut-être regarder en haut ?**

Ce dernier releva la tête, surpris, mais Jenna ne perdit pas de temps et plaqua ses mains contre le visage découvert du troll. Les dites mains s'embrasèrent d'un seul coup, et même lorsque la mortelle sauta en arrière pour éviter d'être blessé, les flammes continuèrent à dévorer la chaire. Nastriel se releva d'un bond et profita de l'intervention de sa cousine pour encocher trois flèches et bander son arc. Sous la douleur, le troll avait reculé et s'était écroulé. La blonde en profita pour lui coller ses trois projectiles dans les yeux. Contrairement aux orcs, le troll ne fit aucun bruit en mourant, mais son corps continua à brûler.

* * *

Jenna regarda le cadavre brûler, particulièrement heureuse de le voir dans un tel état avant de se tourner vers Nastriel. La jeune elfe dégagea avec des mains tremblantes son épée de la peau épaisse du troll, encore secouée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Le troll aurait pu la broyer d'une seule main sans aucune difficulté. À cette simple pensée, Nastriel frissonna d'horreur. Alors qu'elle essuyait la lame de son épée sur l'herbe, la blonde sentit Jenna s'agenouiller près d'elle et la rousse lui pris son épée des mains.

**\- Nastriel, tout va bien, c'est fini, **lui murmura-t-elle doucement.

**\- Ah... Je suis désolée, Jenna, j'ai pas pu le divertir longtemps, **s'excusa l'immortelle en ayant un rire forcé.

En levant les yeux vers sa cousine, Nastriel plissa légèrement le nez, grimace héritée de sa mère. La rousse était en partie couverte d'un sang qui ne semblait pas être le sien et qui commençait à dégager une odeur désagréable.

**\- Tu n'es pas blessée ? **s'inquiéta la blonde en se redressant.

**\- Non, je vais bien, ils ont été surpris par notre arrivée plutôt, inattendue. **

À vrai dire, il était difficile de dire le contraire. Personne n'aurait pu s'attendre à ce faire attaquer par deux jeunes femmes en pleine forêt et encore moins, par deux jeunes femmes dont une pouvant se transformer en chouette effraie. Nastriel inspira un grand coup puis rangea son épée dans son fourreau. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au visage du troll. Ce dernier était complètement carbonisé, les trois flèches ayant complètement brûlé elles aussi et le feu commençait lentement à s'éteindre. L'odeur était affreuse, encore pire que celle du sang séché sur les vêtements de Jenna.

**\- Eh bien, tu l'as pas loupé celui-là... **commenta la blonde avec un sifflement admiratif.

**\- C'est vrai et regarde ce que j'ai trouvé sur l'un des orcs, **fit Jenna en lui tendant quelque chose.

Curieuse, Nastriel le prit et se figea d'étonnement. C'était un morceau de peau tannée sur lequel deux dessins étaient inscrits. L'un représentait le visage de leur oncle Lenwë, tandis que l'autre représentait Andoneus et le visage de ce dernier était barré d'une croix rouge. En dessous des deux portraits, une phrase était écrite, mais ce n'était ni du commun, ni du sindarin, rendant sa compréhension impossible pour l'elfe, comme pour la mortelle à ses côtés. Cependant, elles n'avaient pas besoin de comprendre ce qui était écrit pour deviner la teneur de ce message. Par déduction, il disait clairement qu'Andoneus devait être éliminé. Les deux jeunes femmes s'échangèrent un regard avant que la rousse ne reprenne le morceau de peau pour le ranger dans une des poches de son pantalon.

**\- Trouvons Ando, je n'ai pas envie de retrouver notre cousin mort dans un fossé, **déclara Nastriel d'une voix catégorique.

Jenna hocha la tête, la gorge nouée alors que dans les yeux de l'immortelle, une véritable tempête se préparait. Il était sûr que si quelque chose de grave était arrivé à Andoneus ou Lenwë, la blonde serait prête à remuer ciel et terre pour faire payer tous ceux qui avait pu faire du mal au Prodige d'Estë et à son fils adoptif.

Pour repérer avec plus de facilité Andoneus, qui était quand même un hobbit, Nastriel s'était transformée en chouette effraie et cherchait des traces de son cousin depuis les airs. Trouver un semi-homme dans une telle végétation n'était pas une tâche pouvant être qualifié de facile, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que les deux cousines allaient arrêter de chercher Andoneus, elles y passeraient une dizaine d'années si cela était nécessaire. En contre-bas, Jenna appelait de vive voix son cousin, dans l'espoir que ce dernier soit encore assez conscient pour pouvoir donner une réponse. Mais sur ce point-là, ni l'elfe, ni la mortelle ne faisaient d'illusion. Ce serait déjà un miracle qu'elles retrouvent le jeune hobbit en pleine capacité de ses moyens, ou tout juste vivant.

**\- Andoneus ! **appela à nouveau la rousse.

Alors qu'elles passaient toutes les deux près du bas du ravin où leur cousin avait du atterrir après avoir dégringolé toute la pente, un mouvement dans une petite cavité creusé par les pluies et les siècles qui avaient passé, attira l'attention de Nastriel depuis les airs. Pleine d'espoir, elle baissa d'altitude et tournoya autour de l'endroit en le fixant alors que Jenna réitérait son appel dans l'espoir de recevoir une réponse, même faible. Les feuilles bougèrent à nouveau et la chouette effraie poussa un hululement plein d'espoir. La jeune elfe transformée fondit vers l'endroit tandis que la rousse se précipitait en arrière, ayant pris un peu d'avance sur sa cousine. Arrivant près du sol, Nastriel se retransforma en elfe sans prendre le temps d'atterrir correctement sur le tapis de feuilles. Jenna arriva rapidement à ses côtés et elles s'agenouillèrent pour se mettre à dégager l'emplacement le plus rapidement possible. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, des boucles cuivrées pleines de feuilles et de terre apparurent, très vite suivit par le reste d'un petit corps recroquevillé sur lui-même. La terre humide autour du hobbit allongé avait fortement contribué à couvrir l'odeur du sang que les deux jeunes femmes pouvaient désormais sentir. Avec précaution, l'épéiste retourna Andoneus vers elles. Le hobbit était pâle sous la couche de saleté qui le recouvrait. Ses yeux étaient clos alors que ses bras étaient crispés sur ses côtes.

**\- Andoneus, **murmura Nastriel en prenant doucement le plus petit contre elle, de peur de le blesser. **Oh, par Eru, Andoneus...**

**\- Nastriel, il faut voir si sa blessure est grave, **déclara Jenna, les lèvres pincées par l'inquiétude.

Elles n'avaient aucunes qualification médicale, après tout, elles n'avaient pas hérité du don de la Vala Estë et elles n'avaient pas de talent naturel, comme cela pouvait être le cas pour certains elfes comme le père de Nastriel qui avait pu maintenir sa femme en vie lorsque cette dernière avait été au bord de la mort cent ans plus tôt. Avec la plus grande des délicatesses, la blonde installa Andoneus contre elle tandis que Jenna prenait les bras du plus petit pour les écarter. Cela fait, elle releva la tunique pleine de terre et humide pour voir le ventre blessé. La jeune femme laissa échapper un grand soupir de soulagement en constatant que la blessure n'était pas aussi grave qu'elles le craignaient. En effet, la lame qui avait blessé Andoneus n'avait pas perforé d'organe et la plaie se situait sur le côté gauche de son ventre. Bien que n'étant pas propre, cette dernière ne semblait pas être empoisonnée. Cependant, si elle n'était pas nettoyée très rapidement, elle pourrait s'infecter et les dégâts seraient très sérieux.

**\- Jenna, il est blessé là aussi, **fit Nastriel en lui montrant la tempe droite de leur cousin qui était pleine de sang.

La rousse se redressa et cherchant une autre plaie parmi les cheveux cuivrés. Elle y trouva une petite entaille qui n'était pas assez grande pour avoir blessé gravement le hobbit. Mais comme celle aux côtes, il allait falloir la soigner très rapidement.

**\- Ses blessures ne semblent pas être mortelles, mais il va falloir le ramener rapidement à Minas Tirith.**

**\- Je sais, mais s'il est là, peut-être que Lenwë le sera aussi ? **pensa la blonde, la voix légèrement tremblante.

**\- Je vais le chercher encore, mais va prévenir Eldarion que nous avons retrouvé Andoneus et qu'il va falloir le ramener à la cité.**

Nastriel hocha la tête et elle confia le hobbit à la rousse qui le prit dans ses bras avant de se relever. Juste avant de reprendre sa forme de chouette effraie, l'immortelle déposa un baisé sur le front de son cousin, puis après un dernier regard à la jeune femme, elle se transforma en un clin d'œil, prenant déjà son envol.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle trouva Eldarion et les soldats qui les avaient accompagnés jusqu'au val de l'Anduin, Nastriel fonça sur eux. Ces derniers, en reconnaissant la blonde sous sa forme animale, stoppèrent précipitamment leurs chevaux. Une fois qu'elle fut devant le cheval de son ami d'enfance, Nastriel reprit sa forme d'elfe et ils purent tous voir la tâche de sang séché sur la joue de la jeune elfe, ainsi que la terre qui maculée désormais certaines parties de ses vêtements.

**Tout va bien ? **demanda le prince. **Où est Jenna ?**

**Nous allons bien, **répondit la métamorphe en reprenant sa respiration. **Nous avons affronté dix orcs et un troll, ils sont tous morts. Nous avons trouvé Andoneus, il est blessé et a besoin de soins. Lenwë est introuvable.**

Son résumé de ce qui s'était passé été concis, mais cela suffisait amplement à Eldarion et aux autres hommes. Sans attendre la réponse du brun, Nastriel reprit sa forme de chouette et commença déjà à s'élever dans les airs. Elle garda ses yeux bicolores rivés dans ceux du fils d'Aragorn et Arwen, essayant de lui faire comprendre à quel point la situation était grave. Un hochement de la tête de la part d'Eldarion lui fit comprendre qu'ils allaient faire leur possible.

**Six d'entre-vous, vous repartez vers Minas Tirith, les autres, avec moi, nous allons chercher Lenwë Jackser. Nastriel, quant à toi, tu vas retrouver Jenna, tu vas lui dire que nous arrivons et qu'elle nous attende pendant que toi, tu vas prendre Andoneus et repartir en direction de Minas Tirith. Entre temps, tu rejoindras les soldats s'y rendant également au cas où des orcs seraient encore dans les parages.**

Les soldats ne perdirent pas une minute pour faire ce que leur prince ordonnait. Nastriel de son côté, lâcha un hululement tout en inclinant respectueusement la tête envers son ami d'enfance. Ce dernier répondit à son geste et la regarda partir à toutes vitesses, battant des ailes comme si les Nazgûls étaient à ses trousses. Eldarion avait le ventre noué, espérant réellement que Nastriel ne lui mentait pas et que les deux jeunes femmes allaient bien et qu'elles ne s'étaient mises en danger sans raison.

Volant à tire d'ailes, la blonde slaloma entre les arbres en faisant attention de ne pas s'en prendre un. Cela lui était déjà arrivé, lors de ses toutes premières transformations quand elle ne contrôlait pas encore ses ailes. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard après avoir quitté les hommes, Nastriel retrouva Jenna. Cette dernière avait installé Andoneus sur le dos dans l'herbe, loin des cadavres des orcs et de celui du troll qu'elles n'avaient pas déplacés. En l'entendant approcher, Jenna leva les yeux vers elle avant de rapporter son attention sur la plaie aux côtes qu'elle était en train de bander. À côté d'elle, sa gourde d'eau était déposée avec à côté, un linge désormais tâché par le sang.

**J'ai prévenu Eldarion, **déclara Nastriel une fois retransformée. **Il a séparé le groupe en deux, six hommes vont rentrer à Minas Tirith et je dois les retrouver avec Andoneus pour vite le ramener pendant que tu attends Eldarion et les autres pour continuer de chercher Lenwë.**

**Très bien, à combien d'heures sont-ils de nous exactement ? **s'enquit la rousse en finalisant son bandage.

**Quatre, peut-être moins s'ils se dépêchent, **répondit l'archère.

Jenna hocha la tête pour elle-même, elle pourrait très bien attendre durant quatre heures l'arrivée des autres tout en cherchant de son côté. Les deux jeunes femmes s'occupèrent alors de mettre Andoneus sur le cheval de Nastriel. Cette dernière monta en première, se décalant sur le fond de la selle pour permettre à Jenna d'installer le hobbit devant elle. Inconscient comme il l'était, le plus petit était un véritable poids mort et pour éviter qu'il ne chute lors de leur trajet, Nastriel se rapprocha de lui et le serra contre elle en entourant sa taille à l'aide d'un de ses bras tandis que de son autre main, elle tenait les rênes de Lossnórui. Ressentant l'empressement de sa cavalière, l'étalon tourna sur lui-même avant que la blonde ne le calme.

**Nastriel, fait attention, à Andoneus et à toi, **conseilla Jenna en serrant la main tenant les rênes.

**Toi, fais attention, je n'aime pas l'idée que tu sois seule ici... Et si des orcs arrivaient ?**

**Ils brûleront, **déclara tranquillement l'héritière du don d'Aulë et Tulkas.

La flamme qui brûla dans les yeux noisette fit sourire Nastriel, il était évident que si la jeune femme tombait sur des orcs, c'est plus eux que la blonde plaignait. Tout à coup, Jenna donna une tape sur la croupe de Lossnórui. Surpris, l'étalon se mit à avancer, laissant juste le temps à Nastriel de serrer les cuisses.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, à dimanche prochain !**


	6. Chapitre 6 - Petit paradis

**Bonjour tous le monde !**

**Le fameux chapitre 6 qui risque d'en rassurer ou inquiéter plus d'un !**

**Je vous laisse lire... :)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 6.**_

_**Petit Paradis.**_

Depuis qu'il était devenu un elfe, quatre-vingt-dix ans plus tôt, Lenwë n'avait plus été affecté par le froid, même lors des hivers les plus rudes. Cependant, cette fois-ci, le bleuté était transis de froid. Le sol dure sur lequel il était allongé lui donnait mal aux côtes et son crâne le lançait. Regroupant ses forces, le Prodige d'Estë ouvrit les yeux et se redressa en grimaçant, avant de finalement voir l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. Il n'y avait aucune lumière, mais sa vision d'elfe lui permettait de voir autour de lui comme s'il y avait eu une torche. La salle dans laquelle il s'était réveillée été carrée, trois des murs étaient en roche pure aux parois façonnées par les siècles et l'humidité tandis que le quatrième, celui en face du bleuté, était des barreaux, avec en leur centre, une porte de fer. L'endroit n'était pas grand, juste de quoi faire une dizaine de pas. Alors qu'il cherchait la raison de sa présence ici, l'attaque des orcs lui revint en mémoire. Andoneus et lui ne s'y attendaient pas. Depuis plusieurs années, ils empruntaient le val de l'Anduin pour descendre sur Minas Tirith. L'endroit était beau et passer les Monts Brumeux après avoir quitté Fondcombe était moins long que de faire le tour pour passer la Trouée du Rohan. Les orcs leur étaient tombés dessus aussi soudainement qu'un orage inattendu. Bien que ses compétences en combat se soient plus amélioré depuis la fin de la guerre, il n'était pas aussi doué que sa sœur et son frère, ou que leurs amis. Les orcs étaient une dizaine et ils étaient accompagnés d'un troll ! Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du bleuté. Il avait tout fait pour protéger son fils, mais ce dernier avait été tout de même blessé et ensuite, il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Lenwë laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues, l'inquiétude pour son fils l'étouffant presque. Il avait adopté Andoneus alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an et depuis, il l'aimait d'un amour inconditionnel, alors la simple idée qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose... Le ventre noué, le Prodige d'Estë se leva pour s'approcher des barreaux. Il en prit deux dans ses mains et se mit à essayer de les secouer frénétiquement dans l'espoir qu'ils soient mal soudés au sol, mais rien n'y fit. Ils étaient trop solidement incrusté dans la pierre et sa maigre force ne suffirait pas à les faire plier pour qu'il puisse se glisser entre eux. Contrairement à Aldaron, être enfermé dans un endroit exiguë ne l'angoissait pas, mais cette situation n'était pas pour lui plaire. À nouveau, dans l'espoir que cela ne soit pas vint, Lenwë força sur les barreaux, hurlant à s'en rompre les cordes vocales qu'on le laisse sortir de cet endroit. Mais seul le silence lui répondit et cela dura de longues heures.

Épuisé, il arrêta finalement, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Et puis, alors qu'il allait chercher une autre solution pour quitter cet endroit de malheur, il releva brutalement la tête à s'en briser la nuque. Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient, de nombreux, signe que plusieurs personnes venaient dans sa direction. Espérant que cela soit des personnes venus le secourir, Lenwë agrippa à nouveau les barreaux, appelant à l'aide.

**\- Les Prodiges sont tellement bruyants... Deux sont des elfes et pourtant, on ne dirait pas qu'ils sachent que ces personnes sont assez distinguées pour ne hurler comme des porcs qu'on égorge.**

À l'entente de cette remarque et de cette voix à faire dresser tous les poils du corps, comme c'était actuellement le cas pour lui, Lenwë s'éloigna vivement de l'entrée de la cellule. La personne qui avait parlé sembler être proche et pourtant, personnes n'apparurent dans le couloir en face des barreaux avant au moins cinq minutes. Mais quand ce fut le cas, l'effroi s'empara de bleuté. Une personne, encapuchonnée et enveloppée dans un grand manteau noir se confondant presque avec le mur derrière elle, était accompagnée de cinq orcs, mais ce n'est pas ce qui horrifia le guérisseur. C'est ce que cette personne tenait. Elle tenait une lourde chaîne au bout de laquelle un félin était retenu par un épais collier clouté. Le léopard des neiges, car s'en était un, avait la gueule entravée par une muselière de métal et ses pattes étaient couvertes de sang.

_**\- Gwendoline... **_souffla Lenwë, sous le choc.

**\- Le grand frère reconnaît sa petite sœur, que c'est touchant. Tu as vu ça, petite chatte ? Heureuse de retrouver ton frère ?**

La Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa essaya de dire quelque chose, mais ce n'est pas des mots qui sortirent de sa gueule qu'elle pouvait à peine ouvrir, mais un miaulement rauque appartenant à un léopard des neiges. Lenwë regarda sa petite sœur, les yeux écarquillés, alors que ceux d'Elërinna n'exprimaient que de la détresse.

**\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à ma sœur ?! **s'écria-t-il en s'approchant à nouveau. **Relâchez-là ! Relâchez-là ! Elle n'est pas un animal !**

**\- Pas un animal, dis-tu ? **fit la personne en déposant une main sur la tête d'Elërinna transformée en léopard. **Pourtant... J'ai bien l'impression qu'elle l'ait, actuellement, un bon gros chat bien docile, qui ne peut pas se servir de ses crocs et qui n'a plus de griffe pour faire mal. **

Le bleuté ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, les mots ne voulant pas sortir de sa gorge alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers les pattes de sa sœur, couvertes de sang. Il comprit qu'on lui avait arraché les griffes et peut-être même les ongles, sous sa forme humaine. Lenwë sentit une colère indescriptible monter en lui et des larmes de rage montèrent à ses yeux alors qu'il les relevait vers la personne que les retenait prisonnier et qui avait sans aucun doute ordonné que l'on fasse du mal à son fils.

**\- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais vous allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait !**

**\- C'est exact ! **s'enthousiasma l'inconnu. **Tu ne sais pas qui je suis et tu ne sais pas non plus ce que j'ai fait. Je n'ai pas seulement pris ta sœur, mais aussi ton grand frère, Aldaron et vu l'état dans lequel il est, il ne risque pas d'être très gênant.**

**\- Aldaron ? Pourquoi parlez-vous d'Aldaron ! Que lui avez-vous fais ! **

Jusqu'à maintenant, Lenwë ne pouvait pas voir le visage de cette personne, mais elle releva la tête, dévoilant le bas de sa tête, juste sous son nez et il pu voir le vilain sourire qui lui était destiné, comme une moquerie dont il ne pouvait pas saisir le sens.

* * *

Le collier autour de son cou n'était là que pour lui faire se souvenir de son incompétence à se sortir d'une situation délicate et la présence de son frère dans cette cellule à peine assez grande pour contenir un être humain lui rappelait qu'elle avait été incapable de tuer la personne qui le tenait enchaîné comme un chien au bout d'une laisse. Elërinna pouvait endurer la souffrance physique et morale qu'on lui infligeait, mais elle ne supportait pas que l'on fasse du mal à ceux qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Cette personne inconnue, qui ne dévoilait pas son visage devant elle, avait transformé Aldaron en arbre, avait fait capturer Lenwë et avait sans aucun doute fait du mal à son neveu en plus de faire du mal à son mari et à ses enfants en la retenant loin d'eux. Soudainement, on tira sur la laisse et le collier l'étrangla à moitié, l'obligeant à accélérer la cadence de sa marche.

**\- Avance, **ordonna un orc derrière elle, qui lui donna un coup de pied dans le flanc droit.

Même si le coup fut douloureux, Elërinna garda les babines étroitement serrés, refusant un seul instant de crier, elle l'avait déjà bien trop fait pour ses ongles. Et dire qu'auparavant, la torture qui consistait à arracher les ongles ou encore les dents lui faisait le plus peur... Au bout d'un certain temps de marche, ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle aux piliers taillés dans une symétrie sans aucun doute parfaite. Au bout de la salle, éclairé par deux grandes torches, un trône de pierre était installé, et d'ici, il semblait majestueux alors qu'il était gardé par deux trolls recouverts d'armures. Sa geôlière passa la chaîne de sa laisse à un autre orc et ce dernier la tira vers une cage mise ici tout spécialement pour elle. Il a força à y entrer et referma la porte dans un grincement sinistre.

**\- Ah, j'oubliais ! **s'exclama tout à coup l'encapuchonnée.

Elle fit demi-tour, revenant dans sa direction et avec son sourire macabre, elle toucha du bout de son doigt le front de la Prodige. Une vive douleur se répandit dans tout son corps et alors qu'Elërinna se retenait tant bien que mal de hurler à la mort, le processus inverse de sa transformation s'entama sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler. De longues minutes plus tard, l'elfe se retrouva allongée sur la surface glacée de la cage, ses muscles parcourus de spasmes douloureux.

**\- Voilà qui est mieux, même avec cette muselière bien serrée, tu peux toujours parler comme ça.**

**\- Va te faire foutre... **haleta l'argentée.

**\- Hum... Visiblement, tu es toujours aussi grossière, **s'amusa son tortionnaire. **Uzaf, remonte la cage. **

L'un des deux trolls qui gardait le trône hocha la tête et il s'avança jusqu'à un ensemble de chaîne qu'il commença à tirer. La panique s'empara d'Elërinna, toujours clouée au sol, lorsqu'elle sentit la cage en métal s'élever dans les airs. Silencieusement, elle laissa ses larmes couler.

Perchée haut en hauteur, trop haut pour qu'elle ai le courage de s'approcher du bord pour regarder en contre bas, clouée au milieu de sa cage par son vertige, Elërinna entendait absolument tout de ce qu'il se passait. Les ordres que cette personne donnait aux orcs et aux trolls qui la servait. Elle entendait également les hurlements des personnes se faisant torturer. Au début, l'argentée s'efforçait de ne pas y faire attention, de peur de devenir folle en ayant l'impression de ressentir la douleur de ces personnes, mais lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de son frère déchirait le silence de cet endroit, Elërinna hurla avec lui. En bas, leur geôlier ricanait.

**\- Alors, Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa ? **l'interpella-t-elle à un moment et la métamorphe n'aurait pas su dire si cela était une heure après l'arrivée de son frère ou bien plusieurs jours plus tard. **Comment trouves-tu ce petit paradis qui est le mien ? Peu de lumière, cri de torture à tout-va. **

Recroquevillé au milieu de sa cage, les genoux remontés contre son menton alors qu'elle les entourait de ses bras, Elërinna ferma les yeux, essayant de s'imaginer chez elle, aux côtés d'Haldir et de ses trois merveilleux enfants. Nastriel, Elanel et Aranel. Il y aurait même peut-être la famille d'Aranwë, au complet, Aldaron et Nyrn ainsi que Lenwë et Andoneus. Et aussi leurs amis, oui, leurs amis. Cette vision apaisa quelque peu l'argentée, mais lorsque de nouveaux hurlements de douleur résonnèrent, elle fut brutalement ramenée à la réalité. La seule consolation qu'elle pouvait avoir, était que ce n'étaient pas ceux de Lenwë.

**\- Tout va bien là-haut ? Ton vertige ne t'embête pas trop ?**

Encore une fois, Elërinna ne répondit pas, refusant de faire ce plaisir à cette personne. Cependant, une chose intrigua l'elfe. Comment son geôlier était-il au courant de sa peur du vide ? En dehors de sa famille, et de ses amis, bien sûr, personne n'était au courant, alors comment ? Elle aurait bien posé la question, mais c'était hors de question de faire cet autre plaisir à l'enfoiré qui l'avait enlevée. Le silence retomba dans cette salle de trône, puis des bruits de pas se firent entendre, lourd et régulier. Lorsque le nouvel arrivant entra dans la pièce, Elërinna ne vit pas tout de suite de qui il était question et ce n'est que lorsque la personne prit la parole, qu'elle pu deviner que c'était un orc.

**\- Maîtresse, les nôtres restaient au val de l'Anduin pour retrouver le semi-homme et l'achever n'ont toujours pas passé les frontières de l'ancienne forêt magique.**

**\- Que veux-tu dire ? Ils auraient dû être de retour il y a trois heures. **

**\- Je le sais, maîtresse, nous allons envoyer des éclaireurs wargs en reconnaissance, **annonça le messager.

**\- S'ils tombent sur des hommes ou des elfes, dit leur de ne faire aucun survivant, **déclara froidement la « maîtresse ».

Toujours au milieu de sa cage, l'argentée fixait les barreaux avec de grands yeux écarquillés, choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Alors qu'elle pensait que la personne qui les avait enlevé été un ancien général orc ou même un haradrim au service de Sauron, il n'en n'était rien ! La personne qui avait manigancé tout cela était une femme. La révélation lui fit froid dans le dos et elle espérait sincèrement que si les orcs restaient à l'Anduin n'étaient plus de ce monde, que les personnes qui avaient fait ça été déjà bien loin pour ne pas se faire surprendre par les cavaliers wargs.

* * *

Ce qui réveilla Elërinna, qui avait succombé à sa fatigue, ce fut des coups donné contre les barreaux. Papillonnant des yeux, elle les braqua sur sa geôlière qui n'avait toujours pas retiré son grand manteau lorsqu'elle se montrait. En se redressant, l'elfe constata qu'au lieu d'être sous sa forme humaine, elle était une nouvelle fois bloquée dans son apparence de léopard des neiges et la muselière lui allait de nouveau parfaitement. Constatant cela, Elërinna jeta un regard noir à celle qui la retenait dans cet endroit et cela n'eut comme résultat que de la faire rire. Agacée par cela, la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa se jeta violemment contre les épais barreaux de sa cage, l'ébranlant sans pour autant la faire bouger. Le bruit fut tellement puissant que les orcs aux alentours se protégèrent leurs oreilles de leurs mains.

**\- Tu voudrais que je t'ouvre pour que tu me tues, n'est-ce pas ? **s'amusa sa tortionnaire. **Voyons, je ne suis pas si bête et puis, tu n'en serais surtout pas capable.**

Elërinna gronda dangereusement et si elle avait été libre, elle n'aurait pas hésité une seconde pour arracher la tête de cette personne. Mais elle n'était pas libre et sa haine ne faisait que grossir d'heure en heure à tel point que l'argentée pensait en devenir folle. Intérieurement, Elërinna jura de se venger et d'un jour, mettre en pièces cette nouvelle maîtresse des orcs, des gobelins et des trolls encore vivants. Toujours en souriant, comme si elle ne pouvait pas faire autre chose, cette dernière passa une main à travers les barreaux et caressa tendrement le pelage tacheté. L'argentée aurait voulu lui faire connaître l'ampleur de sa haine, mais par une étrange magie dont elle ne connaissait pas l'origine, elle ne pouvait plus parler une fois transformée de force en léopard des neiges. Un gloussement échappa à la femme avant que cette dernière ne recule, retirant sa main qu'Elërinna se serait fait une joie d'arracher. L'elfe transformée laissa un nouveau grondement sortir du fond de sa gorge et de ses pattes, elle essaya de labourer le sol de la cage, mais ses griffes ne sortirent jamais. Il faudrait du temps à ses ongles pour repousser, surtout sans soins appropriés.

**\- Tu sais, j'ai peu de doute sur ce qu'il s'est passé au val de l'Anduin, **commença sa kidnappeuse en croisant les bras. **Mes orcs et mon troll s'y sont fait tuer et les responsables de cela sont ta fille aînée et sa petite cousine...**

En entendant sa fille aînée être citée, la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa releva la tête, concentrant toute son attention sur cette femme maléfique alors qu'une peur panique s'emparait d'elle à l'idée que du mal ai pu être fait à Nastriel.

**\- Je dois bien reconnaître que pour venir à bout de dix orcs et un troll, elles sont plutôt douées, mais les cavaliers wargs sont d'une autre trempe...**

Malgré toute sa haine, Elërinna ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Elle se souvenait parfaitement bien de l'attaque qu'ils avaient subie cent sept ans plutôt sur la route entre Edoras et le Gouffre de Helm. Les blessés et les morts avaient été nombreux ce jour-là, alors que seulement quelques heures plus tard, ils affrontaient les dix milles orcs de l'armée de Saroumane.

**\- Et en plus de cela, il est difficile d'y échapper lorsque l'on doit chevaucher avec un hobbit pas franchement en état de se défendre.**

Cette phrase fut fatale pour la retenue de l'argentée qui se jeta de toutes ses forces contre les barreaux de la cage, à plusieurs reprises alors qu'elle imaginait Andoneus entre la vie et la mort, sa petite nièce et sa précieuse fille en danger.

Après cette discussion, sa geôlière ne la retransforma plus en elfe, l'obligeant par ses étranges pouvoirs à conserver cette forme féline dans laquelle elle guérissait lentement et ne pouvait plus parler. Cependant, on l'emmena régulièrement rendre visite à son frère aîné, comme un chien bien docile. Lenwë ne quittait pas sa cellule, sauf pour être emmené dans une salle où il se faisait torturer durant plusieurs heures, juste pour le plaisir de leurs kidnappeurs. Une seule consigne était donnée : ne pas le tuer ou le blesser trop gravement, et ne pas le rendre fou. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça que les orcs ne s'y donnaient pas à cœur joie sur le corps du bleuté. La seconde fois où elle avait vu son frère, Elërinna l'avait à peine reconnu tant son visage était tuméfié par les coups qu'on lui avait donné. De voir Lenwë dans cet état, elle en avait pleuré durant des heures dans sa cage perchée en hauteur. Mais à chaque visite, il lui parlait en français, pour qu'elle soit la seule à comprendre ce qu'il disait. Le bleuté ne perdait pas espoir, il était persuadé qu'on viendrait les secourir un jour ou l'autre et quand attendant, ils devaient survivre à ce qu'ils vivaient ici. Bien que n'ayant pas perdu espoir de voir un jour des gens venir les libérer, si Elërinna aurait pu parler, elle aurait voulu dire à son aîné qu'il n'y avait que peu de chance qu'on les retrouve un jour. Personne n'était au courant de ce qu'il leur était arrivé.

* * *

**Essaie d'éviter, avec peu de succès à cause d'une agilité médiocre, la pluie de tomate qui s'abat sur elle à cause de ce chapitre.**

**Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et à dimanche prochain !**


	7. Chapitre 7 - Course poursuite

**Bien le bonjour ! Voici le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, bien plus long que les autres jusqu'à maintenant, je le reconnais ! Et encore un peu stressant, peut-être ?**

**Vous allez clairement finir par me haïr avec cette fan-fiction.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

_**Chapitre 7.**_

_**Course poursuite.**_

Les sabots de Lossnórui soulevaient des mottes de terre à chaque foulées que l'étalon faisait et c'était également le cas pour les autres chevaux de leur groupe. Nastriel avait retrouvé les six soldats envoyés par Eldarion quelques heures après qu'elle ai quitté Jenna. Conformément aux ordres de leur prince, ils l'avaient attendue à la sortie de la forêt bordant les chutes du Rauros et désormais, ils chevauchaient sans s'arrêter en direction de Minas Tirith. La route, normalement longue, ne leur prendra qu'une demi-journée de chevauchée s'ils continuaient à se rythme-là, mais tous les sept étaient bien conscient que cela ne serait très certainement pas possible. À un moment où un autre, ils allaient devoir s'arrêter pour que leurs montures puissent prendre du repos. Mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas leur préoccupation première. En effet, devant eux, ils pouvaient apercevoir des gros nuages d'un gris sombre, chargés de pluie et zébré d'éclair régulier, avancer vers eux. Les gros orages n'étaient pas forcément très fréquents dans l'est de la Terre du Milieu, surtout depuis la chute de Sauron, mais lors de l'automne, il arrivait parfois que cela arrive et visiblement, ils n'étaient pas chanceux. Ils allaient sans trop de doute devoir essuyer un violent orage avant de pouvoir rejoindre la capitale du Gondor et de l'Arnor. Cela n'était pas pour plaire à Nastriel et aux six hommes chevauchant derrière elle. Galoper sous la pluie et lors d'un orage n'était pas conseillé, pour le cheval et pour son cavalier et de plus, un orage de cette ampleur n'allait que les ralentir.

**\- Nastriel ! **l'interpella l'un des hommes dans son dos. **Nous allons devoir nous mettre à l'abri !**

**\- Il n'y a rien en vu ! **répondit la blonde en élevant la voix pour se faire attendre. **C'est de la plaine sur encore plusieurs kilomètres !**

**\- Passons l'Onodloi et réfugions nous près des Montagnes Blanches ! **

**\- Cela va rallonger notre route ! **

Alors que dans son dos, les hommes se disputaient pour savoir quelle était la meilleure décision à prendre, Nastriel baissa le regard vers son cousin. Andoneus était toujours inconscient et il lui fallait des soins, mais chevaucher comme ils le faisaient vers Minas Tirith sous l'orage n'était pas judicieux et ils ne risquaient que d'y laisser leurs peaux. Bifurquer vers les Montagnes Blanches serait peut-être plus long, mais ils auraient un peu plus de temps pour trouver un abri plutôt que de rester dans les plaines.

**\- Vers les montagnes ! **déclara la jeune elfe.

Sans réduire leur allure, ils bifurquèrent tous à l'ouest, en direction du pont permettant de passer l'Onodloi, un grand fleuve venant de Fangorn et coupant en deux le Rohan.

Ce n'est que lorsque l'orage fut presque sur eux qu'ils trouvèrent dans la paroi des montagnes une grotte dans laquelle ils pourraient tous s'abriter. Ils y pénétrèrent et l'un des soldats aida Nastriel à descendre de son cheval en enlevant Andoneus de devant elle. À l'aide de quelques capes de rechange qu'ils avaient dans leurs sacs de selle, ils firent un lit où le hobbit inconscient fut installé avant que l'elfe ne s'assure de son état de santé. Andoneus respirait toujours, mais ne se réveillait pas. Nastriel caressa doucement les cheveux bouclés de son cousin avant de se relever et de débarrasser Lossnórui de son harnachement pour qu'il puisse prendre du repos. Une fois tout cela fait, ils s'installèrent tous par terre sans pour autant pouvoir faire un feu puisqu'ils n'avaient pas de bois sec ou bien Jenna à disposition. Alors que les six hommes en sa compagnie se mettaient à parler entre eux des récents événements, l'immortelle conserva le silence et tourna son visage vers l'entrée de leur grotte. Tout près d'ici, le ciel s'illumina et Nastriel se mit à compter. 1... 2... Le tonnerre gronda, la faisant presque sursauter, même si elle s'y attendait. L'orage allait bientôt être définitivement sur eux, il se situait à moins d'un kilomètre cinq cent de leur position. En voyant un nouvel éclair, Nastriel croisa les bras en espérant que les autres allaient prendre la décision de trouver un abri. À l'extérieure, il y eu une violente bourrasque de vent et quelques instants plus tard, la pluie s'abattit dehors, créant un bruit assourdissant. La blonde se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles tout en grimaçant. Elle avait rarement vu, en cent ans, un orage aussi violent, même plus à l'ouest et pourtant, le climat n'était pas si différent que cela entre les deux régions.

**\- Vous avez peur, jeune dame ? **lui demanda l'un des soldats une fois qu'elle se fut habituée au bruit.

**\- Peur ? De l'orage ? **s'étonna l'héritière du don d'Oromë et Nessa. **J'adore les orages ! Le bruit de la pluie m'a juste fait mal aux tympans.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Elmuit ? **ricana Bodvarr qui était près de Nastriel. **La jeune dame, comme tu le dis, a vu plus d'orage que toi.**

**\- Que je sois plus âgée du point de vue de votre peuple n'y fais rien, **rétorqua la concernée en riant de bon cœur. **La preuve, mon frère et ma sœur n'aiment pas l'orage.**

Les six hommes rirent également, se souvenant qu'effectivement, même si elle semblait être une femme accomplie et d'une grande beauté, Nastriel était encore jeune et que ses cadets l'étaient encore plus. Il était simple, en ayant affaire à un elfe, tel que la blonde, d'oublier la différence d'âge entre un homme et un immortel. Bien qu'amusée par la discussion, la métamorphe ni pris plus part, se contentant d'écouter d'une seule oreille alors qu'elle surveillant l'état de son cousin. Elle était proche d'Andoneus, puisque comme pour Jenna, elle l'avait vu grandir, mais sa relation avec le hobbit était encore différente. Andoneus, tout comme Élior, lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert et inversement. Caressant une nouvelle fois les cheveux bouclés, Nastriel se perdit dans ses pensées et bercée par le son de la pluie tomba sur la montagne, elle se laissa tomber dans les bras d'Irmo.

* * *

Durant plusieurs heures, ceux restés près du val de l'Anduin continuèrent les recherches, mais au bout d'un moment, alors qu'ils commençaient à entendre le grondement du tonnerre, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence. Lenwë n'était nulle part, et même aucune trace n'attestait de la présence du Prodige d'Estë sur les lieux. Exténuée par ces recherches et son combat survenu un peu plus tôt, Jenna se laissa tomber sur un tronc d'arbre mort en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Tous ses muscles étaient douloureux et elle doutait fortement de pouvoir faire un seul mouvement brusque dans les jours à venir une fois qu'ils seraient rentrés à Minas Tirith.

**\- Nous allons devoir trouver un endroit où nous abriter, **dit Eldarion en observant le ciel à travers les arbres. **L'orage sera bientôt sur nous.**

**\- Il doit être à... **il y eut un éclair et l'un des soldats compta les secondes avant le coup de tonnerre. **Encore cinq kilomètre. **

**\- J'espère que les autres ont pu trouver un endroit sûr et qu'ils n'ont pas essayé d'essuyer la tempête.**

Eldarion se tourna vers la jeune femme aux cheveux flamboyant et cette dernière relava la tête vers lui. Les deux amis s'échangèrent un long regard avant que le prince ne vienne finalement s'asseoir à côté de l'épéiste. Sans rien dire, il prit la main droit de Jenna dans les siennes pour essayer de rassurer la plus jeune. Depuis le temps, il avait pris l'habitude que Jenna ne montre aucun sentiment, mais il savait également que la jeune femme n'était pas infaillible et qu'elle s'inquiétait toujours pour les autres.

**\- Trouvons cet abri, **déclara Jenna en se relevant.

Le prince du Gondor et de l'Arnor regarda la rousse s'éloigner et lâcha un léger soupir, malgré qu'il soit habitué à ce genre de comportement de la part de cette dernière. Se relevant à son tour, Eldarion sursauta lorsqu'un coup de tonnerre éclata juste au-dessus de sa tête. Son cœur s'emballa brusquement à cause de la peur qu'il avait eu. Il n'avait pas spécialement peur des orages, mais le tonnerre arrivait toujours à la surprendre tant le bruit produit était fort. Sur cette petite frayeur, le brun dénoua la bride de son cheval qui le maintenait accrocher à une branche d'arbre et il rejoignit ses hommes et Jenna qui avaient déjà commencer à chercher une grotte assez grande pour les protéger de la pluie et des éclairs qui pourraient tomber sur un arbre à proximité. Ils trouvèrent leur bonheur quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient plus profondément dans la forêt. En voyant la taille de la cavité qu'ils avaient dénichées, Eldarion grimaça légèrement. Pour qu'ils puissent tous rentrer et que leurs chevaux soient à l'abri, ils allaient devoir se serrer. Le jeune dunedain prit les choses en main et s'occupa de gérer ses soldats pour que l'espace de la cavité soit bien utilisé et qu'ils aient tous un peu de place. Au final, ils se retrouvèrent près de l'entrée, après avoir installé les chevaux vers le fond pour que ces derniers ne se sauvent pas à cause de la peur qu'un coup de tonnerre pourrait leur procurer. S'asseyant enfin, le brun s'étira longuement, ses bras étant engourdis par l'inactivité et le poids de son armure, même si elle était plus légère que celle portée par les soldats en poste sur les murs de Minas Tirith. Le silence régna dans l'endroit où ils s'étaient tous réfugiés avant qu'un nouvel éclair ne zèbre le ciel, il fut suivi par un bruyant coup de tonnerre. La pluie qui s'abattit juste après étonna plus d'un des soldats, mais personne ne se moqua de la peur qu'ils venaient d'avoir, après tout, ils étaient tous dans le même bateau. Jenna, qui était la plus isolée de leur groupe, s'emmitoufla dans la cape qu'elle avait passé par-dessus ses épaules.

En voyant son amie ainsi recroquevillée, Eldarion fronça les sourcils. Généralement, même si la rousse n'était pas particulièrement loquace, le jeune homme ne l'avait encore jamais vu ainsi. Car même si Jenna était une femme froide et solitaire, de part le fait qu'elle avait grandi auprès d'un père qui n'attendait rien d'elle, elle était toujours proche des autres. Détournant son attention de leur seule femme de leur groupe, Eldarion ferma les yeux et se mit à chanter une chanson en sindarin. C'était une habitude qu'il avait héritée de son père, et ce dernier n'avait pas manqué un instant pour lui apprendre toutes les chansons qu'il pouvait connaître. En entendant la voix de leur prince s'élever, les soldats se turent presque immédiatement, comme si cela aurait été un péché de ne pas entendre la voix du jeune homme. Jenna tourna ses yeux vers son ami, se retenant avec bien du mal de l'accompagner dans sa chanson. À force de fréquenter des descendants d'immortels, elle avait fini par retenir certaines des chansons qu'ils pouvaient chanter, même si dans le cas de Nastriel, cette dernière avait plus l'habitude de chanter les chansons venant du monde de sa mère et notamment, pour s'amuser, des chansons grivoises qui en faisait rougir plus d'un parfois. La voix d'Eldarion fut brutalement coupée par un nouveau grondement, bien plus proche et surprenant que les précédents. Lorsque le silence revint à nouveau à l'extérieur, seulement troublé par le bruit des gouttes d'eau s'écrasant sur le sol, l'un des soldats prit la parole.

**\- Un orange violent, et soudain comme ça... c'pas naturel.**

**\- C'est la saison, **dit l'un des soldats. **Il y a toujours des orages à cette période de l'année, ce n'est pas une surprise.**

**\- Peut-être, mais aurait dû pouvoir le voir arriver bien avant cette après-midi. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez, prince Eldarion ?**

**\- Vous avez tout les deux raisons, **répondit le jeune prince. **C'est une période orageuse, mais généralement, ils ne sont pas aussi violents dès les premières heures et on les voit venir de loin alors que celui-ci est arrivé brusquement.**

Sans dire un mot, Jenna se leva de sa place et s'approcha de l'entrée de la cavité sans pour autant s'exposer à la pluie battante. Elle resta plusieurs minutes à observer l'extérieur avant de finalement mettre la capuche de sa cape pour sortir. En voyant cela, Eldarion se releva d'un bond en l'appelant, mais la rousse ne lui répondit pas. Abasourdi, il vit son amie revenir quelques minutes plus tard, trois morceaux de bois dans les bras et trempée jusqu'aux os. Comme si de rien était, Jenna déposa son chargement sur le sol, s'agenouilla et ferma les yeux. À l'intérieur de la petite grotte, la température monta brusquement.

**\- Non mais ça va pas Jenna ?! **s'emporta Eldarion en saisissant la plus jeune par les épaules.

Cependant, il dut retirer ses mains précipitamment en ressentant une chaleur cuisante qui aurait presque pu le brûler. Un sifflement de douleur lui échappa alors qu'il jetait un regard noir à la rousse qui le regardait avec une impassibilité pouvant être agaçante.

**\- Pourquoi es-tu allée chercher du bois alors qui pleut à seaux ?!**

**\- Parce que justement, il pleut à seaux, que personne n'y a pensé et que s'il pleut comme ça pendant un moment, on va finir par congeler, **répondit simplement Jenna avec évidence. **Le bois est sec.**

**\- Bon sang, Jenna ! Préviens comme tu fais une chose de ce genre, **lui reprocha le brun.

**\- Très bien.**

Sur ces deux derniers mots, elle déposa sa main sur l'une des bûches et cette dernière s'embrasa d'un seul coup. Au moins, comme la jeune femme l'avait dit, ils n'allaient pas congeler.

* * *

Deux jours. C'est le temps qu'il fallut pour que la pluie arrête de tomber et que les éclairs ne zèbre plus le ciel. Toujours dans leur grotte, quelque part dans les Montagnes Blanches, le groupe de Nastriel se préparait à repartir alors que le sol était encore imbibé d'eau. Mais ils ne pouvaient plus attendre, Andoneus était toujours inconscient et ce dernier commençait à avoir de la fièvre, en témoignait son visage en sueur. Terminant de sangler la selle autour du ventre de Lossnórui, Nastriel se hissa sur le dos de sa monture avant qu'un des hommes présents avec elle ne lui donne son cousin. Elle l'installa devant elle et entoura sa taille avec l'un de ses bras. Une fois qu'ils furent tous prêt à partir, ils sortirent de la grotte. À l'extérieur, le vent était frais, l'air humide et le ciel, encore chargé de nuage, ne laissait passer aucun rayon de soleil. Ils n'allaient pas pouvoir galoper aussi rapidement que deux jours plus tôt. Après concertation, ils décidèrent de prendre l'allure du petit galop. Tout à coup, un hurlement sinistre raisonna, faisant paniquer certains des chevaux. Heureusement, les soldats parvinrent à les calmer sans avoir à s'arrêter et les ralentir. Cependant, sans même devoir se concerter, ils se posaient tous les sept des questions. Aucun loup ne vivait dans cette région du monde et les forêts étaient trop peu nombreuses pour en accueillir. Ressentant soudainement une grande inquiétude peut-être irrationnelle, Nastriel talonna Lossnórui qui accéléra un peu plus alors qu'elle faisait un signe en direction des soldats pour qu'eux aussi, avance un peu plus vite. D'autres hurlements s'élevèrent dans la plaine, plus proche que le précédent. Sur les six soldats, seulement un se retourna dans l'espoir de voir l'origine des hurlements et ce qu'il vit l'effraya, même s'il était un combattant chevronné.

**\- Des wargs ! **s'écria-t-il.

**\- Comment ?! C'est impossible ! **lui répondit un autre.

**\- Eh bien, regarde par toi-même ! **

Et c'est ce que l'homme fit, avant de voir ce qu'avait vu son camarade. Une douzaine d'orcs montant d'imposants wargs qui courraient dans leur direction. En entendant au loin les grognements de ces bêtes immondes, Nastriel ferma les yeux en lâchant un soupir. Ce combat ne serait pas facile, ni sans danger. De plus, ils étaient en infériorité numérique. Leurs chances de survie étaient dès plus mince. Se penchant en arrière, la jeune elfe attrapa une corde que tous possédaient dans leur sac de selle. Tout en chevauchant, elle attacha du mieux possible Andoneus à la selle et à Lossnórui pour que même si elle ne le tenait pas, il ne chute pas de l'étalon. Même s'ils entendaient leur poursuivant se rapprocher inexorablement, les sept cavaliers ne ralentirent pas l'allure et allèrent même un peu plus vite malgré le sol meuble et gorgé d'eau.

**\- Nastriel, partez devant ! Vous n'allez pas pouvoir combattre ! **lui cria Bodvarr.

**\- Pas de question que je vous abandonne tous les six ! **rétorqua la blonde d'une voix forte.

**\- Et comment voulez-vous vous en sortir ?! **l'interpella un autre homme, plus proche de sa position.

Ce n'était pas une décision facile à prendre, mais elle était la plus sensée pour qu'au moins l'un d'eux, et surtout le témoin de ce qui s'était passé au val de l'Anduin, survive. Nastriel se pencha légèrement en avant et murmura des paroles en sindarin à Lossnórui. Cela dura quelques secondes, mais une fois qu'elle eut fini de parler à son cheval, l'étalon semblait bien plus en forme qu'avant et quelque chose dans le regard de l'animal semblait vouloir dire qu'il était prêt à tout pour remplir sa mission.

**\- Que l'un de vous se rapproche de moi ! N'importe lequel !**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, l'un des soldats se rapprocha de Lossnórui. L'immortelle aux yeux vairons retira les pieds des étriers et se mit debout sur le morceau de selle encore libre. En équilibre, Nastriel passa sur l'autre cheval et reprit une position plus confortable. Une fois cela fait, elle utilisa sa cape pour couvrir Andoneus avant de donner une puissante tape sur la croupe de son étalon. Ce dernier partie au triple galop, ne se souciant plus du terrain difficile, ni des orcs et des wargs qui les poursuivaient. Nastriel le regarda partir, la boule au ventre. Mais elle ne prit pas le temps de le faire plus longtemps, se retournant sur la selle alors qu'elle prenait son arc pour y encocher une flèche.

**\- Vous ne ralentissez pas l'allure ! **ordonna-t-elle en bandant son arc. **Surtout, ne ralentissez pas, sinon, on devra combattre plus tôt que prévu ! Gardez une formation serrée ! Ils vont finir par nous rattraper, mais peu importe... Je vais essayer d'un abattre le plus possible.**

Les secousses dues au galop et les mouvements effectués par les orcs et leurs montures n'étaient pas pour lui faciliter la tâche, mais il fallait qu'elle arrive à au moins en tuer trois ou quatre dans l'espoir que les autres et elle puisse s'en sortir.

Pendant plusieurs instants, Nastriel ne fit que viser l'un des orcs, puis lorsque ce dernier fut assez proche de l'un des soldats, la jeune femme tira. La flèche fendit l'air avec une rapidité et une force surprenante. Elle tournoya sur elle-même avant de venir se planter dans l'épaule du warg. Ce dernier eut un hurlement de douleur, avant d'être entraîné par sa vitesse et de s'écrasé sur le sol. Il roula sur lui-même écrasant par la même occasion son cavalier. Satisfaite de ses deux premières morts, Nastriel eut un sourire mauvais en encochant une nouvelle flèche. Cependant, les wargs étaient aussi rapide que les chevaux, si ce n'est plus, et leurs pattes ne risquaient pas de glisser sur le sol, à la différence des chevaux. Il fut donc inévitable que leur groupe se fasse rattraper. Néanmoins, cela n'empêcha pas le fait que l'elfe abatte un nouvelle orc. Elle ne toucha pas le warg et cela n'était pas pour les arranger. Un warg était bien plus dangereux qu'un orc. À gauche de leur groupe, l'un des cavaliers ennemis se colla presque à l'un des soldats. Ce dernier, assez réactif, tira son épée et engagea un combat délicat, surtout à cause du warg qui tentait sans cesse de mordre les membres avants du cheval. En voyant cela, Nastriel se mit debout sur la croupe de l'équidé, qui l'avait prise sur son dos en plus de son cavalier, ce qui lui permit d'avoir un plus large spectre de viser. En une fraction de seconde, le warg mordeur eu la gueule transpercée par une flèche. La perte de d'équilibre de l'orc dû à la mort de sa bête permit au soldat de pourfendre la créature.

**\- Bodvarr ! Attention à ta droite ! **s'écria l'un des hommes.

Avant que Bodvarr ait pu réagir, le warg sans cavalier se jeta sur la croupe de son cheval. L'animal se cabra en hennissant, propulsant son cavalier à terre. Cette fois-ci, le groupe dû s'arrêter, ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner l'un des leur. Nastriel fut la première auprès de Bodvarr, celui-ci essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas se faire déchiqueter par le warg. Sortant son épée de son fourreau, la blonde l'enfonça profondément dans les côtes du loup gigantesque, la faisant tourner sur le côté. Son geste eut pour résultat de faire craquer certains os, sans aucun doute les côtes. Nastriel ne s'en préoccupa pas, retirant d'un seul coup sa lame recouverte de sang. En dehors de Bodvarr et elle, personne d'autre ne descendit de cheval et c'était bien ainsi. Les wargs, bien que cela soit triste, allaient s'attaquer en priorité aux équidés, laissant l'occasion aux hommes de se débarrasser de leurs opposants.

Malgré leur précaution, ils se firent rapidement encercler. Neuf cavaliers wargs contre six soldats, ils allaient devoir être bien prudent pour qu'aucun d'eux ne se fasse tuer. Mais les wargs et les orcs n'étaient plus très présent en Terre du Milieu et selon les histoires, ils étaient bien plus féroces et habiles guerriers que les pirates, les marchands d'esclaves ou encore les harradrims. Nastriel rangea son arc, préférant utiliser son épée, bien conscience que son arme à distance ne lui servait plus à grand chose en combat rapprocher. Devant eux, les loups géants à la gueule déformée claquaient des mâchoires, cherchant à les intimider et à les effrayer. Cependant, ils étaient tombés sur le mauvais groupe de soldats. Bodvarr, Elmuit et les autres étaient des guerriers chevronnés, préférant mourir avec honneur lors d'un combat plutôt que tranquillement dans leur lit à ne rien faire. Les cavaliers wargs se jetèrent tous sur eux en même temps. Nastriel roula par terre, évitant celui qui l'avait prit en traque, néanmoins, l'orc essaya de lui trancher un bras. Forte heureusement, pour une elfe, la blonde n'était pas d'une très grande taille, lui permettant d'éviter les attaque destinée à une personne plus grande et qui aurait été à auteur de l'orc. Se relevant d'un bond, Nastriel lança son épée. Cette dernière se planta dans le flanc du warg qui lui avait sauté dessus. La bête hurla de douleur, ce qui ne couvrit pas les bruits de combat alentour, alors que son cavalier faisait tout pour calmer sa monture et ne pas se faire désarçonner. Reprenant son arc, Nastriel y encocha une flèche et banda son arc avant de relâcher la pression. Le projectile transperça l'orc au niveau de son œil gauche. Dans son dos, quelque chose poussa un cri de rage et la jeune elfe eut juste le temps de retourner pour parer le coup d'épée avec son arc. L'onde de choc se répercuta dans tout son bras et la blonde grimaça sous l'effet de la douleur, avant de trouver la force de repousser son attaquant. Pendant plusieurs secondes, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se défendre à l'aide de son arc tout en faisant semblant d'être en difficulté et de perdre du terrain. Cela ne faisait que la rapprocher de plus en plus du warg mort dans lequel son épée était plantée. Une fois presque collée au cadavre de la bête, Nastriel attrapa son épée et tira d'un coup sec. Son mouvement eut le don de surprendre l'orc, mais il ne se laissa pas décontenancer longtemps et le temps que la blonde se remette du nouveau coup qu'elle venait de parer, il lui entailla le bras. L'immortelle lâcha un petit sifflement de douleur avant de répondre à cette attaque en enfonçant profondément son épée dans l'abdomen de l'orc.

**\- Nastriel !**

Alors qu'elle venait à peine de se débarrasser de ses opposants, l'appelée tourna la tête vers la source du cri. En jetant un regard autour d'elle, son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Sur sept d'entre eux, deux étaient déjà tombés tandis qu'il restait encore un bon nombre d'orcs et de wargs. Et Nastriel ne faisait même pas le compte de leurs chevaux... Ils avaient été les cibles principales pour les immobiliser. Nastriel rangea une nouvelle fois son arc et se précipita aux côtés des quatre hommes encore debout, dans l'espoir que ceux au sol soient encore miraculeusement en vie. Un nouveau warg se jeta sur eux. Il attrapa Bodvarr à l'avant-bras, mordant la chaire alors que l'homme lâchait un hurlement de douleur. L'un des soldats proche de lui attaqua le loup monstrueux. Nastriel pour sa part, sauta sur l'orc, le faisant chuter de sa monture. Ils roulèrent tout deux sur la terre humide avant de se relever quelques mètres plus loin. Avant même qu'elle ait pu se relever totalement, l'orc essaya de la décapiter. Par chance, la jeune elfe esquiva de justesse en se cambrant vers l'arrière jusqu'à en faire craquer sa colonne vertébrale. Une fois à nouveau sur ses deux jambes et prête à se battre, Nastriel engagea le combat avec son adversaire qui semblait bien plus coriace que les autres.

* * *

Eldarion et son groupe avaient depuis peu quitté le couvert des arbres en bas du val de l'Anduin, ils s'étaient engagés sur le chemin menant au pont pour traverser soit le Nindale ou bien l'Orodloi. La pluie avait duré deux bonnes journées et heureusement qu'elle avait finalement cessée, ou bien ils auraient fini par prendre la décision de partir sous la pluie et l'orage, malgré le danger. Chevauchant à un rythme plutôt calme et régulier, ils évitaient de se presser au risque de glisser à cause du sol trempé. Alors que les sabots de leurs chevaux s'enfonçaient dans la terre à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient, un hurlement lointain attira l'attention de tous. En entendant ce bruit, Eldarion fronça les sourcils, particulièrement perplexe.

**\- C'est étrange... **fit Veldin, l'un des soldats. **Il n'y a pas plus de loup dans le Rhovanion depuis des dizaines d'années.**

**\- Peut-être que ce n'est pas un loup, **dit un autre en haussant les épaules. **Ou bien peut-être que le vent porte des bruits venant des Terres Sauvages.**

**\- Ce n'est pas possible, **rétorqua le jeune prince du Gondor et de l'Arnor. **C'était bien un loup.**

**\- Mais, Eldarion... **l'interpella la seule fille de leur groupe.

**\- Je sais, Jenna, je sais...**

Les deux amis s'échangèrent un regard en disant beaucoup. Jenna avala difficilement sa salive, se doutant bien que ce qui avait poussé un tel hurlement n'était pas un simple loup. Après tout, il n'y en avait plus dans cette région depuis longtemps. Sans prendre le temps de se concerter avec les soldats sous son commandement, Eldarion talonna son cheval. Ce dernier parti au galop, rapidement suivit par tous les autres. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient, bien qu'ils mangeaient les kilomètres plus lentement que sur un sol sec, ils pouvaient entendre d'autres hurlements, poussés plus régulièrement. Jenna se coucha sur l'encolure de Vivéclat, pour facilité les choses à sa jument. En gardant le visage rivé sur le chemin devant eux, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Si le hurlement ne provenait pas d'un loup, alors cela ne pouvait être que provenir d'un autre animal de la même sorte... Cependant, comme beaucoup, Jenna savait parfaitement que la plupart des wargs utilisés par les orcs lors de la Guerre de l'Anneau avaient disparus après la chute de Sauron. N'ayant plus d'élevage pour la reproduction géré par les orcs, les wargs s'étaient pour la plus part dispersés et très souvent, ils étaient pris en chasse par des milices de soldats à cause de leur dangerosité plus élevée que celle des loups lambda. Or, ces hurlements ne pouvaient venir que de warg, dans un autre cas, il faudrait alors revoir toutes les espèces vivant normalement dans le Rhovanion et seul Eryn Lasgalen, ancienne forêt des elfes sylvains, abritait peut-être des meutes de loup, et encore, cela n'était pas forcément sûr.

Au bout de quatre heures de galop effréné, ils s'étaient rapproché de telle sorte que désormais, ce n'était plus de simple hurlement qu'ils entendaient, mais bien des échos de combat. Sans perdre une minute de plus, ils se précipitèrent en haut de la très petite colline qu'ils devaient gravir avant de redescendre vers les plaines entourant Minas Tirith. La scène qui découvrir les paralysa quelques instants. Des nombreux cadavres d'orcs et de wargs jonchaient le sol tâché de sang, accompagné de cinq corps en armures de manufacture gondorienne. Trois des leur se dressaient encore sur le champ de bataille, blessés et recouverts de sang alors qu'ils étaient encore encerclés par cinq wargs, dont trois possédant encore des cavaliers. Nastriel, qui était la plus sérieusement blessée, à cause de son armure en cuir et maille plus légèrement que celle en plaque des soldats, fit tournoyer son épée en s'approchant d'un des wargs solitaires. La bête sauta sur elle et à ce moment-là, la blonde ne chercha même pas à éviter l'attaque, elle se contentant de brandir sa lame à la verticale avant que le loup géant ne s'empale de lui-même dessus, écrasant l'elfe sous son poids conséquent. À la vue de sa cousine en difficulté, Jenna lança Vivéclat au galop sans attendre les autres, qui firent la même chose qu'elle une fois leur stupeur passée. Eldarion tira son épée et de son fourreau en criant à la charge. Étonnés, les orcs et les wargs s'intéressèrent plus à eux qu'aux deux soldats encore debout. Ces derniers se tournèrent vers les cavaliers en train de donner la charge et l'espoir leur donna la force de continuer à se battre pour prendre leurs adversaires par surprise. Maintenant qu'ils étaient en supériorité numérique, et même face aux loups géants restant, ils avaient bien plus de chance de s'en sortir en partie vivant. La bataille fut acharnée, et certains de leurs chevaux furent blessés, mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de pouvoir encore porter leur cavalier. Lorsque le dernier warg fut mort et que son cadavre s'embrasait sous les flammes incandescentes de Jenna, ils purent se préoccupaient des soldats qui étaient tombés à terre et qui ne se relevait pas.

Comme ils étaient bien assez pour vérifier qui était encore vivant ou qui ne l'était pas, Jenna se préoccupa bien plus de sa cousine. Se précipitant vers l'endroit où l'immortelle était, la jeune femme se retrouva face au cadavre d'un warg imposant. Avec toute la force dont elle disposait, la rousse tenta de déplacer le corps, mais ce dernier refusait de bouger d'un poil. À elle seule, retirer un tel poids n'allait pas être possible. D'un seul coup, il fut beaucoup plus léger et Jenna entre aperçus la silhouette d'Eldarion et d'autres soldats qui étaient venus lui prêter main forte. À quatre, ils purent aisément faire basculer le warg sur le côté. L'épée de Nastriel était enfoncée dans le thorax de la bête jusqu'à la garde et la blonde était étendue sur le sol, les paupières closes. Pris d'une peur viscérale que l'elfe soit morte, Eldarion s'agenouilla près de l'immortelle pour voir son état. Prenant son pouls, il lâcha un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'elle respirait toujours. Cependant, le fait qu'elle soit recouverte de sang ne le rassura pas, car il était difficile de définir si ce sang appartenait à la blonde au pas. Néanmoins, il vérifia rapidement les différentes blessures qu'elle pouvait avoir. Il compta deux côtes peut-être cassées ou fêlées, et ses bras étaient couverts d'entailles et une large balafre lui barrait la jambe gauche, impressionnante par sa longueur.

**\- Nastriel... **appela-t-il doucement en lui tapotant la joue pour la faire revenir à elle. **Nastriel, réveille toi.**

L'inconscience de la jeune elfe dura encore quelques minutes, avant que finalement, elle ne finisse par papillonner des yeux. Elle essaya de se relever, mais un gémissement de douleur lui échappa alors qu'elle portait instinctivement une main à son côté droit.

_**\- Le sale chien... **_lâcha-t-elle en sindarin. _**Il pèse dix tonnes... Autant qu'un mûmak.**_

_**\- Je pense ne pas qu'on puisse comparer, **_répondit Eldarion en l'aidant à se remettre de bout.

_**\- Et après on se demande pour que je préfère les chats, regarder le résultat, **_ne pu s'empêcher de plaisanter la rousse.

Une fois debout sur ses deux jambes, tout en étant soutenue par Eldarion qui avait passé l'un de ses bras par-dessus ses épaules, Nastriel découvrir le massacre de ce champ de bataille. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue des corps et les larmes lui montèrent très rapidement aux yeux. Elle avait conscience que la bataille ne serait pas simple et sans risque, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'autant des leur perdraient la vie. Saemund, Godord, Sigfred et... Bodvarr. Les trois autres, elle ne les connaissait pas personnellement, mais sans aucun doute qu'eux aussi avaient une famille, tout comme Bodvarr qui laissait un petit garçon orphelin et une veuve.

**\- Mettez-les sur les chevaux, on continuera à pieds, **ordonna Eldarion. **Et nous allons faire brûler les orcs et les wargs. Ils ne méritent aucunement les Cavernes de Mandos. Jenna ? **

**\- Ne t'en fais pas, **fit la rousse en retirant ses gants. **Les flammes dévoreront même leurs os.**

Les deux amis échangèrent un hochement de tête alors que Nastriel se dégageait du bras du jeune homme pour s'approcher du corps de Bodvarr qui venait d'être allongé sur le dos d'un des chevaux. Elle déposa l'une de ses mains sur le torse de son armure tout en adressant une prière à Mandos pour que le Vala soit clément avec les hommes morts aujourd'hui. Et une fois qu'ils furent prêts et les cadavres des orcs brûlés, ils partirent en direction de Minas Tirith.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! *se sauve sous une pluie de tomate***

**Vous n'allez pas détester pour le moment, hein ? **

**Bon dimanche à vous tous et bonne chance pour la semaine qui arrive ! **


	8. Chapitre 8 - Retour à la cité

**Bonjour à tous et bonne lecture à vous ! **

* * *

_**Chapitre 8.**_

_**Retour à la cité.**_

Lorsque l'étalon à la robe bordeaux arriva aux portes de Minas Tirith, avec sur le dos le hobbit toujours inconscient, les gardes en poste sur les murs se précipitèrent à sa rencontre pour s'assurer que le jeune semi-homme était toujours en vie. Alors qu'il était pris en charge par trois hommes qui avaient pour mission de l'amener à la Maison de Guérison pour ensuite ramener Lossnórui aux écuries, pour que l'équidé puisse se reposer, deux autres gardes restèrent aux portes pour attendre l'arrivée de leur prince, des deux jeunes femmes et des soldats les accompagnants. Mais ils se rendirent rapidement compte que personne n'accompagnait le descendant d'Ainu. En remarquant que les deux soldats ne remontaient toujours pas, le général en chef descendit à leur rencontre et lorsqu'ils lui expliquèrent la situation, l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années fronça les sourcils.

**\- Que vingt soldats se préparent à partir ! Amenez-moi un cheval ! Et préparez-en plusieurs sans cavalier au cas où il y aurait des blessés ! **ordonna-t-il avec autorité.

En une vingtaine de minutes, les vingt soldats étaient prêts et tous les chevaux sellés. Leur départ créa un épais nuage de poussière devant Minas Tirith. Car ici, un grand soleil éclairait la région et cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'y avait eu aucune goûte de pluie. Une demi-heure après leur départ de la cité, ils trouvèrent le groupe étant partie à la recherche des orcs dans le val de l'Anduin. L'état dans lequel ils étaient les alerta et tout de suite, ils leur donnèrent des chevaux frais. Cependant, Nastriel, blessée aux côtes comme elle l'était, ne pouvait pas chevaucher seule et au grand galop. Eldarion la fit monter en première sur l'un des chevaux en évitant le plus possible de lui faire mal, ce qui n'était pas un exercice simple, mais une fois que la blonde fut assise, il se hissa derrière elle. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle l'aurait royalement renvoyée, ne supportant pas de passer pour une elfe faible, mais cette fois-ci, elle n'eut même pas la force de protester.

**\- Prince Eldarion, que s'est-il donc passé ? **lui demanda le général.

**\- Il y avait des orcs et un troll, dans le val et ensuite, le groupe que j'avais envoyé pour ramener Andoneus Jackser à Minas Tirith s'est fait surprendre par des cavaliers wargs.**

**\- Des... Cavaliers wargs ?! **s'exclama l'un des soldats qui les avait entendus.

Ceux ayant affronté les wargs hochèrent simplement la tête, trop fatigué pour parler ou bien, n'ayant tout simplement pas envie de donner plus d'explication sur le combat qu'ils avaient dû livrer contre des ennemis auxquels ils ne s'attendaient pas.

**\- Nastriel ? **s'inquiéta Jenna en voyant que sa cousine conservait les yeux rivés sur l'encolure de la monture.

Les paupières étroitement fermées, la blonde avait les joues sillonnées par les larmes, ces dernières humidifiant le sang recouvrant le visage de l'immortel. Elle ne répondit pas à la rousse, malgré le ton inquiet employé par celle-ci, mais Nastriel préférait conserver le silence, parfaitement consciente que sa voix trahirait son chagrin. Après tout, sa sensibilité était un de ses plus grands défauts et marquer là le fait qu'elle n'était comme les autres elfes capables de conserver leur impassibilité en toutes situations.

Leur retour à Minas Tirith se fit dans un silence dès plus pesant. Les habitants de la ville ainsi que les gardes toujours en poste sur les murs les regardèrent passer, l'inquiétude et l'horreur se lisant sur leur visage à la vue des corps inertes transportés par les chevaux blessés. Ils montèrent lentement les six étages de la cité qui les menaient à la Maison de Guérison et une fois qu'ils furent là-bas, l'effervescence autour d'eux fut-elle que Nastriel en perdit connaissance. On la mena rapidement dans l'une des chambres de la Maison de Guérison pour lui apporter des soins, alors que d'autres guérisseurs constataient avec tristesse que les quatre soldats étaient bel et bien morts et qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour remédier à cela. Néanmoins, même s'il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour eux, ils les menèrent tout de même à l'intérieur, pour nettoyer leurs blessures avant de les mettre en terre.

**\- Général, pouvez-vous vous assurer que les chevaux soient également soignés ? **s'enquit Eldarion auprès de l'homme. **Je dois prestement me rendre auprès de mon père.**

**\- Il sera fait ainsi, Prince Eldarion.**

**\- Je vous en remercie, Jenna, tu viens avec moi ?**

**\- Désolée, Eldarion, mais je vais aller voir comment va Andoneus, Lossnórui est dans l'écurie, donc il doit forcément être là, **répondit la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

Eldarion acquiesça avant de prendre la direction du septième étage. Il fut moyennement surpris de voir son père déjà près de l'Arbre Blanc du Gondor avec sa mère, ces deux derniers se dirigeant vers lui. En le voyant émerger des escaliers, Arwen se précipita vers son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le jeune dunedain lui rendit son étreinte, respirant l'odeur familière de la femme lui ayant donné la vie et qui l'apaiser constamment une fois présente. Quelques secondes plus tard seulement, Aragorn fut avec eux et il prit à son tour son fils dans ses bras, soulagé de le voir sain et sauf.

**\- Que s'est-il passé ? **lui demanda-t-il juste après. **Lossnórui est revenu seul, avec Andoneus.**

**\- Il y avait bien des orcs, au val de l'Anduin, mais ils étaient accompagnés d'un troll. Jenna et Nastriel les ont battus sans difficulté, mais nous n'avons retrouvé qu'Andoneus qui était blessé. J'ai envoyé Nastriel et six soldats pour le ramener à Minas Tirith, mais nous nous sommes tous fait surprendre par un orage qui a duré deux jours et ensuite, ils se sont fait surprendre par un groupe de cavaliers wargs.**

Au fur et à mesure de son explication, plutôt simple et rapide, le visage de ses parents se décomposait. Sa mère le reprit à nouveau dans ses bras et le brun s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement, bien que son inquiétude pour Andoneus, Lenwë et Nastriel n'avait en aucun cas diminué.

**\- Quatre soldats sont morts et Nastriel est blessée, **annonça-t-il finalement.

**\- Nous allons prévenir leur famille, **fit Arwen avec tristesse.

**\- Père, mère, Lenwë est lui aussi porté disparu, nous ne l'avons pas retrouvé.**

**\- Elërinna à elle aussi disparue, **déclara sombrement Aragorn. **Et Haldir à découvert plusieurs choses chez Aldaron, notamment que ce dernier a été transformé en arbre...**

En apprenant cela, Eldarion écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc de cette nouvelle. Connaissance Haldir, le Galadhrim devait être dévasté par la disparition de sa femme, et il le serait encore plus en apprenant que sa fille avait été blessée. Sans parler de Nyrn, qui à son retour allait découvrir que son père avait été transformé en arbre. D'ailleurs, comment cela était-il possible ?! Il n'y avait aucune magie encore présente en Terre du Milieu pouvant faire cela. Et cela voulait alors dire que leur problème était bien plus inquiétant et sérieux que ce qu'ils l'avaient cru.

* * *

Quand Nastriel reprit connaissance, allongée dans l'un des lits de la Maison de Guérison, les bras, les jambes et le ventre bandés, elle se demanda durant quelques secondes où elle se trouvait, avant de se souvenir des événements qui l'avait conduit à être dans un tel état. La peur irrationnelle que des ennemis soient toujours dans les parages s'empara d'elle et la jeune elfe se releva d'un seul coup. Mais la douleur dans ses côtes lui coupa le souffle et une main sortie de nulle part la força à se rallonger.

**\- Nastriel, il faut que tu bouges le moins possible, **fit une voix qu'elle connaissait parfaitement.

**\- Aranel... **souffla la blonde.

Le visage de son petit frère apparu dans son champ de vision, et outre ses traits tirés par l'inquiétude, un soulagement sans nom se lisait dans ses yeux. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Nastriel, heureuse de voir l'un des siens, surtout que malgré leur caractère excentrique, les faux-jumeaux étaient d'une gentillesse incroyable. Levant une main, la blonde attrapa celle de son petit frère pour la serrer affectueusement. Aranel s'installa avec une grande précaution sur le bord du lit, tout en tenant la main de sa grande sœur dans la sienne, rassuré de voir les yeux bicolores de son aînée enfin ouverts après toute une journée d'inconscience. Un peu perdue, Nastriel, tout en restant allongée, essaya de regarder autour d'elle. On l'avait mise dans une chambre isolée et la porte, entrouverte, lui permettait d'entre une partie de l'agitation de la Maison de Guérison. Fronçant les sourcils, elle tourna son regard vers son petit frère.

**\- Comment va Andoneus ? **demanda-t-elle finalement.

**\- Il va bien, les guérisseurs s'occupent de lui et de ses blessures, **lui expliqua Aranel. **Il devrait bientôt se réveiller, selon leurs estimations. **

**\- Et les autres ? **

**\- Tout le monde va bien.**

**\- Et maman ? **s'enquit encore Nastriel.

Cette fois-ci, le très jeune elfe aux cheveux argentés n'apporta aucune réponse à son aîné, encore secoué par ce que son père lui avait apprit en revenant du Mordor. Elanel était d'ailleurs avec lui, cherchant à mieux comprendre ce qui avait pu arriver à leur mère. Face au manque de réponse de son cadet, Nastriel se releva lentement en évitant de trop forcer sur ses côtes, ce qui lui valut plusieurs pointes de douleur. Mais l'immortelle fit de son mieux pour les ignorer et s'installa en position assise avec l'aide de son petit frère. Pour qu'elle soit bien installée, Aranel replaça correctement les oreillers dans son dos. Avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, Nastriel le retint par la manche et il vit les sourcils toujours froncés de cette dernière.

**\- Aranel, réponds moi, **exigea-t-elle, très sérieusement. **Que se passe-t-il avec maman ? Où est-elle ?**

**\- Elle... Papa ne l'a pas retrouvé... Il a été la chercher, mais elle n'était pas en Mordor. On l'a attaqué, Nastriel et papa a trouvé oncle Aldaron transformé... En arbre ! **avoua finalement l'argenté.

Sous le choc, la jeune elfe écarquilla les yeux alors qu'elle relâchait la manche de son cadet qui détourna le visage, les larmes aux yeux. Nastriel lui reprit la main, dans un soutien silencieux alors qu'elle se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier de frustration. Sa mère avait disparu et eux, pendant ce temps, avaient juste cru qu'elle préférait passer un peu de temps avec son grand-frère ! La blonde ferma les yeux, retenant difficilement ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle voulut se lever, pour rejoindre son père et sa petite sœur, mais Aranel la retint, l'empêchant de se mettre debout. À cause de ses côtes encore fragiles qui même avec la régénération des elfes, n'étaient pas totalement remises.

On l'empêcha de se lever durent toute la matinée, et les visites furent peu nombreuses, sûrement pour la laisser se reposer, mais la solitude et le silence de la chambre commençaient à devenir pesant pour la blonde. Toujours allongée sur le dos, le buste légèrement relevé, Nastriel tourna les yeux vers son père lorsque ce dernier passa le pas de la porte. À vrai dire, à la vu du visage marqué par le désespoir d'Haldir, la jeune elfe en fut légèrement effrayée. Ses cheveux d'habitude lumineux et lises, étaient ternes et décoiffés. Ses yeux bleu marine étaient remplis d'inquiétude, de tristesse et de culpabilité d'avoir tant attendu pour voir ce que faisait son âme-sœur et il ne semblait pas avoir pris soin de lui depuis plusieurs jours. Haldir s'avança vers le lit où sa fille était allongée et il prit place sur la chaise placée à côté. Nastriel le regarda faire avant de tendre la main vers celle de son père.

_**\- Ada... **_souffla la blonde, aux bords des larmes. _**Je suis sincèrement désolée...**_

_**\- Pourquoi, ma fille ? **_fit le Galadhrim en lui caressant doucement le dos de la main. _**Pour la disparition de ta mère ? Tu n'y es pour rien, comme pour tes blessures. C'est un miracle accordé par les Valar que tu es survécu.**_

Nastriel détourna ses yeux vairons, laissant à nouveau ses larmes couler sur ses joues, se sentant terriblement coupable de la mort des soldats et de celle de Bodvarr qu'elle connaissait depuis longtemps. En voyant son aînée se mettre à pleurer, Haldir se déplaça et la prit dans ses bras, ne supportant pas la vue de son enfant dans un tel état. Depuis toujours, avec Elërinna, ils s'étaient efforcés de protéger leurs enfants des violences, même s'ils avaient acceptés que Nastriel sache se battre, tout comme Aranel et Elanel. Mais, à vrai dire, ils n'auraient jamais imaginé que la blonde se retrouve à devoir affronter des orcs, un troll et des wargs. Pendant de longues minutes, Haldir caressa tendrement la chevelure dorée de sa fille aînée, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière ne finisse par se calmer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il calmait les pleurs de Nastriel, mais comme à chaque fois, cela lui briser le cœur de la voir ainsi.

_**\- Qu'allons-nous faire, désormais ? **_s'enquit-elle, légèrement honteuse de s'être laissait allé.

_**\- Attendre qu'Andoneus se réveille, **_répondit Haldir. **_Nous ne pouvons rien faire en attendant. Il n'y avait rien au Mordor, en dehors..._**

_**\- En dehors de quoi, Ada ? **_insista la jeune elfe en fronçant les sourcils.

_**\- Nyrn et moi y avons découvert un sombre signe, Nastriel. Cela n'annonce rien de bon, mais sans le témoignage d'Andoneus, rien n'est sûr et sans lui, on ne pourra pas savoir si ce qui s'est passé en Mordor et lié à l'attaque que Lenwë et lui ont subis.**_

Attentive, la blonde hocha la tête, comprenant le raisonnement sensé que son père lui exposait. Cependant, l'idée de rester ici à attendre et ne rien faire, alors que sa mère et son oncle étaient certainement en grand danger lui donnait envie de hurler de frustration. Le seul point positif, ou tout du moins en partie, était qu'Aldaron, son autre oncle, n'était pas en danger en étant transformé en arbre. Enfin, pour le moment. Alors qu'elle y réfléchissait, un détail frappa Nastriel et elle rapporta son attention vers son père, qui la tenait toujours contre lui.

_**\- Ada, tu as bien dit que tu avais découvert le signe en compagnie de Nyrn ? Mais ne devrait-il pas être à Erebor ?**_

_**\- Il est rentré plutôt, inquiet pour son père qui avait un comportement étrange avant son départ, **_lui expliqua le Galadhrim. _**Tu veux le voir ?**_

_**\- J'aimerais bien, mais ne le force pas à venir, je pourrais très certainement me lever en fin de journée.**_

Peu convaincue, Haldir hocha tout de même la tête, avant de décider qu'il mettrait Nyrn au courant du fais que sa fille aimerait le voir. D'ailleurs, il savait qu'Eldarion et Jenna ne tarderaient pas à venir lui rendre visite.

* * *

En fin d'après midi, Nastriel eut effectivement assez de force et le courage d'ignorer la douleur pour se lever de son lit et quitter la Maison de Guérison où elle devrait revenir le lendemain pour qu'on examine le rétablissement de ses côtes, qui dans la nuit, devraient être presque totalement remises. Après tout, elles n'étaient pas cassées, juste fêlées et l'organisme des elfes étaient relativement efficace pour les blessures de ce genre. Elle avait, au cours de l'après-midi, reçu la visite de son cousin à moitié nain qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis un moment. Les joies de leur retrouvaille étaient néanmoins ternies par la disparition de leur parent respectif et par l'état d'Andoneus.

_**\- Nastriel, laisse-moi t'aider,**_intervint Elior en voyant qu'elle avait du mal à monter des escaliers.

N'émettant aucune objection au fait qu'il l'aide, Nastriel regarda son meilleur ami passer son bras autour de ses épaules pour la soutenir. Ce dernier, en Ithilien, avait reçu l'information de son retour assez tard et ce n'est que maintenant qu'il avait pu trouver l'occasion de venir à Minas Tirith pour la voir. La blonde était heureuse de le voir, car après tout, elle lui avait souvent fait faux-bond ces derniers temps alors que d'habitude, ils passaient la plupart de leur temps ensemble.

_**\- Merci, **_fit-elle une fois qu'ils furent en haut des marches menant à la citadelle.

_**\- Je suis soulagé que tu ailles bien, tu n'imagines même pas, **_déclara l'elfe sylvain avec un soulagement non-fin.

_**\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis aussi robuste que les mallorn de Lothlórien ! **_

Le sourire de la blonde termina de rassurer le brun qui la garda contre lui, sachant parfaitement que d'autres marches les attendaient pour pouvoir pénétrer dans la citadelle de Minas Tirith. Le roi Elessar, dans sa plus grande bonté, les avait tous invité à loger dans les chambres inoccupées de la citadelle, Nastriel ne pouvant pour le moment pas reprendre le chemin de l'Ithilien et le silence de sa chambre dans la Maison de Guérison la rendant mal à l'aise. Elior lui avait raconté que le roi, les conseillés de la ville ainsi que son père et Nyrn avaient eu un long entretien durant une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Apparemment, ils cherchaient une solution pour Aldaron, transformé mystérieusement en arbre et ne pouvant donc plus quitté la forêt du Mordor. Cependant, plus aucun magicien ne vivait en Terre du Milieu depuis la fin de la Guerre de l'Anneau. Ils avaient donc peu de pistes pour venir en aide au Prodige de Yavanna, pris au piège parmi la végétation qu'il avait mit tant d'années à faire naître dans cette région.

_**\- J'espère qu'ils trouveront... **_avoua Nastriel après quelques secondes de silence entre eux. _**Aldaron ne mérite pas un tel sort. Il a beau avoir un caractère quelque peu autoritaire, à vouloir que tout le monde l'écoute, il n'est pas un homme mauvais et il a fait honneur au don que Yavanna lui a offert par le passé.**_

_**\- C'est vrai, **_approuva Elior alors qu'ils montaient les marches menant aux grandes portes. _**S'ils ne trouvent pas, alors les Valar eux-mêmes lui viendront en aide, après tout, il est en quelque sorte leur création.**_

Ils passèrent les portes et la salle du trône vide à cette heure-ci, leur fit comprendre qu'ils devaient être attendus depuis un moment peut-être dans la salle à manger. Les deux amis se hâtèrent donc, aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient dans leur position, de rejoindre leur hôte.

Une fois devant la pièce, Nastriel et Elior se séparèrent, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur eux et leur proximité qui aurait pu être interprétée d'une manière différente que celle de l'amitié. Avant d'entrer, néanmoins, la blonde déposa un baiser sur la joue du plus grand pour le remercier de son aide et elle pénétra dans la salle à manger sans tarder, ne remarquant pas le rougissement de son ami.

**\- Nastriel ! **s'exclama Elanel en voyant sa grande sœur sur ses deux jambes.

Le sourire aux lèvres malgré tout, la blonde prit l'argentée dans ses bras en évitant de la serrer trop fortement pour ne pas se faire mal. Les deux elfes furent bientôt rejointes par Aranel, qui bien que plus jeune que Nastriel, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se montrer protecteur envers sa sœur. Une fois leur étreinte terminée, la métamorphe constata que ni le roi, ni son père et ni Nyrn n'étaient présents. Seule la reine Arwen était là, toujours aussi belle que cent ans plus tôt, discutant avec Jenna près de la table.

**\- Vous m'avez manqué, **dit la blonde à ses cadets.

**\- Toi aussi, tu nous as manqué, **firent les faux-jumeaux d'une même voix.

Nastriel les serra une nouvelle fois contre elle, embrassant leurs cheveux tour à tour alors que ces derniers riaient avec amusement des gestes de leur aînée. Néanmoins, la joie et les rires des trois elfes n'étaient que façade, d'une certaine façon, puisqu'ils n'oubliaient en aucun cas l'absence de leur mère, ainsi que celle de leurs deux oncles restant. Soudainement, une voix douce appela le nom de la blonde et cette dernière libéra son frère et sa sœur pour se tourner vers la personne l'ayant interpellée. Étant née avant Eldarion, et ayant toujours était proche de la famille du roi et de la reine grâce à ses parents, Nastriel connaissait très bien Arwen Undomiel, l'aimant comme une tante et elle savait également que depuis fort longtemps, sa propre mère avait fini par considérer la fille du Seigneur Elrond comme sa troisième sœur de cœur. La première place revenant pour l'éternité à Julie, sa meilleure amie dans son ancien monde et la deuxième à feu Eowyn, femme de feu le seigneur intendant Faramir. Devant la jeune elfe aux cheveux blonds, Arwen ouvrit les bras et Nastriel, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, s'y réfugia, oubliant momentanément la gêne que pouvait être le fait de serrer dans ses bras la reine du Gondor et de l'Arnor. À vrai dire, et Nastriel n'était peut-être pas prête à l'avouer, mais devant les wargs, lorsqu'ils n'avaient plus été que trois encore debout, elle avait eu la plus grande peur de sa vie, voyant la mort venir de loin et le réconfort d'une étreinte maternelle après un tel événement était toujours la bienvenue. Elle aurait tellement voulu que sa véritable mère soit là...

**_\- Tout ira bien, maintenant, _**lui chuchota la reine à l'oreille. **_Nous allons retrouver ta mère et ses frères, et tout reviendra à la normale._**

Nastriel hocha la tête, essayant le plus possible de s'en convaincre, mais cela était difficile. Car elle était bien consciente que dès suite du témoignage d'Andoneus, dans quelques jours, rien ne serait plus comme avant. Mais pour encore quelques heures, la blonde voulait ardemment croire en ces paroles.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre calme vous aura plu ! **

**Rendez-vous dimanche prochain ! **


	9. Chapitre 9 - Réveil et départ

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de In taen uin maur ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! :)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

_**Chapitre 9.**_

_**Réveil et départ.**_

Malgré que l'été touchait à sa fin, il faisait toujours aussi chaud, même en haut des sept étages de Minas Tirith, la chaleur continuait à être écrasante. Appuyée contre le mur, Nastriel regardait en direction du val de l'Anduin, cherchant grâce à sa vue développée, les traces du fameux orage qui les avait tant surpris plusieurs jours auparavant. Durant sa courte convalescence, elle avait eu vent du fait que la cité blanche n'avait été touché par aucun orage à leur différence. Intriguée, la jeune elfe avait donc décidé de constater cela par elle-même. Ne plissant même pas les yeux, elle regarda au loin, à la recherche de marques témoignant de la violente pluie qui s'était abattu sur eux, et elle en trouva. Beaucoup même, ce qui était tout à fait normal compte tenu des événements. Mais un détail perturba tout particulièrement la jeune elfe aux yeux vairons. Au loin, elle voyait très clairement une ligne se dessiner. Comme si l'orage n'avait été que dans un seul endroit, ne touchant même pas le Gondor. Uniquement une seule partie du Rhovanion et comme par un malheureux hasard, celle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient à ce moment-là. Perplexe, Nastriel fronça les sourcils alors que dans son dos, elle sentait quelqu'un s'approcher. La personne lui toucha affectueusement l'épaule, avant d'elle aussi s'accoudait au muret de pierres blanches.

_**\- Que regardes-tu ? **_lui demanda Elior après un petit silence.

_**\- Les marques de l'orage, **_répondit Nastriel, en détournant les yeux pour regarder le visage de son meilleur ami. **_Il y a une ligne bien nette qui montre que l'orage n'était que sur nous, et pas autre part._**

_**\- Peut-être venait-il de derrière vous ? Cela expliquerait ce que tu viens de me dire.**_

_**\- Non, **_fit la blonde en secouant la tête. **_Nous l'avons clairement vu venir depuis Minas Tirith..._**

Elior fronça les sourcils et regardant dans la direction où la plus jeune regardait quelques minutes plus tôt. Lui aussi voyait cette fameuse ligne démarquant là où l'orage avait commencé. L'elfe sylvain ne savait pas quoi dire, il n'avait jamais vu un tel phénomène arriver auparavant. À côté de lui, Nastriel lâcha un profond soupir en se redressant, passant une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds pour les recoiffer. Elior l'observa faire, avant de finalement rapporter son attention sur le paysage qu'ils pouvaient admirer.

_**\- J'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi, lorsque j'ai appris, **_lâcha-t-il finalement, du bout des lèvres.

Surprise, la blonde se figea, ne s'attendant pas à une telle révélation de la part de son ami. Elior était un elfe discret, surtout en ce qui concernait ses sentiments. Raison pour laquelle l'héritière du don d'Oromë et Nessa en fut particulièrement perplexe. S'approchant du plus âgé, Nastriel s'accrocha à son bras en déposant sa tête l'épaule du brun. Elle s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir fait si peur à ses proches, surtout avec la situation actuelle. Cependant, elle devait bien l'avouer, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment se faire pardonner et puis, à vrai dire, Nastriel avait bien d'autres préoccupations. Les deux amis restèrent un long moment ainsi, seulement tous les deux, avant que la blonde ne se redresse, l'air choquée.

_**\- Par Eru... Elior ! Et si cet orage avait été fait exprès ?**_

_**\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? **_fit l'autre immortel. _**Personne ne peut créer d'orage.**_

_**\- Sauron le pouvait, **_commença la jeune elfe. _**Ma mère me racontait souvent que lors du règne de ce dernier sur le Mordor, d'épais nuage venait continuellement de là-bas.**_

_**\- À cause du volcan de la Montagne du Destin. C'est facilement explicable...**_

_**\- Mon père et Nyrn ont trouvé le signe de Sauron chez mon oncle ! **_s'exclama Nastriel en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. _**Ce n'est pas une coïncidence, Elior ! Ma mère et mes oncles ont combattu les troupes de Sauron ! Ils ont été envoyés par les Valar eux-même pour venir en aide aux peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu ! **_

_**\- Mais Sauron est mort, définitivement, **_répondit le brun pour faire entendre raison à son amie. _**Frodon Sacquet l'a tué en jetant l'Anneau Unique dans la lave de la montagne.**_

Nastriel tourna le dos au paysage, sachant parfaitement qu'Elior avait raison. Sauron était bel et bien mort, Barad-Dur avait volé en éclats et le Mordor était désormais une région paisible. Mais... La jeune elfe ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose de mal avait survécu à la guerre et que cette chose était la cause de tout ce qu'il se passait. De plus, qui, en dehors d'une entité maléfique, aurait pu transformer Aldaron en arbre, kidnapper sa mère et sans aucun doute, Lenwë ? Qui aurait été tout simplement assez fort pour le faire ? Avec la guerre, les trois Jackser étaient devenus des combattants émérites, même un dizaine d'haradrim ne pourraient pas venir à bout d'un seul d'entre eux. Alors qui ? Quoi ?

Les deux amis restèrent un moment sur la pointe du septième étage de la cité, discutant des possibles kidnappeurs de la famille de la blonde, lorsqu'ils furent rejoints par Jenna, qui revenait de chez sa famille. La jeune femme les salua brièvement, rapportant toute son attention sur sa cousine pour vérifier si cette dernière allait mieux. Nastriel ne montrait plus aucune signe de blessure et ses côtes avaient assez guéris pour qu'elle puisse se tenir debout sans devoir s'asseoir pour se reposer. Mais la rousse n'était pas venue les trouver pour jouer la cousine-poule avec la blonde.

**\- Le roi va envoyer des rôdeurs pour suivre la piste des wargs, **leur apprit-elle. **Il estime qu'il doit bien rester des traces de leur passage.**

**\- Avec l'orage, j'en doute, **fit Nastriel. **Mais c'est notre seul espoir. Les orcs n'auraient pas été assez bête pour lâcher des informations en présence d'Andoneus, même s'ils pensaient pouvoir le tuer. Les traces sont notre seul espoir.**

**\- Je vais me proposer pour partir avec eux, **déclara Elior alors que les deux cousines se tournaient vers lui. **J'ai en partie été élevé à Eryn Lasgalen, retrouver des traces est inscrit dans mon sang.**

**\- C'est bien trop dangereux ! Ils ont eu Aldaron, ma mère, Lenwë, ont failli tuer Andoneus et des cavaliers wargs ont été envoyé pour nous empêcher de rentrer à Minas Tirith ! **s'exclama la métamorphe, choquée qu'il puisse envisager cela. **Elior, tu ne dois pas y aller !**

**\- Nastriel... **commença l'elfe sylvain en saisissant les mains de la blonde. **Les rôdeurs sont très doués, mais de l'aide n'est jamais de trop.**

**\- Il a raison ! Et d'ailleurs, Elior ne sera pas seul, Legolas y va aussi !**

À vrai dire, Nastriel ne pouvait pas empêcher son meilleur ami de partir avec les rôdeurs et Legolas. Après tout, Elior était libre de ses actions, tout comme elle lorsqu'elle était partie pour le val de l'Anduin, mais... La blonde avait une peur bleue que quelque chose arrive au brun. Elle le savait débrouillard et il était parfaitement capable de se défendre en cas de danger, cependant, avec ce qu'il s'était passé au val, Nastriel ne pouvait pas s'enlever l'idée que quelque chose allait forcément arriver à Elior s'il partait. Ce dernier lui serra les mains, la sortant de ces sombres pensées et lui sourire qu'il lui destina fit se briser la volonté de le retenir de la jeune immortelle.

**\- Tu reviens, **lui ordonna-t-elle en lui donnant un coup sur le torse. **Tu as intérêt à revenir, est-ce que c'est compris ? Dès qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange, tu en parles à Legolas et tu viens prévenir Minas Tirith.**

**\- Nastriel, je pense qu'il a compris, **intervint Jenna avec un sourire malicieux.

Ouvrant de grands yeux, l'archère se rendit compte de sa soudaine proximité avec son meilleur ami et s'écarta de lui alors que ce dernier secouait la tête, clairement amusé par la réaction de la plus jeune. En voyant leurs visages moqueurs, Nastriel lâcha un soupir, avant de se mettre à rire. Trouvant au final sa réaction plutôt ridicule, elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, jamais elle n'avait ressentit une telle angoisse pour quelqu'un extérieur à sa famille. Jenna s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, lorsque Eldarion émergea de l'escalier menant à la citadelle en courant, se dirigeant vers l'entrée de cette dernière sans prêter attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Nastriel, Elior et Jenna s'échangèrent un regard, perplexe, avant de prendre la même direction que celle du prince, plus calmement, pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle du trône, ils trouvèrent le père et le fils l'un en face de l'autre.

**\- Andoneus s'est réveillé, **annonça à peine Eldarion. **Les orcs ont bien enlevé Lenwë, après l'avoir assommé.**

**\- Sait-il où ils l'ont emmené ? **demanda Aragorn.

**\- Non... Mais les orcs se sont ventés, devant eux, qu'un groupe dès leur avaient enlevés Elërinna... **

Dans le dos des deux hommes, Nastriel laissa échapper un petit cri d'horreur qu'elle étouffa bien vite à l'aide d'une de ses mains. Ils s'en doutaient, mais l'entendre être affirmé rendait les choses bien plus réelles.

Dans la chambre d'Andoneus à la Maison de Guérison, le jeune hobbit était veillé par Nyrn, qui avait prévenue les guérisseuses lorsque son cousin avait montré de vrai signe de réveil en bougeant inconsciemment ses paupières. Après avoir appris l'enlèvement de la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa, Nastriel et les autres étaient venus s'enquérir de la santé du cuivré. Ce dernier était parfaitement éveillé, ses blessures encore douloureuses, mais supportables grâce aux baumes et aux calmants. En voyant la blonde rentrer dans la chambre, Andoneus l'accueillit avec un regard désolé, mais Nastriel lui répondit simplement par un faible sourire en venant le prendre dans ses bras, tout de même heureuse de le voir enfin les yeux ouverts.

**\- Est-ce qu'Oncle Haldir est au courant ? **demanda timidement le hobbit une fois qu'elle l'eut relâché.

**\- Mon père est en train de le prévenir, **répondit Eldarion en posant une main rassurante sur le plus petit.

**\- Comment te sens-tu ? **s'enquit Jenna, un peu en retrait pour ne pas envahir l'espace personnel de son cousin.

Andoneus haussa les épaules, baissant les yeux alors que ses doigts se crispaient légèrement sur les draps blancs du lit. Les cinq autres s'échangèrent un regard attristé tandis que le hobbit pleurait silencieusement aux souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé. Les orcs et le troll qui leur étaient tombés dessus sans qu'ils puissent s'y attendre, son père qui avait fait de son mieux pour les défendre, mais qui avait finalement été étourdie, puis assommé par le troll après qu'il ai été déconcentré dans son combat par lui, qui s'était fait blesser. Le cuivré sentit le matelas s'affaissait à peine alors que Nastriel s'était assise à côté de lui. L'immortelle passa un bras autour des épaules de son cousin tout en lui caressant les cheveux pour le consoler. De tous, Andoneus était le plus jeune d'eux, car après tout, à seulement vingt-six ans, un hobbit n'était pas encore majeur à leur différence. Entre Elior qui avait cent-quinze ans, Nastriel qui en avait cent-quatre, Eldarion qui était âgé de quatre-vingt-treize ans, Nyrn qui en avait soixante quinze et Jenna qui avait vingt-cinq ans. Et selon les échelles de croissance chez les différentes races de la Terre du Milieu, le hobbit ne serait considéré comme un adulte qu'à ses trente-trois ans.

**\- Nyrn, **appela tout à coup Andoneus, une fois calmé. **Je suis désolé pour ton père... J'espère qu'une solution va être trouvée.**

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, contrairement à vos parents, malheureusement, il est en sécurité là où il est, **fit le demi-nain avec un sourire triste.

Les cinq jeunes gardèrent le silence pendant quelques instants, ne sachant pas quoi dire, l'esprit bien trop troublé pour pouvoir tenir une discussion tous ensemble et de toute manière, le sujet n'aurait porté que sur les deux Jackser disparus. Alors autant éviter de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. À travers la fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur, le soleil commençait très lentement à décliner, projetant des lueurs orangés sur la cité des rois et les champs aux alentours. Au loin, vers Osgiliath, des bateaux quittaient et rentraient dans le port et ils regardèrent ce spectacle sans dire un mot, avant que du fracas ne se fasse attendre dans le couloir. La porte s'ouvrit en grand, dévoilant Elanel et Aranel. Les jumeaux semblaient avoir couru le plus vite qu'ils le pouvaient pour les rejoindre. En voyant ses deux cadets, Nastriel se leva du lit, inquiète et perplexe de les voir arriver ainsi.

_**\- C'est Ada ! **_s'exclama la jeune elfe aux cheveux d'argents en sindarin. _**Il a quitté Minas Tirith à cheval ! Avec son épée et son arc ! Nastriel, rattrape-le, je t'en pris !**_

_**\- Quand ? **_demanda la blonde.

_**\- Juste après que le roi lui est expliqué pour Nana ! **_répondit Aranel.

_**\- Vous deux restez ici, **_ordonna la jeune elfe à ses deux cadets. **Veiller sur eux, je dois aller raisonner mon père,** ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse des quatre autres.

Alors qu'ils pensaient tous que Nastriel allait emprunter la porte, comme toute autre personne normale, l'immortelle se précipita vers la fenêtre de la chambre. Jenna tenta de la retenir, mais plus rapide, la blonde se jeta par la fenêtre pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard, battant frénétiquement des ailes.

* * *

Depuis les airs, Nastriel inspectait le sol avec une telle concentration que l'on aurait pu croire une rapace en chasse. Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'elle avait quitté Minas Tirith sous sa forme de chouette effraie et elle devait se rendre à l'évidence que son père avait prit un cheval particulièrement rapide pour être aussi loin de la cité. Le distinguant parmi les nombreux champs ayant vu le jour en cent-sept ans, la métamorphe amorça une descente en piqué pour à la jouer sur l'effet de surprise, mais aussi pour ne pas que son père ne décide de faire accélérer l'allure de sa monture. Elle se doutait bien que la douleur d'avoir perdu pour le moment de leur mère était bien pire pour son père, mais il ne devait pas se jeter à la recherche de cette dernière sans piste fiable. Une fois arrivée près du sol, Nastriel se stabilisa dans son vol pour se mettre à planer à la même hauteur que celle du cheval choisi par le plus âgé. En entendant un battement d'ailes proches de lui, Haldir tourna brièvement le visage vers la chouette effraie volant désormais à ses côtés. En reconnaissant les yeux vairons de sa fille aînée, l'ancien capitaine des gardes de la Lorien intima à sa monture de ralentir pour finalement totalement s'arrêter.

_**\- Mallaew ! **_s'exclama-t-il en se servant de son surnom. _**Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'aurais jamais dû me suivre !**_

_**\- Je ne te suis pas ! **_rétorqua la blonde après avoir repris sa véritable apparence. _**Je suis venu te raisonner, Ada ! Tu ne peux pas partir ainsi !**_

_**\- Il le faut ! Les rôdeurs mettront trop de temps à trouver la piste, alors que je peux le faire seul !**_

_**\- Pas avec l'orage qu'il y a eu ! **_s'emporta Nastriel. _**Et que fais-tu d'Aranel et Elanel ?! De moi ?! J'ai conscience d'à quel point l'absence de nana te pèse, mais tu n'es pas le seul !Les jumeaux ne sont pas encore assez grand pour s'en sortir sans l'un de vous !**_

Haldir descendit du cheval qu'il avait pris dans les écuries de la citadelle pour faire face à sa fille qui tremblait de colère. Il devait avouer l'avoir rarement vue dans un tel état d'énervement et il voyait bien dans cette réaction tout le côté Jackser de son ascendance. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Nastriel posa sur son père ses yeux vairons dans lesquels des dizaines d'émotions se succédaient. Colère, angoisse, peur, tristesse... Il y en avait trop pour que le Galadhrim puisse toutes les définir. Avec douceur, il attrapa les épaules de sa fille avant d'attirer cette dernière contre lui. Tout d'abord, la blonde aux yeux vairons n'eut aucune réaction, trop surprise pour faire le moindre mouvement, mais finalement, elle rendit l'étreinte à son père, cachant son visage dans la tunique du plus grand. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit des larmes humidifier le tissu de sa tunique. Le silence continua entre le père et la fille, alors que le plus âgé lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, attendant avec patience qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

_**\- L'attaque qu'à subie ta mère n'était pas un hasard, **_commença-t-il. _**On l'a attaqué délibérément. Nastriel, quelqu'un veut du mal aux Prodiges. Envoyer des rôdeurs seraient bien trop voyant, je dois y aller à leur place.**_

_**\- Mais que fais-tu de nous ?! **_rétorqua Nastriel en relevant la tête. _**D'Aranel et Elanel principalement ! Ce sont encore des enfants !**_

_**\- Dame Arwen veillera sur eux, j'en suis sûr.**_

_**\- Et toi que vas-tu faire par Eru ?! Crois-tu qu'il te sera si simple de retrouver nana et oncle Lenwë ? L'orage à sans doute dû effacer les traces depuis longtemps maintenant !**_

_**\- Mallaew, j'ai vécu tant d'années en Lothlórien à être le capitaine de la garde, la discrétion et le pistage sont des talents qui me sont propres, **_tenta de la rassurer Haldir avec un sourire suffisant. _**Rentre à Minas Tirith, veille toi aussi sur ton frère et sœur, ainsi que sur Andoneus, je reviendrais avec ta mère et ton oncle, sains et saufs.**_

_**\- Je te laisse quinze jours, ada, si passée cette limite de temps, tu n'es toujours pas revenu, nous partirons à ta recherche, **_déclara la métamorphe avec détermination.

Haldir hocha la tête, reconnaissant parfaitement dans le comportement de sa fille la détermination qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère. Il la serra à nouveau contre lui avant de l'embrasser sur le front et d'essuyer les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues. Avant que la séparation ne soit bien trop difficile, le Galadhrim s'éloigna de sa fille aînée pour remonter sur sa monture. Nastriel le regarda faire, dans le silence et l'angoisse de ne pas le revoir venir dans quinze jours. L'ancien capitaine des gardes de la Lothlórien se retourna une dernière fois vers sa fille, avant de finalement demander à sa monture de partir au galop. Durant plusieurs minutes, l'héritière du don d'Oromë et Nessa resta sur le chemin à regarder son père rapetisser. Et quand elle ne pu plus le voir, même avec sa vision d'elfe, elle se transforma en chouette effraie, s'éleva dans les airs pour pousser un hululement puissant, avant de voler en direction de la cité blanche.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! **

**Bonne semaine à vous ! **


	10. Chapitre 10 - Aide inattendue

**Voici le nouveau chapitre d'aujourd'hui, avec des petites nouvelles de certains personnages. J'espère que ça vous fera plaisir ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 10.**_

_**Aide inattendue.**_

À force de ne pas voir la lumière du soleil et de ne parler à personne, Lenwë avait peu à peu perdu la notion du temps. Il ne saurait pas dire si cela faisait seulement quatre jours qu'il était enfermé dans cette cellule exiguë ou bien alors un mois entier. Les diverses tortures que les orcs lui avaient infligées avaient affaiblis son corps au point qu'il ne pouvait plus se lever sans hurler de douleur, tant ses articulations avaient souffert. Assommé par la fatigue et la douleur qu'il ressentait à chaque mouvement, le Prodige d'Estë resta prostré dans un coin de la cellule, maudissant le fait que son pouvoir n'avait aucun effet sur son propre organisme. Son corps pouvait se soigner tout seul, ses blessures et plaies n'étant pas mortelles, mais le processus était incroyablement long. Le bleuté, aux cheveux désormais couvert de crasse et aux vêtements en aillons, n'eut aucune réaction lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir menant à sa cellule. Il ne leva même pas les yeux pour voir qui était la personne passant près de lui. Néanmoins, puisque cette dernière s'arrêta devant sa cellule et qu'elle ouvrit la petite trappe en bas de la porte pour y passer un plateau, le guérisseur devina aisément qu'il s'agissait d'un orc. Bien que la faim lui tiraillait l'estomac et que la soif avait asséché sa bouche et sa gorge, il n'amorça aucun geste, dégoûté par la vue du pain presque moisie et de l'eau croupie que ces geôliers lui servaient. Par désespoir, la dernière fois, il avait succombé à la faim, et il le regrettait encore, se souvenant du goût horrible de la nourriture qu'on lui avait servi. L'orc repartit comme il était venu, ne faisant même pas attention à la masse recroquevillé qu'était le Prodige d'Estë. Ils avaient assez joué avec lui, désormais, le bleuté ne les intéressait plus. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à l'elfe qui pouvait désormais guérir sans craindre de devoir subir d'autres tortures avant que ses plaies aient pu se refermer. Trop affaiblis pour avoir la force de garder les yeux ouverts plus longtemps, Lenwë les laissa se fermer.

Quelques étages au-dessus de la cellule dans laquelle son frère était enfermé, Elërinna était assise au milieu de sa cage, alors qu'elle regardait un orc s'agiter dans le fond de la pièce. Grâce à son odorat bien plus développé, elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de la viande fraîche et du sang. Ses instincts attisés par ces odeurs, la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa se pourlécha les babines... Avant de se figer dans son geste, horrifiée par ce qu'elle était en train de faire. À force de rester sous sa forme animale, sans avoir la possibilité de parler ou d'agir comme le ferait un être humain normal, elle commençait à prendre de véritable habitude purement animalière... Et malgré le fait que sa geôlière lui ai fait retirer la muselière, qui n'était pas très pratique pour se nourrir et donc, ne pas mourir de faim, sa tortionnaire ne lui avait pas rendu son apparence humaine. Ses yeux orange clair restèrent braqués sur l'orc au loin, son ventre imitant le cri d'une baleine échouée sur une plage. Elërinna commençait à détester le fait d'être bloquée sous sa forme de léopard des neiges alors qu'au début, elle avait gentiment supporté, n'étant pas réellement gênée. Mais désormais, la situation était tout autre et ces instincts sauvage qui commençaient à prendre le dessus sur sa conscience n'étaient pas pour lui plaire. Sous ses yeux, l'orc se déplaça, s'approchant de sa cage qui avait été redescendue au sol. Tout à coup, un bruit insupportable lui vrilla les tympans, l'obligeant à se cacher les oreilles à l'aide de ses pattes. L'argentée avait l'impression que ces tympans pourraient bientôt se mettre à saigner si un tel bruit continuait. Néanmoins, il s'arrêta peu de temps après avoir commencé. Elërinna se redressa d'un bond, cherchant la source de ce bruit, mais la seule chose qu'elle trouva fut une carcasse sanguinolente à l'entrée de sa cage et deux orcs qui ricanaient, l'un d'eux tenant une barre de fer dans les mains. Elle gronda dangereusement, prête pas se jeter sur les barreaux la retenant prisonnière, mais elle ne le fit pas, sachant parfaitement que cela ne servirait à rien. Lentement, les yeux de la Prodige se baissèrent vers ce qui avait été posé dans sa cage. Sa tortionnaire poussait le vice jusqu'à ses plus profondes limites, allant même jusqu'à la nourrir de viande crue et saignante. Pendant de longues minutes, Elërinna fit son possible pour résister à l'instinct qui commençait à la ronger de l'intérieur. Cependant, ce fut comme si sa conscience s'effaçait, s'éteignant pour ne laisser que la place à un animal sauvage et sanguinaire. Le léopard des neiges se jeta sur la carcasse, arrachant des lambeaux de chair à l'aide de ses crocs ainsi que ses griffes ayant finalement repoussées.

* * *

Ce fut la sensation d'un regard sur sa nuque qui réveilla Lenwë. Il sursauta, gémissant à cause de la douleur alors qu'il tournait la tête vers les barreaux de sa cellule. Cependant, il n'y avait absolument personne dans le couloir. À ce constat, le bleuté lâcha un soupir de consternation. À force de rester enfermé dans cet endroit, seul et sans avoir l'occasion de pouvoir sentir l'air extérieur sur sa peau, il commençait à avoir l'impression que sa raison s'évaporer peu à peu. Les membres de sa famille et lui-même n'avaient pas pour habitude d'être enfermé de la sorte, il n'était donc que peu étonnant que cela ai un impact sur leur capacité à raisonner, mais tout de même. Jamais encore le bleuté n'avait eu la sensation d'être observé ainsi. Pendant quelques secondes, il parcourut sa cellule des yeux en constatant que le plateau avec son « repas » était toujours là. Où bien alors s'en était un autre, et il avait tant dormi qu'il n'avait pas été réveillé par l'orc qui était venu. En constatant que le pain était toujours rassie et l'eau croupie, Lenwë eut un haut-le-cœur qu'il retint du mieux qu'il pu. Néanmoins, la gorge sèche et par réflexe, il essaya de déglutir avant de tousser bruyamment. Le bleuté devait se montrer réaliste, survivre encore plusieurs jours sans boire la moindre de goutte n'allait pas être possible. Avec des gestes lents, pour éviter de réveiller la douleur de ses blessures s'étant peu à peu endormie, il commença à se lever pour s'approcher des barreaux de la cellule. Chaque pas était difficile, douloureux à lui donner envie de hurler, mais par une fierté bien mal placée dont il n'avait pas pu faire usage ces derniers jours, il conserva les lèvres étroitement fermées, refusant que le moindre son ne s'en échappe. Il fallut plusieurs longues minutes pour que Lenwë ne parcoure que le peu de mètre le séparant du plateau repas, et lorsqu'il fut à côté, il prit le temps de reprendre sa respiration avant de commencer à se baisser. Une fois la coupelle d'eau croupie dans ses mains blessées, Lenwë plissa le nez dans une grimace familière avant de prendre son courage à deux mains pour approcher lentement ses lèvres du repas.

**\- Ne buvez pas ça, **dit une voix sortie de nulle part.

Ne s'y attendant pas, le Prodige d'Estë laissa tomber la coupelle qui produisit un bruit sourd qui se répercuta en écho dans le couloir. Pourtant, malgré cela, Lenwë ni fit pas attention, se concentrant uniquement vers la personne qui venait d'apparaître du côté gauche du couloir normalement désert. C'était une femme élancée et finement musclée, vêtue d'une armure de cuir et portant sur ses épaules une longue cape noire en partie enroulée autour de ses épaules. Sa peau était d'une couleur chocolat et ses yeux étaient marron tellement foncé qu'on aurait pu les croire noir. Le bleuté identifia cette inconnue comme étant une haradrim, mais il fut justement choqué dans voir une ici. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à voir une autre personne que sa geôlière, les trolls et les orcs.

**\- Tenez, **fit-elle en lui tendant un bol d'eau clair et pure.

Lenwë s'en empara sans discuter, même si cela n'était pas très prudent, et bu à grande gorgée le contenu du récipient. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il rendit le bol à celle qui lui apportait une petite aide inattendue. Mais cette dernière ne fit pas que lui donner de l'eau, elle lui tendit également un morceau de pain frais avec un morceau de fromage. Encore une fois, le bleuté n'hésita pas et avala la nourriture en à peine quelques bouchées. Alors qu'il reprenait de faibles forces qui ne seraient pas suffisantes pour le remettre directement sur pied, la haradrim ne fit pas attention à lui, tournée vers le couloir, craignant sans aucun doute l'arrivée d'un orc ou bien même, de leur maîtresse.

**\- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? **demanda Lenwë, après coup. **Les haradrims, encore aujourd'hui, n'accepte pas l'offre de paix totale du roi Elessar et servaient Sauron... Vous ne quittez plus le désert depuis la fin de la guerre...**

**\- Certains haradrims ne parle pas au nom de tous les autres haradrims, **rétorqua l'inconnue d'une voix neutre. **Je reviendrai. Tenez le coup jusque-là.**

Sur ces derniers mots, elle repartie de là où elle était venue, laissant le Prodige d'Estë à nouveau seul dans le silence et le noir de sa cellule. Ayant encore du mal à réaliser pleinement ce qu'il venait de se passer, Lenwë se traîna jusqu'à sa « couche », simple banc en pierre et s'y laissa tombé. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, l'évidence le frappa finalement. Quelqu'un venait de l'aider.

Sa cage venait d'être remontée dans les airs. Allongée sur la plate-forme, la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa se léchait les pattes, cherchant à y retirer le sang qui s'y était collé. Comme l'aurait fait un véritable félin après s'être repu du fruit de sa chasse. Après un nouveau coup de langue rappeuse passée sur ses griffes, Elërinna cligna des yeux, s'immobilisant dans son geste, la langue encore sortie. Elle réalisa soudainement ce qu'elle était en train de faire et surtout, ce qu'elle avait fait. Dévorer cette carcasse de viande fraîche et saignante sans une once de remords ou même la simple pensée de se demander d'où venait la dites viande. Lentement, l'argentée reposa sa patte sur le sol, choquée de ce qu'elle avait fait. Étourdie, elle se redressa, avant de voir qu'un coin de la cage était tâché de sang. L'elfe eut un haut-le-cœur, se détestant d'avoir fait une telle chose sans avoir recherché une seule seconde à résister à cet instinct écrasant. Elle eut subitement une crampe à l'estomac avant de se mettre à saliver énormément. Comprenant qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à rendre ce qu'elle avait commencé à digérer, Elërinna se précipita vers les barreaux de la cage et du mieux qu'elle pu, passa son museau entre deux d'entre eux. Ses hauts-le-cœur recommencèrent pendant de longues secondes avant qu'elle ne régurgite finalement le contenu de son estomac. Le bruit du liquide et des morceaux percutant le sol répugna l'argentée qui s'éloigna des barreaux. En contre bas de la cage, un juron en langue noire échappa à ce qui devait être un orc et malgré tout, cela arracha un sourire à l'elfe transformée de force en léopard des neiges. Au moins dans son malheur, elle pouvait trouver un peu de réjouissance dans ce qu'elle pouvait faire sans le vouloir à ses kidnappeurs. Vomir sur un orc n'était pas prévu, mais c'était au moins ça de fait. En bas, il y eu un éclat de rire et une voix parfaitement humaine, bien que doté d'un léger accent, s'éleva en langue commune.

**\- Tu ferais bien de nettoyer ça avant qu'elle ne revienne, **fit la voix féminine d'un ton moqueur. **Je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécie de voir ça dans la salle de son trône.**

**\- Cette fille de tark l'a fais exprès !**

**\- J'en doute, mais la maîtresse fera exprès de te tuer. **

Désormais parfaitement consciente, Elërinna rassembla son courage et s'approcha de la cage pour passer sa gueule entre les barreaux et regarder ce qu'il se passait en bas. Ignorant la hauteur qui commençait à lui donner le vertige, elle vit qu'une femme était à quelques mètres de l'orc sur lequel la Prodige avait bel et bien vomi. L'immortelle plissa les yeux, cherchant à identifier la femme qui venait d'arriver, mais la seule chose qu'elle arriva à voir été les cheveux ébène de la nouvelle venue ainsi que sa peau sombre. _Une haradrim... _pensa Elërinna. Elle les observa, l'orc ne pliant à faire ce que la haradrim venait de lui dire de faire. Il nettoya le vomi ayant atterri sur le sol avant de finalement partir pour se nettoyer lui-même.

**\- Dashar, que fais-tu ici ? Et qu'est-il arrivé à cet orc ?**

**\- La viande donnée à la Jackser était périmée, **répondit la susnommée. **Et, maîtresse, je suis venu vous annoncer que les cavaliers wargs ne sont pas revenus...**

-** …**

La geôlière des deux Jackser ne répondit pas et Elërinna la vit aller s'asseoir sur son trône, croissant les jambes tandis que son visage était encore et toujours dissimulée par son éternelle cape noire qui ne permettait pas à l'argentée de l'identifier. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure des jours qui étaient passés, la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa devenait de plus en plus convaincue d'un fait. Cette femme les connaissait bien plus que la normale pour une kidnappeuse quelconque.

**\- Tu as entendu ça ? **s'exclama la dites kidnappeuse à l'adresse de l'argentée. **Mes cavaliers wargs ne sont pas revenus... Les membres de ta fille sont coriaces, enfin, j'espère que mes orcs sont juste lents à revenir. Après tout, la forêt magique de ces coincés de Galadhrims leur fait encore un peu peur.**

Un grognement passa la barrière des babines de la métamorphe en entendant cela. Mais les paroles de cette femme lui apporta un nouvel élément pour essayer de comprendre où elle se trouvait exactement. Il n'y avait pas trente-six forêts dites magiques en Terre du Milieu. En dehors de Fangorn, qui n'appartenait à personne en dehors des Ents y résidents, il n'y restait que la Lothlórien, inhabitée depuis de nombreuses années. Elërinna recula dans sa cage, réfléchissant activement à quel endroit pouvait se situer cet endroit où son frère et elle étaient retenus. Sa géographie n'avait jamais été la meilleure du monde, et même si elle connaissait de très nombreuses choses sur ce monde, trop même pour un être humain normal, elle avait toujours eu besoin d'une carte pour se repérer. Néanmoins, la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa s'évertua à rechercher au fin fond de sa mémoire une carte mentale de la Terre du Milieu. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, l'argentée pensa à un lieu en particulier, mais... Ce n'était pas possible. Elle devait forcément se tromper...

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous penser ? Heureux de retrouver un peu Lenwë et Elërinna ? **

**Je vous souhaites de bonnes vacances et de joyeuses fêtes à toutes et à tous !**

**à dimanche prochain ! **


	11. Chapitre 11 - Sans nouvelles

**Bonjour ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de ce dimanche ! Encore un chapitre très calme, je dois le reconnaître, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

_**Chapitre 11.**_

_**Sans nouvelles.**_

Avec l'été qui commençait très lentement à toucher à sa fin, l'air se rafraîchissant petit à petit. Installé sur l'une des marches de la citadelle, un morceau de bois qu'il était en train de sculpter dans les mains, Nyrn était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait lorsque tout à coup, un hululement résonna dans les airs en pleine journée. Le demi-nain leva les yeux vers le ciel, apercevant une chouette effraie volant au-dessus de la citadelle. Sachant pertinemment que c'était sa cousine la plus âgée là-haut, le noiraud lâcha un soupir de consternation. Depuis le départ de son père, une dizaine de jours plus tôt, elle n'avait pas arrêté de tournoyer dans les airs plusieurs heures dans la journée, espérant le voir revenir vers la cité. Mais il n'y avait aucune nouvelle du Galadhrim. Le fils du Prodige de Yavanna posa son couteau et son morceau de bois, ayant pris la vague forme animal marin, et se passa les mains sur le visage.

**\- Elle est toujours là-haut ?**

Nyrn ne se tourna pas vers Andoneus lorsque ce dernier s'installa à sa gauche, observant à son tour le ciel où la chouette effraie continuait de tournoyer, inlassablement. Le demi-nain se contenta simplement de hocher positivement la tête. Depuis qu'il était revenu à Minas Tirith avec son oncle immortel, Nyrn n'avait que peu ouvert la bouche, préoccupé par la découverte de son père transformé en arbre et par ce mystérieux signe peint sur la porte de chez eux. Le nain ne dormait plus beaucoup non plus et des cernes s'étaient peu à peu installées sous ses yeux. Finalement, il tourna la tête vers son cousin. Depuis la fin de sa convalescence, le hobbit avait reprit du poil de la bête et il ne restait quasiment plus rien des blessures qu'il avait pu recevoir au val de l'Anduin, mais son regard continuait d'être hanté par ce qu'il s'y était passé. Les deux cousins restèrent l'un à côté de l'autre dans un silence tranquille, profitant de ce calme dont ils avaient tous deux manqués depuis leur arrivée à la citadelle.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu sculptes comme animal ? **demanda soudainement le cuivré.

**\- Je ne sais pas exactement, **avoua le noiraud en reprenant sa création en cours, un demi-sourire étirant ses lèvres. **J'ai vu cet animal dans un des livres sur la faune marine que ton père a fais. **

**\- Tu sais, je trouve ça bien dommage que personne en Terre du Milieu ne s'intéresse à ce qu'il y a sous la mer...**

**\- Dans un siècle ou deux, peut-être, **fit Nyrn, pensivement.

Un nouveau hululement résonna dans le ciel et ils relevèrent leurs yeux, pour voir que la chouette effraie qu'était leur cousine redescendait vers la terre ferme en petit cercle. Cependant, alors qu'ils croyaient tous les deux que Nastriel allait se poser dans la cour principale de la citadelle, cette dernière se dirigea plus tôt vers les étages inférieurs, sans aucun doute pour tous les remonter à pieds, ce qu'elle faisait depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Cela lui permettant peut être de se changer les idées. Tout du moins, c'est ce que le hobbit et le demi-nain espéraient. Nyrn se souvenait d'un jour en particulier, où ils étaient tous réunis pour un repas de famille. Andoneus n'était même pas né à l'époque et les jumeaux étaient encore assez jeunes, une trentaine d'années peut-être, le noiraud ne se souvenait plus très bien. Cela étant, il se rappelait tout de même que la blonde s'était disputée avec son père, très protecteur envers elle et qui avait refusée qu'elle parte s'amuser avec Elior. Pour évacuer sa frustration, Nastriel avait arpenté les rues de Minas Tirith de long en large pour se calmer. Le fils d'Aldaron la pensait parfaitement capable de refaire la même chose pour cette fois-ci pour évacuer son angoisse.

**\- Je n'ai pas vu Jenna et Eldarion aujourd'hui, sais-tu où ils sont ?**

\- **…** **Avec le roi, je crois, ces deux-là sont de fins stratèges, donc ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'ils soient en train d'établir un plan avec Elessar, **déclara le noiraud.

**\- Et nous, nous sommes bloqués là... **soupira Andoneus, en serrant les poings de frustration. **À ne pouvoir rien faire en dehors d'attendre...**

**\- Le roi à envoyé Legolas et Elior ainsi que quelques rôdeurs à la recherche d'une piste et sans aucun doute que celle d'Haldir vont les aider. **

Andoneus conserva le silence, sachant parfaitement que les deux elfes et les rôdeurs étaient partis peu de temps après leur oncle, mais tout comme pour le Galadhrim, ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle d'eux pour le moment. Au bout de quelques minutes, le demi-nain se leva, rangeant le couteau qu'il avait utilisé pour sa sculpture dans un étui attaché à son avant-bras, bien dissimulé sous ses vêtements. Le cuivré le regarda faire, amusé en se souvenant d'une histoire racontée par sa tante, à propos d'un jeune nain ayant sur lui une véritable armurerie dissimulé sous ses habits.

**\- Et si on allait retrouver notre petite chouette ? **proposa Nyrn.

**\- Elle déteste que tu l'appelles comme ça... **rigola Andoneus en se levant à son tour.

**\- Tant pis... **fit le noiraud avec un sourire.

Le hobbit secoua la tête, avant de suivre son cousin qui ne l'avait pas attendu pour se mettre à marcher en direction des escaliers.

À l'intérieur de la citadelle, dans une pièce réservée aux nombreuses cartes de la Terre du Milieu que possédait Minas Tirith. Aragorn était penché sur l'une d'elles, déplaçant un groupe de cavalier en bois désignant Legolas, Elior et les rôdeurs qu'il avait envoyé à la recherche d'éventuel piste. Jenna était en face du roi, ses yeux noisette parcourant la carte étendu devant eux des yeux tandis qu'Eldarion se tenait entre eux deux, écoutant attentivement les réflexions orales de son père. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures, sans doute, qu'ils étaient enfermés dans cette salle à se creuser la cervelle pour comprendre d'où les orcs et les wargs pouvaient bien venir. Ils avaient envisagé plusieurs endroits, où des orcs auraient pu se regrouper, mais finalement, ils avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence, ils n'auraient pas pu couvrir autant de chemin en aussi peu de temps. Leurs ennemis avaient forcément dû trouver une cachette quelque part, proche des lieux des attaques... Après tout, la forêt du Mordor et celle entourant le val de l'Anduin étaient relativement dense, tout du moins, elles l'étaient assez pour que des personnes puissent s'y cacher.

**\- N'oubliez pas, Père, qu'un orage nous a immobilisé durant deux jours de suite, **rappela Eldarion. **Les cavaliers wargs auraient très bien pu parcourir un long trajet en ce laps de temps. Les wargs sont plus apte à courir sous la pluie que les chevaux.**

**\- Tu as raison, mon fils, **reconnu Aragorn avant de reposer ses yeux sur la carte devant lui.

Sur la dite carte, d'autres figurines étaient posées, représentants des orcs ainsi que des wargs. Le roi du Gondor et de l'Arnor les avait répartit vers le Mordor, dans l'idée que leurs ennemis aient pu se cacher dans les montagnes, ce qui aurait pu être possible. Ou bien encore, vers les Montagnes Blanches, mais là, l'idée était bien moins probable qu'une cachette d'orcs dans les montagnes du Mordor. Car après tout, que cela soit du côté du Rohan ou bien de chez eux, ils surveillaient étroitement les Montagnes à cause des vendeurs d'esclaves, de plus en plus nombreux. Néanmoins, l'orage remettait en question leurs idées première. En deux jours, un warg pouvait parcourir énormément de chemin. C'était impressionnant de voir à quel point ces bêtes pouvaient être endurante.

**\- La mer de Rhûn est envisageable, tout comme la Moria... **fit Jenna après quelques secondes de silence.

**\- C'est vrai, mais la mer de Rhûn n'est pas habitée, et la Moria... Elle est fermée, il est impossible d'y rentrer.**

**\- Je sais que vous y êtes aller, Majesté, mais une telle construction ne peut avoir que deux entrées ou sorties...**

À vrai dire, depuis la fin de la guerre de l'Anneau et donc leur passage en Moria pour passer à l'Est sans prendre la Trouée du Rohan, à l'époque trop dangereuse à cause de Sauroumane la surveillant, plus personne n'avait mit les pieds dans la montagne autrefois occupé par un Balrog et sans aucun doute encore aujourd'hui, par des gobelins coincés à l'intérieur. Mais les paroles de la jeune femme aux cheveux de feu n'étaient pas inexactes. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il n'y ai pas d'autres entrées pour accéder aux profondeurs de la Montagne. Cependant, tout de même légèrement traumatisé par ce qu'il s'y était passé et par ce qu'ils y avaient trouvés, le sujet de la Moria s'était peu à peu éteint. Or, la Moria était une construction naine et ces dernières pouvaient être pleines de secrets, comme l'avait démontré Erebor lors de la quête de Thorin Écu-de-chêne pour reconquérir le royaume nain. À cette époque, et encore aujourd'hui, il existait une porte cachée dans la Montagne qui avait permit à la compagnie de rentrer à l'intérieur de la montagne occupée par Smaug le Doré.

**\- Jenna dit vrai, père, **approuva Eldarion. **Il doit forcément avoir une autre entrée pour la Moria.**

**\- À l'époque, nous avons passé trois jours dans les profondeurs du royaume et les couloirs étaient tellement nombreux que nous avons failli nous y perdre à plusieurs reprises, même avec l'aide de Gandalf... **raconta le dunedain dans un soupir de consternation. **S'il y a un autre moyen de pénétrer à l'intérieur, seuls les nains d'Erebor pourront nous aider et encore, nos chances sont faibles tant les dégâts causés par Smaug était important. Je ne crois pas que leur salle des cartes soit encore intacte...**

**\- Cela vaut le coup d'aller se renseigner et puis, nos relations avec les nains sont bien meilleur qu'il y a cent-sept ans, **fit le prince avec espoir.

**\- Alors il nous faut attendre le retour des rôdeurs, **intervint l'épéiste qui après son intervention de tout à l'heure, n'avait plus rien dit. **Dans l'espoir qu'ils nous apportent une piste fiable.**

**\- En entendant, je vais ordonner aux patrouilles de surveiller plus étroitement les montagnes et je vais faire prévenir le roi du Rohan qu'il en fasse de même.**

Les deux plus jeunes hochèrent la tête, d'accord avec la décision du roi. Ce dernier ne toucha pas à la carte étendue devant eux, la laissant tel quelle pour la retrouver ainsi lorsqu'ils auraient de plus amples informations. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie en compagnie de son fils et de la rousse, il les regarda tous les deux et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres malgré les récents événements. Au moins, il n'avait rien à craindre pour les années après sa mort. Eldarion, avec un aussi bon entourage qu'aujourd'hui, dirigeait très bien le royaume à sa place.

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que le groupe de rôdeur dirigeait par Legolas et accompagné d'Elior cherchait la piste d'un quelconque passage près du val de l'Anduin. La pluie avait effacé la plus part des traces des pattes que les wargs auraient pu laisser et ils avaient donc dû pousser jusqu'à au val dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose. Néanmoins, ils avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'y avait plus rien et que cet étrange orage qui avait frappé cette région avait tout fait disparaître. Cependant, quelque chose les intriguait. Ils n'avaient vu aucune trace du passage d'Haldir. Soit le Galadhrim avait effacé ses traces pour que personne ne puisse le suivre, soit alors, il avait pris une toute autre direction. Après une énième journée à avoir ratissé toute la zone de la forêt entourant le val de l'Anduin, Elior s'adossa contre un mur en soupirant. Il ne ressentait aucune fatigue physique, mais l'elfe sylvain était épuisé moralement par le fait de faire chou blanc depuis autant de temps alors que des vies étaient en danger. Le brun ferma brièvement les yeux, repensant aux dernières paroles de Nastriel à son égard, qui l'avait sommet de revenir en bon état de santé. Penser à la jeune elfe aux yeux si particulier apaisa quelque peu Elior, qui rouvrit les paupières quelques secondes plus tard, se sentant un peu mieux qu'auparavant. La blonde comptait et il espérait ne pas la décevoir, même en revenant bredouille de cette expédition. Cependant, il espérait tout de même revenir avec quelque chose pouvant les aider à retrouver les deux Prodiges.

**\- Ici ! **s'exclama tout à coup l'un des rôdeurs.

En quelques instants, ils furent tous auprès de l'homme enveloppé dans une cape de voyage. Ce dernier se tenait agenouillé près d'une infime trace incroyablement difficile à voir à l'œil nu. Pour dire, que cela soit Legolas ou Elior, ils l'avaient tout deux ratés et pourtant, cela faisait plusieurs fois que les deux elfes passaient par ici, leurs chaussures ne laissant aucune trace dans la terre. Le prince d'Eryn Lasgalen s'abaissa à la hauteur de la petite marque quasiment invisible à voir entre les feuilles mortes jonchant le sol. Il les retira, touchant du bout des doigts la terre désormais relativement sèche après les journées sans pluie qui avaient précédées l'orage. Les fins sourcils d'un blond platine de Legolas se froncèrent sous le coup de la perplexité. Dans un silence, il porta son regard plus en avant, repérant, grâce à celle qu'ils avaient sous les yeux, une autre petite trace presque totalement effacée. Il la rejoignit, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à sortir totalement de la forêt. Elior et les autres le rejoignirent. Ils avaient contourné les Chutes du Rauros et ils se trouvaient désormais aux abords du grand plateau du Rhovanion. À leur droite se trouvaient les montagnes entourant le fleuve de l'Anduin, à la gauche, les plaines s'étendaient à perte de vue. Legolas monta avec aisance sur une sorte d'esplanade rocheuse et il plissa les yeux. Durant un moment, il ne bougea pas d'un poil, avant de finalement redescendre vers eux.

**\- Bien joué, Hédron, **fit Legolas à l'adresse du rôdeur ayant trouvé la trace. **Visiblement, l'orage n'a touché que le val de l'Anduin, la terre sur la plaine est parfaitement sèche et les traces visibles, même après autant de temps. Elles remontent vers le nord.**

**\- Vers le nord, voulez-vous dire que les orcs venaient d'Angmar ou de Gundabad ? **demanda Elior.

**\- Non, je ne pense pas qu'ils viennent d'aussi loin... Je peux voir très loin, mais pas autant, ma vision s'arrête au milieu de la plaine, mais je ne doute pas que les traces continue. Elior, Hédron, Valste et Aédred, retournez à Minas Tirith et faite un rapport au roi. Dites-lui que nous continuons vers le nord et que nous allons pousser jusqu'à la Lothlórien. Dites-lui aussi qu'il y a des traces de sabots. **

**\- Bien, Seigneur Legolas ! **firent en cœur les trois rôdeurs.

Elior se contenta de hocher positivement la tête, alors qu'au fond de lui, il ressentait une joie indescriptible à l'idée de pouvoir revenir à la citée blanche en un seul morceau comme Nastriel lui avait demander de le faire. Ils avaient laissé leurs chevaux dans la forêt, à leur campement plus que sommaire qu'ils avaient fait pour dormir quelques heures entre leurs recherches. Les trois rôdeurs partirent les premiers et l'elfe aux cheveux bruns allait les suivre, mais une main sur l'épaule le stoppa dans son élan. Dissimulant son étonnement, Elior leva la tête vers Legolas, ce dernier posant des yeux impassible par-delà les épaules du jeune elfe sylvain. Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, le blond rapporta son attention sur le brun.

**\- Quelque chose ne va pas, dans ces traces, **fit Legolas. **Préviens Minas Tirith que les traces mènent vers la Lothlórien et que cela ne veut peut-être dire qu'une seule chose... La Moria a peut-être été rouverte.**

Une pierre sembla s'écraser dans l'estomac d'Elior. Il ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire, mais avait entendu assez d'anecdotes de la part de la famille de Nastriel pour savoir qu'il n'y avait normalement aucune entrée dans cette cité naine...

* * *

Les serres acérées de Nastriel raclèrent sur les dalles en pierre de la place de Minas Tirith lorsque l'elfe se posa. En quelques secondes, elle retrouva sa véritable forme, ses cheveux blonds détachés tombant dans son dos. D'importantes cernes marquaient son visage et ses yeux vairons d'habitudes si pétillants de joie de vivre s'étaient peu à peu éteint pour ne laisser qu'une expression d'angoisse. À cet instant, Nastriel ne faisait pas réellement honneur à la beauté légendaire des gens de son peuple, mais ce détail importait peu pour l'héritière du don d'Oromë et Nessa. Ignorant les passants circulants autour d'elle, la blonde déambula un long moment dans les rues et ruelles de la cité, essayant de ne pas céder sous le poids de la fatigue pesant sur ses épaules. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle ne parvenait pas à faire une nuit complète, l'esprit bien trop encombré d'inquiétude pour pouvoir fermer les yeux plusieurs heures de suite. Sa mère, ses oncles, son père, Legolas et Elior qui étaient eux aussi partit, sans parler des morts... En cent années d'existences, Nastriel n'avait jamais été confronté à de telles atrocités. Comment ces parents avaient-ils fait, durant la guerre de l'Anneau, et même bien avant ? Ses pensées allèrent successivement vers sa mère et son père. Elërinna Jackser n'était pas originaire de ce monde, tout comme ses frères d'ailleurs, et ils avaient directement plongé dans les affres d'une guerre à laquelle ils n'étaient pas préparés et avec le devoir de venir en aide à des personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Sa mère avait enduré une mort pour revenir à la vie dans un autre univers avec des souvenirs en moins. Pour ce qui était de son père... Haldir avait très certainement plus de 2000 ans ! Il avait un jour avoué avoir arrêté de compter. Il avait enduré bien plus d'épreuves que sa femme, vus bien plus de corps et perdus bien plus de proche. Il avait été le gardien de la marche, l'elfe dirigeant les gardes de la Lothlórien et très certainement l'habitant du Bois d'Or le plus proche de ces seigneurs ! Ses parents avaient vus bien plus d'atrocités qu'elle et pourtant... Ils avaient toujours été là, comme des piliers inébranlables. Alors que de son côté, elle en perdait le sommeil, ne supportant plus d'être enfermé entre les quatre murs de sa chambre, dans leur maison en Ithilien qu'elle avait regagné avec son frère et sa sœur, pour que ces derniers puissent essayer de retrouver une vie normale. Alors que la jeune elfe venait de tourner une énième fois dans une ruelle étroite de Minas Tirith, des bruits de pas dans son dos attirèrent son attention. L'un bien trop lourd pour appartenir à un homme et l'autre, bien trop léger. Lentement, Nastriel se retourna pour voir Nyrn et Andoneus courir dans sa direction, le hobbit se faisant peu à peu distancer par le demi-nain qui était bien plus endurant que son cousin.

**\- Gagné, **déclara le noiraud en touchant du bout des doigts la tunique dont l'elfe était vêtue.

**\- C'est de la triche... Tu connais mieux la cité que moi...** rétorqua le cuivré, à bout de souffle.

**\- J'ai été bloqué par une charrette au niveau du cinquième étage !**

Ouvrant de grands yeux, Nastriel regarda avec une perplexité non-feinte le manège des deux plus petits. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à les voir débarquer, à vrai dire, car depuis plusieurs jours, elle s'était principalement concentrée sur la surveillance des routes du nord menant à Minas Tirith et à la santé d'Elanel et Aranel. La jeune elfe avait bien sûr pris des nouvelles de sa famille et ami, mais elle n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec eux.

**\- Alors, petite chouette, tu t'es dégourdi les ailes ?**

_**\- Ne m'appelle comme ça... **_grogna Nastriel dans sa barbe inexistante. **Cours sur pattes.**

**\- Oreilles pointues, **fit Nyrn, un éclat malicieux brillant dans ses yeux verts.

**\- C'est nain-porte quoi, **répondit la blonde sur le même ton.

**\- Vous êtes de vrai enfants ! **s'exclama Andoneus en laissant échapper un rire.

Un très léger sourire étirant ses lèvres, l'immortelle déposa une main sur les cheveux bouclés de son plus jeune cousin avant de les ébouriffer énergiquement, lui attirant les foudres du hobbit qui lui jeta un faux regard noir. Cela faisait longtemps que l'elfe et le nain n'avaient plus eut de petites joutes verbales comme celle-ci et cela leur fit du bien. Nyrn et Nastriel, malgré leur race légèrement différente, s'entendaient parfaitement bien. Des Legolas et Gimli en bien plus jeune. Ce laissant tomber sur un muret de la ruelle dans laquelle ils étaient, la blonde rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, alors qu'elle ne parvenait pas à effacer le sourire qui avait prit place sur ses lèvres. La présence de ses cousins réussissait à l'apaiser un peu.

**\- Il n'y avait personne...**

**\- Il reste encore cinq jours, Nastriel, **lâcha le noiraud en lui donnant une petite bourrade sur l'épaule. **Comment vont Elanel et Aranel ? **

**\- Bien, je suppose, ils sont en Ithilien, Nennviel veille sur eux... **

**\- Tu devrais les rejoindre, ça te ferais du bien et ils ont besoin de leur grande sœur, **lui conseilla Andoneus.

**\- C'est vrai, mais en Ithilien, je ne pourrais pas...**

**\- Arrête, Nastriel, **la coupa Nyrn en levant les yeux au ciel. **Va les rejoindre, tu seras la première prévenue au retour de ton père ou d'Elior. **

Nastriel pinça les lèvres, sans pour autant contredire ses cousins, sachant qu'ils avaient raison. Pour le moment, sa place était plus en Ithilien, à veiller sur ses cadets encore trop jeunes pour se débrouiller seuls. Hochant finalement la tête, la blonde se leva et ils prirent les trois le chemin des étages supérieurs.

En dix jours, Lossnórui s'était bien remis de leur voyage et l'étalon trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de pour se dégourdir les sabots et son excitation fit que l'immortelle aux yeux vairons dû s'y reprendre à de fois pour lui mettre ses brides. Voir son fidèle ami ainsi fit sourire Nastriel qui eu l'impression d'être de retour plusieurs mois plus tôt, lorsqu'il n'y avait rien d'autre de plus préoccupant de savoir comment elle allait pouvoir battre ses oncles de cœur ainsi que le seigneur Celeborn. Une fois les brides sanglées, la blonde porta la lourde selle et la déposa sur le tapis de selle déjà en place sur le dos de sa monture. Lorsque Lossnórui fut prêt, sa cavalière le guida vers la sortie des écuries, mais Nastriel s'arrêta subitement, tournant la tête vers le box de Vivéclat, où Jenna était en train de préparer sa jument. Cette dernière avait déjà sa selle sur son dos alors que la rousse terminait de faire une tresse dans la crinière de la descendante de Naur.

**\- Tu vas quelque part ? **s'enquit curieusement la métamorphe.

**\- Au même endroit que toi, **répondit Jenna en attrapant les rênes de sa jument. **Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser faire la route toute seule ? J'ai en partie grandi en Ithilien moi aussi, je te signale...**

**\- Nous avons grandi partout. Ithilien, Minas Tirith, Fondcombe... Nous avons même était à Erebor, malgré les différents entre les nains et les elfes. **

**\- Ce n'est pas faux, **reconnu la rousse alors qu'elles sortaient ensemble. **J'ai juste envie de venir avec toi. Depuis quelques jours, je suis enfermée dans la salle des cartes avec Eldarion et le roi, j'ai besoin de changer d'air. L'Ithilien est une bonne option. Nyrn et Andoneus m'ont dit qu'ils viendraient nous prévenir en cas de nouvelle.**

**\- Très bien... Ces deux-là sont vraiment très persuasifs, **fit Nastriel dans un éclat de rire.

Jenna pouffa un peu, bien d'accord avec sa cousine. Elles montèrent en selle en même temps, plaçant leurs pieds dans les étriers. Les deux jeunes femmes descendirent tranquillement les grandes rues de la cité blanche. Durant leur trajet jusqu'aux portes de la ville, Nastriel appris les supposions que ses deux amis ainsi que le roi dans la salle des cartes. Le fait qu'ils puissent envisager que leurs ennemis se cachent dans la Moria, ancien royaume nain aux accès détruits, rendit perplexe la blonde. Ses parents lui avaient déjà parlé de la Moria... Rempli de gobelins et longtemps habités par un Balrog.

**\- Vous ne passez pas près de la Moria lorsque tu reviens de Fondcombe avec le seigneur Elrohir ? **s'enquit Jenna alors qu'elles sortaient de Minas Tirith.

**\- Non, il estime que passer par les Monts Brumeux ou le Col du Caradhras est bien trop dangereux, **répondit Nastriel. **Nous passons toujours par la Trouée du Rohan, même si cela rallonge notre trajet. **

**\- Alors personne ne va plus près de la montagne... **

**\- Pas depuis que nous avons quitté la Lothlórien, **expliqua la blonde avec une légèrement pointe de nostalgie dans la voix. **Avant, mon père et les gardes veillaient toujours sur cette partie, mais ce n'est plus le cas depuis bien des années. Dans tous les cas, j'espère sincèrement que les orcs n'ont pas trouvés un moyen de pénétrer dans le royaume nain...**

**\- Si c'est le cas, penses-tu que les trolls auraient pu les aider à le faire ? **fit la rousse.

**\- Celui que nous avons vu au val de l'Anduin était recouvert d'une armure qui le protégeait du soleil... **

Les deux jeunes femmes conservèrent le silence après cela, réfléchissant chacune de leur côté à ce qu'elle venait de se dire. Même lors de la guerre de l'Anneau, les trolls étaient relativement rares, trop sensibles aux rayons du soleil. De plus, ils venaient généralement des landes d'Etten, loin au Nord... Non, Nastriel espérait au plus profond de son cœur qu'ils se trompaient...

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu et le prochain chapitre arrivera en 2020 ! Donc je vous souhaites un bon Nouvel An et pleins de bonnes choses ! **


	12. Chapitre 12 - Essayer de s'en sortir

**Voici le premier chapitre de l'année 2020 ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire... Et je crois ne pas en douter.**

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 12.**_

_**Essayer de s'en sortir.**_

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle avait appris, à travers son éducation, à ne pas faire preuve de violence physique. Chercher à résoudre ses différents par des paroles justes et honnêtes, pleines de bon sens. Même avec un caractère relativement enflammé, hérité principalement de sa mère, elle n'avait jamais fait preuve de violence. Malgré une adolescence assez difficile et des événements inattendu ayant drastiquement changé sa vision du monde et sa vie. La guerre de l'Anneau n'avait pas changé son point de vue là-dessus. Elërinna détestait toujours autant la violence, et même cent ans après, les cauchemars des haradrims, des easterling et des orcs qu'elle avait tué hanter encore ses nuits. Cependant, depuis un certain temps, ces cauchemars avaient disparus des peu d'heures où elle parvenait à trouver le sommeil, remplacé par l'envie de meurtre qui la prenait constamment, instinct sauvage ou pas, à l'encontre de sa kidnappeuse. Alors que sa cage descendait lentement vers le sol, Elërinna resta tranquillement assise, sa queue enroulée entoure de ses pattes, immobile. Le raclement du métal contre la pierre lui fit mal aux tympans, mais l'argentée ne fit aucun geste, se contentant de fixer l'orc qui s'approchait. Ce dernier la garda bien dans son champ de vision, craignant une réaction violente de la part de la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa. Or, il n'en fut rien. Arrêtant de regarder l'orc, elle braqua ses yeux oranges aux pupilles tellement dilatées que le noir mangeait presque la totalité de son iris, vers sa geôlière. Cette dernière était nonchalamment assise sur son trône, sa jambe droite passé par-dessus l'accoudoir tandis qu'elle maintenant sa tête à l'aide d'une de ses mains, son coude appuyé sur l'autre accoudoir. Depuis son enfermement dans cette cage, Elërinna n'avait jamais été aussi calme. Généralement, elle essayait de mordre et de griffer, mais pas cette fois-ci.

**\- Aurais-tu compris qu'il ne servait à rien de lutter, petit chaton ? **fit finalement l'encapuchonnée.

C'était une question, mais l'argentée ne pouvait pas y répondre, n'ayant plus l'usage de la parole sous cette forme. Elle comprenait la frustration de sa fille, qui avait fini par trouver une solution grâce à ses hululements. D'autres orcs approchèrent, munis de chaînes, d'un collier et d'une muselière. Les mêmes qu'elle avait portaient les premières semaines de son arrivée ici. Auparavant, Elërinna aurait feulé, elle se serait rebellée pour ne pas porter ces choses. Pas cette fois-ci, elle ne fit que poser un regard morne sur ces objets servant à l'emprisonner un peu plus encore. Cependant, les orcs ne baissèrent pas leur garde, n'étant pas à l'abri d'un coup de sang de l'immortelle. Le visage toujours protégée par la capuche de sa cape, sa geôlière semblait l'observer, mais Elërinna n'aurait pas su dire si son comportement la satisfaisait, ou bien alors, s'il l'étonnait. Il semblait, à cet instant, que l'elfe avait définitivement renoncée de lutter.

**\- Attendez ! **s'exclama tout à coup l'inconnue.

Les orcs l'écoutèrent, laissant la porte de la cage grande ouverte alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à l'enchaîner. La femme se leva de son trône avec une lenteur et une grâce qui aurait pu paraître enjôleur dans d'autres circonstances. Peu impressionnée, Elërinna conserva un regard inexpressif alors qu'elle la regardait se rapprocher. Que pouvait-il lui arriver de pire, de toute manière ? Elle avait déjà été torturée, affamée, réduit au statut d'animal sans conscience, elle perdait son humanité par intermittence. Sa geôlière, dans l'instant, ne pouvait pas la faire plus souffrir. L'encapuchonnée s'arrêta en face d'elle, sans pour autant pénétrer dans la cage, n'étant pas folle à ce point.

**\- Tu as finalement renoncé, réellement ? Voyons voir ça...**

Elle lui attrapa le menton, sa gueule bien trop grosse pour tenir dans sa petite main, qui était sans l'ombre d'un doute celle d'une femme. Sa poigne était ferme et elle lui fit tourner la tête de gauche à droite, ma manipulant comme si elle avait été une vulgaire peluche taille géante. Elërinna se laissa faire, continuant sans ciller de fixer sa geôlière.

**\- Bonne fille, tu a bel et bien compris qu'il ne servait à rien de résister, **s'enthousiasma la femme encore inconnue. **Mettez-lui seulement son collier !**

**\- Bien, maîtresse, **dit l'orc tenant le dis collier.

Avec précaution, il passa l'objet autour du cou d'Elërinna. Le collier pesait lourd, mais elle ne bougea toujours pas, jusqu'à ce que sa tortionnaire ne lui fasse signe de la suivre.

Elërinna cligna des yeux, à la fois perplexe et surprise, mais elle se leva et quitta la cage. Marcher lui parut étrange, car cela faisait un long moment que ses pattes n'avaient plus bougé. Cependant, l'argentée ne s'en préoccupa pas, elle continua à fixer la femme marchant devant elle. La haine qu'elle lui vouait était innommable, mais la métamorphe dissimulait ce ressentiment. Elle avança, une patte après l'autre, essayant de restreindre ses griffes qui sortaient presque d'elles-mêmes. C'était plus fort qu'elle.

**\- Tu vas voir, désormais, nous allons bien nous amuser ! **fit la femme en tapant dans ses mains, telle une enfant.

L'argentée en doutait fortement, comment s'amuser dans de telles circonstances... Néanmoins, en y repensant, la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa avait sa petite idée sur la question. Son jugement était peut-être fortement impacté par cet instinct sauvage, animal, qui empiétait de plus en plus sur son humanité. Mais cela lui semblait être le plus formidable des idées, à l'instant. Elle regarda sa geôlière de bas en haut, sa queue fouettant l'air avec lenteur. Au fond d'elle, Elërinna ressentait une terrible envie de faire de la femme qui lui tournait le dos un plateau de sushi. L'un des premiers conseils, lorsque l'on était en présence d'un animal dangereux et sauvage, est de jamais lui tourner le dos... Actuellement, la consigne n'était pas respectée et l'humanité d'Elërinna n'était plus aussi stable qu'auparavant... Les orcs n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. L'elfe transformée en léopard des neiges se ratatina sur ses pattes arrières, avant de bondir en avant dans le silence le plus total. Elle était plus maigre qu'avant son enfermement, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être dès plus dangereuse. Les orcs crièrent pour alerter leur maîtresse, mais il était déjà trop tard, Elërinna était sur elle, toutes griffes sorties. Or, la Prodige transformée n'eut même pas l'occasion d'abattre sa lourde masse sur sa tortionnaire, cette dernière la repoussa à l'aide d'une masse qu'elle sortie de sous sa cape. L'argentée roula sur elle-même, grondant de douleur, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se relever tout de suite après. Un orc se jeta sur elle, pour essayer de la maîtriser. Elërinna lui arracha un bras dans un craquement sinistre. Du sang gicla des veines arrachées, aspergeant le pelage tacheté du léopard des neiges et le sol sous ses pattes. L'hémorragie fut fatale pour l'orc. Un autre tenta de la pourfendre, mais elle le laboura le visage de ses griffes, le défigurant plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, avant de le mordre à la carotide. Celui-là aussi, mourut. Elërinna ne ressentit aucune peine à avoir commis deux meurtres. Rapportant son regard vers la femme encapuchonnée, elle vit que le sourire de cette dernière avait disparu. Les deux femmes se tournèrent autour et la métamorphe fut la première à attaquer, ce qu'elle ne fit pas vraiment en réalité. Elle sauta néanmoins tellement haut qu'elle passa par dessus sa tortionnaire. Cette dernière se baissa, esquivant le coup. Cependant, la blesser n'était pas le but premier d'Elërinna pour le moment. À l'aide d'une de ses griffes, elle agrippa le bord de la capuche, arrachant en même temps cette dernière et par extension, la cape entière. Ce réceptionnant sur ses pattes, l'elfe se retourna lentement, se débarrassant du morceau de tissu en secouant sa patte. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour attaquer, Elërinna se figea, la gueule légèrement béate à la vue de la personne qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Jamais de sa vie l'argentée ne se serait attendue à voir cette personne ici et surtout, que celle-ci soit celle qui les retenait prisonniers, son frère et elle, et certainement d'autres personnes que la Prodige ne connaissait pas, depuis tout ce temps. En voyant que la métamorphe ne bougeait plus, trop surprise, la femme désormais à découvert, tendis une main. Elërinna hurla de douleur, se recroquevillant sur elle-même alors qu'elle sentait le processus de transformation s'activer de force, lui rendant son apparence humaine. Paralysée par la douleur, l'argentée était allongée, la respiration haletante. La femme s'avança jusqu'à elle, s'arrêtant près de son visage, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Alors qu'elle voyait des étoiles danser devant ses yeux, un nom s'échappa des lèvres de la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa.

**\- Limirë...**

L'appelée eut un grand sourire, avant de donner un coup puissant dans le ventre de l'argentée, lui faisait perdre connaissance...

* * *

Malgré les marques subsistantes sur son corps, les cicatrices qui ne disparaîtraient peut-être jamais, Lenwë parvenait enfin à se déplacer sans avoir envie de hurler de douleur. Se redressant de sa couche crasseuse, le guérisseur tendit l'oreille. Il avait entendu durant son sommeil des cris qui avaient dû se répercuter en échos dans les couloirs de cet endroit. Impossible que cela vienne d'un rêve ou d'un cauchemar, voilà déjà plusieurs cycles de sommeil qu'il n'en faisait plus. S'approchant des barreaux, le bleuté essaya d'écouter ce qu'il se tramait, mais c'était peine perdue. Un silence pesant régnait désormais. Lenwë avait l'estomac noué, craignant que les bruits qu'il avait entendu ne proviennent de sa petite sœur. Il avait une peur viscérale que quelque chose lui soit arrivé. Connaissant Elërinna, il espérait que cette dernière n'ai pas tentée une action inconsidérée qui aurait pu la mettre dans une mauvaise posture. Le Prodige d'Estë se passa une main dans ses cheveux sales. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être enfermé dans cet endroit, seul et sans personne à qui pouvoir parler. La jeune haradrim qui était venue lui rendre visite il y a quelque temps de cela n'était plus réapparu. Visiblement, il avait eu trop d'espoir qu'elle lui vienne réellement en aide. Il ne l'en blâmait pas, qui aurait assez de courage pour venir en aide à des prisonniers au risque de se mettre à dos sa « maîtresse » ? Même lui, s'il avait été à la place de cette jeune femme, il ne l'aurait certainement pas fait. Poussant un soupir, qui lui fit mal à ses lèvres déjà très gercée par le manque d'eau potable, Lenwë alla se rasseoir sur son lit de fortune taillé à même la pierre. Il s'installa en tailleur, essayant de faire abstraction de la saleté qui le recouvrait et qui s'incruster tout les jours un peu plus sous ses ongles qu'il ne pouvait pas couper. Le guérisseur ferma les yeux, cherchant à s'imaginer autre part que dans cet endroit infâme. Il ne chercha pas à compter les heures qui s'écoulaient, car après tout, il ne parvenait plus à le faire depuis un moment.

**\- Ouvre-moi cette cellule qu'elle pourrisse à l'intérieur !**

L'ordre, crié par une voix furibonde, fit sursauter le bleuté qui rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur lui, il ne bougea pas de sa place, attendant simplement que sa geôlière, car c'était sa voix, n'apparaisse dans le couloir. L'immortel n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, car quelques minutes plus tard, il vit un orc arriver pour ouvrir la cellule se trouvant en face de la sienne. À sa grande surprise, leur kidnappeuse ne portait cette fois-ci aucune cape qui aurait pu la dissimuler et en reconnaissant la femme qu'il voyait désormais de profil, Lenwë écarquilla les yeux. À grande peine, il se retint de dire son prénom, se concentrant plus sur la personne qu'elle était en train de traîner par les cheveux. Malgré la même crasse que la sienne qui recouvrait les cheveux de la personne, il reconnut l'argenté caractéristique de la couleur capillaire de sa petite sœur. Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoique se soit, leur geôlière jeta, avec une force surprenante, Elërinna dans la cellule ouverte. La Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa percuta le mur, retombant mollement sur le sol, sans faire le moindre geste pour se relever.

_**\- Oh mon Dieu ! Gwendoline ! **_s'exclama, bien malgré lui, le Prodige d'Estë.

**\- Ferme-là ! **lui hurla la femme qui n'était désormais plus inconnue.

Elle se tourna vers le bleuté, dévoilant une peau légèrement halée, des cheveux platines, un visage en forme de cœur, des pommettes saillantes et des yeux d'une couleur noisette presque rouge. Une entaille marquait son front, assez profonde pour laisser échapper un mince filet de sang. Avec le dos de sa main, la petite blonde essuya son front, un grognement de douleur lui échappant.

**\- Pourquoi, Lirimë ? Elërinna était l'une des premières à te venir en aide !**

**\- Et ? **fit Lirimë. **Vous et les autres avaient détruit tout ce que j'avais !**

**\- Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles ! Ce sont les orcs qui ont tués les elfes avec qui tu te rendais aux Havres Gris !**

**\- Vous êtes tellement naïf, **ricana la petite blonde. **Des morts tragiques, et vous gobez tout avec une facilité déconcertante... **

**\- Que...**

Lenwë n'eut pas l'occasion de poursuivre, Lirimë fit signe à l'orc qui l'accompagnait de fermer la cellule dans laquelle elle avait jeté l'argentée avant de partir. Serrant les poings, retenant de hurler ses questions et sa rage à celle que les habitants de Lothlorien avaient recueillit des années plutôt, le bleuté attendit qu'ils soient assez éloignés pour se précipiter sur les barreaux de sa propre cellule. Une fois que ce fut le cas, il appela désespérément sa petite sœur, mais cette dernière ne réagissait pas, inconsciente. La seule chose qui parvenait à le rassurer un peu était de voir la cage thoracique d'Elërinna qui se soulevait faiblement.

Il passa un long moment à veiller de loin sur sa petite sœur, désirant de tout son cœur pouvoir faire plus que de la regarder reprendre peu à peu connaissance, mais malheureusement, il n'était pas en son pouvoir de faire disparaître ces barres de métal. Alors qu'il désespérait de plus en plus de voir l'argentée se réveiller, cette dernière remua enfin. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa et elle entoura son ventre de ses bras. De longues minutes plus tard, Elërinna trouva la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Même si la douleur floutait encore sa vision, elle remarqua immédiatement son changement d'environnement qui la fit se redresser un peu pour s'adosser au mur présent dans son dos. La Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa plissa les yeux, distinguant l'autre cellule en face de la sienne et la personne qui y était enfermée. Les cheveux mi-longs, couvert de saleté, une barbe un peu trop longue pour lui et des oreilles devenues effilées dès suites de son choix de race, elle reconnut son second grand-frère qui la regardait avec tellement de soulagement qu'il en avait les yeux brillants.

**\- Lenwë... **murmura Elërinna.

Sa voix était rauque et ne lui paraissait en rien naturelle, après être restée tant de temps transformée en léopard des neiges. Peut-être que si elle n'avait pas eu cette réaction, dans la salle du trône de Lirimë, elle aurait définitivement perdu toute trace d'humanité... À la vue de son grand frère, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle ne fit rien pour les retenir, les laissant tracer des sillons sur ses joues crasseuses. De l'autre côté du couloir, Lenwë glissa le long des barreaux, baissant la tête alors qu'il les tenait toujours fermement entre ses doigts. L'immortelle aux cheveux bouclés ne le vit pas, mais elle n'eut aucun doute sur le fait que le bleuté pleurait lui aussi. Avec difficulté, les bras toujours autant de son ventre, Elërinna se traîna jusqu'aux barreaux de sa propre cellule, posant ses tempes sur le métal frais.

**\- On va s'en sortir... On va s'en sortir...**

Elle répéta cela un moment, jusqu'à ce que ses larmes ne cessent de couler. Quand ce fut le cas, l'argentée eut l'impression d'être complètement vidée de toute son énergie. Sa tentative de meurtre, car s'en était clairement une, sa transformation forcée et les coups l'avaient épuisé. Le silence s'éternisa entre le frère et la sœur, avant que la voix de la Jackser ne se fasse de nouveau entendre.

**\- J'ai essayé de la tuer, **déclara-t-elle. **Elle croyait que j'avais baissé les armes, que j'avais perdu espoir... Elle m'a tourné le dos alors que la cage était ouverte...**

**\- Tu auras au moins eu l'occasion d'essayer, **lui répondit Lenwë avec une pointe de reconnaissance dans la voix. **Et même si tu as raté, je pense que c'est grâce à toi que l'on connais son identité maintenant. **

**\- Lirimë... Je n'en reviens pas... Je croyais qu'elle était repartie pour les Havres Gris !**

**\- Moi aussi...**

Les souvenirs affluèrent chez les deux Prodiges. Lirimë était une elfe venue trouver refuge en Ithilien. À l'époque, elle était gravement blessée et n'avait dut sa survie qu'au don de Lenwë qui l'avait soigné. Lorsqu'ils avaient pu l'interroger, elle leur avait alors raconté qu'elle faisait partie d'un groupe d'elfes se rendant à l'Est pour prendre la mer et se rendre en Aman, mais qu'ils avaient été attaqués par des orcs sur le chemin. Lirimë, en pleure leur avait dit avoir perdu toute sa famille. Par la suite, l'argentée avait prit soin d'elle, l'accueillant sous son toit le temps que la rescapée ai sa propre maison. La petite blonde avait vu leurs enfants grandir... Elërinna se passa une main sur le visage, choquée d'avoir appris que celle qu'elle avait aidé été en réalité celle les ayant kidnappés et qui avait transformé Aldaron en arbre, le condamnant à rester en Mordor.

**\- Après t'avoir amené ici, elle m'a dit que nous avions détruit tout ce qu'elle avait...**

**\- Tout ce qu'elle avait... **répéta l'argentée, cherchant ce qu'ils avaient pu faire de mal à Lirimë. **Mais quoi exactement ?!**

**\- Je n'en sais rien... **soupira le bleuté.

Elërinna ferma les yeux, tout en essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur lancinante qu'elle ressentait dans ses côtes, à l'endroit où Lirimë lui avait donné un coup et à son avis, il n'avait pas été le seul pour qu'elle ai autant mal. Peut-être qu'une de ses côtes était cassée ou brisée... Appuyant sa tête contre le mur, l'argentée étendit ses jambes devant elle. Désormais, ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire, en dehors d'attendre.

* * *

Dashar se cacha dans un recoin en voyant une torche apparaître au bout du couloir dans lequel elle se trouvait. Dissimulée dans la pénombre, la jeune haradrim regarda les deux orcs en patrouilles passer sans qu'ils ne la remarque. Elle eut beaucoup de chance que la lumière de la torche ne se reflète pas sur ses plaques d'armures légères qui la recouvrait. Prenant une inspiration, alors même qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir retenu son souffle, Dashar s'assura que les orcs étaient bien parti avant de reprendre son chemin. Le couloir étant relativement étroit, elle dut user de mille précautions ne pas que son épée ou ses jambières ne raclent contre les parois rocheuses l'entourant. Le bruit alerterait à coup sur les orcs de sa présence. Et c'était bien l'une des dernières choses que la noiraude voulait. Néanmoins, elle devrait être tranquille. La Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa avait fait assez de grabuge là-haut pour que l'attention de tous soit concentrée sur la salle du trône. De plus, si elle avait bien compris les siens, leur maîtresse avait envoyé la quasi-totalité des haradrims à l'extérieur à cause de quelque chose de suspect qu'une des patrouilles avaient vu avant que cette chose ne disparaisse parmi les arbres de la forêt elfique. Dashar ne faisait pas partie de ceux s'étant rendu là-bas, elle avait habillement esquivé cette sortie, ayant quelque chose de bien plus important à faire de son point de vue. La jeune haradrim s'engagea dans les escaliers menant aux cellules, tenant fermement contre son flanc gauche une besace dans laquelle elle avait réussi à ranger quelques vivres pour les donner au Prodige d'Estë et par extension, à sa sœur. Plusieurs minutes, elle capta les brides d'une conversation parlée dans une autre langue que le commun. Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau des deux cellules, le frère et la sœur se turent, se décalant en même temps des barreaux de peur que Dashar soit un orc. Cette dernière regarda attentivement la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa. Elle n'avait jamais vu cette dernière, et la haradrim dut refréner sa curiosité.

**\- J'ai cru que vous ne reviendrez jamais ! **fit le bleuté en la reconnaissant.

**\- Il y avait de l'agitation en haut, **répondit-elle en lui tendant un morceau de viande séchée. **Quelqu'un a été aperçu près de la forêt des elfes.**

Se tournant vers l'argentée, elle lui tendit un autre morceau. Elërinna recula de quelques pas, l'observant avec méfiance, mais de l'autre côté du couloir, Lenwë lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait prendre ce que la haradrim lui donnait. Dashar leur distribua de l'eau fraîche et potable avant de leur donner à chacun du pain. Lorsque la métamorphe fut rassasiée, elle rapporta toute son attention sur cette inconnue qui leur venait en aide.

**\- Merci.**

**\- De rien, **répondit la noiraude, un peu surprise de la reconnaissance de l'immortelle.

**\- Savez-vous qui est cette personne que vous avez vu ? **lui demanda Lenwë.

**\- Pas vraiment... Mais d'après ceux qui l'on vue, se serait un elfe blond. **

**\- C'est Haldir ! **s'exclama l'argentée en agrippant les barreaux. **Ça ne peut être que lui !**

**\- Comment veux-tu qu'il nous ait retrouvés ? **

C'était de la résignation que l'on pouvait entendre dans la voix du Prodige d'Estë. Lenwë comprenait la réaction de sa petite sœur, mais il avait du mal à croire que son beau-frère ait réussi à les retrouver. Il essayait de ne pas trop y croire, pour ne pas être déçu en réalisant que ce n'était pas lui.

**\- J'ai réfléchi à une manière de vous faire échapper... **fit Dashar à voix basse. **Mais je n'ai rien trouvé.**

**\- Vous avez réfléchi à un moyen de nous faire échapper ? **répéta Elërinna, presque choquée d'entre ces mots-là. **Mais pourquoi ? **

**\- Parce que je ne partage pas forcément les idéaux de notre maîtresse... **répondit simplement la haradrim.

Pendant que les deux femmes discutaient, Lenwë se mit à réfléchir. Si la personne aperçue par les ceux les ayant kidnappé était bel et bien de leur connaissance, alors il y avait une chance peut-être de pouvoir lui faire parvenir un message... Le bleuté releva subitement la tête, attirant l'attention de sa sœur et de la haradrim sur lui.

**\- Vous essayez vraiment de nous aider ?**

**\- Oui, **affirma la noiraude avec détermination. **J'ai été vendue comme un chien à cette Lirimë, hors de question de rester à son service plus longtemps. **

**\- Alors j'ai une idée, **déclara-t-il. **Vous ne voulez plus être au service de cette femme et nous, nous voulons sortir d'ici, alors partez. Faites partie de la prochaine patrouille et une fois près de la forêt, pénétrer à l'intérieur et essayer de trouver cet elfe blond. **

**\- Si c'est bien Haldir, c'est lui qui va la trouver en premier...**

Alors que la haradrim réfléchissait au plan que venait de lui proposer le Prodige d'Estë, Elërinna la détailla. À vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais réellement vue de haradrim d'aussi près. La jeune femme avait la peau chocolat et des yeux noirs brillants d'intelligences, s'accordant à la perfection avec ses épais cheveux noirs et bouclés. L'armure qui la protégeait, mélange de plaque et de maille, ne couvrait pas ses bras, laissant apparaître une fine musculature et des biceps de combattante aguerrie. L'argentée n'aurait pas pu lui donner un âge exacte, entre vingt et vingt-huit ans, peut-être, mais ce qu'elle pouvait dire sans hésitation, était que cette jeune femme était entraînée à combattre depuis son plus jeune âge. Cela se voyant dans sa manière de se tenir, toujours prête à dégainer la rapière qui pendait à sa ceinture.

**\- Il va la trouver en premier et la tuera sans aucune hésitation, **acheta-t-elle finalement, refroidissant l'ambiance déjà relativement morose.

**\- Ma sœur à raison, **dut reconnaître Lenwë avec un soupir. **Si son mari comprend que vous êtes l'une des leurs, il n'hésitera pas à vous tuer ou même à vous arracher des informations...**

**\- Alors donner moi quelque chose qui lui fera comprendre que je ne mens pas, **fit Dashar.

Lenwë et Elërinna s'échangèrent un nouveau regard. Ils n'avaient rien sur eux qui aurait pu appuyer le message de la haradrim. Un moment de silence passa, avant que la métamorphe ne se redresse. Elle passa une main sous sa tunique sale et déchirée, cherchant visiblement quelque chose. En la voyant faire, son frère haussa un sourire perplexe et quelques secondes plus tard, Elërinna tira quelque chose de son... soutiens-gorges. Un sourire fier et soulagé étira les lèvres de l'immortelle aux yeux orange clair et elle exposa fière un fin anneau mêlant or et argent. Le regard de Lenwë s'illumina en reconnaissant le bijou pour le voir depuis cent-cinq ans à l'annulaire gauche de sa petite-sœur.

**\- Prenez ça, **dit Elërinna en plaçant la bague dans la paume de la haradrim. **C'est mon alliance, mon mari la reconnaîtra à coup sûr. Donnez-lui.**

**\- Elërinna... **murmura Lenwë, choqué qu'elle soit capable de confier quelque chose d'aussi précieux à ses yeux.

L'argentée, les larmes aux yeux, replia les doigts de la haradrim sur l'anneau qu'Haldir lui avait passé au doigt le jour de leur mariage. C'était son bien le plus précieux et celui qui ferait comprendre au Galadhrim qu'elle était toujours en vie.

**\- Je lui remettrais, moi, Dashar, vous jure que votre mari, même si ce n'est pas lui dans la forêt, recevra cet anneau. Je ferais tout pour prévenir les vôtres de votre situation et je vous amènerez du secours.**

Dashar serra son poing autour de l'anneau et le plaça sur son cœur, inclinant la tête en face de la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa avant de faire la même chose en se tournant vers celui d'Estë. Ces derniers n'étaient pas sûr de pouvoir lui faire confiance, mais dans tout les cas, cette Dashar qui était apparue miraculeusement, était peut-être leur seule chance de s'en sortir.

* * *

**Alors ? Êtes-vous rassuré du destin des petits prodiges ? :)**

**Rendez-vous dimanche prochain et je vous souhaites encore une bonne année à tous ! **


	13. Chapitre 13 - Démonstration interrompue

**Hey ! Voici le chapitre de cette fin de semaine, que j'ai presque failli oublier de corriger et poster tellement j'avais une journée chargée aujourd'hui ! **

**Après les événements du chapitre de la semaine dernière, celui-ci est un peu plus calme, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

_**Chapitre 13.**_

_**Démonstration interrompue.**_

L'Ithilien était un endroit magnifique et calme, une grande forêt entre Osgiliath et la montagne ouest du Mordor. Nastriel y avait passé la majeur partie de ses cent premières années de vie et les jumeaux y avaient grandis. Elle connaissait tous les elfes y habitant et ils la connaissaient tous. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, la blonde n'avait envie de croiser personne. Seuls Aranel et Elanel comptaient pour le moment.

**\- Remonte ton bras, Ela.**

Suivant le conseil de sa sœur aînée, la jeune adolescente elfe releva son bras. Les yeux plissés Nastriel l'observa bander son arc. La technique de sa petite sœur n'était pas encore parfaite, mais elle était jeune. Si elle continuait à s'entraîner comme elle le faisait actuellement, Elanel deviendrait une très bonne archère. La blonde rapporta son attention sur son petit frère, ce dernier s'entraînait contre un mannequin de paille, une épée dans sa main droite alors qu'il tournoyait avec agilité au tour de son adversaire immobile. Adossée contre son tronc d'arbre, Nastriel se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sachant pertinemment que veiller à l'entraînement de son frère et sa sœur ne lui enlevait pas de la tête l'angoisse qui la suivait chaque seconde. Jenna était à côté d'elle, allongée dans l'herbe, un bras en travers de ses yeux pour les protéger contre le soleil. La voyant ainsi, Nastriel lui jeta un regard légèrement noir. Cela faisait quelques heures qu'elle voulait retourner à Minas Tirith pour avoir quelques nouvelles et ensuite faire le chemin du retour en volant, mais la rousse la retenait ici, expliquant que c'était pour son bien et qu'un peu de repos loin de toute cette agitation lui ferait du bien.

**\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, **marmonna l'épéiste sans pour autant changer de position.

**\- Tu sais que je peux me transformer et partir avant même que tu réagisses ? **

**\- Mais tu ne le feras pas, **répondit Jenna.

Nastriel se renfrogna, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. À la voir ainsi, la rousse ne pu pas s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en coin, amusé par le comportement enfantin de sa cousine, même si elle savait parfaitement ce que pouvais ressentir la blonde à être ici sans aucunes nouvelles. Elle-même avait un peu de mal à le supporter, de savoir qu'à Minas Tirith, ils attendaient le retour d'Haldir ou du groupe de Legolas et qu'ils patientaient pour envoyer soit deux personnes à Erebor ou bien un corbeau.

**\- Nastriel ? **fit Aranel, baissant son épée. **J'en ai marre de me battre contre ce mannequin !**

**\- C'est le début, **rétorqua la métamorphe. **Quoi que... Tu te sens capable de tenir plus de cinq minutes contre moi ?**

**\- Oui ! **s'exclama le jeune adolescent en sautillant presque sur place.

**\- Je pourrais essayer moi aussi ? **demanda Elanel qui alla récupérer sa flèche.

**\- Bien sûr.**

**\- Et personne ne veut se battre contre moi ? **fit tristement Jenna en se redressant.

**\- S'ils sont encore en forme, **répondit Nastriel avec un sourire sadique.

Les jumeaux s'échangèrent un regard entendu alors que leur grande sœur se saisissait de son épée posée contre le tronc d'arbre en compagnie de son arc et de son carquois. Avec un très léger sourire en coin, Nastriel fit habilement tournoyer sa lame, la légèreté de la manufacture elfique lui octroyant cette prouesse sans qu'elle ait peur de se couper une main par maladresse. En la voyant s'approcher, Aranel resserra sa prise sur le manche de son épée. Il essaya de ne pas montrer son appréhension, sachant parfaitement que sa grande sœur était une très bonne combattante même pour une jeune elfe de cent-cinq ans. La sœur et le frère se tournèrent autour quelques secondes, avant que Nastriel ne soit la première à porter un coup horizontal et léger qu'Aranel n'eut aucune difficulté à parer. L'argenté fonça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre pour quelles raisons sa sœur engageait le combat avec une telle attaque, mais son aînée ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus en détail, cette dernière attaquant à nouveau. Bien que les coups de la blonde soient d'une force incroyable, qu'elle ne laissait presque aucune chance à son cadet de riposter, ses coups ne furent pas dangereux et seul le plat de sa lame rentra en contact avec les vêtements d'Aranel. Celui-ci commençait peu à peu à perdre du terrain, s'épuisant petit à petit face à la plus âgée qui ne le ménageait pas. D'un seul coup, Nastriel donna un petit coup dans le poignet de son frère. Surpris, l'adolescent laissa échapper son épée qui tinta contre le sol avant de s'immobiliser.

**\- Alors, Aranel, es-tu sûr de toujours vouloir t'entraîner contre moi ? **s'enquit la blonde en haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

**\- Bien sûr que je le veux toujours ! **s'exclama Aranel en récupérant son épée.

Nastriel jeta un regard à Jenna. La rousse s'était redressée et affichait un sourire amusé à voir l'adolescent ainsi. Vaincue par la détermination de son cadet, et par celle qui se lisait dans le regard de sa sœur, Nastriel lâcha un soupir faussement exaspéré, leur promettant de les entraîner avec autre chose que des mannequins.

Les deux journées qui suivirent furent consacrées à l'élaboration d'un nouvel entraînement pour les jumeaux. Elanel étant plus douée à l'arc, Nastriel lui avait préparé un parcourt dans lequel elle avait caché des cibles difficiles à atteindre. Pour Aranel, qui avait une prédilection pour les épées, les deux cousines avaient décidé d'alterner les entraînement entre la rousse et la blonde. L'immortelle testait son endurance tandis que la mortelle lui apprenait à correctement se servir de son épée.

**\- Je te montre, et après tu fais le même chemin que moi, compris ?**

Elanel hocha la tête, observant sa grande sœur mettre son carquois dans son dos et prendre son arc dans sa main droite, vérifiant si la corde était toujours bien tendue. Cela fait, Nastriel leva les yeux vers les arbres, repérant pour le moment sans difficulté les cibles qu'elle avait placée la veille. Elle plissa les yeux, avec qu'une sourire ne naisse sur ses lèvres et qu'elle n'encoche une première flèche. Très vite, le projectile alla se figer dans une première cible et dans la seconde suivante, la blonde s'envolait, se retrouvant perchée dans un arbre. À chaque fois qu'elle tirait une flèche, cette dernière se retrouvait systématiquement au centre de la cible. Bander la corde de son arc ne lui demandait aucun effort et en quelques minutes à peine, Nastriel arriva à la fin de son parcours. Elle sauta de la branche sur laquelle elle était perchée, roula sur le sol avant de se redresser pour encocher une dernière flèche en visant la toute dernière cible placée, lorsque la jeune elfe écarquilla les yeux, se figeant toute entière. Devant elle, à seulement quelques centimètres de la pointe de sa flèche se tenait Elior. L'elfe sylvain semblait exténué, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et il tenait à peine sur ses jambes, ces dernières un peu tremblantes. Nastriel resta quelques secondes hébétée, ne s'attendant pas à le voir ici. Réalisant qu'elle le tenait en joue, l'immortelle aux yeux vairons baissa son arc précipitamment, le rangeant dans son dos alors qu'elle se précipitait vers son ami pour le soutenir, n'en revenant pas de sa présence ici.

**\- Par Eru, Elior ! **s'écria-t-elle. **Qu'est-il arrivé ? Tu es blessé ?**

**\- Non... **répondit le brun avec un sourire fatigué en s'appuyant sur son amie. **J'ai été faire un rapport à Minas Tirith et le roi m'a autorisé à revenir ici.**

**\- Tu aurais dû te reposer avant ! Tu as l'air à de doigt de tomber d'épuisement ! **

Elior pouffa de rire, comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire n'était pas important, pourtant, l'inquiétude de la blonde se lisait très bien sur les traits de l'immortelle. Peut-être était-ce la fatigue qui influait le comportement du brun, mais cela étant, il passa son bras droit par-dessus les épaules de la plus jeune, la serrant contre lui en enfouissant son nez dans l'épaisse chevelure blonde de Nastriel. Le sentant faire, la jeune elfe se figea à peine, continuant sa route comme si de rien était. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le terrain d'entraînement, Jenna laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise.

**\- Elior ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**\- Je crois qu'il a besoin de repos et de manger quelque chose, **fit la métamorphe.

Les jumeaux les regardèrent avec de grands yeux écarquillés, n'ayant jamais vu leur sœur et un homme aussi proches l'un de l'autre, en dehors de peut-être Eldarion, mais dans tous les cas, lorsque Nastriel leur demanda de rentrer rapidement à la maison pour commencer à préparer quelque chose à boire et à manger pour le brun, ils n'hésitèrent pas une seconde avant de hocher la tête et de décamper. Venant en aide à sa cousine, la rousse passa le second bras d'Elior qui fut un peu plus facile à diriger. Pour être dans un état pareil, il n'avait pas dû s'arrêter de galoper.

Elles déposèrent l'elfe sylvain sur l'un des fauteuils du salon. Depuis le départ d'Elërinna et d'Haldir, la demeure de leur famille n'avait pas changé et les trois jeunes immortels se gardaient bien de déplacer quoique se soit, désirant garder le parfum de leur mère le plus longtemps possible en attendant son retour. Elanel et Aranel, sachant tous les deux cuisiner, avaient rapidement préparé une omelette aux œufs et aux tomates pour que le brun puisse manger un peu. Les remerciant d'une voix fatiguée, il entama son assiette avec un appétit dès plus vorace. Les quatre autres le regardèrent faire, attendant patiemment.

**\- Eh bien... **siffla Nastriel avec une certaine admiration. **Je n'ai jamais vu un elfe manger aussi vite et s'en mettre partout...**

**\- C'est un spectacle rare, savoure-le, **répondit Jenna en riant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Elior avait repris des couleurs, faisant sourire la blonde qui le trouvait bien mieux ainsi. Elle lui tendit une serviette que le sylvain utilisa pour s'essuyer la bouche avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

**\- Alors, es-tu enfin disposé à nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**\- Un rôdeur et Legolas ont trouvés des traces montant vers le nord et se dirigeant vers la Lothlórien, **expliqua l'elfe brun après avoir bu d'une traite le verre d'eau qu'on lui avait servi. **Legolas** **m'a ensuite envoyé rapporter la nouvelle à Minas Tirith avec quelques rôdeurs. Ensuite, j'ai demandé à pouvoir revenir ici sans prendre de repos. Mon cheval est épuisé, et moi aussi, je dois l'avouer.**

**\- Et alors, quelles sont les nouvelles ? **s'enquit Elanel avec espoir. **Vous avez pu savoir avec exactitude où ma mère et mon oncle sont ?**

**\- Malheureusement non, mais Legolas et les autres sont partis en exploration... Et... Il y avait des traces de sabots, avec les traces de pattes. **

Nastriel, qui avait prit l'assiette pour la nettoyer dans le lavabo, se figea, mes mains pleines de savons. Lentement, elle tourna vers ses cadets, puis vers Elior qui la regardait. Elle plongea ses yeux vairons dans ceux marrons de son meilleur ami. Ces derniers étaient calmes et la blonde pouvait y lire la fatigue, mais également quelque chose qu'elle n'arriva pas à identifier, mais elle savait pourtant qu'Elior ne mentait pas.

**\- Il a plusieurs jours d'avance sur vous... Peut-être qu'il a déjà retrouvé leur trace...**

**\- Nastriel... Legolas pense que la Moria a été rouverte, **avoua l'elfe sylvain.

**\- La... La Moria... ? **fit Jenna alors que les jumeaux ne savaient pas quoi dire. **Mais c'est impossible !**

**\- Si, c'est possible, **la coupa Nastriel en continuant de regarder Elior. **Si la porte du côté Est a été dégagée, si le pont de Kazad-Dûm a été reconstruit, ou bien si une autre entrée a été trouvée... Les orcs ne sont pas bêtes et les gobelins ont longtemps habités l'ancien royaume des nains. **

Elior hocha la tête alors que près de lui, Elanel se laissait tomber sur une chaise en se prenant la tête dans les mains, son frère jumeau lui déposant une main se voulant réconfortante sur l'épaule. Bien sûr, ils se doutaient de cette possibilité, mais l'entendre être quasiment confirmé était un coup dur. À choisir entre la Moria, Angmar ou Gundabad, Nastriel aurait préféré l'un des deux derniers. C'étaient des forteresses, quasiment abandonnées et dont la topographie pouvait être aisément imaginée correctement. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de la Moria, cet immense royaume souterrain. La blonde se détourna, agrippant le rebord du lavabo, la tête baissée. Elle doutait que retrouver sa mère et son oncle n'aurait pas été une partie de plaisir, mais devoir pénétrer dans la Moria pour leur porter secours, c'était pire qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

**\- Quelle a été la décision du roi ? **demanda finalement Jenna, qui était restée la plus calme.

**\- Il a envoyé un corbeau à Erebor pour obtenir l'aide des nains, **expliqua Elior. **Il espère que son ami Gimli pourra leur apporter des réponses. **

**\- Je n'ose même pas imaginer la réaction de Gimli en apprenant ce qu'il se passe... **soupira Nastriel. **Elior, je pense qu'il va falloir que tu te reposes au moins aujourd'hui. Nous retournerons demain à Minas Tirith.**

**\- Ton côté légèrement autoritaire m'avait manqué... **fit l'elfe sylvain.

Sa remarque eue le don de détendre l'atmosphère et entendant cette remarque, les jumeaux tout comme Jenna, éclatèrent tous les trois de rire alors que Nastriel devenait aussi rouge que les cheveux de son oncle Aranwë et qu'elle lançait un regard dès plus noir à son meilleur ami.

* * *

Heureusement que Nennviel était une amie de longue date de la mère de Nastriel. L'elfe, qui était mariée et qui avait un fils, ne rechignait jamais à veiller sur les jumeaux, surtout en ce moment. En sortant de chez l'amie de sa mère, la blonde se transforma en chouette effraie et s'envola, allant plus vite sous cette forme qu'à pieds. Elior et Jenna étaient déjà partis avec Lossnórui pour Minas Tirith et l'immortelle avait donc choisi de les rejoindre une fois qu'elle avait demandé de l'aide à Nennviel. Il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour rejoindre sa cousine et son meilleur ami, qui étaient déjà proches d'Osgaliath dans laquelle ils n'allaient pas s'arrêter. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu la voir arriver, Nastriel se posa sur la selle de son étalon et reprit sa forme humaine, passant avec aisance ses pieds dans les étriers. Ils chevauchèrent en silence, rejoignant la capitale en milieu d'après-midi. Cette dernière était calme, bien que les soldats postés sur les remparts arboraient des visages soucieux. Le trio monta jusqu'au sixième étage, laissant leurs chevaux dans les écuries de la citadelle. Andoneus, qui sortait à ce moment-là de la Maison de Guérison où il venait d'apporter des onguents que son père lui avait appris à faire, s'arrêta dans sa marche en voyant ses deux cousines et le meilleur ami de Nastriel.

**\- Mais, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Elior, je croyais que tu devais te reposer plusieurs jours...**

**\- Une bonne nuit de sommeil et un elfe est comme neuf, **répondit l'elfe sylvain avec un grand sourire.

Andoneus fronça les sourcils, n'y croyant pas une seule seconde, mais il s'obligea à mettre son instinct d'apprentis médecin de côté pour rapporter son attention sur ses deux cousines. Il ne s'était écoulé que trois jours depuis le départ des deux jeunes femmes pour l'Ithilien, mais on pouvait déjà voir que Nastriel avait leur bien plus détendue. Jenna de son côté était égale à elle-même, calme et avec un visage qui pour le moment, dans un lieu aussi fréquenté, n'exprimait rien.

**\- Nous sommes venus voir ce qu'il retournait du message envoyé aux nains, **lui expliqua sérieusement la blonde.

**\- Le message... ? Mais c'est trop tôt pour une réponse.**

**\- Je ne suis pas idiote, **fit la blonde avec un sourire désabusé.

**\- Nous venons juste pour nous tenir au courant, **répondit Jenna. **Je vais rentrer chez moi, voir comment tout le monde se porte.**

**\- Je peux t'accompagner ? **demanda l'elfe aux yeux vairons.

La rousse hocha la tête, avant de rapporter son attention sur Elior et Andoneus, les questionnant du regard si oui ou non eux aussi voulaient venir avec elles. De toute manière, Jenna ne resterait pas longtemps chez ses parents, juste le temps de dire bonjour à sa mère, et de prendre quelques vêtements propres.

**\- Je vais prévenir Nyrn et Eldarion de votre arrivée, **répondit le hobbit avec un demi-sourire.

**\- Je vous accompagne, mais j'attendrais devant chez toi, **dit Elior.

Alors que Nastriel se mettait déjà en route, Jenna jeta un regard au meilleur ami de sa cousine, ravalant une remarque moqueuse qu'elle eue envie de lui dire. Elle connaissait sa cousine et Elior depuis longtemps maintenant, et elle était toujours surprise de voir que ces derniers n'étaient que de simple amis, vu comment ils se comportaient l'un envers l'autre et comment l'elfe sylvain dévorait constamment la plus jeune des yeux. Mais bon, Jenna se contenta de prendre la tête de leur trio pour les mener à travers les rues étroites de la citadelle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, environs au niveau du quatrième étage de la cité des rois, ils arrivèrent devant la maison de la famille de Jenna. Aranwë Jackser était celui qui avait eu le plus de descendant avec sa femme, Trisha. Leur maison originale, qui était toujours un magasin de fleur, était tenue par leurs deux enfants aînés et leur famille, tandis que la mère de Jenna, une Jackser et dernière des enfants du Prodige de Tulkas et Aulë, s'était mariée à un marchant de vêtement de Minas Tirith. Bien qu'ils soient issus d'une nouvelle génération et que Misha Jackser ai été élevée avec une mentalité très libérale, leur cercle familial restait identique aux autres habitants de la cité, restant encore bien patriarcale. Chose que Jenna avait du mal à accepter, créant des tensions entre elle et son père. Comme il l'avait dit plutôt, Elior resta devant la maison, s'asseyant sur l'une des marches de la maison. Alors que la rousse rentrait sans prendre la peine de s'annoncer, Nastriel la suivit, ébouriffant au passage les cheveux de l'autre immortel pour le seul plaisir de l'embêter. À l'intérieur, tout était relativement calme et silencieux. La blonde regardait les meubles et la décoration avec une certaine curiosité, étant rarement venu chez sa cousine, car elle non plus ne s'entendait pas vraiment avec le mari de sa tante.

**\- Jenna !**

**\- Maman ! Comment vas-tu ?**

La blonde arriva quelques instants après la rousse dans la pièce principale de la maison. Jenna et sa mère étaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre, la plus âgée essayant de ne pas mettre de la farine dans les cheveux et sur les vêtements de sa fille. Contrairement à cette dernière d'ailleurs, qui était un mélange de ses grands-parents, Misha ressemblait à Aranwë en version féminine.

**\- Je vais bien ma chérie et toi ? **

**\- Ça va, où sont papa et Hérold ? **

**\- Ton père est à la boutique et ton frère en service, **répondit la femme grisonnante.

Dernière fille d'Aranwë et Trisha, Misha s'était mariée sur le tard et avait eu ses deux enfants encore plus tard à cause de difficulté pour tomber enceinte. C'était la raison pour laquelle, alors que Jenna n'avait que dans la vingtaine, les cheveux de la mère de famille tiraient déjà sur le gris. La mère et la fille discutèrent encore quelques minutes, de tout et de rien, Jenna s'assurant principalement de la santé de sa mère. Et puis, Misha se rendit compte de la présence de sa nièce, qui était plus vieille qu'elle.

**\- Oh, bonjour, Nastriel, **fit-elle en prenant les mains de l'immortelle dans les siennes.

**\- Bonjour ma tante, cela fais longtemps, **répondit la blonde avec un sourire.

**\- Oui, jeune fille ! Je suis désolée pour ta mère et Lenwë... Où en sont les recherches ? **

**\- Le roi a des pistes, des rôdeurs et mon père sont à leur recherche. Elanel et Aranel sont en Ithilien avec Nennviel, le temps que je suis ici.**

**\- Je vois... **souffla Misha avec un peu de tristesse, car Lenwë et Elërinna étaient tout de même son oncle et sa tante. **Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? **

**\- Désolée, mais je vais aller retrouver Elior, il attend dans la rue, **expliqua Nastriel en s'éloignant de sa tante. **Prends ton temps, Jenna, le temps que le corbeau ne revienne, on a le temps.**

**\- Très bien, à tout de suite.**

Nastriel hocha la tête, avec un grand sourire alors qu'elle embrassait sur les joues sa tante qui s'essuya les mains sur son tablier. Ressortant à l'extérieur, l'elfe aux yeux vairons déposa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami qui ne sursauta pas, l'ayant entendu arriver. Elior releva la tête, se tordant presque le coup pour voir le visage de Nastriel, penché vers lui.

**\- Déjà ? Où est Jenna ?**

**\- Avec sa mère, ça fais longtemps qu'elles n'ont pas passé un moment toutes les deux, **répondit la métamorphe. **Elles en ont pour un moment, je pense, ça te dis une petite balade ? **

Le sourire du brun fut si grand qu'il mangea une grande partie de son visage.

* * *

**Voilà ! Un Elior de retour et une Jenna qui doit se rendre chez elle pour la première fois depuis un moment...**

**J'espère que tout cela vous a plu ! **

**à dimanche prochain !**


	14. Chapitre 14 - On choisi ses amis

**Bonjour à tous ! Je vous écris un petit message informatif de début de chapitre pour vous prévenir que dimanche prochain, il n'y aura peut-être pas de chapitre de In taen uin maur de publié. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire ces derniers temps sur cette fanfiction, et je suis donc en manque de chapitres pour le moment. De plus, mon bac blanc arrive d'en peu de temps, et je n'aurais peut-être pas la possibilité d'écrire durant la semaine qui arrive et la prochaine.**

**Dans tous les cas, ne vous en faites pas, je n'abandonne pas cette fanfiction et je vous préviendrais lorsqu'un nouveau chapitre arrivera. **

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! **

* * *

_**Chapitre 14.**_

_**On choisit ses amis, pas sa famille.**_

Lorsque la porte d'entrée se referma, Jenna s'installa sur l'une des chaises de la table de la cuisine. Elle avait grandi dans cette maison, en dehors des quelques mois qu'elle avait pu passer en Ithilien ou dans d'autres villes, grâce à sa grand-tante et pourtant, s'asseoir à cette table était toujours aussi peu familier à la rousse. Son père aurait toujours voulu avoir deux garçons, au lieu d'un garçon et une fille, et il l'avait toujours bien fait sentir à Jenna. Pourtant, ce n'était pas elle qui n'était pas capable de faire plein de choses dites réservés aux hommes. Les femmes de sa famille avaient toujours su s'imposer dans ce monde patriarcal... Mais lorsqu'elle était chez elle, chez ses parents, Jenna se sentait toujours comme une moins que rien.

**\- Tiens, ma chérie.**

Sa mère lui déposa une tasse de café en face d'elle, avant de lui servir une assiette pleine de petit gâteau fraîchement préparé. Jenna la regarda faire, une boule dans l'estomac qui ne lui donnait même pas envie de toucher à ce que lui servait sa mère. En réalité, la rousse aimait profondément sa mère, qui lui avait permis de connaître Elërinna, Haldir, ainsi que ses cousins et cousines. Si cela n'avait été que du retors de son paternel, Jenna n'aurait certainement jamais eu le droit de fréquenter le côté de sa famille immortelle et demi-naine. Elle n'aurait jamais pu bénéficier d'un tel apprentissage à l'épée de la part de ses oncles. Inspirant profondément, la jeune femme prit la tasse pour boire quelques gorgées.

**\- Tu comptes rester un peu plus longtemps ? **lui demanda sa mère en prenant place en face d'elle.

**\- Juste le temps de prendre des affaires de rechange, **répondit Trisha, mal à l'aise. **Je pense que nous allons partir dès que le roi a des nouvelles d'Erebor.**

**\- Oh, je vois... Mais tu sais, pour une fois, tu pourrais rester ici, je suis plus rassurée en te sachant à Minas Tirith que...**

**\- Maman, **soupira l'épéiste. **Tu sais parfaitement que je n'échangerais contre rien le fait de pouvoir partir, que se soit seule avec Vivéclat ou bien avec mes amis et cousins.**

**\- Je le sais, **reconnu avec tristesse Misha avant de lui prendre la main. **Mais promets-moi de faire attention à toi. **

**\- Promis, maman, je ferais de mon mieux pour qu'il ne m'arrive rien.**

La jeune femme héritière du don d'Aulë et Tulkas força un sourire à étirer ses lèvres, essayant de le faire le plus convainquant possible pour ne pas que sa mère se fasse trop de souci pour elle. Sous le regard de Misha, Jenna termina rapidement sa tasse de café, ainsi que deux gâteaux avant de se lever. Souriant toujours à sa mère, elle alla prendre son sac qu'elle avait déposé dans le couloir de l'entrée. Leur maison n'était pas très grande et son architecture était semblable à toutes les autres maisons de la cité des rois. Pas très large et tout en hauteur. Jenna monta les deux escaliers qui l'a séparé de sa chambre. C'était bien le seul endroit de cette maison envers lequel elle ressentait un minimum d'attachement et en dehors d'elle, personne ne pouvait y entrer. Depuis la dernière fois qu'elle était venu, la poussière s'était légèrement accumulée, mais la jeune femme aux cheveux de feu n'y prêta pas une réelle attention. Jetant son sac sur le lit, Jenna ouvrit en grand les tiroirs de sa commode et commença à choisir ce qu'elle allait prendre parmi ces vêtements. Comme il n'y avait que des pantalons et des chemises, le choix fut rapidement en fait et son sac bien rempli au bout d'à peine une dizaine de minutes. Alors qu'elle prenait sur une des étagères de la pièce ce qui était un collier offert par son oncle Géralt et auquel elle était très attaché, au rez-de-chaussée de la maison, une porte s'ouvrit et se referma. Le fait d'avoir passé son enfance ici l'aida à deviner qu'il s'agissait de la porte d'entrée et la voix bourru qu'elle pouvait désormais entendre était sans l'ombre d'un doute celle de son père qui avait du fermer la boutique pour aujourd'hui. Terminant d'attacher le collier autour de son cou, Jenna poussa un profond soupir de contrariété avant de reprendre la sangle de son sac. Il fallait qu'elle relativise. Cela n'allait pas durer longtemps et les réflexions ne seraient peut-être pas trop nombreuses. Avec de l'espoir.

* * *

Se promener ainsi dans les rues de Minas Tirith donnait à Nastriel l'impression que tout était normal, que sa mère était encore en Ithilien, avec son père et que Lenwë était avec Andoneus, sûrement en train de parcourir les chemins à la recherche d'un village dans lequel on aurait besoin de l'aide du Prodige d'Estë. Elior marchait à côté d'elle, observant avec un peu plus de curiosité les hommes dans leur vie de tous les jours. Après tout, il avait plus l'habitude du calme de l'Ithilien que de l'agitation de la cité. Les mains croisées dans le dos, la blonde se contentait de suivre son ami, amusée de le voir se comporter comme un jeune elfing.

**\- Nastriel, est-ce que tu veux une tartelette aux citrons ?**

**\- Non merci, je n'ai pas très faim...**

Ne l'écoutant pas, l'elfe sylvain s'arrêta devant le magasin d'un boulanger assez réputé dans la citadelle pour ses pâtisseries délicieuses et de grande qualité, avant d'y rentrer. Le brun ne lui avait pas posé cette question au hasard, sachant parfaitement que le dessert préféré de sa meilleure amie était les tartelettes aux citrons et parfois, surmonté d'une légère meringue. Il ressortit quelques secondes plus tard du bâtiment en tenant dans ses mains une boîte relativement grande et il entraîna la jeune elfe dans une ruelle adjacente avant d'ouvrir la boîte sous son nez. En voyant les deux tartelettes aux citrons et celles aux fraises qu'elle contenait, Nastriel secoua la tête en éclatant de rire.

**\- Tu es un vrai elfing, Elior !**

_**\- Qu'entends-je ? **_fit le plus âgé en se saisissant d'une des deux tartelettes aux citrons. _**Mademoiselle Mallaew refuserait-elle cette petite douceur gracieusement offerte par son chevalier servant ? **_

_**\- Toi, mon chevalier servant ? **_répéta l'immortelle aux yeux vairons en adoptant à son tour le sindarin. _**J'aurais tout entendu. **_

Affichant malgré tout un sourire hilare, elle lui prit la main et l'obligea à reposer la pâtisserie, avant de refermer la boîte. Constatant qu'une trace de crème était restée sur son doigt, Elior s'empressa de la faire disparaître et alors que Nastriel détournait la tête, faisant semblant de s'intéressait à la devanture d'un magasin dans la rue en face, il pu voir qu'un léger rougissement colorait les joues pâles de la jeune elfe, ce qui le fit doucement sourire. Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire, avant que la blonde ne se tourne à nouveau vers le brun, son visage ayant reprit sa couleur naturelle.

**\- Bon, tu as fini tes âneries ? Jenna doit avoir fini maintenant...** dit-elle en s'éloignant.

**\- Nastriel...**

Juste avant qu'elle ne soit trop loin, Elior la rattrapa, la força à lui attrapant le menton, à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps désormais, que l'elfe sylvain avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois à ils s'étaient tenus aussi proche l'un de l'autre, mais à chaque fois, il ne pouvait pas s'enlever ce regard bicolore, si unique à Nastriel, de l'esprit. Perplexe et étonnée, la jeune elfe le fixa dans les yeux, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, toque qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle réfléchissait. Cela fit un peu plus sourire le brun, qui glissa sa main sur la joue de la plus petite en la lui caressant du pouce. En à peine quelques secondes, il pu voir les pigmentations de la peau de Nastriel changer un nouveau, rougissant à cause de leur proximité et de la caresse. L'héritière d'Oromë et Nessa avait le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, il battait encore plus rapidement que lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvé face au warg dans la plaine. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait avec Elior, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre en voyant le plus âgé se rapprocher lentement.

**\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? **fit une voix en provenance de la rue.

Elior et Nastriel sursautèrent brutalement, s'écartant l'un de l'autre alors qu'ils tournaient simultanément leurs têtes vers Eldarion, qui se tenant adossé au mur, les bras croisés et un sourcil subjectif relevé, en l'attente d'une réponse. Se raclant la gorge, la blonde marcha à grand pas vers son ami d'enfance alors que dans son dos, l'elfe sylvain se couvrait le visage de sa main libre, les joues aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire ricaner le prince du Gondor et de l'Arnor.

**\- Elior a acheté des pâtisseries et on se baladais en attendant que Jenna ai fini de prendre des affaires chez elle. Un commentaire à faire, Eldarion ? **demanda la métamorphe.

**\- Aucun, **répondit le dunedain en essayant de ne pas rire aux éclats.

**\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ce n'est pas bon pour un prince de se promener tout seul, imagine que des filles en manque d'amour ne viennent t'agresser ? **

**\- Ça m'étonnerais fortement, mais pour répondre à ta question, Andoneus m'a dit que vous étiez de retour et m'a dit où vous vous rendiez.**

**\- Oh, très bien, **fit Nastriel. **Tu veux une tartelette aux fraises ? **

Alors qu'elle disait cela, Elior se rapprocha d'eux, ayant arrêté de rougir comme une tomate et il tendit la boîte ouverte au brun, tout en essayant de ne pas croiser son regard légèrement moqueur. Remerciant les deux elfes, il prit l'une des tartelettes aux fraises.

**\- J'ai vu le père de Jenna rentrer chez eux, j'espère que ça va bien se passer, **dit-il en mordant allègrement dans la pâtisserie.

**\- Hum, je crois avoir des doutes là-dessus, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Nastriel ? **s'enquit Elior avec inquiétude.

**\- Par Eru, tu as raison, **répondit la concernée en se mordant la lèvre. **Retournons devant chez elle.**

* * *

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Jenna descendit le plus naturellement les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée. Elle pouvait déjà entendre ses parents discuter dans la cuisine. Cela la ramena plusieurs années en arrière, mais la jeune femme secoua la tête en essayant de penser à toute autre chose. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait sortir sans se faire remarquer. Or, ce fut peine perdue lorsque son père passa dans le couloir au même moment où elle terminait de descendre les dernières marches Elle remarqua sans difficulté la surprise qu'il eu de la voir ici. Ce qui dans un sens, n'était pas très étonnant.

**\- Jenna... Je croyais que les revenants n'existaient pas.**

**\- Eh bien, d'après ce qu'il s'est passé durant la bataille du Pelennor, les fantômes existent, **répondit la rousse avec une pointe d'agacement.

**\- Un peu de respect jeune fille, c'est à ton père que tu parles ! **tonna-t-il.

**\- Et toi, à ta fille, celle qui partage ton sang, **rétorqua la concernée avec hargne. **Maintenant, laisse-moi passer, on m'attend.**

Elle sauta en bas des marches, contournant son paternel grâce à sa minceur et sa petite taille, mais avant d'avoir pu s'éloigner assez, son père la rattrapa par le col de sa chemise, l'étranglant légèrement. Jenna recula, se débattant comme un warg pour échapper à la poigne de son père qui la relâcha après s'être mis entre elle et la porte d'entrée. Furieuse, la rousse lui lança un regard dès plus noir.

**\- Je peux savoir où tu vas comme ça ? Ta place est ici, pas à traîner n'importe où.**

**\- Alors je te signale que d'un, nous avons déjà eu cette discussion des centaines de fois et ensuite, que l'on m'attends, Nastriel et Elior vont finir par s'impatienter.**

**\- Encore à traîner avec la branche immortelle de la famille de ta mère, **gronda son père avec énervement. **Quand est-ce que tu te rendras compte que ce n'est pas là qu'est ta place ? **

**\- Hérold, laisse-là partir ! **intervint Misha.

**\- Pas cette fois, Misha, il va bien falloir qu'elle se rendre compte qu'elle met sa vie en danger inutilement ! **s'exclama Hérold.

**\- Inutilement ?! **s'écria Jenna, incrédule.** Inutilement, tu dis ?! Parce que retrouver Lenwë et Elërinna, c'est inutile peut-être ?! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qu'il se passe au moins ? Est-ce que tu te renseignes au sujet des événements au lieu de rester enfermer dans ton magasin ?! **

Si Jenna aurait vu venir la gifle, très certainement qu'elle l'aurait évité habillement en s'agenouillant, mais son père était assez vif malgré le fait qu'il avait dépassé la cinquantaine. Sonnée et la joue brûlante comme si on venait de la marquer au fer rouge, la jeune femme cligna des yeux alors que la force de la gifle avait envoyé sa tête sur le côté. Misha poussa un cri, choquée que son mari ai pu mettre une gifle à leur fille, chose qui n'était plus arrivée depuis assez longtemps pour qu'elle s'y attente, mais elle n'eut même pas le temps de réagir. Avant que quiconque ai pu dire quoique se soit, Jenna tira l'une de ses épées de son fourreau, menaçant son père de la pointe de sa lame. Ce dernier recula un peu.

**\- Écarte-toi de mon chemin, **murmura-t-elle d'une voix grondante de colère. **J'endure tes remarques depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant. C'est la dernière fois que tu me vois ici. Maman, je t'aime énormément, et je repasserais peut-être quand il ne sera pas là pour prendre le reste de mes affaires, mais je pars, définitivement.**

**\- Jenna, attends, ne pars pas ! Nous t'aimons ma chérie...**

**\- Trop tard, j'ai pris ma décision. Je vais demander à Nastriel de m'héberger en attendant.**

Comme son père ne s'était toujours pas écarté, elle fit un pas de place et sous la menace de l'épée, il écouta enfin sa fille. Sans ranger son arme, Jenna s'élança vers la porte, l'ouvrant à la volée et la refermant toute suite après. Le cœur battant, la respiration haletante, la rousse fit quelques pas dans la rue, avant d'enfin ranger son épée, sachant pertinemment que son père n'allait pas la poursuivre dans la citadelle. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, la rousse se laissa lentement glisser contre un mur non loin de là, retenant difficilement ses larmes qu'elle avait une envie folle de laisser couler. Sans qu'elle puisse relever la tête, Jenna fut emprisonnée dans une étreinte rassurante. Surprise, la rousse sursauta avant de reconnaître la chemise que porter Nastriel ainsi que son odeur. La blonde ne lâcha pas un seul mot, ni une seule remarque, se contentant de serrer sa cousine contre elle le plus fortement qu'elle le pouvait sans lui faire mal. N'y tenant plus, l'épéiste laissa couler ses larmes en s'accrochant à la chemise de l'immortelle.

Il lui fallut un long moment pour pouvoir se calmer. Elle avait tellement peu l'habitude de pleurer, que se calmer était très difficile pour elle. Cependant, Nastriel ne la pressa pas, se contenant de lui caresser les cheveux. Se tenant derrière la métamorphe, Elior et Eldarion ne pipèrent pas un mot, bien que le jeune prince semblait bien énervé. Au bout d'une bonne quinzaine de minutes, la rousse se calma enfin, et releva la tête vers sa cousine. En voyant la joue rougie de la plus jeune, le regard vairon de la blonde s'embrasa.

**\- Je vais aller lui refaire le portrait ! **s'exclama Eldarion, l'ayant vu également.

**\- NON ! **s'écria Jenna en se redressant pour retenir le brun. **Non, ce n'est pas la peine. De toute façon, je ne vais plus le revoir.**

**\- Mais, Jenna, c'est chez toi aussi... **fit Elior en lui tendant de quoi s'essuyer les joues.

**\- Peut-être, mais je ne mis sent pas chez moi. Nastriel, je leur ai dit que tu allais m'héberger...**

**\- Tout ce que tu veux ! **répondit la blonde.

À voir sa cousine, l'elfe sylvain et le dunedain là, Jenna ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, malgré sa joue qui la faisait encore souffrir. Elle accepta la main tendue d'Eldarion, qui l'aida à se remettre debout d'un seul coup et sans la prévenir, il la serra dans ses bras pour la réconforter encore un peu. Tout en riant, la jeune femme lui rendit son étreinte, se sentant bien plus à l'aise à prendre Eldarion dans ses bras plutôt que d'être fasse à son père.

**\- Vous savez, il y a un dicton qui dit : « on choisi ses amis, pas sa famille », je trouve qu'il est bien vrai, **déclara la jeune femme aux cheveux roux. **Mais je pense aussi qu'on peut choisir sa famille, la preuve avec vous trois, Andoneus et Nyrn.**

**\- Oh, Jenna, tu es vraiment la meilleure, **la complimenta sa cousine.

**\- Et si on rentrais à la citadelle ? **proposa le prince. **Une bonne tasse de thé avec une tarte aux fraises et ça ira un peu mieux.**

Jenna hocha la tête obligée de suivre Eldarion qui la tirait presque par la main. Dans son dos, alors qu'elle tournait la tête pour voir si les deux elfes les suivaient, elle pu voir qu'Elior tenait une boîte dans sa main gauche et que de la droite, il avait pris la main de Nastriel dans la sienne.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et à la prochain ! **


	15. Chapitre 15 - Dans la forêt

**Me revoilà, après deux semaines d'absence, avec un chapitre qui fut particulièrement long à écrire et avec lequel j'ai bizarrement eu du mal ! Mais en tout cas, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

_**Chapitre 15.**_

_**Dans la forêt.**_

Faire comme si de rien était. Voilà le plan que Dashar avait choisit pour se faire la plus discrète possible parmi ses comparses. Elle ne partit pas dans l'heure qui suivit son entretien avec le frère et la sœur, le fait qu'elle se soit absenté aussi longtemps était déjà assez suspect comme ça. Comme chaque soirée lorsqu'ils ne devaient pas partir en mission pour le compte de Lirimë, la jeune femme se rendit à la cantine où des dizaines d'autres haradrims se tassaient. La montagne dans laquelle ils s'étaient installés pour le moment étaient très vastes, trop même, mais ils n'en occupaient qu'une seule partie, à cause de trop nombreux squelettes présents dans les salles ou bien à cause de l'odeur nauséabonde de renfermé. Dashar s'installa à une table, avec les autres. Ils n'étaient pas particulièrement proches, leur maîtresse préférant qu'ils soient en constante compétition entre eux. En mangeant silencieusement, la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs sera les poings, essayant de chasser de ses pensées les souvenirs de son enfance. À chaque fois qu'elle était seule, ce qui arrivait bien trop souvent, ces derniers revenaient en force. Ils étaient flous, mais Dashar se souvenait d'avoir eu une enfance dès plus heureuse, dans la sécheresse particulière du désert. Elle se souvenait avoir des frères et sœurs, mais leurs noms lui étaient désormais inconnus, après toutes ces années, tout comme l'apparence de ses parents. Ce forçant à garder un visage impassible, la noiraude termina de manger son repas avant de se retirer dans les dortoirs communs qu'elle partageait avec quelques autres jeunes femmes. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, ses camarades l'ignorèrent et elle en fit de même, peu désireuse d'entretenir une conversation avec ces dernières, ayant trop de ressentiment avec elles, se souvenait qu'une de ces quatre femmes avait un jour tenté de lui briser la clavicule lors d'un entraînement. Après avoir fait une rapide toilette, Dashar s'allongea dans sa couchette et ferma les yeux, espérant que le sommeil l'entraîne rapidement.

Au petit matin, alors que le soleil commençait à peine à se lever sur la Terre du Milieu, la montagne était déjà en effervescence. Dashar fut l'une des premières arrivées à l'armurerie provisoire qu'ils avaient emportée avec eux. Elle prit une simple épée avant de revêtir son armure. Il fallait qu'elle soit l'une des premières à atteindre la salle du trône que Lirimë avait revendiqué pour pouvoir intégrer l'escouade qui allait partir pour la forêt elfique. Heureusement pour elle, la jeune femme était assez mince pour pouvoir se glisser entre les orcs et les autres haradrims qui s'activaient dans les couloirs et elle arriva rapidement à destination. Trois autres de ses camarades étaient déjà présents, deux hommes et une autre jeune femme que Dashar se garda bien de saluer.

**\- Que fais-tu ici, Dashar ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train d'entraîner les nouveaux ?**

**\- Je viens pour intégrer le groupe qui part pour la forêt, **répondit la noiraude. **Je n'en peux plus de rester enfermée dans cette montagne.**

L'un des deux hommes allait lui rétorquer quelque chose, sans doute un commentaire méchant en vue de son expression, mais Dashar se détourna de lui, rapportant son attention sur Lirimë qui venait d'entrer pour s'asseoir sur le trône qu'elle avait pris pour sien. Leur maîtresse les inspecta, s'assurant qu'ils étaient bien armés et elle les laissa partir, sans leur souhaiter de réussir dans leur quête. Dashar s'en soulagea, puisque de toute façon, elle ne rentrerait pas. Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs de la montagne durant un long moment, avant de finalement atteindre la sortie. Sentir le soleil sur sa peau, bien que l'air soit froid, fit le plus grand bien à la haradrim qui après quelques secondes à respirer l'air frais, rejoignit les autres qui ne l'avaient pas attendu.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin l'orée de la forêt, ils se divisèrent en deux groupes. Sans grande surprise, Dashar se retrouva avec sa camarade de dortoir, à qui elle n'adresse pas la parole, se contentant de se tenir à sa gauche, le plus prêt possible des arbres. Elle avait un plan relativement simple, s'écarter peu à peu de l'autre femme pour finalement disparaître dans la forêt. Dans la foulée, elle abandonnerait son épée avant de s'enfuir, donnant l'impression qu'elle s'était faite attraper par l'elfe rodant dans les bois. Lirimë leur ayant interdit de pénétrer dans la forêt, ils n'allaient pas chercher à la retrouver. Une fois qu'elles se furent assez éloignées de l'autre groupe, Dashar commença à mettre en œuvre son plan. Son ralentissement était infime, et l'autre haradrim ne le remarqua pas, se contentant d'avancer en ligne droite tout en inspectant de tant à autre les profondeurs de la forêt. Lorsque environs cinq cent mètre commença à les séparer l'une de l'autre, la noiraude tira son épée et la déposa silencieusement au sol. Craignant d'avoir attiré l'attention de l'autre jeune femme, Dashar releva la tête, mais son homologue féminin avait continué à avancer, inconscience de ce que la noiraude était en train de faire. Calmant les battements un peu trop effrénés de son cœur qui s'apprêtait à sortir de sa cage thoracique, Dashar s'éloigna discrètement vers la forêt. Quand le couvert des arbres l'eût totalement recouverte et qu'elle fut caché dans l'ombre des arbres, la jeune femme se mit à courir. Elle savait que cela était dangereux, que l'elfe se cachant dans les bois aurait pu facilement la tuer d'une seule flèche, mais il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne du bord le plus rapidement possible pour que les orcs ou les autres haradrims ne puissent pas la voir.

* * *

Dashar couru un long moment dans la forêt et les arbres étaient assez espacés les uns des autres pour qu'elle n'ait pas à slalomer entre eux au risque de se perdre. Au bout d'un moment néanmoins, la jeune femme due finalement s'arrêter et s'appuyer sur le tronc d'un arbre le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Même si elle avait une très bonne condition physique, subissant un entraînement intensif depuis environs ses sept ans, courir aussi longtemps l'épuisait et son endurance n'était pas illimité. Prenant quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle, Dashar ferma brièvement les yeux, le temps de se calmer totalement. Ce fut une belle erreur. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, la noiraude eut un léger mouvement de recul avant de presque loucher sur la pointe de flèche qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de son visage. Les yeux écarquillés, Dashar releva les yeux vers l'elfe qui se tenait debout devant elle. Il était beau, indéniablement, comme tous ceux de sa race, mais il n'était pas aux goûts de la jeune femme. Ses cheveux blonds, qui étaient décoiffés, tombaient dans son dos et il était vêtu d'une tenue grise qui lui permettait de se fondre dans les branches des arbres, les feuilles de ces derniers étant de couleur argent ou dorée. Dashar plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux, bleus marines, de l'elfe et elle pu y lire une haine qui la fit frissonner. D'une main légèrement tremblante, elle tira sur la chaîne en argent qui pendait désormais à son cou. L'immortel qui la tenait en joue resserra sa prise sur son arc, avant de baisser les yeux sur ce que la jeune femme venait de sortir de sous sa tunique. Il se figea en reconnaissant le fin bijou mêlant or et argent qu'il avait passé au doigt d'Elërinna une centaine d'années plutôt. Le désarroi s'installa dans son regard, avant d'être brusquement remplacé par la fureur. Dashar le vit jeter son arc pour empoigner son épée et par réflexe, elle ferma les yeux.

**\- Attendez ! **s'exclama-t-elle. **Je ne suis pas votre ennemie !**

**\- Ah oui ? **murmura furieusement le Galadhrim. **Alors explique-moi ce qui va me retenir de te trancher la tête ? **

**\- C'est votre femme qui m'a confié son alliance ! Elle avait prévu que vous me trouveriez en premier si je pénétrais dans la forêt et pour que vous ne me tuiez pas avant que je vous explique la raison de ma présence, elle m'a donné le bijou.**

Tout en disant cela, la jeune femme passa la longue chaîne par-dessus sa tête et elle la tendit à l'elfe qui plissa les yeux, méfiant, avant de la prendre. Sans arrêter de la menacer de son épée, il prit l'anneau dans ses doigts et l'observa attentivement, cherchant à voir un détail qui pourrait lui prouver que la femme qui se tenait contre l'arbre était une ennemie. Mais il dû se résoudre à admettre que l'alliance était bel et bien celle de sa femme, identique à celle qu'il portait lui-même.

**\- Elle est toujours en vie, **se sentit obligée de commenter Dashar. **Et son frère aussi.**

**\- Où sont-ils ? Que leur avez-vous fait ?**

**\- Moi ? Rien, **répondit la jeune femme. **Mais je sais que Lenwë a été torturé et que votre femme a été considéré comme un animal pendant un certain - temps, elle a finalement été mise en cellule en face de son frère, c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle m'a donné son alliance. **

Serrant l'alliance entre ses doigts, l'elfe passa la chaîne autour de son cou, dissimulant l'alliance sous ses vêtements, sûrement contre son cœur, devina Dashar. Il s'écoula encore quelques secondes, avant que le blond ne baisse finalement son épée, reconnaissant que n'étant pas armée et lui ayant rapporté cela, elle n'était peut-être pas une ennemie lui voulant du mal. Une fois qu'elle n'eut plus la pointe de la lame sous la gorge, la jeune femme s'autorisa à respirer.

**\- Vous allez tout m'expliquer, ici même, **ordonna Haldir. **Et en premier, pourquoi une ennemie viens en aide à ceux qu'elle retient prisonnière.**

**\- Ce n'est pas moi ! **s'exclama Dashar avec véhémence. **Si cela n'était que de moi, votre femme et tous les autres seraient libres ! Les orcs n'existeraient plus et je serais dans le désert du Harad ! Avec ma famille ! Je n'ai jamais demandé à être sous les ordres de Lirimë ! Elle ne nous apprend même pas la géographie de la Terre du Milieu, sinon ça ferait bien longtemps que je lui aurait fait faux bond pour rentrer !**

Elle-même fut surprise de la violence avec laquelle elle clama le fond de sa pensée, mais pour autant, Dashar ne se dégonfla pas, bien déterminée à faire comprendre à cet elfe, et même à tous les autres peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu qu'elle n'avait pas choisi ce qui lui était arrivé. Haldir la regarda avec une certaine surprise, ne montrant pas si le prénom de « Lirimë » l'avait troublé comme cela pouvait être le cas pour les Prodiges, avant de reprendre une expression dure et impassible. Voyant qu'il attendait toujours une réponse à sa question, la noiraude soupira et consentit à lui expliquer la raison de sa présence ici.

Cela dura un long moment, car Dashar, pour que l'elfe comprenne bien ses attentions, dû lui raconter tout depuis le début de l'arrivée des Jackser dans la montagne. La noiraude n'y avait pas assisté personnellement, mais peu de temps après, on lui avait montré l'une des séances de torture du Prodige d'Estë, pour, selon les dires des orcs « les endurcir ». C'est à ce moment-là que Dashar avait fait le choix de venir en aide à Lenwë et Elërinna, ne pouvant pas se résoudre à les laisser pourrir ici. Elle avait également choisi de prendre son destin en main, et de trouver un moyen de s'en aller.

**\- J'ai parlé deux fois à Lenwë et une seule fois à votre femme, mais ils ne perdent pas espoir de s'en sortir et ils m'ont fait confiance pour vous mettre au courant. D'ailleurs, votre femme, en lui donnant seulement une description basique de la personne aperçu dans la forêt, à tout de suite sût que c'était vous. **

**\- Comment vont-ils ? Il y a-t-il un moyen d'entrer dans cette montagne ? **la pressa Haldir, un peu plus agité.

**\- Ils survivent, **répondit simplement Dashar avant de continuer. **Vous ne pourrez pas entrer seul, l'entrée découverte par les gobelins est aussi bien gardé que la Porte Noire ! Mais je pense savoir...**

**\- Il y a une autre entrée...**

**\- Oui, mais je vous déconseille fortement de vous y rendre, ils vont tuerons sans se poser de question. Cependant, je connais beaucoup de choses au sujet de cette montagne, mais aussi au sujet des plans de votre ennemi...**

Une lueur intéressée brilla dans les yeux du Galadhrim, et la noiraude se sentit un peu plus rassurée. Au moins, désormais, elle était sûre que l'elfe n'allait pas la tuer sans aucune once d'hésitation. Finalement, le blond rengaina son épée et il sembla soudainement beaucoup plus enclin à lui faire confiance.

**\- Je ne vais pas vous tuer, pas tout de suite, mais je vous garde à l'œil, **déclara l'immortel avant de se tourner vers la gauche. **Marchez devant moi, l'endroit n'est pas assez sûr. Les vôtres auront peut-être un semblant de courage pour venir vous chercher.**

**\- Ça m'étonnerais... **marmonna Dashar.

Cependant, elle fit ce que le blond lui demanda, passant devant lui.

* * *

Le roi Elessar Telcontar, appelé plus couramment Aragorn par ses amis, était en train de lire un rapport des récoltes qui avaient été récoltés durant les derniers mois, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Légèrement surpris, il sursauta un peu avant de se reprendre et de donner l'accord à la personne derrière la porte d'entrée. Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, le garde s'inclina respectivement devant lui, tenant dans ses mains un parchemin roulé et scellé par un cachet de cire où il discerna le sceau d'Erebor.

**\- Je vous remercie, **fit le dunedain en prenant la missive.** Vous pouvez retourner à votre poste.**

Le garde le salua de nouveau avant de repartir de là où il était venu. À peine la porte se fut-elle refermée sur l'homme qu'Aragorn se hâta de briser le sceau de cire et de dérouler le parchemin. Ce dernier n'était pas bien long, mais assez pour le faire pâlir. Dessus y figurer la réponse de Thorin Heaume-de-Pierre, roi d'Erebor, qui lui confirmait sans l'ombre d'un doute que les anciens membres de la compagnie de Thorin Écu-de-chêne, Balïn, Ori et Nori avaient bel et bien trouvé une nouvelle entrée pour pouvoir pénétrer dans la montagne quand ils avaient voulu reprendre l'ancien royaume des mains des gobelins. À l'époque, l'entrée près du lac où se trouvait le kraken et celle du pont de Kazâd-Dum étant trop dangereuses pour être envisagées. Dans sa réponse, Thorin III lui faisait également par du fait que des groupes d'orcs avaient été vu dans la région proche d'Erebor et d'Eryn Lasgalen, mais que les nains et les hommes s'y trouvant les avaient rapidement mit en déroute. Le roi sous la montagne lui avait aussi écrit qu'en raison de cela, un groupe de nains avaient pris la route pour Minas Tirith, dans le but de faire une rapide surveillance des routes commerciales entre les deux royaumes. En lisant ces lignes, Aragorn se massa le front, sentant une migraine pointer le bout de son nez. Lui qui avait cru que la menace des orcs était terminée depuis longtemps, voilà que le peu qu'il en restait commencer à semer le trouble dans le Rhovanion, en attaquant et en enlevant des personnes. Avec un soupir, le roi du Gondor déposa la missive sur son bureau et se réinstalla à son bureau, prenant déjà un parchemin et une plume pour rédiger une réponse à Thorin et lui faire part de leur propre découverte, notamment en celles faites en cherchant une piste dans le Val de l'Anduin. Cela fait, il roula le parchemin et le scella avec un cachet de cire avant de se rendre lui-même au perchoir. Les oiseaux étaient rarement utilisés pour délivrer des messages, mais dans leur situation, se servir des corbeaux d'Erebor étaient le moyen le plus rapide pour pouvoir faire parvenir une réponse à la montagne. En redescendant du perchoir, il put voir un point noir s'éloigner en direction du nord dans un croassement qui le fit frissonner. Bien que très bon messager, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de voir en ce corbeau un mauvais présage. Après tout, en plus de l'enlèvement d'Elërinna et de Lenwë, de la transformation en arbre d'Aldaron qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas réussi à ramener à la normale ainsi que du départ précipité d'Haldir, l'absence des rôdeurs et de Legolas l'inquiétait un peu plus. Il avait donné comme consigne à son vieil ami de ne pas prendre de risque inconsidéré, même s'il était urgent de retrouver les deux Jackser. Cependant, il avait peur que le blond ne tienne pas rigueur de sa demande.

Alors qu'il se tenait au milieu des marches, il pu voir les jardins de la citadelle, ainsi que le groupe de personnes qui se tenaient à l'intérieur. Il reconnut sans difficulté son fils, ainsi que les enfants des Jackser et Elior qui tenait dans ses mains une boîte ouverte dans laquelle il se trouvait encore quelque chose. Malgré l'agitation de la cité en contre-bas, Aragorn pu clairement entendre l'éclat de rire qui secoua le groupe d'un seul coup et cela eu le don de le faire sourire. Arwen et lui s'étaient inquiétés pour eux ces derniers jours, mais à les voir ainsi, le brun était rassuré. Le cœur un peu plus apaisé, bien que cela n'ai pas totalement calmé ses craintes, Aragorn se rendit dans les jardins, curieux de savoir ce que son fils et les autres étaient en train de trafiquer. Après tout, lorsque Eldarion, Elior et Nastriel étaient enfants, une fois que la blonde soit venue vivre en Ithilien, ils avaient régulièrement eu l'occasion de faire les quatre cent coups ensemble. Comme lui, plus jeune, avec Elladan et Elrohir. Quelques minutes plus tard, il put voir que le groupe était en train de déguster des pâtisseries tout en discutant avec animation.

**\- Eh bien, vous semblez bien agiter, **fit le roi en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Nastriel, Elior, Jenna, Andoneus et Nyrn se levèrent pour la saluer tandis qu'Eldarion se contentait de lui sourire. Sans faire attention aux regards que lui jetaient les cinq autres jeunes gens, Aragorn s'installa sur le banc à côté d'Andoneus, posant un regard paternel sur les six amis. En dehors d'Elior, il les avait tous vu grandir et il ressentait une certaine fierté en voyant ce qu'ils étaient devenus, même s'ils étaient encore jeunes.

**\- Une tarte aux fraises, votre majesté ? **proposa l'elfe sylvain.

**\- Volontiers, **accepta Aragorn.

**\- Que venez-vous faire ici, père ? Je vous croyez dans votre bureau, **fit Eldarion, réellement curieux.

**\- Je devais envoyer un message en toute une urgence à Erebor. **

En entendant cela, Nastriel et tous les autres se concentrèrent sur Aragorn, ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Leur réaction, assez attendue par le dunedain, le fit sourire, mais avant de répondre, il profita un peu de la pâtisserie proposée par Elior.

**\- J'ai reçu une réponse de Thorin, et sa réponse est plutôt... Inquiétante, **finit-il par commencer à expliquer.

**\- Inquiétante à quel point, votre Majesté ? **demanda Nyrn.

**\- Eh bien, il existe bien une troisième entrée dans la Moria et, dans sa lettre, il indique que des orcs ont été vus et tués près d'Erebor et de Dale. Un groupe de nains sont d'ailleurs en route pour la cité. **

**\- Il y a une autre entrée... **répéta Andoneus avec à la fois peur et espoir.

**\- Oui, mais il ne précise pas dans sa lettre où cette dernière peut se trouver, **rétorqua instantanément Aragorn. **Nous allons donc attendre l'arrivée des nains avant de décider de quoique se soit. **

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, en dehors de Nastriel, qui ne bougea pas. Aragorn et les autres se tournèrent vers la jeune elfe, inquiet de se manque de réaction, avant de voir que la blonde était plongée en pleine réflexion. Un duel intérieur se jouait à l'intérieur de la métamorphe. Elle avait dit à son père que si au bout de quinze jours, ce dernier n'était toujours pas de retour, elle partirait à sa recherche. Mais désormais, cette date limite était passé et maintenant, le roi leur annoncé que des nains, qui seraient d'une aide précieuse, aller arriver à Minas Tirith. La jeune immortelle n'allait donc pas pouvoir suivre les traces de son père alors qu'elle était maintenant inquiète pour lui, comme elle était inquiète pour sa mère. Quelqu'un lui secoua doucement l'épaule pour la ramener sur terre.

**\- Nastriel, est-ce que tout va bien ? **lui demanda Elior, soucieux.

**\- Hum, oui, je réfléchissais... **

**\- À propos d'Haldir, **compris Aragorn en voyant le regard de la blonde. **Ne t'en fais pas pour ton père, il est plein de ressource et si c'est pour retrouver ta mère, je doute que les orcs soient suffisants pour l'arrêter. **

**\- Je sais, **reconnu Nastriel avec un faible sourire pour les rassurer. **Mais je m'inquiète pour lui, c'est comme ça. J'espère que Legolas et les rôdeurs l'ont retrouvé avant qu'il ne lui soit arrivée quelque chose. **

Pour réconforter la jeune elfe aux yeux vairons, Elior passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui dans une étreinte rassurante. À ce stade-là, personne n'en fut vraiment surpris et Nastriel se laissa aller contre son meilleur ami. Aragorn resta encore un peu avec eux, discutant de tout autre chose pour leur changer les idées, avant de retourner à ses obligations royales.

* * *

Haldir les fit marcher à travers la forêt durant un long moment. Ici, tout comme à l'intérieur de la montagne, tout se ressemblait et Dashar était complètement perdue. Les arbres étaient identiques, les buissons également et à chaque fois qu'elle trouvait un détail différent du reste, qui aurait pu lui venir en aide pour retrouver son chemin, elle le perdait presque immédiatement après. Au bout d'interminables heures, qui lui semblèrent être des jours, l'elfe aux cheveux blonds s'arrêta devant un arbre qui ressemblait à tous les autres. Cependant, en y regardant à deux fois, la jeune haradrim distingua une échelle faite de corde. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle serait sans doute passée à côté sans la voir, tant l'échelle se confondait avec le tronc de l'arbre. Une légère pression du pommeau d'une épée dans son dos fit comprendre à la jeune femme qu'elle devait y monter. Avec une légère réticence, car elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait trouver en haut, Dashar monta. Ses appréhensions s'envolèrent en voyant que rien de dangereux ne l'attendait sur la plate-forme à laquelle l'échelle était accrochée. En fait, il n'y avait presque rien, en dehors de sacs de selle ouvert et au contenu un peu éparpillé autour. Perplexe de ne pas voir l'elfe arriver derrière elle, la noiraude sursauta presque en entendant un long sifflement résonner dans la forêt. Désormais curieuse, elle se pencha en avant pour voir un cheval approcher l'elfe. L'équidé n'était pas dans un très bon état, ne parvenant même plus à poser l'un de ses membres arrières sur le sol alors que de multiples plaies étaient présentes sur son corps. Le blond lui parla en elfique, vérifiant ces blessures pour voir si elles étaient en bonne voie de guérison. Bien qu'étonnée de trouver un cheval blessé dans cet endroit, Dashar décida de reculer, préférant observer la plate-forme sur laquelle elle se trouvait. Cette dernière était construite autour du tronc de l'arbre, se fondant complètement dans le décor aussi bien que d'en bas, il était presque impossible de la voir. Par souci pour sa survie en cet endroit, Dashar s'éloigna le plus possible du bord. Haldir arriva quelques minutes plus tard, se hissant sans difficulté sur la plate-forme comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie... Ce qui, après réflexion, devait être le cas.

**\- C'est donc ici que vous vous cachez... **commenta la jeune femme. **Ça ne m'étonne pas que les autres n'aient pas réussi à vous trouver.**

**\- Tu as prononcé le prénom de Lirimë tout à l'heure, qui est-elle ? **demanda Haldir en ignorant sa remarque.

**\- Une elfe, **répondit la noiraude. **Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps elle fait ça, mais lorsqu'elle m'a racheté au vendeur d'esclavage qui m'a enlevée, elle avait déjà l'air de faire ça depuis des années.**

**\- Tu...**

Haldir tourna un regard étonné vers elle, comme s'il n'avait pas pensé à envisager le fait que la jeune femme ai pu être de la marchandise avant d'être au service de Lirimë. Puis, il se détourna en secouant la tête, il ne pouvait pas baisser sa garde pour la simple raison qu'elle lui ai raconté quelque chose d'aussi triste. Le Galadhrim préféra se concentrer sur ses sacs de selle, d'où il sortit un bandage propre avant de s'asseoir en tailleur et de relever sa manche gauche. Dashar l'observa retirer un autre bandage, découvrant une plaie devant être ressente que l'elfe s'empressa de nettoyer.

**\- Les Prodiges connaissent Lirimë... Est-ce que vous aussi ?**

**\- Si c'est bien l'elfe à laquelle je pense, ma femme et moi l'avons accueilli chez nous, **fit simplement le blond qui lâcha un sifflement de douleur en posant un linge plein d'alcool sur sa blessure. **Elle était seule et blessée, quand les gardes du Gondor l'on retrouvée. Elle nous a raconté avant survécu à une attaque d'orcs qui s'en étaient prit à sa famille alors qu'ils cherchaient à rejoindre les Havre Gris une trentaine d'années après la fin de la Guerre de l'Anneau. Ma famille et moi venions juste de déménager en Ithilien lorsque nous nous sommes proposé pour l'accueillir chez nous le temps qu'elle s'en remette. **

Dashar ne le coupa pas, se contentant d'écouter ce qu'il était en train de lui dire. Elle ne se serait jamais attendue à ce que Lirimë soit aussi proche des Prodiges, elle qui le maudissait une bonne vingtaine de fois par jour. La jeune femme ne comprenait alors pas pourquoi la blonde en avait autant après ceux qui lui était venu en aide.

**\- Sais-tu pourquoi elle fait ça ?**

**\- Non... **dit la noiraude en secouant la tête. **Elle se contente de nous élever dans un constant environnement plein de compétition et d'endoctrinement, **expliqua-t-elle. **Cependant, je n'ai jamais cru en ce qu'elle disait, comme quoi les peuples libres étaient des monstres à abattre. **

**\- Et pourquoi ? Après tout, tu as grandi avec elle, **lui fit remarquer le Galadhrim en rangeant sa petite trousse de soin.

**\- Parce que je me souviens de la joie que j'avais à vivre en toute liberté dans le désert avec ma famille... **murmura Dashar avec un pincement au cœur. **Laissez-moi vous aider, s'il vous plaît. **

Haldir la fixa quelques secondes, avant de hocher la tête. Il devait reconnaître qu'avoir une alliée n'était pas une mauvaise idée, surtout si cette dernière pouvait lui être dès plus utile pour retrouver sa femme et son beau-frère.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? **

**à la prochaine ! **


	16. Chapitre 16 - Entourée d'inconnus

**Bonjour vous tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette semaine ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! **

**Bonne lecture à vous et surtout, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 16.**_

_**Entourée d'inconnus.**_

La nuit fut rude. À vrai dire, Dashar n'aurait jamais imaginé que dormir dans une forêt était aussi inconfortable. Mais à son avis, cela était seulement dû au fait qu'elle dormait sur la plate-forme, sans une couverture et qu'elle était inquiète de ce qu'il se passait dans la montagne. Se retrouvait également loin de tout ce qu'elle connaissait depuis très jeune l'angoisser aussi un peu, mais pour le moment, elle parvenait à gérer. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se trouva seule. La plate-forme était complètement déserte et il n'y avait aucune trace de l'elfe aux cheveux blonds. Dashar se leva tout en faisant craquer ses articulations endoloris par cette nuit peu reposante quand un bruissement dans son dos la réveilla complètement. Par réflexe, elle rechercha une arme, de quoi se défendre, mais il n'y avait rien sur la plate-forme. La noiraude se retourna vers la source du bruit, prête à en venir aux mains s'il le fallait, avant de voir apparaître l'elfe. Ce dernier était perché sur une épaisse branche d'arbre, se tenant droit comme un piquet. La jeune femme aux cheveux ébène le regarda avec de grands yeux écarquillés, ne s'étant jamais attendu à voir quelqu'un marcher sur les branches d'un arbre un jour.

**\- Enfin réveillée, **fit l'immortel sans lui accorder un regard. **Les vôtres patrouillent tout autour de la forêt. Enfin, autour d'une partie et ils sont encore plus nombreux. **

**\- C'est normal, ne vous ai-je pas dit que j'étais l'une des meilleures recrues de Lirimë ? **répondit la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil. **Non ? Eh bien maintenant, vous le savez. Elle avait une totale confiance en moi. **

**\- Et vous l'avez trahi...**

**\- Je sais vers qui me tourner, nuance, **rétorqua vivement Dashar, piquée au vif.

Bien malgré lui, Haldir ne pu empêcher le sourire qui étira ses lèvres. Il devrait reconnaître que la jeune femme avait du culot et une sacrée dose de courage pour être venue jusqu'à lui en sachant pertinemment qu'il pouvait la tuer sans remords. En pensant cela, le blond pensa également à Elërinna, enfermée dans une cellule, et Lenwë. Il posa la main sur son torse, là où reposer l'alliance de sa femme. Dashar de son côté, défroissa ses vêtements dans lesquels elle venait de passer la nuit.

**\- Que comptez-vous faire, désormais ? **demanda-t-elle.

**\- Attendre, **répondit Haldir en revenant sur la plate-forme. **Il faut que les autres haradrims se calment et je ne doute pas que des gens aient été lancés à ma recherche. **

**\- Et, qu'allons-nous faire en attendant ? Honnêtement, je ne me vois pas rien faire durant des heures... **

**\- Eh bien, vous allez devoir prendre votre mal en patience.**

Dashar leva les yeux au ciel, déjà exaspérée par cet elfe alors qu'elle n'avait pas passé plus d'une journée avec lui. Même Elërinna ou Lenwë semblaient plus sympathique que lui. Se retenant de lâcher un soupir, la noiraude lui tourna le dos, commençant à faire des exercices d'étirement pour faire disparaître ses courbatures dues à sa nuit couchée sur le bois de la plate-forme. Habituellement, elle faisait ces étirements avant de commencer un entraînement, mais pour le moment, sans épée, elle ne voyait pas quel entraînement elle pouvait faire. Et elle doutait fortement que le Galadhrim aller lui en confier une.

Pour passer le temps de cette journée interminable et des plus ennuyante, Dashar fit des exercices d'étirement et de méditation. Alors qu'elle se tenait assise en tailleur depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, elle pu voir l'elfe aux cheveux blonds faire un énième allée-retour sur la plate-forme, passant d'un arbre à un autre. Il n'avait fait que ça de la journée et si la haradrim n'avait pas été aussi calme, elle aurait peut-être fini par lui mettre deux gifles avant de l'attacher pour ne plus qu'il bouge. Cependant, même si cette idée était incroyablement tentante, Dashar resta compréhensive. On avait kidnappé la femme de cet elfe pour une raison encore totalement obscure, même pour elle, et il n'y avait pour l'instant aucun moyen de lui venir en aide en dehors d'attendre.

**\- Vous ne voulez pas arrêter de vous agiter comme ça ? **s'enquit-elle finalement. **Je croyais que les elfes étaient réputés pour être et impassible.**

**\- Passer cent ans avec Elërinna Jackser, elfe ou pas, vous ne pourrez pas rester impassible, **lui rétorqua un peu trop vite Haldir.

Surprise qu'il puisse faire preuve d'humour avec elle, Dashar leva les yeux vers lui pour voir qu'il était désormais immobile, les lèvres pincées, comme s'il s'en voulait d'avoir dit cela. Dashar pouffa de rire, s'attirant un regard noir.

**\- Vous savez, **commença-t-elle une fois qu'elle eu repris son calme. **Elërinna n'a pas vraiment subi de torture physique comme son frère, mais celles morales qui on été exercées sur elle était très forte... Et pourtant, elle n'a pas perdue espoir et elle est restée solide comme un roc.**

**\- Je la reconnais bien là... **lâcha doucement le blond. **« L'espoir fait vivre », c'est ce qu'elle dit souvent. **

**\- Donc arrêter de tourner en rond. Ça ne sert à rien. Votre femme est vivante et vous m'avez moi pour vous aider, nous allons les sauver.**

L'elfe ne recommença pas à s'agiter, mais pourtant, Dashar pouvait voir les doigts de la main non-blessée de l'immortel s'agiter contre sa cuisse. En le voyant faire, la jeune femme aux cheveux ébène secoua la tête, légèrement exaspérée, même si elle pouvait en quelque sorte le comprendre. Finalement, la haradrim se releva, étirant ses jambes engourdies à force de rester pliées dans la même position. Soudainement, un très long sifflement résonna dans le silence de la forêt et le Galadhrim sembla le reconnaître, car il se tourna vers la source du bruit. À l'entente de se son, Dashar fut immédiatement sur ses gardes, mais le calme de l'elfe à ses côtés, par son calme et son léger sourire, lui fit comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucun danger provenant de ce long sifflement.

**\- L'attente aura été moins longue que je ne le pensais... **déclara avec une certaine satisfaction. **Tenez-vous prête, nous allons y aller.**

La jeune femme hocha simplement la tête, tandis que sous ses yeux, Haldir commençait à rassembler ses affaires. Cela lui prit un certain temps à cause de son bras blessé et la noiraude voulu lui venir en aide, mais il l'arrêta avant qu'elle ait pu se baisser. Comme si recevoir l'aide d'une « ennemie » était un affront impardonnable. Essayant de ne pas s'en sentir vexée, Dashar décida de le laisser faire. Puis, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils quittèrent la plate-forme en redescendant sur la terre ferme, la noiraude ne pouvant pas réellement suivre l'elfe dans les arbres.

Ils marchèrent un long moment dans la forêt et dans un silence pesant difficilement supportable. Depuis que Lirimë et ses partisans s'étaient établi dans les profondeurs de la Moria, Dashar avait pu entendre des centaines d'histoires terrifiantes par rapport à la forêt nommée la Lothlórien. Selon les autres haradrims, mais aussi certains orcs, une sorcière habitait autrefois ces bois et d'après eux, son pouvoir protégerait encore la forêt. En repensant à cela, la noiraude eut soudainement des sueurs froides, mais sa réaction était dès plus stupide. La dite « sorcière » qui vivait il y a plus de cent ici avait quitté les bois depuis bien longtemps. Secouant la tête, Dashar continua de marcher à côté de l'elfe. Ce dernier adaptait toujours son rythme au siens pour éviter qu'elle ne se retrouve derrière. La paranoïa du blond à son sujet faisait doucement sourire la noiraude, qui si la situation avait été inversée, aurait eu le même comportement. Au bout d'interminables heures de marche, aux yeux de la haradrim pour qui tout se ressemblait, ils arrivèrent en haut de ce qui semblait être une colline. Soufflant doucement, Dashar regarda devant eux pour voir que désormais, le chemin descendait et qu'en contrebas de là où ils se tenaient se trouver une grande cité battit entre et sur de gigantesques arbres.

**\- C'est... **fit Dashar avec de grands yeux surpris. **Magnifique.**

**\- Caras Galadhon l'as toujours été, même après toutes ses années.**

L'émotion contenue dans la voix de l'immortel montrait que cet endroit, cette cité perdue au milieu d'une forêt inhabitée, avait une telle importance pour lui que la revoir après tant de temps lui faisait quelque chose. Même si elle n'avait jamais vu cette cité de sa vie, Dashar devait reconnaître que, bien qu'abandonnée, elle restait d'une beauté époustouflante.

**\- Vous pensez que vos amis sont là-bas ? **demanda-t-elle.

**\- Caras Galadhon est l'épicentre de la Lothlórien, c'est le seul point de ralliement que je puisse envisager.**

**\- Très bien, allons-y alors. **

Affichant un visage détendu, la jeune femme commença tranquillement à descendre la pente. Cependant, à l'intérieur d'elle-même, Dashar avait peur. Sa première confrontation avec l'elfe blond n'était pas vraiment une réussite, et il ne lui faisait pas confiance, alors elle n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction de ceux venus aider l'immortel lorsqu'ils la découvriront. Une haradrim travaillant normalement avec leur ennemi. Dashar essaya de rationaliser. Si l'immortel ne l'avait pas tuée, alors les autres ne le feraient pas. Au final, ils avaient autant besoin d'elle, qu'elle avait besoin d'eux.

* * *

Dire que la noiraude fut impressionnée par l'ancienne cité elfique aurait été un doux euphémisme. Peut-être que Caras Galadhon n'avait plus sa prestance d'antan, mais aux yeux de la jeune femme qu'elle était, la cité était une véritable merveille architecturale, comme l'avait été la Moria les premiers temps de leur arrivée. Uniquement construite dans les arbres, avec de nombreux escaliers et passerelles pour pouvoir relier les différentes plates-formes, Caras Galadhon était un véritable joyau. Dashar suivit l'elfe sans poser de question sur leur destination, le blond se déplaçant avec aisance dans cet endroit, lui qui l'avait sans doute connu toute sa vie. Ils slalomèrent dans les allées, avant de finalement emprunter un escalier faisant tout le tour d'un des gigantesques arbres qui constituaient la cité. Heureusement que la haradrim n'était pas atteinte de vertige, car si cela avait été le cas, elle aurait été bien embêté. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin en haut et qu'ils eurent gravis les dernières marches de l'escalier, Dashar cru bien faire un malaise tant elle avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que monter des escaliers puisse être autant épuisant. Pour cette raison, elle salua silencieusement l'endurance des elfes qui les rendaient difficilement épuisés. Néanmoins, malgré son problème de respiration, Dashar essaya de ne rien laisser paraître, se contentant de suivre Haldir lorsque celui-ci s'engouffra sous une haute arche finement sculptée. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle circulaire, au centre de laquelle se trouvait encore une volée de marches, mais aussi deux hauts sièges presque dissimulés par d'anciens voiles en soie n'ayant pourtant pas perdu leur beauté. Si le sol des allées en bas, les plates-formes et les escaliers n'avaient pas été presque recouverts de feuilles mortes tombées des arbres, Dashar aurait pu facilement croire quand réalité, la Lothlórien était encore habitée.

_**\- Mellon nin !**_

L'exclamation, poussée dans une langue que la noiraude ne connaissait pas, attira son attention et celle de l'immortel à ses côtés. De l'autre côté de la grande plate-forme circulaire, un groupe d'homme vêtu de cape noire se tenaient, avec à leur tête, un elfe aux cheveux d'un blond encore plus doré que les cheveux d'Haldir. À la vue des nouveaux arrivant, le Galadrim se hâta vers eux et les deux elfes se prirent dans les bras, visiblement heureux de se revoir. Dashar décida de se tenir en retrait pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur elle.

**\- Rassure-moi, ma fille n'est pas avec vous ? **s'enquit prestement Haldir après avoir échangé quelques paroles en langue elfique.

**\- Ne sois pas inquiet, mon ami, Nastriel se trouve toujours à Minas Tirith, comme tous les autres. Aragorn nous a envoyé sur ta trace et celle des orcs. Tu as pu les retrouver ? **

**\- Oh oui, je les ai trouvés, ils ont réinvesti la Moria, même si je doute qu'ils l'aient déjà quitté un jour.**

**\- Alors, il y a un autre moyen d'entrée dans ce maudit royaume... **fit l'autre elfe avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

Tout à coup, il y eu un raclement de gorge venant d'un des hommes encapuchonnés qui accompagnaient le nouvel elfe et il fit un mouvement de la tête en direction de Dashar. Cette dernière, surprise, se figea sur place alors qu'elle voyait des épées commençaient à glisser de leur fourreau. Dépourvue d'arme pour se défendre, la noiraude recula instinctivement dans un pas, mais Haldir fit un geste de la main pour arrêter les hommes avant que ceux-ci aient pu faire quoique se soit d'autre.

**\- Ne l'attaquer pas, **dit-il avec autorité. **Elle a déserté le camp ennemi pour apporter des nouvelles de Lenwë et Elërinna.**

**\- Déserté le camp ennemi... ? Es-tu sûr que ce n'est pas une espionne ?**

**\- Legolas, elle m'a rapporté l'alliance d'Elërinna et celle est qui lui a confiée. **

**\- Tu as bien conscience que c'est la parole d'une inconnue ?**

Haldir hocha la tête, recommençant à parler dans sa langue maternelle qui ne permettait plus à Dashar de comprendre la suite de la conversation. Néanmoins, les regards que le soi-disant Legolas lui lancer lui laissait très peu de doute sur la tournure des événements, notamment lorsque ce dernier se tourna vers les hommes qui l'accompagnaient.

**\- Il faut que cette jeune femme soit constamment surveillée, par aux moins deux d'entre vous à chaque fois.**

**\- Au fait, puisque personne ne me l'a demandé, **intervint la noiraude avec exaspération. **Je m'appelle Dashar. Donc vous pourriez peut-être éviter les « ennemie » ou encore « jeune femme » ?**

**\- Vous n'êtes pas vraiment en position d'imposer vos règles, **lui rétorqua Legolas.

**\- Peut-être, mais sans moi, Elërinna et Lenwë resterons encore longtemps coincés dans la Moira, si Lirimë ne les ramène pas chez elle.**

À l'entente du nom, bien connu en Ithilien, puisque l'elfe y avait séjourné chez Haldir, Legolas ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules alors que le Galadhrim hochait la tête. Ils recommencèrent à parler en sindarin avec une telle rapidité que même si Dashar avait pu les comprendre, elle aurait eu du mal à saisir un seul mot de leur discussion.

Sans qu'elle ait vraiment pu comprendre ce qui arrivée, la noiraude se retrouva à devoir suivre les deux elfes et les hommes encapuchonnés, les mains attachées devant elle. La situation commençait de plus en plus à lui déplaire et elle ne manqua pas de le faire comprendre à Haldir quand ce dernier la fit rentrer dans une des nombreuses maisons de la cité elfique.

**\- Les mains attachées, c'est vraiment nécessaire ? **gronda-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

**\- Tant que nous ne serions pas sûrs de tes véritables intentions, oui, **répondit l'elfe, impassible.

**\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous faut de plus ?! Je vous ai ramené l'alliance de votre femme, je vous ai dit qu'elle et son frère étaient toujours en vie et que je connaissais assez les plans de Lirimë pour pouvoir vous aider à les libérer. **

**\- Alors dit moi où se trouve l'entrée secrète dont tu m'as parlé...**

**\- C'est du suicide ! **rétorqua Dashar en levant les yeux au ciel. **Sans un plan ou bien une armée, c'est impossible de rentrer dans la Moria. Faite au moins venir de l'aide.**

L'elfe lui lança un regard noir que la jeune femme ne manqua pas de soutenir. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à se regarder ainsi, espérant faire céder l'un ou l'autre, mais finalement, le blond sortit de la pièce dans laquelle il l'enferma pour être sûr qu'elle ne ferait pas de vague. De rage, la jeune femme frappa du pied dans la porte. Cette dernière grinça, mais ne s'ouvrit pas, augmentant un peu plus sa frustration et sa colère. Et dire qu'elle était venu jusqu'ici pour les aider et voilà comment elle était traitée ! Elle aurait été curieuse de savoir la réaction de la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa en voyant le comportement de son mari et des autres personnes qui l'accompagnait... Pendant plusieurs minutes, Dashar frappa contre la porte, allant même jusqu'à y mettre des coups d'épaule, mais cette dernière ne céda pas et elle pouvant entendre de l'autre côté ses geôliers parler. Finalement, la noiraude se laissa lentement glisser le long de la porte, enfouissant son visage entre ses bras aux mains ligotées. Elle ne comptait pas révéler l'emplacement de l'entrée secrète de la Moria. C'était bien trop dangereux et l'elfe ne ferait qui trouver la mort. Non, elle n'allait rien dire pour le moment, et elle ne parlerait de la véritable demeure de Lirimë que lorsque le blond serait disposé à l'écouter. En espérant qu'il le fasse avant deux semaines...

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! **

**En espérant aussi que Haldir prenne peut-être la bonne décision ? ;)**

**Bonnes vacances et à dimanche prochain ! **


	17. Chapitre 17 - Tempête de rage

**Bonjour et bonne lecture d'avance, car je sais que certaines personnes vont vouloir m'étriper après ce chapitre !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 17.**_

_**Tempête de rage.**_

Une quinte de toux secoua Elërinna, qui crut bien recracher ses poumons. Dans la cellule en face de la sienne, Lenwë leva des yeux fatigués vers sa sœur, inquiet pour elle malgré son propre état déplorable. Un gémissement de douleur échappa à l'argentée qui se recroquevilla un peu plus sur sa couche de pierre. Bien que la plus jeune soit vêtue de ses vieux vêtements déchirés, le bleuté, par endroits, pouvait voir quelques entailles parsemer le corps de sa sœur. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée ici, Elërinna avait subi des tortures physiques pire que celle de manger une carcasse de viande crue non-identifié. Même s'il manquait énormément de force, Lenwë sera les poings, retenant son envie de hurler de rage. Il avait vu les orcs venir chercher sa sœur sans pouvoir les arrêter ou bien échanger de place avec elle. Et Elërinna était bien trop loin pour qu'il puisse se servir de son pouvoir de guérison sur elle. Même si cela l'aurait certainement achevé lui, à cause de son manque d'énergie.

_**\- Alexandre ?**_

Le Prodige d'Estë releva la tête, rapportant toute son attention sur sa sœur qui à travers la pénombre, le fixait. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas appeler par son premier prénom. Avec le temps, ils s'étaient habitués à utiliser ceux donnés par les Valar et ils parlaient de moins en moins français, en dehors des lettres qu'ils s'échangeaient pour prendre des nouvelles.

_**\- Tu te souviens de toutes les fois où on regardait des films d'horreur ou des policiers...**_

_**\- Oui, je m'en souviens, **_répondit le bleuté d'une voix enrouée.

_**\- Eh bien, les films mentent vraiment. Quand ils montrent les acteurs en formes pour s'évader juste après une séance de torture.**_

_**\- Ne pense pas à ça... On va s'en sortir, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.**_

_**\- Je sais, **_fit Elërinna en essayant de bouger le moins possible.

_**\- Et puis, nous sommes des elfes maintenant... On se remet bien plus vite que la normale.**_

Encore une fois, l'argentée fut secouée par une quinte de toux qui dura un peu plus longtemps que la précédente. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de tomber malade, mais ils étaient tellement faibles que leurs défenses immunitaires avaient de plus en plus de mal à faire leur travail dans leur organisme. Lenwë fut pris d'un long frisson qui s'arrêta de lui-même lorsqu'il entendit, dans un bruit à peine perceptible, les échos de pas dans le long couloir qui constituait les prisons de cet endroit. D'instinct, il se releva, se tenant debout dans sa cellule dans l'espoir que si les orcs venaient pour les tortures une nouvelle fois, ils porteraient leur choix sur lui, et non sur sa sœur. Retenant son souffle, il attendit l'inévitable alors que les bruits de pas se rapprocher inexorablement. Cependant, ce n'est pas seulement des orcs qui arrivèrent, mais aussi Lirimë. Même s'ils connaissaient son identité désormais, l'elfe qui avait vécu avec eux en Ithilien se montrer toujours sous son épaisse cape noire.

**\- Sortez-les tous les deux ! **tonna l'elfe.

Les orcs s'exécutèrent, ouvrant les portes des cellules avec brutalité alors que les deux prodiges n'avaient même plus assez de force pour essayer de résister. Si Lenwë ne produisit aucun bruit lorsqu'on l'extirpa de la petite pièce, ce ne fut pas le cas d'Elërinna. L'argentée poussa un gémissement de douleur, alors qu'elle avait du mal à tout simplement tenir debout et ce bruit lui valut un coup de le ventre qui la fit taire. Protecteur, le bleuté voulu se rapprocher de sa sœur, mais l'orc qui l'avait sorti de la cellule le rattrapa par les cheveux, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur. Lirimë ne donna aucune autre indication, elle fit seulement un signe de la tête en direction du couloir et les orcs les traînèrent dans cette direction.

Une onde de choc remonta dans tout son corps lorsque l'orc le força à s'asseoir brutalement sur une chaise en fer forgé. Elërinna fut assise dans celle à côté de lui, mais inconsciente, l'argentée n'eut pas l'occasion de voir les orcs lui attacher les poignets et les chevilles aux accoudoirs et aux pieds à l'aide de sangles. Ils firent la même chose avec lui, alors que la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire été d'assassiner Lirimë du regard, cette dernière conservant un petit sourire en coin. Ils se trouvaient dans la salle du trône, et autour d'eux, des dizaines d'orcs, de trolls, d'haradrims et de gobelins s'agitaient près de mur, comme s'ils allaient assister à un magnifique spectacle. Cette perspective donna à Lenwë l'envie de vomir et cela le fut d'autant plus quand il vit un orc plus grand que les autres arriver avec des nombreux outils qu'il n'avait déjà que trop vu.

**\- Vous stérilisez vos machins, au moins ? **fit-il.

**\- Mais voyons, cher Prodige, vous savez bien que vous guérissez bien mieux que les humains, **rétorqua Lirimë, ses yeux brillants de sadisme.

**\- Et que nous vaux l'honneur de tant de mise en scène ? **

**\- Une petite trahison interne... **

Le Prodige d'Estë ouvrit de grand yeux, croyant que Dashar n'avait pas réussi à s'enfuir d'ici et qu'elle avait été soit capturée, soit tuée. En à peine quelques secondes, ils venaient de perdre leur seul espoir de pouvoir être libéré d'ici. Sa réaction fit exploser de rire Lirimë qui pendant plusieurs longues minutes, qui parurent interminables aux yeux du bleuté, n'arriva pas à reprendre son calme. Lenwë se sentit infiniment triste pour Dashar, cette haradrim qui était venu d'elle-même les aider alors qu'ils ne lui avaient rien demandé.

**\- Par qui allons-nous commencer... ? **dit l'elfe en se tapotant le menton l'aide d'un de ses index. **J'en connais une qu'il faudrait peut-être réveiller pour qu'elle puisse participer aux réjouissances ? **

**\- Faites ça et je vous... **commença le Prodige d'Estë, mais Lirimë le coupa.

**\- Je vous quoi ? **répéta narquoisement sa geôlière. **Attaché, tu ne peux rien faire. **

Frustré par cela, Lenwë se contenta de serrer les poings, reconnaissant que cette folle avait raison. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher cela. D'un signe de la main, Lirimë ordonna à l'orc de commencer. Fatalement, le bleuté vit leur tortionnaire orc prendre un instrument qu'il n'aurait pas su identifier parmi tout ce qu'il avait. Horrifié, Lenwë ne sut pas quoi faire lorsque l'orc remonta la manche de la tunique d'Elërinna. Le bras de l'argentée était déjà couvert de multiples entailles, mais ces dernières étaient déjà en train de cicatriser. Avec un ricanement sadique, l'orc prit le poignet de la Prodige d'Oromë et approcha sa petite lame, une sorte de scalpel peut-être, de la peau de la métamorphe. Lorsque l'outil de torture trancha, du sang se mit à couler et Elërinna poussa un tel cri de douleur que Lirimë se protégea les oreilles. Hagarde, l'argentée papillonna des yeux, ayant un mouvement de recul en voyant l'orc penché sur elle alors que son bras était en sang.

Le réveil de la Jackser eu pour effet d'exalter un peu plus les spectateurs de ce macabre spectacle. Cependant, le fait qu'Elërinna se soit réveillé n'arrêta pas les tortures et l'orc redoubla d'efforts pour faire la faire hurler. Et pourtant, malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, et sur celles de son frère malheureux spectateur, la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa ne laissa plus sortir un seul son en-dehors de petits gémissements qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire entendre. Pratiquement toutes ses plaies furent rouvertes et la douleur lui faisait voir des centaines d'étoiles, comme si Varda elle-même était venue la tirer de ce véritable cauchemar. Elërinna n'entendit même pas l'ordre que Lirimë donna à l'orc. Commencer à lui taillader le visage.

**\- NON ! **hurla Lenwë en se débattant comme un fauve, les sangles lui immobilisant les bras mordant sa chaire. **VOUS ALLEZ FINIR PAR LA TUER !**

**\- Ce serait déplorable, mais pas un grand drame pour moi... **lui rétorqua Lirimë avec un haussement d'épaules.

**\- ESPÈCE DE FOLLE ! ELËRINNA A UNE FAMILLE ! DES ENFANTS QUI L'ATTENDENT ET QUI S'INQUIÈTENT POUR ELLE ! **

En une fraction de seconde, l'elfe blonde se retrouva devant lui et elle lui décocha un coup-de-poing si violent que la chaise sur laquelle Lenwë était assis de force bascula en arrière, claquant contre la pierre. Avant même que le bleuté ai pu se remettre du coup qu'il venait de recevoir, on redressa brusquement sa chaise. Sonné, le monde tangua autour de lui, floutant sa vision pendant quelques instants. Sa pommette le lancer douloureusement et quelque chose de chaud commença à couler le long de sa joue. La folle, pour rester poli même dans son esprit, lui avait sans doute ouvert la pommette.

**\- Que crois-tu, Guérisseur du dimanche ? CROIS-TU QUE LE SEIGNEUR NOIR QUE VOUS AVEZ CONTRIBUER À TUER N'EN AVAIT PAS, DE FAMILLE ?!**

L'explosion de rage de Lirimë le percuta de plein fouet, alors qu'il la regardait avec des yeux écarquillés, ne sachant pas comment interpréter les paroles de l'elfe qui se tenait en face de lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette dernière faisait allusion à Sauron, définitivement mort depuis bien longtemps. L'elfe, aux origines désormais bien floues pour le Prodige d'Estë, commença à faire les cent pas devant les deux chaises et le bleuté se risqua à tourner les yeux vers sa petite sœur qui avait l'air bien mal en point, sa tête baissée et les yeux à demi-clos.

**\- Lorsque l'on cherche à réduire en esclavage l'entièreté des peuples d'un monde, je ne pense pas que l'on puisse avoir une famille. Et puis, je ne vois pas ce que Sauron vient faire ici, **fit Lenwë avec agacement.

**\- Bien sûr, que tu ne vois pas, vous êtes tous des imbéciles aveugles...**

**\- Nous ne sommes pas aveugles... **rétorqua Elërinna d'une voix cassée. **Il n'y a juste pas de représentation de Sauron avant qu'il ne possède l'Anneau. Celles du monde d'où nous venons sont simplement... Imaginées. **

Malgré toutes ses blessures, l'argentée, aux cheveux plus si argent que ça, se redressa avec difficulté, une grimace de souffrance étirant ses lèvres. Elle braqua ses yeux orange clair sur Lirimë pour la détailler de haut en bas. Elle aurait du s'en rendre compte bien plus tôt. Des cheveux d'un blond doré, des yeux presque rouge parfois. Lirimë ressemblait à la représentation d'un Sauron qu'elle avait vu dans un jeu vidéo. Mais Sauron était un Maïar... Pour qu'il ait pu avoir un enfant avec quelqu'un, il avait dû le faire par la force. Elërinna ferma brièvement les yeux, espérant être à côté de ses chaussures.

**\- Tu es sa fille... Tu es la fille de Sauron... **souffla-t-elle, du bout de lèvres.

**\- Et je considérais Melkor comme mon oncle, **ricana sinistrement la concernée.

**\- Et on voit comment il a fini... **commenta le bleuté avec exaspération.

Même s'il n'affichait que mépris pour Lirimë, il n'avait du mal à assimiler l'elfe à Sauron, même s'il ne doutait absolument des paroles de sa petite sœur. Cependant, Lenwë devait reconnaître que c'était tout à fait possible. La vie de Sauron avait été longue et il avait eu tout le loisir de pouvoir engendrer une descendance. Mais la simple idée que l'ancien Seigneur du Mordor ai pu avoir l'occasion d'avoir une fille donnée au bleuté l'envie de casser quelque chose. Elërinna, de son côté, était plus qu'abattue en réalisant cela. Si Lirimë était belle et bien la fille de Sauron, cela voulait alors dire qu'elle était une Maïar et que son pouvoir était supérieur à tous les peuples présents en Terre du Milieu. Après tout, si cent sept ans plutôt, ils avaient réussi à éliminer Saroumane, c'était seulement grâce aux Ents qui l'avaient acculé et grâce à Grima, qui avait trahi l'Istari pour le poignarder dans le dos. Là, en dehors de Dashar, les orcs, trolls, gobelins et haradrims présents semblaient tous gagnés à la cause de Lirimë. En voyant les regards des deux Prodiges, cette dernière éclata d'un rire sinistre alors qu'elle regagnait le trône qu'elle s'était approprié, s'installant dessus tout en croisant les jambes. Une véritable reine en terrain conquis.

**\- Maintenant que la sœur est réveillée, torture le frère, mais ne le tue pas. Les tuer serait finalement vraiment dommage.**

* * *

*** se cache derrière son canapé***

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, malgré son thème pas vraiment joyeux...**

**Et je veux aussi vous prévenir que ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire sur cette fanfiction et que le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore en prêt, donc je ne sais pas si la suite arrivera dimanche prochain, désolée ! **

**Bon dimanche ! **


	18. Chapitre 18 - Envolée d'ordres

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voici le chapitre 18 de In taen uin maur, qui je dois l'avouer, m'a totalement échappé ! Clairement, pour une fois, les personnages n'en ont fait qu'à leur tête sans que je puisse les contrôler... Les événements de ce chapitre n'étaient donc au départ, pas prévus ! xD**

**Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! **

* * *

_**Chapitre 18.**_

_**Envolée d'ordres.**_

Debout derrière le roi Elessar, Nastriel écoutait attentivement ce que ce dernier disait depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. En temps normal, elle n'aurait pas eu le droit de se trouver ici, dans la salle du conseil, mais Aragorn avait plaidé en sa faveur pour qu'elle puisse y assister, après tout, cela concerner sa famille. Autour de la grande table étaient assis les conseillers habituels, de vieux bougres qui, ayant vécu après la Guerre de l'Anneau, avaient du mal à croire qu'une réelle menace puisse peser sur la Terre du Milieu. Mais heureusement, il n'y avait pas que ces vieux hommes de présents. En effet, comme Thorin Heaume-de-Pierre l'avait dit dans sa missive, des nains étaient bel et bien venu à Minas Tirith et la composition de leur groupe n'avait pas déçu. Alors qu'elle se tenait bien droite, les bras croisés dans son dos, Nastriel croisa le regard de Gimli qui lui fit un clin d'œil amusé. Son oncle de cœur, comme l'était Legolas et Aragorn, avait eu le don de lui remonter le moral, avec son comportement un peu bourrin caractéristique des nains.

**\- Nous devons envoyer des messages aux Seigneurs Elladan et Elrohir, **déclara le roi. **Avec leur aide, et celle des nains, nous pourrons couvrir beaucoup plus de terrain.**

**\- Mais, comment voulez-vous trouver une entrée dans toute la chaîne des Monts Brumeux ? **fit l'un des vieux conseillers. **Il y a des dizaines de milliers de possibilités.**

**\- Sans carte précise de l'intérieur de la Moria, c'est notre seule option, **répondit un autre, visiblement plus enclin à écouter son roi. **Attaquer de front, sans connaître la topographie du terrain serait une grave erreur si les orcs et les trolls sont nombreux.**

**\- Pour les trolls, c'est tout fait, il faut simplement attaquer de jour, **dit un autre.

Assister à cela exaspérer Nastriel plus qu'autre chose, à vrai dire. Les conseillers étaient pour la plupart de véritable tête de mule bornée ne voulant prendre aucun risque. Or, des risques, ils allaient devoir inévitablement en prendre pour pouvoir sortir les deux Jackser kidnappés. Déjà qu'ils n'avaient trouvé aucune solution pour libérer Aldaron de sa prison...

**\- Les trolls nous attendrons à l'intérieur, **rétorqua presque aussitôt l'un des nains.

**\- Gimli, mon ami, **commença Aragorn à l'adresse de son vieil ami. **Savez-vous s'il existe des cartes de la Moria dans la bibliothèque d'Erebor ?**

**\- Sûrement, sinon, mes cousins Balïn, Ori et Nori n'auraient jamais pu essayer de la reconquérir.**

En entendant cela, la blonde aux yeux vairons rapporta toute son attention sur la table devant elle. Principalement sur Gimli, qui en voyant son regard interrogateur et plein d'espoir, hocha positivement la tête dans sa direction. Geste qui passa presque inaperçu auprès des autres personnes se trouvant autour de la table tant elles étaient partie dans un débat sans queue ni tête que l'elfe n'écoutait plus du tout.

**\- Même avec ces hypothétiques cartes, **fit l'un des conseillers. **Un cavalier mettrait des jours à atteindre Erebor et il sera sans doute trop tard pour les deux Prodiges...**

**\- Ça n'arrivera pas ! **intervint la métamorphe.

L'éclat de sa voix en fit sursauter plus d'un, mais Nastriel évita de regarder les conseillers. Normalement, elle avait prévu de ne pas intervenir, après tout elle n'avait pas le rang et l'autorité nécessaire pour parler aux conseillers ou même au roi, mais c'était normalement et la blonde avait décidé de ne plus agir normalement. Sa mère et ses oncles étaient en danger. Son père était parti, Legolas et des rôdeurs aussi, ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle. Aragorn ne resterait pas sans rien faire, Nastriel le savait, et il savait également qu'elle avait bien trop attendu, comme tous les autres.

**\- Votre Altesse, **fit la jeune elfe au roi du Gondor. **Laissez-moi apporter une missive à Thorin Heaume-de-Pierre pour lui demander d'avoir accès aux cartes entreposées dans la montagne. J'irai bien plus vite que n'importe quel cheval.**

Aragorn se retourna sur son siège, la regardant de haut en bas. L'elfe pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, et elle pouvait également voir qu'il avait déjà pris sa décision, qu'importe l'avis de ses conseillers.

**\- Très bien, Nastriel, tu partiras dans une heure, en combien de temps penses-tu pouvoir faire le voyage ?**

**\- Je serais de retour au coucher du soleil, sans faute, **répondit la blonde avec aplomb. **Dans la nuit, je pourrais même me rendre à Fondcombe ! Ce sera alors plus discret pour que je puisse survoler les Monts Brumeux.**

**\- Tu seras fatiguée... **fit Gimli, soucieux pour la santé de la jeune elfe.

**\- Il en va de la vie de mon oncle et de ma mère, la fatigue n'aura aucun effet sur moi. **

Le roi du Gondor et de l'Arnor ne pouvait pas refuser la demande de l'elfe aux yeux vairons, car Nastriel était un atout considérable dans le sens ou elle leur faisait gagner un gain de temps important.

La fin du conseil arriva bien plus vite que prévu. À peine furent-ils sortis de la salle qu'Aragorn se précipita dans son bureau pour pouvoir rédiger les deux lettres destinées respectivement à Thorin et aux jumeaux tandis que Nastriel partait, en compagnie de Gimli, retrouver ses amis pour leur annoncer les nouvelles. Le groupe attendait un peu plus loin dans un autre couloir. Elior fut le premier à se redresser en la voyant apparaître à l'autre bout du couloir alors qu'Eldarion, Nyrn et Andoneus s'arrêtaient dans leur partie de carte et que Jenna se précipitait à leur rencontre.

**\- Alors ? Qu'ont-ils dit ? **demanda Nyrn.

**\- La petite a beaucoup trop de cran, **fit Gimli sans pour autant s'arrêter de sourire fièrement. **Couvrir deux trajets en une après-midi et une nuit, il faut le faire ! **

**\- Vous avez fait beaucoup mieux il y a cent sept ans, **répondit Nastriel.

**\- Nastriel, explique nous clairement ce qu'il c'est passé, **demanda Elior.

**\- Je vais voler jusqu'à Erebor pour aller chercher des cartes, revenir ici et repartir pour Fondcombe apporter une missive à Elladan et Elrohir.**

**\- C'est impossible, tu n'auras jamais la force de faire tout ce trajet ! **rétorqua Andoneus en faisant des calculs et des pronostics. **Tu vas forcément tomber de fatigue... Il va te falloir quelque chose.**

**\- Alors prépare-moi un remontant... Je pars dans une heure.**

Le hobbit ouvrit de grands yeux, étonné que sa cousine lui fasse une telle demande, mais il hocha la tête avant de partir dans le couloir. En une heure, il pouvait très bien fabriquer une boisson qui permettrait à la blonde de supporter deux trajets aussi longs. Nastriel prit une profonde inspiration tout en se passant les mains dans les cheveux, comme si ce simple geste allait lui éclaircir l'esprit, alors qu'elle voyait les regards de ses amis et des membres de sa famille peser sur elle. Son initiative, bien qu'utile pour tout le monde, ne semblait pas tant leur plaire que cela. La jeune elfe aux yeux vairons pouvait le lire dans les traits tendus de Nyrn et Eldarion, ainsi que dans les yeux inquiets de Jenna et Elior. Se redressant un peu, elle leur adressa un grand sourire.

**\- Arrêtez de vous inquiéter comme ça, **fit-elle avec un petit rire. **Et c'est pour sauver ma mère et Lenwë, ce point est un élément non-négligeable.**

**\- C'est vrai, mais le Moria se trouve dans les Monts Brumeux, ce ne sera pas sans danger et à une trop haute altitude, tu n'arriveras pas à respirer correctement, **rétorqua Eldarion.

**\- Depuis quand tu sais ça ? **s'étonna Jenna en se tournant vers le prince des hommes qui prit un air dès plus sérieux.

**\- J'ai eu Elërinna et Aldaron comme professeurs. **

Les quatre autres n'en furent, au fond, pas vraiment surpris. Avec leurs connaissances en science plus avancées, il aurait été hors de question pour les Jackser de laisser la nouvelle génération sans une éducation correcte dans ce domaine-là.

**\- Bon, je vais aller me préparer, m'alléger le plus possible avec des vêtements pas trop lourd...**

**\- Nastriel, est-ce que je peux t'accompagner sur le chemin ? **demanda Elior en faisant un pas en avant.

Bien que légèrement surprise de la demande de son meilleur ami, la blonde acquiesça, se détournant après un dernier signe de la main à Jenna et Eldarion. Elle marcha d'un pas rapide, pour éviter que le cuivré ne la rattrapa. Nastriel n'avait pas vraiment vie qu'il a voit rougir, tant elle était devenue incertaine à son sujet depuis leur moment dans la petite ruelle.

Lorsqu'ils tournèrent à un embranchement entre les couloirs pour pouvoir prendre le chemin de la chambre dans laquelle la métamorphe était logée, Elior stoppa son amie en lui barrant la route. Nastriel fronça les sourcils et essaya de le contourner, mais le plus âgé l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'immobiliser.

**\- Elior, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je dois être prête rapidement.**

**\- Nastriel, toi, qu'est-qui te prends ? **rétorqua l'elfe aux cheveux cuivré. **Tu vas vraiment faire ces deux aller-retour ? **

**\- Absolument. Plus vite nous aurons les cartes et prévenu Fondcombe, plus vite Lenwë et ma mère seront tirés d'affaire, ensuite, il ne restera plus qu'à trouver une solution pour Aldaron. **

Les doigts de l'elfe sylvain se crispèrent un peu sur les épaules de la plus petite qui grimaça tout en essayant de se dégager de sa poigne. Pour un jeune elfe qui n'avait pas pour habitude de se battre, préférant la compagnie des livres à celle de l'acier, Elior avait tout de même une sacrée force. En se rendant compte qu'il lui faisait mal, le cuivré s'écarta dans bond, gêné. Désormais perplexe, malgré ses petites appréhensions, Nastriel croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tout en haussa bien haut l'un de ses sourcils, en l'attente d'une réponse à son comportement.

**\- Enfin, ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que je m'inquiète pour toi, et pour ta santé, **tente d'expliquer Elior. **On a beau être des elfes, nous ne sommes pas immuables.**

**\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu vas apprendre ça, je te signale, ma mère était une humaine au début ! **

**\- Peut-être, mais depuis leur enlèvement, tu ne prends plus le temps de te reposer convenablement. **

À nouveau, Nastriel fronça les sourcils, ne pouvant pas nier ce que son meilleur ami était en train de lui dire. Elle dormait mal, elle dormait peu et des cernes s'accumulaient encore et toujours sous ses yeux. Mais honnêtement, l'héritière du don d'Oromë et Nessa s'en fichait éperdument. Rien ne comptait en dehors de faire sortir sa mère, son oncle, de retrouver son père et de trouver une solution pour Aldaron. Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune elfe sursauta presque lorsque Elior la força à relever les yeux. Bien avant qu'elle ai pu faire le moindre geste, elle sentit les lèvres du plus grand se poser sur l'une de ses joues, assez près de ses lèvres pour que Nastriel soit parcouru par un très long frisson. Pendant quelques secondes, la jeune elfe resta immobile, avant de finalement entourer la taille d'Elior de ses bras pour le serrer contre elle. Surpris, le cuivré eu besoin de quelques minutes pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais il rendit tout de même son étreinte à son amie.

**\- Arrête de t'inquiéter autant pour moi, **murmura la blonde sans relever la tête, sachant qu'il l'entendrait.

**\- Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas ? **demanda Elior avec un rire doux alors qu'elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre. **Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas m'arrêter de m'inquiéter pour toi, et ce, depuis la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrer, même si on s'évertue à faire comme si nous étions de simples meilleurs amis.**

Nastriel ferma les yeux tout en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas répondre. Elior venait de mettre sur le tapis le non-dit qu'il y avait entre eux depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela puisse arriver dans un tel contexte. Prenant une courte inspiration, la blonde se recula, les joues rosies alors qu'elle essayait d'éviter le regard du cuivré qui semblait la transpercer de part en part.

**\- Il faut que j'y aille...**

Le plus âgé hocha la tête et d'un geste du bras, il l'invita à passer devant lui, ce que Nastriel ne se priva pas de faire.

* * *

Dans la chambre qu'Aragorn lui avait prêté le temps de son séjour à la capitale pour se tenir au courant de l'évolution de la situation, Nastriel se déshabilla en quelques secondes, ouvrant le sac dans lequel elle avait mis quelques vêtements de range. Elle était bien consciente que faire ces deux trajets n'allaient pas être de tout repos et pour voler plus rapidement, la jeune elfe avait décidé de se vêtir de vêtement léger. En temps normal, Nastriel ne portait jamais de robe, encombrant, ce n'était pas très pratique pour courir et se battre. Cependant, porter une robe était bien moins lourd qu'un pantalon et une chemise. Une poignée de minutes plus tard, la jeune elfe aux yeux vairons était habillé avec une légère robe grise cintrée en dessous de la poitrine. Avant de ressortir de sa chambre, Nastriel enfila une paire de bottes. Lorsque Elior la vit ressortir, il ouvrit de grand yeux, n'en revenant pas de le voir dans une telle tenue.

**\- Ferme la bouche, tu vas finir par avaler une mouche, **fit-elle en évitant de le regarder. **Aller vient.**

Le cuivré voulut dire quelque chose, mais la plus petite lui attrapa la main, l'obligeant à la suivre alors qu'elle se mettait à courir dans le couloir. En peu de temps, ils arrivèrent tous les deux devant le bureau d'Aragorn où les autres les attendaient déjà. Andoneus s'approcha de sa cousine et il lui déposa dans la paume de la main une petite fiole qui contenait un liquide à la couleur ocre.

**\- C'est une première petite dose de vitamine qui va t'aider à tenir le temps du trajet jusqu'à Erebor.**

**\- Merci, Ando, **dit la blonde en prenant le hobbit dans ses bras. **Rassure-moi, je ne vais pas faire de crise cardiaque ?**

**\- Non, je pense que tu as le cœur assez accroché, **répondit le plus petit.

**\- Nastriel, fait attention, **lui dit Jenna avec un petit sourire.

**\- Et ne t'énerves pas si un nain fais un commentaire un peu racisme... **ajouta Nyrn avec moquerie.

**\- « On a toujours un oncle raciste dans une famille, si t'en a pas, c'est que c'est toi l'oncle raciste »... **cita Nastriel, en récitant une vieille blague racontée par Aldaron.

**\- Vos parents ont beaucoup trop d'influence sur vous, **marmonna Eldarion.

Les quatre Jackser se tournèrent tous dans un même mouvement vers le prince du Gondor et de l'Arnor tout en affichant les sourires les plus innocents possible. Plus détendue, Nastriel s'étira les bras puis elle ferma les yeux en ayant une petite grimace. La magie contenue dans le sang de la blonde grâce à son ascendance opéra et en quelques secondes, elle se retrouva à quelques centimètres du sol, les griffes de ses serres tapotant sur les dalles du couloir alors qu'elle levait ses grands yeux ronds vers ses amis. Ils avaient tous la tête baissée vers elle, et cela la fit sourire intérieurement. Dans un hululement amusé, elle s'envola pour venir se poser sur l'épaule de Nyrn. Ce dernier essaya de lui caresser le sommet de la tête, mais un claquement de bec près de ses doigts lui fit comprendre que faire ça n'était pas une très bonne idée.

**\- Teigneuse, la volaille, **ricana le noiraud.

Outrée de l'appellation, Nastriel se mit à lui hululer dans l'oreille, le faisant grimacer. Le bruit produit par la blonde transformée en chouette effraie du avertir les occupants du bureau de leur présence, car le roi et Gimli sortirent du bureau en regardant avec de grands yeux le spectacle d'un nain essayant de se débarrasser d'une chouette s'accrochant à sa tunique. En voyant que le dunedain et le nain était là, le cousin et la cousine s'immobilisèrent.

**\- Que se passe-t-il ? **demanda Aragorn avec perplexité.

**\- Pas grand chose, Nyrn à juste décrit Nastriel comme étant une volaille, **expliqua Jenna en se retenant tant bien que mal de ne pas rigoler.

Les deux anciens membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau secouèrent la tête, presque affligés par les chamailleries de la blonde et du noiraud.

Déployant ses ailes, Nastriel alla se poser dans les mains de Gimli qui se tourna vers Aragorn. Ce dernier tenait dans ses mains un tube en métal dans lequel il glissa un parchemin roulé pour qu'il puisse être protégé des possibles intempéries. La blonde se félicita d'avoir mis une robe, car lorsque Aragorn lui passa le tube de métal autour du cou grâce à une petite sangle en cuir, la jeune elfe se sentit tout de suite plus lourde. Pour bien placer l'objet, elle se secoua un peu, car il ne devait pas bloquer ses ailes et il fallait qu'elle puisse l'enlever facilement. Après cela, elle vola un peu en cercle au-dessus d'elle et lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite, elle alla se poser sur l'épaule d'Elior et cette fois-ci, la caresse dont il la gratifia sur les plumes de son cou ne la gêna pas.

**\- Privilégié, **marmonna Nyrn.

Dans un hululement, Nastriel lui demanda de ne pas faire la tête pour ça et comme ils étaient quasiment tous capables de comprendre ce qu'elle disait, le demi-nain secoua la tête avec un petit sourire en coin.

**\- Tu connais le chemin ? **demanda Aragorn en regardant la chouette qui hulula à nouveau.

**\- Elle dit que oui, **répondit Jenna.

**\- Très bien, allons dehors...**

À l'extérieur, il faisait bon. Bien qu'il ne fasse pas aussi chaud que durant l'été, les températures n'avaient encore pas suffisamment baissé pour que l'on puisse voir des gens vêtus avec d'épaisses capes en fourrures. Ce dirigeant vers la partie la plus au nord du septième étage de la citadelle, le groupe s'arrêta devant le muret de pierre tandis que Nastriel descendait le long du bras d'Elior pour venir se poser sur son avant-bras tout en évitant de le couper avec ses serres. Plissant lentement ses yeux, la blonde transformée en chouette effraie pouvait voir qu'il n'y avait aucun danger sur quelques kilomètres. Prête à prendre son envol, la jeune elfe détendit à plusieurs reprises ses ailes. D'habitude, jouer les pigeons voyageurs n'était pas son passe-temps favori, mais à situation exceptionnelle, attitude exceptionnelle.

**\- Fait attention à toi, petite, **fit Gimli à son adresse.

**\- Si tu sens la fatigue venir, n'hésite pas à te reposer, **lui conseilla Aragorn.

Les deux amis étaient inquiets, et Nastriel pouvait les comprendre. Tournant la tête vers eux, elle leur fit un clin d'œil avant de prendre son envol. Pendant quelques secondes, la métamorphe tournoya au-dessus d'eux, et puis, dans un dernier hululement amical, partit en direction du nord.

* * *

**Ah, je vous avez prévenu, ce n'était pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu au départ ! **

**Alors, est-ce qu'il vous a plu ? **

**Bonne semaine ! **


	19. Chapitre 19 - L'ancienne montagne

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Alors oui, ça fait longtemps, même très très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre de In taen uin maur, et j'en suis réellement navrée. Je n'avais plus d'inspiration et même si celle-ci est revenue pour ce chapitre, j'ai toujours du mal à écrire la suite pour le moment, et le confinement n'arrange pas beaucoup les choses.**

**Sans vouloir vous faire peur, je pense à mettre cette histoire en pause quelques semaines le temps de retrouver l'inspiration totale la concernant. Néanmoins, et même si je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre, je le poste tout de même et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 19.**

**L'ancienne montagne solitaire.**

En réalité, ce n'était pas la première fois que Nastriel faisait ce genre de long trajet tout en volant. Bien sûr, d'habitude, elle les faisait à cheval avec des membres de sa famille, mais la jeune elfe avait déjà fait le trajet Foncombe - Minas Tirith en volant, donc ce n'était pas réellement nouveau pour elle. Battant des ailes, la métamorphe baissant les yeux vers le sol pour voir où elle en était. Trouvant un courant d'air chaud provenant du sud, la blonde se laissa planer pour pouvoir observer le paysage comme bon lui sembler. Cela devait faire environ deux heures qu'elle avait quitté Minas Tirith et déjà, elle avait remonté la moitié de l'Anduin. À gauche et à sa droite s'étendaient deux forêts bien différentes. D'un côté, la Lothlórien, abandonnée depuis plusieurs années, et de l'autre, Eryn Lasgalen offerte aux hommes des bois après le départ des elfes sylvains pour les Havres Gris ou l'Ithilien. Malgré la mission dont elle s'était elle-même chargée, Nastriel eu une terrible envie de virer à gauche et de descendre vers la Lothlórien qui l'avait vu naître. Cependant, elle se reprit avant de le faire. Elle avait une mission, qu'elle-même avait demandée et pour laquelle Aragorn et sûrement les autres, compter sur elle pour la mener à bien. Secouant la tête, Nastriel battit un peu plus vite des ailes pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible des deux forêts. Mais, sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher, ses grands yeux vairons furent attirer par les Monts Brumeux et par l'endroit où au loin, devait se trouver l'une des entrées de la Moria. Une colère inattendue s'empara de la jeune elfe. Elle ne savait pas encore qui était la personne qui s'évertuait autant à rassembler les orcs et à semer la discorde en Terre du Milieu après tant d'années de paix, mais une chose était sûre. Pour tout ce que cette personne était en train de faire, notamment à sa famille, Nastriel n'hésiterait pas à mettre fin à sa vie, quitte à mourir elle-même pour arrêter tout ça.

La nuit était très bien entamée lorsque la blonde arriva à destination. Elle pouvait voir les flambeaux des portes d'Erebor illuminer les plaines boisées aux alentours de la montagne. Plissant les yeux, Nastriel pouvait voir des gardes patrouiller sur le mur d'enceinte. Ce plaçant dans l'axe de la route principale, l'elfe transformée en chouette effraie amorça une descente pour finalement venir se poser. Là, elle baissa la tête pour faire glisser le cylindre contenant la lettre sur le sol et puis, elle reprit sa forme originale alors qu'un vent frais venait soulever légèrement les pans de sa robe. Tout en ayant un long frisson, Nastriel ramassa l'objet pour le ranger en lieu sûr pour éviter de le perdre sur le peu de chemin qui lui restait à parcourir. Étirant ses bras engourdis par son vol, la blonde avança sur la route, voyant déjà grâce aux flambeaux les nains en charge de la garde s'agiter à son approche. Une silhouette inconnue à une heure aussi tardive, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant que les nains soient méfiants. Comme quoi, les bonnes vieilles habitudes étaient tenaces. Mais Nastriel les comprenait très bien en ces sombres temps.

**\- Halte ! **s'exclama l'un des nains. **Annoncez-vous étrangère !**

**\- Je vois que la vision des nains est digne de sa réputation ! **répondit la jeune elfe. **Mon nom est Nastriel Jackser de l'Ithilien, fille d'Haldir de la Lothlórien et d'Elërinna Jackser ! **

**\- Et que venez-vous faire ici, elfe de l'Ithilien ?**

**\- Je viens au nom du roi Elessar Telcontar, j'ai en ma possession une missive que je dois impérativement remettre à votre roi !**

Bien que dans la pénombre, sa vision ne soit pas aussi bonne que celle des nains, l'elfe aux yeux vairons pu voir les nains reculer sur les remparts, hors de son champ de vision. Pendant quelques minutes, Nastriel resta devant les grandes portes de pierre d'Erebor, entendant seulement quelques échos de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de la montagne. De ses souvenirs, elle était déjà venue enfant dans l'ancienne montagne solitaire, en compagnie de Gimli et de Legolas, et aussi, de sa mère bien entendue. Au final, son attente fut récompensée puisque les portes commencèrent à s'ouvrir. Plusieurs nains en sortirent, tous armées et tenant de quoi éclairer le chemin sur lequel Nastriel se tenait. Parmi eux se trouvait sûrement le général de l'armée naine, puisque l'un d'eux s'avança plus que les autres pour se tenir en face de la jeune elfe.

**\- Je suis Mhalvir, capitaine de la garde d'Erebor. Tu as fait un long chemin en peu de temps, elfe, ton message doit être vraiment important.**

**\- Il l'est, **approuva Nastriel avec gravité. **Je dois absolument rencontrer Thorin Heaume-de-Pierre, il en va du bien de tous.**

En disant cela, la blonde leur montra le cylindre sur lequel était gravé le sceau du roi du Gondor et de l'Arnor. Le nain voulu lui prendre, pour le regarder de plus près, mais Nastriel ne le laissa pas faire, empoignant fermement le cylindre pour ne pas le lâcher. Mhalvir et elle se regardèrent quelques secondes dans les yeux, avant que le nain ne lui fasse signe de le suivre.

* * *

La hauteur sous plafond était réellement impressionnante et Nastriel n'avait jamais marché aussi longtemps pour atteindre une salle du trône. Au fur et à mesure du chemin qu'ils parcouraient pour rejoindre le roi sous la montagne, les nains arrêtaient leurs activités pour observer la nouvelle arrivante dans le royaume. Même si les querelles entre les nains et elfes s'étaient apaisées depuis la fin de la Guerre de l'Anneau, il était toujours rare que les deux peuples se fréquentent, en dehors de quelques individus tel que Legolas et Gimli. Voir donc un elfe dans un royaume nain et inversement n'étaient pas commun. En apercevant deux enfants qui se tenaient sans doute aux côtés de leur mère, Nastriel leur offrit un petit sourire tout en leur faisant un signe de la main. Immédiatement après, les deux enfants se cachèrent dans les jupons de leur mère. À leur place, la blonde aurait sans doute fait la même chose lorsqu'elle était enfant. Peu à peu, les spectateurs se firent plus rares et ils arrivèrent sur un pont de pierre. Le vide s'étendait de chaque côté tandis qu'au bout, un gigantesque pilier se dressait, au pied duquel se trouvait un trône et au-dessus de lui, un joyau qui brillait tant que Nastriel en avait mal aux yeux. Sa mère lui avait souvent parlé de l'Arkenstone, cette pierre auparavant maudite qui avait mené un royaume à sa perte. Thorin III était assis sur son trône, richement vêtu et avec à ses côtés, son garde du corps ainsi que son fils, Durin IV.

**\- Votre Majesté, voici Nastriel de l'Ithilien, elle a en sa possession un message du roi Elessar Telcontar,** annonça Mhalvir.

Sans qu'on ne lui demande, la blonde plaça une main sur son cœur avant de s'incliner devant le roi sous la montagne. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas eu une éducation très « Terre du Milieu » grâce à sa mère, mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle ne savait pas se tenir en face d'un roi et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle se trouvait légèrement intimidé face à ce roi dont elle ne savait finalement pas grand chose.

**\- Je m'attendais à devoir accueillir un messager venu de Minas Tirith, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Elessar envoie une elfe et qu'elle arrive aussi rapidement,** dit Thorin avec une pointe d'amusement.

**\- Avec ma capacité héritée de ma mère, cela était un peu plus rapide, **expliqua simplement Nastriel.

**\- Bien, dame Nastriel, puis-je voir ce fameux message ? **

Acquiesçant, la messagère improvisée tendit le cylindre à un nain qui se chargea de l'apporter au roi sous la montagne. Durant la lecture de la lettre écrite de la main d'Aragorn, un silence religieux régner dans la vaste salle du trône et Nastriel resta complètement immobile, évitant à tout prit de faire passer son poids d'un pied à l'autre en se balançant légèrement, comme cela lui arrivait souvent lorsque sa patience était mise à rude épreuve. Lorsque Thorin arriva enfin au bout de sa lecture, son visage était beaucoup plus grave que tout à l'heure, montrant clairement qu'il avait assimilé la gravité de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous.

**\- Aucun elfe n'a jamais pénétré à l'intérieur de la salle des cartes... **déclara le roi sous la montagne en rangeant la missive. **La situation exige que cela change. Nastriel, accompagner-moi.**

Un poids invisible, et qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de porter, s'envola des épaules de la jeune elfe et elle hocha la tête. Thorin Heaume-de-Pierre se leva de son trône et fit signe à son fils, ainsi qu'à l'un de ses gardes, de le suivre. Nastriel, après avoir salué le reste des nains présents, emboîta le pas au roi, marchant derrière lui alors qu'elle continuait d'admirer les prouesses architecturales. Tendant l'oreille, elle pouvait entendre les échos des fours et des marteaux au loin, dans les profondeurs de la montagne où les forges devaient sûrement se trouver tandis que dans une autre direction, elle pouvait entendre, avec plus de difficulté, elle devait le reconnaître, les pioches des nains s'activer contre les roches. Erebor était bien plus bruyante encore que Minas Tirith.

**\- Le trajet a dû vous épuiser, après avoir trouvé la carte, une chambre vous sera prêté pour pouvoir vous reposer, **annonça le jeune prince des nains.

**\- Aussi honoré que je le sois de recevoir autant d'égard à mon encontre, **répondit Nastriel en lui offrant un sourire. **Cette missive n'est pas la seule que je dois livrer. Juste après avoir récupéré la carte, je vais devoir reprendre la route pour Minas Tirith où là, on me confira un nouveau message.**

**\- Vous êtes une elfe ! Vous allez vite récupérer ! **fit le roi avec un éclat de rire amical.

Ne pouvant contredire les paroles de Thorin III, la blonde se contenta de sourire à nouveau en hochant la tête.

* * *

La salle des cartes des nains était aussi impressionnante et étouffante, il fallait le dire, que celle de la citadelle de Minas Tirith. Leur recherche dura un petit moment. C'était un travail pour le moins fastidieux, car il fallait retrouver une carte qui datait de longtemps et d'avant le passage de la Communauté de l'Anneau dans la Moria. Les souvenirs historiques de Nastriel étant bons, en même temps encore une fois lorsque l'on avait pour mère Elërinna Jackser ce n'était pas très étonnant, elle savait parfaitement qu'ayant été perdue en 2799 du Troisième Âge, il restait très peu de carte exacte de la Moria et l'expédition pour la récupérée menée en 2989 par Balïn, Ori et Nori n'ayant pas réussi, cela n'avait pas arrangée les choses... Alors que Nastriel était prise d'une quinte de toux dû au nuage de poussière qui venait d'être remué lorsqu'elle avait retiré un long parchemin d'une étagère, une exclamation de triomphe l'alerta en même temps que le roi sous la montagne.

**\- Elle était sous l'étagère ! **annonça le fils du roi en déroulant sa trouvaille sur la table au centre de la pièce.

Sans relever les paroles du jeune nain, Nastriel et Thorin III le rejoignirent, se penchant sur une carte si vieille que certaines indications étaient presque complètement effacées. Heureusement pour eux, et les Valar en soi remercié, cela concerner des indications sur la première entrée à l'Ouest de l'autre côté des Monts-Brumeux. Approchant une lanterne de la carte, ils purent enfin clairement d'instiguer cette dernière, qui était un plan extérieur de la montagne. Ayant appris le dessin avec son oncle Lenwë, Nastriel pouvait dire que le nain qui avait cartographié cette carte était relativement bon, même si quelques traits étaient parfois ondulés, comme si le cartographe avait tremblé.

**\- Cette seconde entrée n'a sûrement pas eu le temps d'être cachée, au contraire de celle empruntée par la Communauté de l'Anneau il y a cent sept ans, **expliqua Thorin Heaume-de-Pierre. **Mais elle était aussi beaucoup moins empruntée et presque inconnu.**

**\- Est-ce qu'elle pourrait être l'entrée empruntée par les nains ayant essayé de reprendre la montagne en 2799 ? **demanda Nastriel.

**\- Vous connaissez cette histoire ? **s'étonna le jeune prince.

**\- Ah, mon fils, c'est la fille d'Elërinna Jackser ! **rigola le roi sous la montagne. **Une Prodige des Valar qui ne vient pas de notre monde ! La dame actuellement portée disparue. Elle a tant de connaissance sur notre monde qu'elle surpasserait même les vieux elfes qui s'y trouvent encore !**

**\- C'est vrai, ma mère, tout comme mes oncles, a beaucoup de connaissances, que cela soit sur la Terre du Milieu ou de leur monde...**

Un voile de tristesse tomba sur les yeux bicolores de la jeune elfe qui rapporta son attention sur la carte déployée devant eux. Les Jackser n'avaient pas la science infuse, mais ils avaient beaucoup apportés à la Terre du Milieu, que cela soit à propos de l'histoire ou bien de l'ingénierie. Nastriel ne voulait pas voir disparaître les siens, ils avaient encore beaucoup trop de choses à apporter à ce monde.

**\- Emporter cette carte avec vous, jeune dame, **fit le roi en la repliant. **Emmener-là à Minas Tirith et dites au roi Elessar que les nains se tiennent prêt à vous venir en aide.**

**\- Je vous remercie, votre Altesse, **répondit la blonde en s'inclinant. **Pour votre aide et votre bienveillance.**

**\- Dites-lui également que nous continuons à surveiller la route de Gundabad.**

**\- Je lui dirais.**

Sans dire un mot de plus, Thorin III enroula la vieille carte, la glissant dans un cylindre de protection un peu plus grand que celui qui avait contenu la lettre d'Aragorn. En le prenant dans ses mains, Nastriel le soupesa et estima qu'il n'allait pas être trop lourd pour qu'elle ne le porte.

Ils se rendirent par la suite aux portes d'Erebor, car comme elle l'avait fait savoir, la jeune elfe ne prévoyait pas de s'attarder plus que de raison, sa mission l'appelant à se retourner à Minas Tirith le plus rapidement possible pour ensuite prendre la route vers Fondcombe. Ils se placèrent sur les remparts se trouvant au-dessus de l'entrée de la cité, les gardes continuant de faire leur ronde comme si de rien était. Sur les hauteurs des remparts, un vent glacial soufflait, et Nastriel ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner. Un peu plus loin, et tout comme quand elle était arrivée, on pouvait encore apercevoir quelques flambeaux se trouvant dans la ville de Dale, paisiblement endormie à l'heure qu'il était.

**\- Comment procédez-vous ? **s'enquit le roi sous la montagne en se tournant vers la jeune elfe.

**\- Je vais me transformer en chouette et vous n'aurez qu'à me passer la lanière autour du cou, votre Majesté, **expliqua la blonde. **Par contre, il sera impossible pour moi de parler.**

Thorin acquiesça et la métamorphe ne perdit pas de temps pour prendre sa seconde apparence. En quelques secondes, elle se retrouva transformée en chouette effraie et se posa doucement sur le rempart en plongeant son regard dans ceux des nains qui l'observaient avec curiosité. Pour leur répondre, et par amusement, elle lança un long hululement qui sembla les sortir de leur stupeur. Le roi s'avança alors jusqu'à elle pour lui passer la lanière du cylindre au-dessus du cou et Nastriel se secoua en battant des ailes pour bien le placer et qui comme la première fois, sa charge n'entrave pas les mouvements de ses ailes. Les nains continuaient toujours à l'observer et pour les saluer, la blonde s'inclina bien bas en déployant ses ailes. Ses hôtes de quelques heures lui rendirent son salut et dans un nouveau hululement, Nastriel s'envola. Elle les survola tout d'abord durant quelques secondes, avant de partir en direction de Dale. Comme supposé, la ville était complètement endormie, en dehors de seulement quelques gardes qui faisaient des tours de rondes pour surveiller les alentours et veiller sur le sommeil des habitants. Rapportant son attention sur l'horizon, l'héritière du don d'Oromë et Nessa se dirigea vers le Gondor en se laissant planer par le vent.

* * *

C'est Elior, qui au petit matin, alors que le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé, distingua dans l'obscurité la silhouette vague d'une rapace se dirigeant vers la citadelle blanche. Il ne dormait pas, comme beaucoup d'autres de la citadelle à cette heure-ci et sans attendre, il se précipita dans la salle du trône pour avertir tous ceux qui attendaient le retour de Nastriel. Quand ils furent tous de nouveau à l'extérieur, la blonde s'avançait vers eux, tenant dans ses mains un cylindre bien plus gros que celui avec lequel elle était partie. Arborant un immense sourire fier d'elle, elle tendit son fardeau à Aragorn.

**\- Votre Majesté, voici notre clé pour pénétrer dans la Moria.**

**\- Bravo, Nastriel, **fit Aragorn. **Sans toi, je ne serais pas combien de temps cela aurait pris.**

**\- Bien plus longtemps, **répondit la jeune elfe sans se dépêtrer de son sourire. **Thorin Heaume-de-Pierre me charge de vous dire que les nains se tiennent près à vous venir en aide et qu'ils continuent à surveiller Gundabad. **

Aragorn hocha la tête, sortant la carte donnée par les nains pour la détailler quelques secondes, avant de tendre un nouveau cylindre de protection à la blonde qui le prit sans hésiter. Prévenir Fondcombe allait certainement être plus long et un peu plus dangereux que de se rendre à Erebor, à cause des Monts Brumeux qu'elle allait devoir survoler. Cette simple idée lui donna quelques sueurs froides qu'elle se garda bien de montrer aux autres, comme elle voyait déjà les regards inquiets de ses cousins, de sa cousine ainsi que de ses amis. Se passant une main dans les cheveux, Nastriel s'étira ensuite les bras pour les faire craquer, tant voler pendant plusieurs heures sans prendre de pause pouvait se révéler être quelque chose qui demandait énormément d'endurance pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas naturellement un oiseau ou une rapace.

**\- Tout va bien, Nastriel ? **demanda Eldarion à son amie. **Es-tu sûre que tu ne veux pas te reposer un peu ?**

**\- Ce n'est pas la peine, plus vite Fondcombe sera prévenu, plus vite nous pourrons recevoir l'aide des Seigneurs Elrohir et Elladan, **rétorqua la concernée.

**\- Fait tout de même attention, **ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter Elior.

Pour lui répondre, Nastriel lui offrit son plus beau sourire, alors que dans son dos, les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à percer l'obscurité de la nuit. Plaçant le cylindre dans la main de sa cousine, la jeune elfe reprit son apparence de chouette effraie comme deux nombreuses fois durant cette nuit et Jenna lui passa sa nouvelle charge autour du cou et après un dernier regard pour ceux qu'elle considérait comme faisant parti de sa famille, elle reprit son envol.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**Et, je tiens à faire remarquer que j'avais fait une énorme erreur dans les chapitres précédents concernant l'actuel roi sous la montagne. En effet, j'avais écrit (l'erreur a été corrigée depuis) qu'il s'agissait de Daïn, le cousin de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne. Hors, ce n'était pas du tout lui puisque Daïn décède au début du Quatrième Âge ! In taen uin maur se passant 107 ans après la Guerre de l'Anneau, c'est donc le fils de Daïn, Thorin III, qui règne sur Erebor.**

**Malheur à moi d'avoir fait une aussi grosse erreur chronologique. **

**Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes, une bonne santé ainsi que, je l'espère, pas trop d'ennui durant ce confinement ! **


End file.
